La profecia
by kira christopher
Summary: Ella debera casarce con el prometido de su hermana por una profecia, como lo hara siendo la mas aborrecida de todas... y el le prestara alguna atencion con todo lo que rodea aquella muchacha Cap 23: esto no tiene precio FINAL
1. Chapter 1

Iba camino a la escuela, solo podia pensar dos palabras " this sucks" ( esto apesta)

Iba camino a la escuela, solo podía pensar dos palabras " this sucks" ( esto apesta). De pronto su familia había decidido venir de nuevo a Japón, dejar detrás el idioma que tanto le había costado aprender, a escribir de forma occidental, pero claro su familia desconsiderada, en que estaban pensando. Sus amigas, miraba el ventanal acordándose las largas pijamadas, la comida chatarra las películas que miraban juntas, trataba de acordarse de las calles, pero le dolía la cabeza tratando de acordarse. Lo único que podía reconocer eran apenas los kanjis ¡que horror! Tener que aprender a leer por tercera vez

Su padre la miró desde el asiento delantero, sus ojos dorados atraparon sus castaños ojos. Se miro en el espejo reflector nerviosa.

- ya llegamos, hija, te vendré a buscar a la salida – mirando como la castaña aun lo cuestionaba- te deseo suerte.

- si padre – le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajo del auto- lets go!! Digo Ikimasho!!

Varios alumnos la miraron, quien seria aquella joven de cabellos castaños debía de ser nueva. Camino hasta la entrada del edificio, varias muchachas la miraron admirándola, ya que en sus movimientos había gracia y delicadeza toda una señorita, o mejor dicho toda una extranjera.

Se paro frente a la puerta del salón, para esperar la señal del profesor.

-Muy bien alumnos hoy tenemos una nueva compañera – lo escucho decir desde afuera- pasa, - entro temerosa- ella es Sango Sohuma, viene desde Chicago, Estados Unidos, tiene 16 años, espero que todos sean amables con ella. – he hizo una pequeña reverencia en símbolo de respeto, observo a su clase todos la miraban maravillados, estudiándola- bueno siéntate allá atrás, justo al lado de Higurashi, ella podrá ayudarte con todas las dudas… ¿y Higurashi? – Preguntó viendo que no estaba – nunca falta…

De pronto se abrió la puerta dejando a la vista una joven de la misma estatura de Sango, con el uniforme correctamente en su lugar, pálida, con unas gruesas gafas y su cabello atado en una trenza baja dejando su flequillo adelante.

- Buenos días Higurashi, - dijo el profesor- que te sucedió…

- un atropello – dijo la joven sin asombro, sus compañeros miraron a Sango con compasión.

- Bu… bueno, ejem Sohuma siéntate con Higurashi por favor

Cuando estaban ubicadas. Sango le hablo a su compañera de puesto.

- mucho gusto me llamo Sango Sohuma ¿y tu?

- Kagome Higurashi – dijo mirándola con unos ojos inexpresivos – avísame cualquier duda – musito apenas.

Las clases siguieron su normalidad, kagome le traducía a Sango cuando era necesario, kagome siempre tenía aquel semblante serio sin ninguna variante concentrada en sus clases, pudo confirmar a lo largo de la mañana que aquella chica era la mejor del salón.

En el almuerzo.

- Kagome – totalmente inquieta pregunto la castaña – enséñame la escuela por favor…!! - se acerco a la azabache- especialmente el baño ¡¡onegai!!

- bueno – con un tono de voz un poco divertido, un joven al parecer de un grado mayor se acercó a ella.

-Higurashi, te buscan en el laboratorio de bio-química – dijo el joven en un tono de desagrado-

- lo siento, tengo que ir – y se alejó corriendo.

- pero que… - miró al joven, con aquella reacción tan extraña se le quitaron las ganas de ir al sanitario-

- aléjate lo mas pronto de ella, te lo advierto – musito aquel chico

- eh? – miro al chico que se alejaba.

- olle, quieres venir a almorzar con nosotras – dijo una muchacha, compañera de su clase por supuesto-

- sip – dijo contenta- ¿como se llaman?

- ella es ayumi – señalando a una chica de pelo ondulado- eri – a una de pelo corto con cintillo amarillo – y yo soy yuka, mucho gusto sango.

Caminaron y se sentaron en una de las mesas del comedor.

-etto ¿kagome no viene a almorzar? – Dijo sango, viendo como todas la miraban de forma extraña- ¿what? Digo nani...

- más vale que no te involucres demasiado con ella – dijo eri en el mismo tono que aquel chico – si no quieres que te suceda nada malo-

- vamos… chicas no, yo creo que fue solo una coincidencia…

- ayumi, como puedes decir esas cosas, tu misma fuiste testigo de todo aquello, tu novio…

- lo se… - llenándosele los ojos de lagrimas - pero no dejo de pensar en aquella posibilidad.

- excuse me please, but i don´t understand nothing – dijo sango molesta, al ver sus caras de no entender_- "no les gusta verdad molesta, molesta, jujuju_" – digo, sorry, perdón aun me cuesta un poco no entiendo nada!! De que hablan…

- es cierto nadie te ha dicho nada sobre Higurashi. – dijo yuka – yo te lo diré, ella es una asesina…

&

Estaba tomando anotaciones sobre sus cultivos, al parecer todo estaba bien. Si no se equivocaba sus compañeros le estarían contando sobre su historia, apretó el lápiz fuertemente y miró por la ventana, ya pronto seria el aniversario, dos años desde aquel momento.

Miró por la ventana, y pudo verlos de nuevo solo pudo decirles:

- lo siento, aun no puedo…

Y siguió con su trabajo ni hambre tenía.

&

- como que asesina, esa es una acusación muy grave – enojándose- es por ello que usan ese tono tan raro con ella…

- lo que sucedió – procedió yuka – que en esta escuela no estaba solamente higurashi, si no que eran los trillizos higurashi- viendo la impresión de sango- Souta, el sueño de cualquier chica, novio de la jefa de nuestra clase Arimi, gran deportista futbolista tenia un gran talento, la segunda kagura, gran bailarina, estaba becada para ir en una compañía cuando saliera de la escuela, era la reina de belleza de la escuela por dos años consecutivos, no era estirada como las porristas, era un ángel, cuando una tenia un problema siempre te ayudaba, ambos los mas populares de toda la institución era un agrado tenerlos con nosotros en el mismo salón, y por ultimo kagome, la menor de los tres, callada, retraída, no se acerca a nadie como tu ya puedes ver, te mira con malos ojos siempre, era prácticamente invisible para todos solo se denotaba por el apellido, pero ahora es conocida por el peligro que ella acarrea.

- de hecho a nadie de esta escuela le gustaría que estudiara aquí ella debió haber muerto en aquel incidente- agrego eri-

- no digan esas cosas tan feas, yo Salí mas afectada, que ustedes dos – en tono molesto- y no quiero que le pase nada a kagome, nadie sabe lo que realmente pasó.

- alguien quiere decirme de una buena vez lo que sucedió!! – dijo ya sango sin ninguna paciencia.

- estábamos en clase de biología, haciendo una disección de una rana, kagome terminó haciéndolo sola, ya que ella siempre obtiene buenas notas en las materias, pero todos sabemos era por que nadie quería sentarse con ella, y además sus hermanos eran solicitados en otros equipos trabajo. – le explico eri-

_- " no me gustan como hablan de ella_"

- de pronto se paró sin ninguna explicación apretó la rana con una fuerza muy extraña en contra de la pared, fue al depósito de químicos, y al entrar al lugar, le dijo algo al profesor, y este salio blanco como un papel, de pronto el deposito exploto, nos sacaron rápido a casi todos, algunos… de nuestros compañeros quedaron atrapados, dentro de ellos el novio de ayumi.

Sango pudo ver a la chica, estaba con la mirada baja.

- y tambien kagome, que quedo "encerrada" en el deposito, souta y kagura entraron a buscarla, pero de pronto el techo se derrumbo y kagome salio como si nada y se desmayo. Perdimos a 30 alumnos en total 5 de nuestra clases, dentro de ellos souta kagura y el novio de ayumi, Houyo. Y el resto de otros salones ya que el fuego se expandio rapido.

- pero pudo haber sido un accidente ¿no? – dijo sango-

- no lo fue ya que ella estaba con una gran sonisa el dia de los funerales – agrego eri- ni siquiera lloró en el funeral, y siguió su vida normal al dia siguiente. ¿ no te parece raro?

- da para pensar que lo hizo para que le prestaran mas atención.

- si, puede ser eso – dijo Sango asombrada- pero tengo que escuchar su versión.

Tomó sus cosas y se fue.

- Hasta cuando van a contar lo mismo a los chicos nuevos- dijo ayumi enfadada-

&

Salió del laboratorio, para dirigirse a sus clases de la tarde y sango venía corriendo hacia ella ya sabría lo que ocurriría.

- ya te lo dijeron ¿verdad? – le inquirió antes de que la castaña dijera algo – no quiero hablar, eres libre de cualquier acción no me importa lo que todos piensen, disculpa pero tenemos clases – le dijo con sus ojos fríos-

- yo…

No pudo decir nada mas ya que la azabache se había alejado.

&

llego a su casa pensando que su madre estaria en la cocina, pero no de nuevo estaria en aquel lugar, quizas todos tenían razón, ya le importaba poco los que todos dijeran ella era así y nada iba a cambiar no podía sentir impresión por nada, la vida le había enseñdo eso a sus cortos 16 años ya estaba su personalidad formada, la muerte de una persona ya no le remecía nada, que le dijeran tanta cosa ya no le provocaba nada y así era ella, mejor para su bienestar, a quien mentía claro, que ella sufria pero en silencio, que nadie se diera cuenta pues, así la herirían.

- Madre- la llamó entrando en la habitación de sus hermanos-

Se encontraba mirando la ventana con la foto de sus cuatro hijos hacia mas de una hora, todos creían que kagome tenía la culpa, pero ella sabía que aquello no era verdad, solo por que tenía aquella personalidad no era un monstruo, la Sra. higurashi, sabía que su hija escondía algo mas que aquella careta, todos la habían criticado tanto pero nadie hacía nada por la Joven, ni siquiera ella siendo su propia madre, se sentía tan culpable.

- madre – la volvió a llamar- madre yo… ¿aun los extrañas? – sintió que necesitaba preguntar aquello-

- kagome- mirándola maternalmente y acercándola hacia si- una madre jamás olvidaría a sus hijos, algún día lo entenderás, no pronto por favor…

Kagome sonrió, su madre era la única que la entendía junto con su abuelo, el resto de la familia nunca la había querido ni su propio padre.

madre estoy cansada – al principio quería contarle todo lo que sentí pero se arrepintió- por la escuela- siempre había sido así cuando iba a soltarlo todo se arrepentía no quería ver a su madre sufrir – creo que me iré a dormir- _" por que no puedo"_

- lo siento kagome, pero quiero que te arregles te deje un vestido encima de tu cama, listo hoy tenemos una reunión importante-

- esta bien – llendo hacia la puerta – madre…- corriendo hacia ella – lo siento tanto. – y corrió hacia su habitación.

- hija… - miro de nuevo por la ventana recordando a todos sus hijos jugar la mayor después del incidente se fue a EEUU para no volver, había escapado de su hermana como todos en la familia – son unos tontos.

Recordó tambien lo que hace una semana había ocurrido.

Flash back

El abuelo entró corriendo por la cocina de la casa, era un sacerdote.

- hijo, aiko!! – llamando a su primogenito y a su nuera-

- que ocurre- dijo aiko- sientate

- la perla, la perla se torno negra!! La profecia

Los presentes palidecieron.

- hay que ubicarlos rapido sino, que cosas ocurriran.

- eso quiere decir que una de las dos… - pregunto el jefe de familia saito higurashi ( aiko si alguna vez lo lees perdoname!!) viendo la cara de su esposa- bueno si es por kagome no hay problema…

Una cachetada y luego un portazo en el segundo piso de la casa se hicieron presentes.

- si kagome esta llorando… juro por dios que hoy dormiras solo!!

- tranquila eso nunca pasara!! – grito el padre-

- ERES UN IDIOTA!! Ella es tu hija sea como sea… - grito la señora higurashi-

- es cierto eres un estupido.

Fin flash back.

El tiempo paso rápido tan rapido que no se dio cuenta que ya estaban tocando el timbre, y ella ya se había arreglado. Su marido abrio la puerta y pego un grit de alegría.

- Inu no taisho sohuma!! Que alegria compadre!! – dijo abrazando a su amigo-

- saito!! El leon de la escuela mira como pasan los años en ti viejo!! – pegandole en el brazo -

Bajo la escalera y allí estaba su amiga su confidente, no lo podia creer.

- Izayoi!!- la abrazó muy fuerte- mira que estas bella mujer-

- son cuatro nenes!! Y tu no te quedas atrás aiko!! Lamento… lo de tus hijos.

- no te preocupes, si paso fue por algo… pero mira nada mas ese es sesshomaru!!- dijo estrechandolo – dios ¡! Estas muy grande!! – miro su mano – ya te casaste!! Dios mio mis niños crecen rápido ¿ cuantos años tienes ya?

- que bueno verte tia aiko- dijo peinandose el mayor de los sohuma - 28

- que descortes soy – dijo izayoi apenada- ella es mi hija Sango tiene 16 y el es kohaku tiene 8 y proximo llega en un rato mas es que su vuelo se retrasó¿ y tus hijas?

- la mayor en EEUU, y la menor esta arriba… es un poco timida tu sabes.

Pasaron al salon.

_- " cuantos higurashi pueden haber en Tokio " – _medito sango ademas su mama se había referido a los hijos de esa señora ¡ no podia ser!

&

Maldita sea! Por que la vida era tan injusto con el, justo estaba empezando su practica y su familia se venia a Japón, agradecía manejarse en el idioma, mas encima llegaba recién quería dormir pero tenían una tonta cena, y aquel lugar era un templo y tenia como mil escalones aquella escalera.

Camino por aquelel patio tenebroso dirgiendose a la casa, y sintio una melodía muy triste venía de algun lugar del templo, la escucho atentamente, y de pronto se corto.

Golpeó la puerta y una señora de aspecto amable le abrió.

- buenas noches yo…

- Inuyasha hijo ya llegaste, mira aiko este es mi otro pequeñin estudia medicina y tiene 25 años- dijo izayoi empujando a su hijo adentro de la casa.

De pronto el patriarca de la familia se asomó desde la cocina vestido con su clasico traje de sacerdote destacando entre los que estaban vestidos formalmente.

- ooo pero ya llegó la familia Sohuma!! Miren que adultos estan parecía ayer cuando ustedes dos – señalando a los jefes de familia- iban a espiar a las jo… ejem ejem otro día les cuento esa historia…

- creo que ya estamos todos reunidos, pacemos al salón kagome debe estar por bajar - aviso el señor higurashi-

&

Se miró al espejo su atuendo un vestido negro, al estilo gothic lolita, pero muy discreto, le encantaba ese estilo y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el hallowen, su pieza era oscura y sombría de día pero de noche al apagar la luz unos dibujos que ella misma había hecho resaltaban dejando ver un gran espectáculo fosforecente, se peinó el cabello amarrandoselo en su tipica trenza dejando unos mechones al frente su flequillo hacia delante. Sew estudió en el espejo.

" _que tonta hagas lo que hagas nunca mejoraras, mejor asi"_

Bajo las escaleras y allí encontró a todos los presentes, de nuevo esa sensación de querer huir por eso nunca sociabilizaba con la gente le daba miedo, podía decir solo algunas palabras y salir corriendo, pero ahora tendría que controlarce al menos por esta noche, o eso ella creía.

- miren esta es mi nieta kagome- dijo el abuelo tomandola del brazo y acercandola a la luz – ven que no te de miedo hija.

- mu… mu… mucho gusto – iba a salir del salón pero una voz y un abrazo inesperado la hizo quedarce.

- que joven mas encantadora… parece una muñequita de porcelana- dijo entusiasmada izayoi-

- e… etto- cerró los ojos y se encontró con sango _– " fui muy descortes con ella"_

- madre yo con kagome somos compañeras de puesto y salón – dijo muy animada sango poniendose a su lado y apretandole el brazo- y somos amigas ¿no?

- ¿eh?... eh eh si – dijo kagome nerviosa-

Kagome saludo a los presentes, su corazón latía fuerte, por que le pasaba siempre lo mismo…

Miró a la joven cielos, era normal para su edad pero definitivamente no era muy agraciada, con aquellas gafas, y su palidez la hacía verse como una muerta, pero como sea tenía que saludarla, ademas su manera de vestir, ¿llevaba luto? No… era un estilo de vida el cual su hermana había querido entrar pero el no lo permitió las niñas deben ser alegres como su hermana aunque lo golpea fuerte, pero no como aquella muchacha, tomo su mano para saludarla y un frio le heló los huesos. La miró a los ojos y pudo ver su mirada, triste sombría desesperada… que misterio encerraba esta joven

Hola hola hola ¡! Lamento tener que reescribir la historia pero creo que ahora si lo hice con sentimiento jejeje U es que este es mi primer trabajo serío y me he demorado mucho haciendo este fic ya van a ser 6 meses . es mucho lo que subi era mi prototipo eso me pasa por no leer la historia es que tampoco tengo Internet asi que voy a un caber a hacerlo jejejeje bueno espero que lo lean sayonara

Kira christopher


	2. La profecia

Capitulo I : " Freak"

Hola hola bueno ejejeje estoy escribiendo el segundo capitulo para ver ahora si alguien lee mi fic bue… he aquí mi segundo capitulo

Capitulo 2 : La profecia

Lo observó hacer una mueca, la de siempre, la de desprecio, sus ojos dorados la miraron de arriba abajo, y le dieron ganas de golpearle, cuando finalmente la miró directo a sus ojos, un escalofrío recorrió su espina, eran dorados, un color ambar profundo, pareciera, como si quisiera saber sus secretos. Se sentía extraña ya que además el tenía entre sus manos la suya. Y el solo tacto de el en ellas le provocó pertubación, ¿ que Quería decir todo esto?. Jamas en su vida había sentido algo así, su cabello largo negro enmarcaba su varonil rostro.

Todo aquello sucedió en un saludo normal, pero a ella le pareció una eternidad.

- Buenas noches. – dijo el ojidorado.

- bue… buenas – se soltó rápidamente y se fue a donde se encontraba Sango, la observó bien, vestida femeninamente de acuerdo a su edad, y se comparó a ella con su vestimenta negra de siempre, con razón la miraba extraño, no importaba total solo se verían esa noche.

En la cena todo fue plática, los adultos sus asuntos y las mas jóvenes los otros. Luego de la cena, a kohaku le dio mucho sueño, por lo que fue a recostarse al cuarto de kagome, al principio no quería le daba miedo, pero cuando apagaron las luces el pequeño quedó maravillado, los demás pasaron a un salón de té a donde el abuelo se sentó en el centro para comenzar a hablar.

- bueno, queridos presentes, no nos hemos reunido hoy solo para tomar té y comer galletitas, esto es un asunto urgente y muy grave, es por ello que nuestra familia amiga Sohuma ha venido a reunirse con nosotros desde tan lejos.

Los más jóvenes se miraron extrañados.

El abuelo sonrió ante esto.

- jóvenes, curiosos me gusta, me gusta, nuestra familia ha estado destinada a permanecer junta por los siglos de los siglos, y es por ello que hoy nos presentamos a plantar esta union.

- y cual es el asunto tan grave – preguntó sango-

- ¿Conocen la perla de shikon? – todos asintieron- bueno esta perla se encuentra aquí en este templo, del cual yo me encargo, la leyenda dice que hace quinientos años cuando aun los monstruos, existían en este mundo, la joya era cotizada por todos estos seres, para obtener mayor poder, y asi gobernar las tierras vírgenes de la epoca feudal. Una sacerdotiza la custodiaba, y un youkai conquistó su corazón, pero ambos no podían estar juntos por que eran de razas distintas, todo esto según la sociedad, pero aun así permanecieron juntos. Un demonio muy poderoso corrompió a los espiritus para que mataran a aquella sacerdotiza y le arrebatarán la joya, pero su amado demonio, la protegió ante todo, y peleó hasta morir, y la sacerdotiza lo siguió creando una barrera con la escencia de ambos, ya que se habían profezado su amor eterno.

Todos guardaron silenció con aquella historia.

- La barrera, que protege a la Shikon no tama esta desapareciendo, y su abuelo, recitó una profecía antes de fallecer – le dijo a los hijos de la familia sohuma- en la cual se hablaba de esto. El mensaje de mas importante era _" la escencia de aquellos, seres atravesara las barreras del tiempo, y ambos mas alla de la muerte harán renacer aquella barrera, solo el amor puro podrá hacerla desaparecer" _

- Y nuestra familia en que tiene que ver… - pregunto sesshomaru un poco impaciente tenía que llegar a casa a ver a su esposa kagura que estaba en sus ultimos meses de embarazo-

- he aquí donde entran tu e Inuyasha – dijo su adre al sacar un pergamino

- la familia sohuma ha guardado por años una espada muy antigua, que data desde hace mas de ochocientos años, y se dice que esa fue la espada con la cual el demonio protegió a la miko … esa espada no esta por casualidad, ¿ustedes creen que tenemos los ojos dorados por alguna casualidad?

- Son los ojos de ese demonio, ¿ eso crees padre? – comento Inuyasha en son de burla- creo que esto es una perdida de tiempo – dijo disgustado

- Inuyasha si no lo crees, te lo demostraremos – dijo el sr. Higurashi-

-acérquense – dijo el abuelo- tomen el pergamino - ambos ojidorados lo hacen-

El abuelo conjura un hechizo

_Afuera estaba oscuro y el viento hacia crujir aquella cabaña. _

_- yo te protegeré, no te preocupes, aguanta, se que puedes hacerlo- toma su espada mientras sale de aquella cabaña – te amo… - besa a la miko que tiene al frente - _

_- ¿mas alla de la muerte? – lo dice con lagrimas en sus ojos- _

_- mas alla de la muerte._

_Ella se encontraba detrás de el sosteniendo aquella maldita joya cae rendido tras acabar con aquel demonio, ella lo sostiene y todo se vuelve oscuro solo siente un dolor desgarrador en su hombro._

El grito se olle en toda la estancia

- que le pasa a mi hermano madre – le pregunta preocupada sango – hay sangre en su camisa – dice tratando de levantarse pero su madre no se lo permite.

- esta reaccionando al pergamino querida -

- abuelo, basta Inuyasha sufre, no mas – dice algo turbada a la joven, quien observa como aquel muchacho se retuerce en el piso aun sosteniendo aquel pergamino. Recuerda los gritos de auqel incendio.

- así tiene que ser kagome, - dice su padre

- No!, no está bien, - se para y toma el pergamino y lo tira lejos, mira al joven quien esta aun gritando, ve su rostro sudado con una mueca de dolor, lo sienta tomandolo por los hombros y el joven pega otro grito- que es eso – dice señalando aquella mancha de sangre.

- esa es la marca de la sacerdotisa, kagome – dice el abuelo tomando al joven. Y dándole una infusión para que se le pase el efecto.- tu eres aquel… tu estaras obligado a formar parte de nuestra familia.

- ¿ que quiere decir? – dice agitado el joven -

- ahora falta averiguar quien es aquella sacerdotisa, - continuo ignorando aquel comentario- es de este templo ya que aquí se resguardó la joya por tanto tiempo, por lo que es kagome o es su hermana, si es alguna de las dos tendrás que casarte con una de ellas.

- ¡que! Esta loco!! – dice un Inuyasha totalmente palido- " no nunca, jamas, yo solamente la quiero a ella.

- abuelo… pero que dices, mamá, papá… - mira kagome con los ojos llenos de rencor- yo… yo no quiero.

- solo si resultas tu tendras que cumplir con tu deber – dice cortante su progenitor-

- no es justo – dice parandose dejando de sostener a Inuyasha-

- tampoco fue justo la muerte de tus hermanos – dice su padre- esta vida no es justa…

_-" que cruel fue, kagome no sera adoptada"_ – observa sango, como kagome agacha la mirada- kagome…

- ejem… ejem… - dice el abuelo para no hacer tan incomodo el ambiente- lo lamento Inuyasha, pero es asi el destino esta escrito, después de conseguir el objetivo puedes divorciarte.

- Si claro, como usted diga viejo loco, como si fuera posible, casémoslo, dejemos que su vida se destruya y luego dejemoslo donde empezó, que rehaga su vida – dice malhumorado- miren familia Higurashi, NO… escuchen bien NUNCA ME EMPARENTARÉ CON UNA DE SUS HIJAS.

- INUYASHA ESTAS SIENDO GROSERO!! – grita su madre

- GROSEROS USTEDES POR QUERER DECIDIR MI VIDA!!

- MIRA MUCHACHO…- dice el sr. Higurashi-

- ya… ya basta … - dice parandose kagome nuevamente, encarando a todos- yo me rehúso también, nadie decidirá mi vida!!, además jamás me emparentaría con alguien tan maleducado!! Como este tipo… y otra cosa… - solo sale de aquella estancia- _el dolor de esta familia solo recae en mi _

- que quizó decir con ello- pregunta sesshomaru-

- En la escuela la tratan mal por lo de sus hermanos…

- Pero ella nunca ha dicho nada… - dice la sra Higurashi-

Inuyasha la observó salir, que cosa sucedió en aquella casa, que quiso decir con eso miró sus hombros por donde la muchacha lo sostuvo sus manos estaban marcadas con sangre.

Todos observaron como el salió detrás de ella, preguntando por un botuiquín, no quisieron seguirlos solo siguieron planeando como lo harían para casar a Inuyasha.

Había una pequeña fuente en la casa de los Higurashi con peces dorados, kagome los observaba destellear a traves de la luna.

- _" que se creen, y ese estupido baka "_

Sintió una presencia detrás suyo, si eran sus hermanos de nuevo no quería responderles, de pronto le tocaron los hombros. Quiso gritar pero la voz la tranquilizó.

- ah eras tu – dijo friamente como solamente ella se caracterizaba- mi padre debe estar furioso.

- no solo el tuyo, el mio tambien – dijo el ojidorado.

- escucha, todos tienen la misma reacción al verme- musito con la voz temblorosa timida- asi que no creas que me enfade por ello, no… me gustan que decidan mi vida – dijo apretando sus puños, grave error,- aaaauu – vió sus manos ¿quemadas? Fue el pergamino

- a quien le gusta, y tranquila que en Chicago vi niñas como tu, y mira como tienes tus manos, dime que no te habias dado cuenta. – dijo tomando las manos de la joven para curarlas-

- yo… estaba tan… enfadada… que no me di cuenta. Gra… gracias – dijo quitando sus manos rapidamente-

La observó una Joven retraida, quizas que cosas habrá vivido esta pequeña.

- estamos a mano, sufriste esto por el pergamino. – dijo mirando la luna-

Ella solo asintió. Y siguió mirando la luna.

- Kagome, asi te llamas verdad ( que mala ondaXDDD) si tu resultas ser la sacerdotisa, no dejaremos que nos casen.

- hecho

GUSTO? No se mm es mi primer fic serio la verdad espero que lo lean

Jejejeje


	3. YA NO MAS!

Capitulo 3: ¡ no mas

Capitulo 3: ¡ no mas!

" _si nos obligan a casarnos buscaremos alguna forma, así no tendrás que vivir obligada conmigo"_

- una forma ¿eh?- dijo estirando sus pies después de hacer la tarea de biología, como le gustaba esa materia quería ser enfermera, cuando saliera del instituto. Se sentía mal por haber tenido esa actitud en la cena. Luego fue y se despidió de todas muy avergonzada, inuyasha se despidio de ella, con un beso en la cara. Tocó su mejilla y sintió aun latente ese calorcito. – ah! Tonta.

Bajo las escaleras, era un precioso día de primavera, busco sus patines y salió a dar una vuelta, siempre iba vestida con alguna prenda negra, esta vez era un vestido de mangas largas, que le llegaba hasta el muslo luego unas calzas que le cubrían las piernas, nadie nunca sabía como era la figura de kagome, ya que siempre usaba cosas colgadas escondiéndose del mundo.

-Inuyasha, hijo ¿a donde vas?- le preguntó Izayoi- hace mucho que no salías de tu habitación.

- solo saldré un momento – dijo de forma malhumorada, como siempre-

- hijo, ¿ya no estas enojado?- acercándose con ojitos de borrego degollado-

- no, ya no. – dijo cortante-

Sacó su vieja bicicleta, le sorprendió que aun estuviera allí, hace tantos años que se había ido de Japón que pensó que estaría oxidada. Pensó camino al parque, en su vida en Chicago, en la Universidad, en sus amigos, especialmente en uno llamado Miroku, lo ponía de mal humor, por sus mañas pervertidas, pero siempre de cualquier forma le levantaba el ánimo, la forma en que de pronto hacían yaoi en frente de sus compañeras de carrera, solo para hacerlas reir, esbozó una sonrisa, pero ahora no tenía a nadie ningun amigo con quien conversar, hace una semana que había llegado y solo se había encerrado en el Messenger para conversar con él para ver los avances, para preguntar por_… ella_.

_Sí, su novia, huy!! Como me irrita es tan despreciativa con los demás, pero se ve que se quieren muucho, y si mi hermano la quiere pues tendremos que aceptarla, solo que espero que algún día encuentre a alguien mejor –se acerco a decirle muy bajo- aunque sea forzado_

" _tiene novia, pobre chico tiene a alguien a quien querer, pero por esa joya tendrá que separarse y compartir una vida con quien no quiere, si o si, que no sea yo, si no el nunca podrá ser feliz." –_ se poso en el árbol, en su confidente, el primero era del templo el segundo del parque, pero era a este a quien mas quería pues, es aquí en donde había venido a llorar, en secreto, silenciosamente.- que one- sama sea aquella sacerdotisa, por favor, por favor. – apoyo su frente sintiendo como el viento movía su cabello y su vestido-

Miró hacia las ramas altas, y decidió subir, una por una, antes se quitó sus patines, así que descalza subió, sintió un ruido, pensó que podría ser un gato, y se aventuró hasta que vio unos ojos dorados, se asustó y perdió el equilibrio, cuando sintió que iba a caer, alguien la sujeto, pero el peso de ambos era demasiado y ambos cayeron a los arbustos que estaban cerca.

- itaaaai!! ( duele) – quien se atrevía a invadir su espacio quien sea se lo pagaría, además del quiropráctico para su espalda. – hey

- lo… lo siento. Perdón – la vio y aquella persona estaba agachada, como esperando un castigo-

- que rayos – vio aquella trenza larga- ¿murciélago?

- "¡¡ Murciélago!!" que… - levantó la mirada- Inuyasha…

- oye estas bien, ¿no te lastimaste?

- hai! – se trato de parar pero un dolor en el tobillo recorrió su pierna- creo que no

- pero mira que descuidada – la regaño tomando su tobillo – va a doler- se lo acomodó y la joven solo apretó los ojos- listo ya paso. Otra razón para no estar juntos siempre que nos encontramos te pasa algo.

- eh… ehh gracias.

La observó bien, y al principio la había catalogado como una muchacha desagradable, amargada, pero estaba descubriendo, ciertas cosas de ella de lo tímida que era, algo, bien feo debió haberle sucedido e iba a descubrir que era.

- oye… te invito un helado.

- eh? – observo nuevamente la expresión de ella sus ojos iluminados, ilusionados.

- vamos.

Se sentaron en una banca, por ahora no iba a preguntarle nada de su pasado. Estaba callada , eran de esos silencios incómodos.

- y… ¿como va Sango en la escuela? – pregunto para romper el hielo.

- supongo, que va bien, solo nos sentamos juntas al almuerzo, y en clases, ya que yo estoy postulando a una beca para la universidad y estoy haciendo un experimento con bacterias, me las gané en un concurso de ciencias… - observo al muchacho quien estaba pasmado- lo siento… debe ser aburrido

- no… no, estoy haciendo residencia en medicina – _" bien un tema de que conversar"_-

- pero por ello no puedo estar mucho con ella, estoy usando todo mi tiempo en ese experimento, desde hace dos años. Así que no tengo amigos solo Sango. Pero ella no anda sola… - dijo mas animada- ella tiene una muy buena llegada en el instituto es muy popular y sencilla… aunque anden haciendo comentarios de ella por andar conmigo. – y su ánimo volvió a caer-

- no debería importarte, esos comentarios, si no son ciertos no deberían afectarte.

- lo peor es que si lo son… cosas como "Podría estar en peligro, como sus hermanos", siento no poder decirte mas – tiritó, comenzaba a helar-

- te llevó a tu casa – dijo de pronto, mejor no era seguir con el tema-

La montó en su bicicleta, que raro se sentía haber conversado con un chico y mas grande que ella, sintió aquel calor en sus mejillas, pero no era aquel calor incomodo que sentía cuando conocía a alguien, sino uno que iba conectado con su corazón, se abrazó a él.

- Bien, primero daremos una vuelta en el lago ¿vale?, hace tiempo que no venía, además esta atardeciendo, se vera mas bonito aun.- no tuvo respuesta-

Kagome cerró los ojos, tratando de sentir la brisa y el olor masculino de el… tenía un perfume Único, no era un fragancia era el olor de él, era agradable se sentía segura, comenzó a relajarse.

- Mira.

Miro de lado y lo vió aquel lago teniendo el reflejo del atardecer, los insectos volando sobre el y los peces saltando, ¿desde cuando todo estaba tan lleno de vida?. Ella era la que no quería vivir, ella era la culpable se su misma realidad, y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

- es mi lugar favorito ¿te gusta?

- sip – dijo entrecortada-

- ¿sucede algo?

- no. Solo que me di cuenta de muchas cosas. _" ya no me dejare avasallar por nadie, nadie ya no mas"_

- como estas de tu pie Kagome, mi hermano me contó todo.

- bien sango gracias. Viene la profesora nueva sentémonos.

Aquella señora, se paró en frente de la clase.

- Buenos días mis queridos alumnos, yo me llamo Chidori Kaname, pero pueden llamarme Kaname a secas, para que tantas formalidades, seré su nueva profesora jefe de ahora en adelante, ya que su antiguo profesor el señor Hideky tiene asuntos personales que atender en Hong Kong, bien – esperando alguna pregunta – tengo un asunto muy importante que decirles muy pronto será el festival de la escuela en una semana creo, - viendo un papel- si en una semana, y necesitamos mucha ayuda con los puestos y además un acto artístico para la noche culmine.

- el curso estará muy bien a cargo de los puestos maestra, - dijo la jefa de la clase- y el curso estará de acuerdo en que nuestra exponente, la mejor de nuestras voces Hikaru, este en el elenco de artistas-

- bien.

Todos aplaudieron, kagome solo la observó, Hikaru era la mejor cantante de la escuela tenía una voz melodiosa, todos la querían pero era engreída. Levantó la mano tenía algo importante que decir.

- Ma.. Ma.. estra …- Dijo en un hilo de voz – etto – todos la miraron y ella miro a Sango quien esbozó un " vamos" – no puedo participar…

- tu nunca participas Higurashi – dijo un alumno-

- tengo algo que hacer esa semana y es muy importante – dijo kagome, le dolió ese comentario-

- No te preocupes, y no creo que… señor Wada, la señorita Higurashi no halla hecho nada según mi expediente, ha sacado varios premios en ciencias y le ha dado buena reputación a la clase. Y creo que podrías estar en el elenco de artistas, aquí dice que cantas.

Los alumnos se pusieron a reír.

-Yo … no …- entró en pánico.. ella cantando en la noche mas importante del festival… no ni en broma.

- Ella acepta el desafió – dijo Sango- Y yo también.

Si alguna vez se le pasó un sentimiento homicida este era el momento.

- Bien los cantantes tendrán una reunión mañana, después de clase y los bailarines hoy.

El silencio reino en la sala de clases.

- que demonios pensabas!! ¡¡no puedo saldré corriendo a la primera!!

- yo confió en ti, haber canta un pedacito para mi, por favor… solo un poco.

" Im a prisoner of love…. I´m just prisoner of love…"

- wow… Hikaru Utada Buena música bonita voz… - dijo emocionada- hay que pensar en tu vestuario en todo a que emoción…

- En que estabas pensado sango, ella …. Canta – pregunto Inuyasha-

- si es muy buena… estuvimos ensayando en la sala de música hoy… Mañana tiene que cantar un solo en el auditorio para ver que canción van a cantar todo el grupo será una presentación magnifica.

&

Allí estaban todos los cantantes reunidos, menos ella la miraban raro y se burlaban y realmente cantaban bien.

- Bien ¿van a cantar todo el grupo?

- No queremos trabajar con higurashi – Dijo una estudiante de segundo año se llamaba Kyoko y había perdido a su hermano Kyo en aquel accidente, kagome la entendia.

- bien entonces, kagome cantaras sola.

- no yo me salgo encerio-

- lo siento, higurashi, - dijo su profesor-

Le toco pasar y sintió que se quedaba sin voz, su profesora estaba allí la apoyaba en todo momento. Kagome canto " prisoner of love" de Hikaru Utada, tímidamente agarrando el micrófono solo concentrándose en la letra, y los demás la miraron sorprendidos.

- ¡¡ ESA ES MI CHICA!! – gritaron ambos profesores-

Se sintió cohibida. Ante la mirada de todos, los cantantes eran diez, y ella haría de solista. Tenía que ir al baño.

-iremos a verla maestros – dijeron dos muchachas –

Se miró al espejo, sudaba mucho era un sudor frio sintió ganas de vomitar que haría ella sola frente a toda esa gente.

- Pero miren la sorpresita que nos dio la asesina… - dijo kyoko-

- no sabía que la NADA cantaba - dijo Lain una de las que hacían coro -

- Las calladas son las peores… - dijo Hikaru- pero le enseñaremos que ese acto es solo para profesionales.

Entre las tres la tomaron ella quería escapar pero la agarraron de su trenza y la mojaron con el agua del baño, pataleó todo lo que pudo, siempre había sido así, hasta cuando estaban sus hermanos, siempre la habían fastidiado por su forma de ser, siempre les decía a sus hermanos que se había caído cuando realmente le habían golpeado, ya no soportaba mas, grito todo lo que pudo se safó de ellas. Las miró con tal desprecio que las muchachas dieron un paso hacía atrás, sentía una enegia dentro de su cuerpo que jamás sintió.

- Jamas!! ¡¡volverán a tocarme de nuevo nunca!! ¡¡ que nadie se atreva por que tengo amigos de mi parte!! Amigos que nadie!! Ve!! Si lo hacen de nuevo se arrepentirán … YA … NO MAS!!

Y salió corriendo….

Continuara….

Bien he acabado muchas gracias a todas de veras TTTT muchas muchas gracias y no había tenido tiempo de subir nada porque estoy muy ocupada con todo lo que es PSU ( prueba de selección universitaria) Y el liceo etc. De veras son mi alimento para seguir escribiendo

Nadja chan, sesshomamoruyasha, fernanadaIK y sivis- INK muchas gracias TT

**Una pregunta de mucha importancia para mi ¿**creen que su relación va muy lento?

si es asi, esperense por que tiene muchos capitulos ojojojojoj.

Bueno jejejej el proximo capitulo se encontraran con muchas sorpresas ojojojojojojo que mala soy arigato a todas

Kira

Pd: sorry por la falta de ortografia


	4. coraje

Capitulo 3: ¡ no mas

Hola aquí de nuevo ejejeje perdon por la tardanza es que tuve muchas pruebas y ademas ademas la psu me tiene estresa iack ¬¬

A y mi con mi mama estabamos viendo un drama llamado goong y ahora devil y la veo ahora con ella por que después cuando me valla a la u TTTT no voy a poder verlo con ella ( si preguntan es que tengo que ir a otra ciudad para poder estudiar )

Ya basta de chachara y a lo que les gusta jejeje

IMPORTANTE!! : ANTES QUE NADA BUSQUEN LA CANCION LITTLE PAIN DE OLIVIA PARA PODER LEER EL FIC

Y SORRY POR LA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA.

Capitulo 4: Coraje

Salio corriendo a todo lo que podía, estaba mojada de pies a cabeza, y con agua de escusado, se sentía asquerosa, tenia miedo, miedo de que sus compañeras tomaran represalias, sentía vergüenza todos los que estaban en la calle la observaban, no podía irse en metro realmente olía mal. Llegó a su casa subió directo a su cuarto, se metió en la tina con todo en ropa, estuvo bajo el agua varios segundos, lloró en silencio bajo el agua, se quitó la ropa y se miró en el espejo, estaba decidida a enfrentar a todos eso idiotas.

&

Sango y Kagome no se vieron por varios días, y era normal ambas actuarían en cosas diferentes, además kagome tenía un secreto que le confió a su única amiga y eso no podía ser revelado a ninguno de sus compañeros, por que si no estaría acabada.

La semana del festival paso increíblemente rápido todos los cursos estaban preparados para recibir a los visitantes, el curso de sango tenía una cafetería de cosplay, esas cafeterias en donde el cliente pide la sirvienta que mas le agrade, y Sango estaba muy solicitada, ya que casi todos los chicos de los demas cursos estaban dispuestos aunque sea tomar un vaso de agua para poder verla y varios se repetían las visitas. De pronto Ayumi se acercó a Sango.

- El vestido de kagome ya está listo, se verá preciosa. – dijo Ayumi - me gusto mucho hacerlo.

- La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho cuando te ofreciste a hacerlo – contesto la castaña-

- yo no creo que kagome sea mala… realmente me gustaría acercarme mas a ella, la verdad es que me arrepiento mucho ya que en estos años no he hecho nada por ella, y nadie se da cuenta de que ella quizás es la que mas sufre con todo esto.

- no quizás, es la que mas sufre con todo – vio la cara interrogante de interlocutora- un día lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento.

La muchacha solo asintió. Un alboroto había en el pasillo.

- Miroku!!, deja esa cara de baboso…. Espera no me abraces… ¡¡ que haces!!

- mi hermano – salió a su encuentro

Lo vio, vio al amigo de su hermano y se sintió sonrojada, su corazón de pronto comenzo a latir fuertemente, y se tapo con la bandeja. Él se veia tan gracioso abrazando a su hermano.

Inuyasha eres tan bueno conmigo, te juro que si fueras chica estarias en mis brazos bombón… me haz traido al cielo de las colegialas

Se había equivocado una vez mas… miroku era un pervertido jamas la tomaría enserio.

- Sango… - dijo de pronto aquel conocido, su cabello era largo atado en una pequeña coleta. Y sus ojos azul marino- dichosos los ojos que te ven pequeña tanto tiempo, se acerco a abrazarla.

- hola, miroku tanto tiempo… jejeje ¿no quieres pasar a tomar algo? – dijo nerviosa-

- claro preciosa- acercándose mucho a ella-

_-" esto no puede estar pasando el realmente esta interesado en mi…" _

Un golpe metálico sonó de pronto, Inuyasha estaba detrás con el ceño fruncido y había golpeado a miroku en la cabeza

- no me ignoren… y tu no vas a saludar a tu hermano – dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla-

- si… -dijo totalmente frustrada – _" te odio… juro que un día me vengare" _

- que manera de recibir a tu amigo que acaba de llegar y yo que te quiero tanto corazon – dijo tratando de besar a inuyasha en la mejilla -

- fuera de aquí miroku…- y su amigo guardo la compostura, miroku era estudiante de medicina igual que él- oye Sango y kagome… - no se la imaginaba vestida de sirvienta-

- no esta… ella tenía otros asuntos que atender… ¿ por que? – mirandolo con cara picarona, su hermano se puso un poco tenso - si te interesa en la noche le toca actuar va a cantar una canción sola… oh esperen tengo trabajo… esperenme unos cinco minutos y podre descansar…

- ¿Kagome es la muchacha… que me dijiste?

- Si Miroku, pero algo me dice que… solo olvidalo.

- Estoy ansioso por conocerla… no me mires asi… lo digo por si una vez tratas de dejar a esa bruja.

- no hables así de ella… además kagome es solo la hermana de mi amida a la cual quiero ayudar… si la conocieras pensarías lo mismo… a todo esto ella…¿ como estaba?

Sentándose en una banca

- como siempre con sus amigas… además solo me contacte con ella para saber si quería mandarte algo… va a venir la próxima semana.

Inuyasha de pronto, abrió los ojos su expresión era de total felicidad, ya no sabía como actuar, desde ese momento su humor cambió, andaba en las nubes ya no era aquel joven gruñón de siempre tenía muchas cosas que pensar, cosas que aclarar, si ella venía a Japón, no se casaría con nadie más que con ella…

&

Estaba nerviosa como nunca, repetía la canción una y otra vez en su cabeza, ojala no se desafinara, ojala el publico la aceptara, estaba en la sala de música practicando el coro, iba a pronunciarla una ultima vez y de pronto una chica abrió la puerta ,la cual kagome identifico como una de las que iba a cantar, antes que ella ya estaba lista preparada y ella misma aun ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa solo andaba con ropa de gimnasia ya que ese día había sido agotador.

- Higurashi – dijo la muchacha en un modo muy amable- tienes que ir a prepararte en menos de una hora vas a salir a escena, no me mires desconfiada, sango me pidió que te ayudara ya que ella está bailando en este momento, vamos hay que ir a la otra sección de la escuela ya que allí esta mas cerca del gimnasio, vamos.

Kagome la siguió el lugar estaba oscuro, en efecto estaba muy cerca del gimnasio. Entraron al supuesto camarín, estaba iluminado con espejo y maquillaje, kagome, se sentó cerca del espejo allí estaban otras cantantes, que la prepararían para salir a escena, comenzaron a maquillarla ella se sacó sus gafas para que las muchachas pudieran maquillarla mejor.

De pronto apagaron las luces y cerraron las puertas, no veía nada corrió hasta donde estaba la salida, pero estaba con llave, la habían dejado encerrada, golpeó las puertas hasta que se canso, se arrodillo frente a la puerta, agitada la desesperación, la embargo y solo pudo llorar.

Su oportunidad para demostrar que era una persona diferente se había perdido…

&

El baile de Sango junto a sus compañeras había sido un éxito, ahora quedaba ver a kagome, por fin su amiga demostraría quien era. Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, afuera comenzaba a llover, y kagome no aparecía quedaban menos de diez minutos para que le tocara a ella, y de pronto vio a hikaru con la vestimenta que a kagome le correspondía, era un vestido blando corto adelante y con una cola atrás de material ligero para que cuando kagome hiciera algún movimiento el vestido se moviera con ella con mangas transparentes colgantes y un corsé que denotaba muy bien la figura de aquella arpía.

- ¿Que haces tu con la vestimenta de kagome? - dijo Sango enfadada-

- la muy cobarde se fue, y no quería dejar al curso en ridículo por su culpa así que me pidió remplazarla, cambie la canción que ella compuso, era muy latosa así que, traje una canción mas alegre. Bye me toca salir en menos de cinco minutos.

Sango corrió al publico, ubicó su hermano, junto con miroku, la familia de kagome estaba unos metros mas alla junto con la suya, pero no quiso preocupar a todos, y los tres buscaron a la muchacha, solo quedaba un acto.

&

Los truenos hacían su juego, allá afuera, y ella en medio de la oscuridad, se sentía aterrada podía ver bultos, que parecían criaturas horripilantes, quería a su madre a su abuelos… a sus hermanos, alguien que la abrazara para sentirse segura, pero estaba sola. En medio de la oscuridad. Apreto sus manos con fuerza, tan grande que enterró sus uñas en sus palmas, su canción que ella misma compuso hace un año cuando sintió que el desprecio de su familia la estaba acabando, cuando rogaba por alguien que la sacara de la soledad, y llegaron Inuyasha y su familia, sango que la hacia sentir bien, Inuyasha preocupado por ella, como un chico… kagome cada vez que lo veía sentía mariposas en su estómago y la necesidad de escapar, a lo mejor le estaba comenzando a gustar.

De pronto sintió gritos llamándola, era la voz de Inuyasha, abrió los ojos, su imaginación estaba haciendo juegos.

- ¡¡ KAGOME!!

Lo sintió cerca, y grito con fuerza.

¡¡INUYASHA!!

El joven sintió el grito angustiado de la muchacha, corrió hacia la bodega allí estaba ella, no podía abrir la puerta, estaba enfurecido quien había hecho esto, tomo impulso y de un golpe abrió la puerta, y allí estaba su pequeña kagome… momento ¿su? Desde cuando… desde que la sintió como su hermana, estaba agitada con expresión desesperada y quien no ese lugar era aterrador. La abrazo para tranquilizarla.

- Kagome deprisa, tienes que actuar.

- No! así no lo puedo hacer… no luzco … bien

- de que hablas… tonta!! Vamos así estas bien- le dijo enfadado Inuyasha – lo que importa es que lo hagas con sentimiento – le tomo la mano fuertemente y salieron corriendo.

Inuyasha la llevaba a toda prisa en el camino encontraron a miroku y a sango. Llegaron al gimnasio y todo ya había comenzado. Allí estaba la joven mas atractiva que había en la escuela con el vestido mas hermoso de la noche.

Kagome tenía rabia, ese era su momento y venía la que siempre lo obtenía, nada era justo, las lagrimas de impotencia asomaron en sus ojos, y quiso salir corriendo, pero inuyasha la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo a un costado del escenario, estaba sin gafas no podía ver nada de lo que ocurría, su maestra se acerco.

-Higurashi donde estabas, tuvimos que comenzar sin ti, y con otra canción, hikaru nos dijo que…

- Hikaru nada, esa maldita encerró a kagome en una de las bodegas – interrumpió inuyasha-

La muchacha del escenario cantaba deslumbrantemente una canción llamada "say ok" .

- muy bien… corten la canción, esto será un castigo por su crueldad, higurashi al escenario.

- pero… no estoy presentable…

- no importa… ve.

Le paso el micrófono, y la música dejó de sonar, las personas comenzaron a abuchear, hikaru se negaba a dejar el escenario, y kagome se paro en este sin importarle nada. La gente no la quería allí miro a los costados y allí estaba Inuyasha con Sango, con miradas que le decían que no desistiera ahora.

- Esta canción… la escribí hace unos años…. – comenzó a hablar.- antes de que una tragedia sucediera… espero… que me escuchen.

Hikaru aun estaba allí, todos gritaban que kagome se fuera.

- que hace ahí, esta haciendo el ridículo – dijo el padre-

- cree en tu hija. – dijo la señora higurashi-

Los musicos, se sorprendieron y kagome les dio la señal, comenzaron con una melodía suave, e inuyasha junto con Sango y miroku se fueron a la orilla del escenario, para observarla de cerca. A pesar de que la musica había comenzado los estudiantes decidieron dejar el gimanasio a kagome no le importó y comenzó a cantar.

_**Travel to the moon**_

_Paseando en la luna,_

_**kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku**_

_desatas mi despertar y mis sueños._

_**dare mo inai hoshi no hikari ayatsurinagara**_

_No hay nadie alrededor, mientras_

_tu tiras de las cuerdas de las estrellas_

Inuyasha la observaba temerosa, al pricipio con los ojos cerrados, apretandose fuertemente al mango del micrófono. Abrio los ojos cuando ya el ritmo cambio

_**tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao**_

por que me estaría volviendo mas fuerte.

_**kitto futari nara torimodosu**_

_Si estuvieramos juntos, podria recuperar mi sonrisa olvidada._

Su voz dejo a todos los que quedaban en el gimnasio, callados todos escuchando. Ademas del cambio de ritmo agradable

_**kidzuite**_

_observame_

Inuyasha levantó la vista_._

_**I'm here waiting for you**_

_Aqui estoy esperandote_

_**ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo**_

_incluso si el futuro es diferente de ahora en adelante_.

_**I'm here waiting for you**_

_Aquí estoy esperándote_

_**sakebitsudzukete**_

_sin parar de gritar_

_**kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru**_

_se que mi corazón esta tirando del hielo que nos conecta_

_**ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni**_

_para que despierten mi, el de aquellos tiempos_

_**no need to cry**_

_no nesecitas llorar._

Era como si se identificara con la canción mostrando aquel futuro incierto que les esperaba a ambos, era lo que ella sentía en ese momento

_**Travel in silence**_

_Paseando en silencio._

_**te wo nobaseba fureru noni**_

_incluso cuando quiere tocarte, al estirar mis manos,_

_**kimi wa tooi**_

_sigues estando lejos_

_**sore wa omoide no naka no koto**_

_esto solo era algo fuera de mis recuerdos._

_**koe ga kikoeru me wo tojireba**_

_Puedo escuchar tu voz_

_cuando cierro mis ojos_

_**chiisana itami sae itoshikute**_

i_ncluso un poco de dolor es agradable para mi._

Queria sabe mas de el y transmitirle los sentimientos de agradecimiento. Aun estaba timida pero la musica comenzaba a relajarla

_**mitsumete**_

_Mirame_

Inuyasha observó alrededor y la gente habia vuelto estaba de pie escuchando aquella musica y no los culpaba era tan agradable su voz… embelesaba a cualquiera

_**I'm here waiting for you**_

_aqui estoy esperandote_

_**kaze ni fukare hitori mayottemo**_

_aunque me lleve el viento, sola y perdida _

_**I'm here waiting for you**_

_aqui estoy esperandote_

_**sora wo miagete**_

_mira el cielo_

_**zutto kokoro wa te wo hirogete mamotteru**_

_mi corazón se ha separado eternamente de estas manos protectoras_

_**ano koro no kimi ga furikaeru made**_

_hasta que vuelvas a mirarme otra vez_

_**no need to cry**_

_no nececitas llorar_

La familia de ambos, Inuyasha , Sango , Miroku absolutamente todos en el gimnasio se sorprendieron de verla cantando así, su voz tenía sentimiento y ahora que era musica comenzo a observarlos a todos, sentia que el publico giraba en torno a ella siguiendo el ritmo de la musica, no importaba si estaba desaliñada, ya no importaba nada miro hacia la gente y vio esos ojos dorados.

_**Wide open ears (Feel something**____**Feel nothing**_

_**Listen closely**____**Listen closely)**_

_abre los oidos (sentir algo,no sentir nada)_

_(escucha atentamente,escucha atentamente)_

_**Disarm the dream tickler**_

_y desarma este sueño a cosquillas_

_**In the constant moment**_

_y en el momento justo_

_**You will find me**____**Where it's quiet**_

_**Listen closely**____**Listen closely)**_

_(si me hubieras encontrado donde estaba callada)_

_(escucha atentamente,escucha atentamente)_

_**Let the blood flow**_

_deja que mi sangre fluya_

_**Through all the spaces**_

atravez de todo el espacio

_**Of the universe**_

del universo

La musica del solo llegaba a sus oidos, se estaba comenzando a liberar, cuando saco el micrófono del pedestal sintio que algo pegajoso callo encima de ella, estaba cubierta de pintura negra estaba mezclado con algo mas, la gente comenzo a reirse, no le importo y siguió cantando

_**kidzuite**_

_observame_

Inuyasha le sonrio

_**I'm here waiting for you**_

_Aqui estoy esperandote_

_**ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo**_

_incluso si el futuro es diferente de ahora en adelante_.

_**I'm here waiting for you**_

_Aquí estoy esperándote_

_**sakebitsudzukete**_

_sin parar de gritar_

_**kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru**_

_se que mi corazón esta tirando del hielo que nos conecta_

_**ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni**_

_para que despierten mi, el de aquellos tiempos_

_**no need to cry**_

_no nesecitas llorar._

La musica siguió su curso y se movio por todo el escenario todos aplaudiendo.

Todos con su musica se quedaron impactados,no le importo la pintura ni nada solo siguió entregando su musica…. De pronto desperto todos encima de ella, sintio temor y salio corriendo a todo lo que pudo otra vez, comenzo a llorar tenia miedo, lloro de puro miedo o quizas de emocion… sintio que alguien le asujeto el brazo y la abrazó.

Me dejaste impresionado kagome … eres genial.

La observo mejor sin aquellos lentes algo despeinada, sintió un vaivén en su corazon, esto no era posible… y ella se abrazo a el llorando.

- gracias por todo – avergonzada se dio cuenta y lo soltó.

- Calma… eres como una hermana para mi

Y el pecho de ella se comprimio de dolor


	5. kikyo

Capitulo 3: ¡ no mas

Se solicita a todos los que lean este capitulo… que escuchen la canción hola my han de Michael jackson ft akon, es demasiado buena .

Aaa y estos personajes no me pertenece solo los utilizo para mis fines creativos XDD

Cáp. 5: KIKYO

La una nube tapo la luna y todo se volvió mas oscuro, "como una hermana, como una hermana para mi" por que le dolió tanto por que no pudo aguantar las lagrimas y se echó a llorar allí mismo.

- ¿kagome? Kagome que te pasa… - dijo preocupado-

- nada. Solo déjame… ir… - lo miró a los ojos, dorados, extrañamente dorados, atrayentes, no él solo el solo la estaba confundiendo, desordenando su vida, sus sentimientos, su equilibrio, su seguridad. Aterrada ante esto salió corriendo.

Inuyasha la miró alejándose, por que de pronto sintió miedo de él, el pudo contemplar como la cara de kagome cambio de semblante, nunca la había visto reaccionar de esa forma, siempre seria, siempre callada, sus ojos tristes, que era lo que le sucedía a esta joven que pasaba por su cabeza, en ese momento por su rostro pudo decirle que estaba asustada, confundida y él era el culpable.

- ¿que secretos escondes kagome? - se vio a si mismo, con parte de la silueta que dejo el cuerpo de kagome cuando lo abrazó, y ese abrazo impetuoso lo dejo algo perturbado quiera o no el descubriría ese misterio.

&

_- ¿quien eres, oye tu, me escuchas?! – Lanzo una piedrecilla en su cabeza-_

_- hey!! Que te crees… baka acaso no sabes que soy… podría matarte aquí mismo preciosa – dijo acercándose a ella-_

_- si claro, demonio serás, pero ante mi poder espiritual no puedes hacer nada._

_- veamos… - la tomó de la cintura… se apodero de los labios de la joven en un impetuoso beso, desesperado por apaciguarla, por domar a esa hembra… _

_Golpeaba el pecho de ese ser de cabello plateado y ojos como el sol… hace días que se habían encontrado, el herido y ella lo cuidaba. Un día se fue y ahora lo reencontraba, ese sentimiento ¿ que era? En su formación nunca le hablaron de algo así. Casi se le fue el aliento cuando su boca fue invadida por la lengua de el y ya no hubo mas que acceder a la rendición… y le correspondió._

Abrió los ojos, miró el techo, sus cortinas aun estaban cerradas, se sentía cansada y sin ánimos, sola… sin nadie que le entendiera, como le gustaría seguir soñando, para poder sentir los brazos cálidos de aquel ser, quien visitaba sus sueños, ser esa bella sacerdotisa, quien con su dulzura había conquistado a aquel demonio.

Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que estaba nevado, he allí la razón de por que tanto frío, recordó lo que sucedió anoche en el gimnasio de su instituto, el corazón le latió a mil, ahora si que hikaru no la perdonaba, en todo caso ya daba lo mismo, ya estaba hecho. Cerró los ojos recordando aquel abrazo que le había dado al joven, se revolvió en el lecho intranquila, tenía tanta vergüenza no iba a ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara, nunca nadie le había hecho sentir así, lo mejor que podía hacer es alejarse de él, algo le decía que nuevamente saldría muy herida.

Cuando cerró los ojos para volver a dormir, tocaron a su puerta.

-Kagome… hija alguien te busca… - dijo la Sra. higurashi a través de la puerta- baja por favor.

- si madre. – añadió con pereza.

Se vistió con uno de sus cuantas prendas negras. Un pantalón y un suéter de ese color, nada ajustado. Bajo como siempre lo hacia fue a la sala y allí lo vio, casi se calló de la impresión, ¿por que le hacia sentir aquellas sensaciones?, se veía muy atractivo. Se notaba que afuera hacia frió pues el iba con un abrigo, un pantalón negro también, se acercó a saludarlo, y pudo notar que el ¿ llevaba un pendiente en su oreja?, hey!! En que cosas se estaba fijando…

-Hola kagome – sonó su grave voz en la sala – vine a buscarte… vamos a la pista de hielo.

- lamento si soy descortés… pero no tengo ánimos – y se dirigió a la entrada de la sala, no quería verlo, no quería sentir aquello que inundaba su corazón ahora.

- no te pregunte – dijo malhumorado agarrándola del brazo- dije que VAMOS a la pista del hielo, y abrígate por que hace frío.

- espera… - dijo soltándose – yo no tengo ganas… quien te crees. – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- con mi permiso señorita, ahora te vas con inuyasha – dijo el abuelo arrojándole el abrigo – por favor cuídala mucho.

-Así lo haré señor. – dijo agarrándola del brazo nuevamente. Y llevándola a la entrada.

Esperó con los brazos cruzados, a que kagome se pusiera el abrigo y esta lo hizo con aparente molestia.

-Adiós y pásenla bien- despidió el abuelo y recibió la mirada molesta de kagome, esa mirada siempre le hacia reír desde que ella era pequeña, si aun recordaba cuando nació.

FLASH BACK.

_- aaaa me pregunto si aiko estará bien… - dijo el abuelo, con un cigarrillo en la boca nunca había fumado, y ahora lo hacía, bueno y quien no si trillizos era una cosa seria, además su hijo no ayudaba. _

_- ella es una mujer fuerte papá, pero no me dejaron entrar, solo esta mamá con ella. – dijo saito- pero, porque no accedieron a hacerle una cesárea – apretando los puños – todo por que ella se cree una súper mujer!!._

_- oh cállate!! Que me pones más nervioso._

_De repente salio la madre de saito, quien venia contenta con dos bebés en cada brazo._

_- Muy bien, saluden a su abuelo y a su padre – dijo aquella señora.- miren que bellos están, souta y koharu _

_- OH dios mío- sonrió de felicidad saito y los tomó a ambos. – pero y aiko, y el otro bebe._

_- me pidieron que saliera – dijo seria – esta teniendo problemas, la bebé no quiere salir y aiko ya no tiene fuerzas._

_- toma papá, mamá por favor. – les cedió los bebes y no respetó nada solo entro._

_Entró a aquella sala, y pudo oír los gemidos de su esposa, cuando la vio pudo sentir que el miedo invadía su cuerpo, allí estaba ella en la camilla de partos, con un paño en la cabeza, con unas ojeras enormes productos del cansancio, pálida y con una mascarilla de oxigeno tratando de respirar, y lo que mas le espanto fue la sangre que se hallaba en el piso. Los doctores corrían de un lado para otro._

_- está bajando la frecuencia cardiaca del bebé… - dijo una enfermera- y la saturación de la madre esta peor._

_- un poco mas de aguante, Sra. higurashi puje solo un poco mas – de pronto el doctor tenía en sus brazos a la bebé._

_- doctor… respira… res… - decía débilmente aiko._

_Saito se acercó a ella, vio a su esposa como si estuviera a punto de morir no abría sus ojos y le estaba costando respirar._

_- shhh calla amor… - le decía sosteniendo su mano._

_- La bebé no respira – dijo la otra enfermera- doctor venga…_

_- en un momento… - cuando se dirigía hacia la camilla de la bebé-_

_-No!! Un momento no me importa que pase con la bebé solo quiero que salve a mi esposa… _

_- pero que clase de padre es usted – le dijo la otra enfermera- su bebe se esta muriendo. – Procedió ella misma a reanimar a la criatura – vamos bebita respira._

_- ante esa decisión solo puedo obedecer al señor. – revisó a la señora higurashi – ella se encuentra bien solo es el cansancio, por favor llévenla a la sala de recuperaciones y que este en observaciones. Como va la bebe._

_- nada doctor. – Dijo la enfermera-_

_- prosiga… - dijo con pesar - hora de muer… _

_- momento!!- grito otra enfermera- Abrió sus ojos y respira!! Esto es un milagro… pero no llora. – Prosiguió a ponerla en una incubadora – ¿la llevamos a neonatología?_

_- si la dejaremos en observaciones – viendo a aquella bebé, nada de lo común era la primera vez que veía algo así._

_Saito en cambio vio a aquella criatura con horror._

_El abuelo que estaba en la sala de espera vio salir la pequeña cámara con su cuarta nieta adentro, la vio tan débil, aferrándose a la vida que desde allí procuró cuidarla más que a sus otros nietos. _

Cuando llegaron a casa con los tres niños, la mayor de sus nietas al igual que su hijo, solo les prestó atención a sus primeros hermanos mellizos, en cambio a la pequeña kagome, solo la despreciaba por que parecía que era una muñeca sin vida, ya que no hacía ningún gesto alguno, solo miraba a la nada, muchas veces pensaron que era ciega, que era sorda, incluso cuando estuvo mas grande pensaron que era esquizofrenica, pero solo el abuelo sabía que ella era especial por ello la cuido con todo el amor que podía darle. Por ello la conocía como a la palma de su mano, y ya sabía que sentía algo por ese muchacho.

- hijo, ¿te das cuenta de lo que esta sintiendo kagome? – dándose la vuelta para ver a su hijo -

- con ella nunca se sabe… - dijo con fastidio – desde que nació no parece de este mundo.

- por ello digo que eres un incompetente, no pareces hijo mío. – Lo regaño-

- "desde que nació y casi ver a aiko morir… no me importa en lo mas mínimo lo que ele suceda solo trajo desgracias a esta familia… - recordó a su otra hija – regresa pronto "

&

Iban en la camioneta, ella mirando al frente, él conduciendo, se avergonzaba de haber hecho aquel escándalo para subirse a la camioneta, pensaba que iban a ir solos pero resultó que sango y miroku iban en la parte trasera. Miraba por la ventana ya que no se atrevía mirar el joven que estaba a su lado.

- Ya ves kagome, serás le tapaste la boca a hikaru, muajajajaj con eso no se atreverá a meterse contigo de nuevo – decía sango-

- a mi parecer la señorita kagome tiene la mejor voz de toda la noche - estuvo de acuerdo miroku - ¿y a ti inuyasha que te pareció?

- sin duda… fue la mejor…

- e… etto ya basta… me ponen nerviosa – dijo entrecortadamente pero evidentemente nerviosa – ya no tiene importancia … - recordó que su familia no le había dicho nada… el único había sido su abuelo, además su familia parecía nerviosa por algo- en todo muchas gracias a todos por haberme, sacado de esa bodega… - su voz temblaba – creo que ya no puedo confiar…

- si piensas que todas las personas que te rodean son malas… estas equivocada kagome – le dijo cortante inuyasha- en nosotros si puedes confiar.

" _en nosotros si puedes confiar"_

&

a todos los pasajeros con destino a Tokio… por favor embarcarse en la puerta 46 b… - sonaba la voz femenina de un altavoz-

ya es hora después de dos años, veré a mi familia y nos veremos las caras hermanita – musitó una joven de cabello liso largo, y ojos café… hermosísima-

&

Al cabo de dos horas llegaron a la pista de hielo que se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad, era al aire libre, se acercaba la navidad época de romanticismo y familiaridad, había puestos de bebidas y comidas calientes, estaba oscuro y nublado al parecer volvería a nevar, todo era un recinto privado que siempre se inauguraba en aquella época del año. Kagome nunca había patinado en su vida, cuando Sango se puso los patines, y vio la destreza que su amiga poseía se quedó maravillada viéndola, mas tarde la castaña le ayudó a ponerse los patines, y tratar de andar pero al momento de deslizarse, casi se desplomó, gracias a miroku no calló por completo, los dejó a ambos tranquilos, y salió de la pista, no podía patinar esa era su naturaleza, y no tentaría a la suerte para tener un chichón.

Se apoyó en una de las barandas de la pista, y observó a sus nuevos amigos patinar juntos allí había algo llamado química, observo a todos los que estaban en la pista y la mayoría eran parejas, tomadas de las manos, cerró sus ojos para descansar su vista tanto blanco le dolía un poco la cabeza.

" _en nosotros si puedes confiar"_

Eso aún rondaba en su mente, desde pequeña era desconfiada, y si por ahora se rendía a ello, quizás la vida le cambiaría.

Miró alrededor y unas luces se encendieron y allí en una banca estaba él mirando a la nada.

Su novia llegaría en menos de cinco días, cuando llegara la estrecharía en sus brazos y al diablo con todo, le propondría matrimonio así nadie le impediría estar con ella, pensaba en los momentos que habían vivido juntos. Levantó la mirada hacía el cielo y se dio cuenta de que el cielo estaba oscuro, volvería a nevar de pronto alguien le tendió un vaso con liquido caliente.

Es chocolate, espero que te guste…

Era kagome. La joven se sentó a su lado.

- En que tanto piensas… - le dijo la chica-

- esa es una pregunta, que te quiero hacer, que fue lo que sucedió anoche porque tu instituto te trató así… - dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- es algo que no puedo parar de repetir… por ahora no te diré nada… - dijo agachando la mirada, cuando el volvió a mirar al frente - pero cuando llegue el momento te lo diré para mi no es fácil… lo siento

Se lo diría algún día entonces quería decir, que ella lo consideraba mas que un conocido, se alegró por ello y le tomó la mano.

- gracias… por confiar en mi – le susurró el ojidorado- es importante que sepas eso kagome, no estas sola en este mundo, yo te quiero, como si fueras mi hermana pequeña…

Allí estaban de nuevo esas palabras que hacían que le doliera el estómago, por que…

¿y tú en que pensabas?

- en mi novia… - tomó un sorbo de chocolate y prosiguió – que si es correcto, seguir con todo esto, como le diré esta situación.

- la quieres mucho ¿no? – El joven asintió- ¿ como la conociste?

- fue en la universidad de Chicago…

FLASH BACK

_- ella es kikyo higurashi… viene desde Tokio… así que por favor sean amables con ella… siéntate al lado de sohuma._

_La joven oriental se sentó a su lado…_

_- oye… - le dijo ella- me prestas tu libro…sohuma._

_- trae el tuyo higurashi… _

_- que grosero y despectivo eres…- pero igual se acercó a el y trabajaron juntos._

_**Ambos al principio nos llevábamos como el perro y el gato, pero de repente entablamos una complicidad y eso se transformó en amistad, que duró mucho tiempo además éramos del mismo país… **_

_Kikyo comenzó a trabajar como modelo, y a la vez estudiaba nutrición, Inuyasha sentía que los celos lo invadían, pero por que si solo eran amigos._

_- déjame en paz!! No tienes derecho a darme ordenes Inuyasha yo salgo con quien quiero… David es un buen tipo. Además eres mi amigo solamente. – dijo la joven molesta-_

_- Yo tengo todo el derecho del mundo por que yo… por que yo… TE AMO MALDITA SEA… - sonrió de forma sarcástica- jamás me había sentido así con una mujer… además tu me besaste la semana pasada._

_- fue por el muerdago Inuyasha no lo olvides… - dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación._

_El fue más rápido y le dio un beso, desde allí que ambos no se separaron jamás. Inuyasha ya no se sintió mas solo en aquel país, encontró a alguien que lo llenaba por completo, a pesar de su mirada frívola kikyo tenía una personalidad de oro._

- _" kikyo higurashi… dios es mi hermana"_ - wow la quieres mucho… yo no te debería dar estos consejos… pero… según las novelas que he leído… deberías ir y luchar por ella… así que ve y búscala y cásate con ella _" eso me dolió pero… el no es nada mío"._

_- _valla… - comenzó a reírse – gracias kagome – tomándola de los hombros – tu si me comprendes… gracias pequeña murciélago…

De repente en la pista pusieron una canción, con la que los que estaban presentes podían deslizarse a su ritmo.

_-_ que no me llames murciélago….- dijo de forma lúgubre- _"__hold__my__hand__" –_ se puso a cantar lo poco y nada que sabia de esa canción en forma bajita- ¿que? A caso nunca haz visto una chica que le guste ¿Michael jackson?

impresionado- ¿te gusta Michael Jackson…?- se puso feliz- dios primera chica que veo que le gusta… normalmente cuando lo menciono me reclaman que es un pedófilo… y me miran raro…pero la verdad su estilo es el mejor…

The king of pop… oh yeah… ¿escuchas los Jackson five?- tratando de deslizarse y sin caerse – aauuuch – se había caído –

Obvio no sería un ser humano si no lo hiciera... por fin alguien habla mi idioma a kikyo no le gusta… - dijo levantándola

Allí iba de nuevo kikyo, siempre nombrándola, era la única que ocupaba su corazón.

- oye mira no es tan difícil toma mis manos – le ordenó el ojidorado- a pesar de que ambos llevaban guantes, ella pudo sentir el calor de sus manos, las tomó fuertemente y comenzó a deslizarse con él, cuando estuvo mas firme Inuyasha la soltó y ella pudo hacerlo sola.

- Inuyasha… ¡¡ no se frenar!! – Dijo desesperada yendo hacia el barandal-

- oh rayos… - patinó lo mas rápido que pudo y la tomó por la cintura y la frenó.

- ¡¡ oye!! ¡¡ Que clase de profesor eres!! ¡¡ Casi pierdo mi valiosa vida baka!! – Haciendo muecas de todo tipo-

Inuyasha la miró y comenzó a reírse, por fin esa chica mostraba una emoción alguna.

- míralos… que linda pareja… no te parece… - dijo sango a miroku.

- si Inuyasha no estuviera tan enamorado de kikyo, harían la pareja perfecta.- dijo él.- y que me dices de ti, ¿no tienes a nadie?

- no, - dijo sonrojada – por que lo preguntas.

- em em… por que… por nada, atrápame si puedes nenita…

- que no me llames así!

La risa se podía sentir alrededor de toda la pista… kagome jamás había tenido un momento de tanta felicidad en toda su vida…

&

- bueno… es hora de despedirme – le dice kagome – gracias por todo nuevamente… haces mucho por mí…

- tranquila pequeña… eres como …

- si fuera tu hermana… gracias… ni mi propia hermana, me trata bien…- sus ojos nuevamente se oscurecieron- bueno yo desde aquí puedo subir sola la escalera del templo… adiós.

adiós…- inuyasha se despidió con la mano -

- Inuyasha…- llamó ella -

-¿Si? - un beso se depositó en su mejilla.- valla

Kagome subió corriendo las escaleras del templo… por que siempre le ocurría lo mismo… por que con él. Estaba enamorada, para que seguir negándolo, y nada menos que del novio de su hermana. Debería callarlo nadie se podría enterar… llegó hasta el árbol sagrado y rogó que su hermana fuera aquella sacerdotisa, y que no fuera ella, ya le había quitado muchas cosas a esta familia, no le quitaría la oportunidad de una felicidad más. Cuando saliera del instituto tomaría el primer avión y saldría lejos de aquel país por que no ir a un país con pobreza a ayudar a los más necesitados… así repararía todo el daño hecho, y no vería mas a su familia.

&

Al otro día despertó y en la casa al parecer había un gran alboroto, bajó sin arreglarse y allí la vio a su hermana, más bella que nunca, tenía miedo de encararla, después de lo que le había dicho la última vez, no tenía valor de verla a la cara. Pero tenía que ir a saludarla eran dos años de no verse.

- hija!! Que emoción – decía saito abrazándola y llorando de felicidad – creciste mucho hija mía.

- si el extranjero me hizo madurar, y olvidar lo de hace dos años, así que decidí regresar _" por mí no hubiera vuelto jamás pero si no, no podría seguir viendo a mi Inuyasha" … _ los extrañé mucho. Además traje todos estos regalos para ustedes.

- one-sama – dijo kagome con voz temerosa -

- kagome… - dijo mirándola fríamente – valla… no has cambiado nada… - y se dio la vuelta.

La joven entendió el mensaje y salió de la habitación, ahora la casa tendría luz de nuevo al menos para el resto de sus familiares…

&

- Por que me habrán llamado hoy a este templo… - dijo kagome – si hoy no es día de… ¡¡ abuelo!!

- hija… mira – allí estaban todas las sacerdotisas del templo - aquí están todas tus compañeras el festival de navidad se llevará a cabo mañana… les toca a ustedes las aprendices animar este festival… así que espero mucho de ti.

si abuelo, y que tengo que hacer…

pues…

Se apoyo en su árbol, en el mismo donde había visto a Inuyasha por segunda vez, le dolía tanto, todo, ahora kikyo había regresado y con ella ni hablaba, solo la miraba fríamente, de pronto una voz se escuchó. Ella se escondió detrás de unos arbustos.

- Pero por que miroku me dio esta nota… está loco… no hay nadie…

- como que no hay nadie y yo que soy…

- kikyo!! – gritó lleno de emoción el joven- estas aquí!! – La tomó en brazos y la besó impetuosamente – no lo puedo creer llegabas en una semana más…

ya ves mi amor… no me pude aguantar las ganas – dijo besándolo nuevamente.

kikyo te quiero tanto… no puedo separarme de ti si lo hago… se que es precipitado y todo pero pase lo que pase, yo quiero… quiero casarme contigo.

Inuyasha!! Claro que si – dijo llorando de felicidad.

Que bueno por ellos, me alegro – dijo la voz sombría y quebrada de kagome… - al menos tendrán un momento de felicidad… - y comenzó a sollozar…

FIN que largo me quedó O-O sorry por no haber escrito antes es que estaba ocupada tuve un campeonato de cueca en mi liceo y tuve que participar, además tenía que inspirarme oh dios espero que les halla agradado y gracias a todos los que siempre me apoyan gracias.

Kira


	6. el destino de la sacerdotisa

Capitulo 3: ¡ no mas

Capitulo 6: el destino de la sacerdotisa….

Ambos se veían tan felices, y ella parecía una estúpida observándolos, la forma en que veía Inuyasha a Kikyo era totalmente distinta, su mirada era más intensa y su sonrisa, su sonrisa demostraba todo lo que sentía, felicidad por tenerla y abrazarla. ambos se fueron de aquel lugar y kagome pudo salir al fin.

- soy una tonta – dijo para si misma. – porque tuve que verlo… acaso soy, ¿soy masoquista?

Al llegar a su casa fue hasta el árbol sagrado, se apoyo en su tronco y contempló a su familia en la cena, sonriendo a gusto, su puesto aun vacío y al parecer nadie se percataba de ello, ya que la felicidad irradiaba en aquella habitación. Entró a la casa silenciosamente, tomó una revista que estaba en su escritorio y vio a su hermana, posando en aquella revista, An-An la Biblia de todas las chicas japonesas, su hermana era reconocida por ello, le sacaban fotos en el extranjero y luego las mandaban a Japón, y así podía pagar su carrera. Ya que desde siempre había sido hermosa, sus compañeras casi siempre se dirigían a ella para que le enviara recados de parte de ellas ya que eran sus fans.

Miró en su velador una foto que le había dado Sango el día de ayer, una foto en donde aparecía su amiga, Miroku a su lado, al parecer ambos tenían algo, y por ultimo, Inuyasha tomándola por un hombro y ella tratando de sonreír.

- que estupidez – y la dio vuelta, estaba enojada con el mundo, se sentía traicionada y enojada. ¿Traicionada? Nadie le había hecho nada. Él no era nada, él solo era el hermano de su mejor amiga y el hombre que estaba desordenando su vida.

&&&&&&&&

Sango se encontraba con kagome en el patio de la escuela. El paisaje era blanco todo estaba cubierto por la nieve, los adornos alegraban la escuela, las parejas del instituto caminaban de la mano y ella los observaba, contentos llenos de vida, a pesar de aquel ambiente gris.

- kagome, hoy es el festival de navidad… ¿vamos juntas?, me llevará miroku… ya que el latoso de mi hermano irá con su novia iack! el otro día estaba cantando en calzones frente al espejo… ¿puedes creerlo?- dijo su amiga fastidiada- desde que llegó esa tipa, que me cae requete gorda, solo se la pasa cantando, y con lo mal que lo hace, ¿podrías darle unas clases? Por el bien de mi familia… por favor.

- es por que está enamorado… acaso ¿tu no haces lo mismo?... te suena MIROKU – agregó con voz burlona-

- ejem ejem… volvamos al tema… ¿vamos?

- no puedo… hoy no… lo lamento. Te acuerdas del secreto que te conté… bueno hoy me toca trabajar en el festival…

- te veras muy mona… ¡¡¡eres una sacerdotisa!!! ¡¡¡Tú podrías ser la esposa de mi hermano!!! Ruego al cielo para que eso ocurra.

- sango….- dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente – y yo ruego para que sea mi one-sama aunque no te caiga bien…

- ¡¡¡tu… tu hermana!!! Que la palillo perfecta es tu hermana… claro estupida ¡¡¡higurashi, higurashi!!! Perdona todo lo que dije de ella… es que me harta la miss perfección… "sango haz mas ejercicio" bah!... – la abrazó- entonces igual terminaremos siendo familia…

- sí, y es mejor que por el bien de todos, que kikyo se case con inuyasha, yo nací para ser la sacerdotisa solitaria de un templo… además he aprendido que nadie merece estar conmigo… - los ojos de ella se tornaron fríos y sin brillo alguno- por otro lado ve con miroku y aprovecha la oportunidad… dile lo que sientes… - le guiño un ojo a la castaña- a ver y si sales con novio

- yo… yo no siento nada por ese ¡¡¡pervertido!!!

- primer paso… negación…

- kagome no me fastidies!!! – la pelinegra le saco la lengua y salió corriendo alegre de la vida- ella… ella… creo que mi hermano le esta haciendo muuuy bien – agrego con picardía- ¡¡¡kami sama que ella sea mi cuñada!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&

- así es madre, quiero que lo conozcas, es tan bueno – hablaba kikyo en la cocina con su madre – me pidió matrimonio…

- ¡¡¡¡ OH mi amor!!!! ¡¡¡No lo puedo creer!!! Mi bebita se casa… ¡¡¡familia, familia!!!

De pronto llegaron el abuelo y Saito… y en la puerta se quedó kagome. Desde que kikyo había llegado no podía estar en la misma habitación, aunque se había criado con ella, con las miradas de desprecio, le dolía estar en la misma habitación que ella, además jamás había visto a su mamá tan feliz.

- saito, amor, ¡¡¡kikyo se casa!!! – la señora Higurashi volvía a ser la de antes.

- que… ¡¡¡ que!!! ¿Quien es? Dímelo kikyo, ¡¡¡ quiero mi escopeta!!! – y su padre volvía tener aquella ternura y gracia de siempre, kikyo realmente alegraba a todos, ella ensombrecía el hogar.

- cállate bruto – le replicó aiko - tenemos que conocerlo… ¿como será? Que no sea tan feo como tu padre…

- que venga mañana – dijo el abuelo – estoy ansioso de conocer al joven que conquistó a nuestra modelito.

- sí, mañana mismo estará aquí, hoy me lo propondrá formalmente… estoy tan feliz… - decía kikyo mirando el techo de la casa- _"así podré irme por fin de aquí y aspirar a algo más"_

- un poco de alegría después de tanta, desgra… - Agregó Saito, pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡¡¡felicidades one-sama!!! – gritó kagome desde la puerta –¡¡¡ que seas muy feliz!!! _"me duele… papá me mira de forma despreciativa otra vez, mamá me mira como si… hubiera sido una sorpresa lo que acabo de hacer, y mi abuelo con la ternura de siempre y kikyo…" _

- mmm gracias… kagome – dijo mirando a su hermana menor – le pediré a nuestra prima Kasumi que sea mi dama de honor… - dijo mirándola fijamente - tiene que venir toda la familia.

Kagome salió de allí, entendió la indirecta, era tarde y tenía que prepararse para el festival, fue hasta su habitación guardó todas su cosas. Bajó nuevamente a la cocina, y allí se despidió, pero todos estaban emocionados con la noticia. Así que salió sin decir nada. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras del templo, un grito llamó su atención.

- ¡¡Kagome!! – El abuelo venia corriendo cuando llego a ella- ay ay… hija ya no estoy para estos trotes... – respiró profundo – hija, se me olvidó desearte suerte en el ritual de esta noche… estoy orgulloso de ti, recuerda que en el templo Furai es uno de los más importantes de toda la nación, y es un orgullo para mi tenerte como mi nieta, tienes habilidades impresionantes, superas el nivel de las demás no importa lo que te digan esas feas aprendices, tu eres la mejor – la abrazó-

-Abuelo… - le correspondió – te quiero… abuelo… eres el único que me comprende junto con mamá, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por ti hoy – le dio un beso en la mejilla –

- valla, muchas gracias, - tocándose la mejilla sorprendido- por ello te tengo un regalo, - sacó una gargantilla que irradiaba un gran poder espiritual- esto te lo dejó tu abuela, para el día en el que hicieras tu primer ritual, esto te alejará de todo mal.

- la… abuela… gracias… abuelo… tu sabes por que… ¡no! Mejor déjalo… bueno me voy.- y bajó corriendo las escaleras- _"me gustaría saber por que tanto desprecio de mi padre y de one-sama, pero por ti abuelo y mi madre, haré mi mejor esfuerzo"_

- al parecer ese joven le ha hecho muy bien, - miró hacia el cielo y la luna estaba comenzando a salir, su brillo era rojizo – hoy tendremos noticias importantes… estaré preparado…

Llegó a la pagoda, en la cual le entregaron un traje de sacerdotisa hecho para la ocasión, todas las sacerdotisas usaban uno, todas estaban formadas en una fila, ya que le estaban dando las instrucciones.

- ¿notaron que kagome hoy esta sonriendo? – Dijo una sacerdotisa de cabello castaño corto susurrando solo para sus amigas – hoy si se acaba el mundo, es como un mal augurio.

- debe ser por que a ella le tocó el ritual, ¡¡por que a ella!! Con lo que hizo, no debieron haberle permitido seguir estudiando para esto –

- si la elegí para el ritual, fue porque no tiene corazones tan oscuros como los suyos – dijo la maestra llamada Tsubaki, acercándose a ellas, esta mujer ya era algo mayor- envidiosas, a ustedes debería dejarlas fuera.- se lo dijo solo a ellas para que escucharan y estas pusieron una cara de horror- Bien chicas hagamos de este festival el mejor que se halla recordado. Kagome a medianoche harás el ritual en el fogón, los cascabeles están en tu casillero.

Todos los aprendices salieron, kagome antes de salir se colgó la gargantilla al cuello y así se sintió lista para enfrentar aquella noche.

-kikyo no te comportes como una chica pequeña – reclamaba inuyasha, ya que la chica estaba haciendo un puchero por que quería una manzana acaramelada –¡¡¡ es tu tercera!!!

- ah… no seas malo… yo la quiero… la quiero – decía colgándose de su brazo-

- siempre cedo- dijo suspirando- oye no es justo… - la muchacha lo estaba arrastrando al puesto

Los tambores y las flautas tocadas por las sacerdotisas y monjes alegraban el ambiente decorado de luces navideñas, la nieve no era un obstáculo, hoy no estaba nevando y hasta había salido el sol antes de que comenzara el festival, tampoco hacía frío, el ambiente estaba agradable.

- "Inuyasha no seas malo" la odio – decía Sango haciéndole burla – por que es tan hueca… y ella me reclama de que no coma dulces… desde que el idiota de mi hermano comenzó con ella he bajado a lo menos cinco kilos.

- yo tampoco la aguanto mucho, pero que se le va a hacer el amor es ciego, y tu hermano esta enamorado – dijo Miroku- A todo esto Sango me sorprende que aun no tengas novio…

- a pero… si aun no termino el instituto… - dijo nerviosa - no estoy como para pensar en ese tipo de cosas _"eso hazte la madura… baka"_

Kikyo e Inuyasha ya se le habían perdido de vista.

-Pues, tal ves te suene fuera de lo normal Sango… pero necesito que me creas, una de las razones por las que vine a Japón fue para… para estar contigo – con una mirada seductora-

- ¡Que!

Inuyasha abrazaba a kikyo por los hombros, mientras contemplaba como la pelinegra comía su manzana, miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no estaba ni su hermana ni su amigo, _"ya era hora, aunque no me agrada la idea de que ese libidinoso este cerca de mi hermanita"_

De pronto oyó el sonido de una caja musical, y vio a una sacerdotisa contemplándola, aquel sonido era relajante y tierno como el sonido de una canción de cuna, él la observó, con su traje blanco y rojo, casi celestial, tenía el cabello atado en una trenza, tan largo como el de… ¿kagome?... ¿kagome era aquella sacerdotisa?, admiraba la caja musical, tenía sus ojos cerrados, a pesar de sus gruesas gafas podía identificar que se hallaba en un estado de relajación, cuando la canción hubo terminado, la muchacha alzó la vista, Inuyasha la miró a los ojos como la primera vez, a diferencia de que esta vez estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- hermanita… - dijo al voz de su novia -

- ¿como dijiste?- pregunto el ojidorado

- Sí inuyasha, ella es mi hermana, la que te conté, recuerdas… claro no te dije el nombre por que no tiene mucha importancia, es como si nunca hubiera vivido con nosotros.

- Mucho gusto joven, Kagome Higurashi - le tendió la mano y el la miró confundido y dolido a la vez por su indiferencia - me disculpan tengo que irme… – se dio la media vuelta y se perdió entre la gente.

- Es así de rara…

-Kagome… - miró a su novia- Kikyo estas segura de que ella es la culpable de aquel incidente

- Inuyasha, no me digas que tú… le creerás a esa cara de mosquita muerta… - apretó los puños- ella es de lo peor… no te lo imaginas siquiera. Claro como es una sacerdoti…

- calmada kikyo… - dijo abrazándola – tranquila mejor disfrutemos del festival… vamos a ver el ritual… tiraran fuegos artificiales y tengo que decirte algo importante. _"kagome una sacerdotisa… quien lo hubiera creído… pero su rostro en ese momento… era de mucha tristeza…"_

Ambos se dirigieron, al centro del templo en donde habían puesto un gran fogón de madera, la gente hacía un gran circulo, las luces del festival se habían apagado para este momento, todos aguardaban impacientes. Inuyasha de pronto vio a Sango y a Miroku de la mano, se contentó por ello ya que no importaba la diferencia de edad, desde hacía mucho tiempo miroku quería a Sango, pero no se lo había dicho por miedo, todas las parejas y familias rodeaban el fuego, un grupo de sacerdotisas con instrumentos estaban en un lado, Kikyo a su lado estaba contenta, y su rostro lo embobaba. De pronto una sacerdotisa, con una mascara kokeshi,( muñeca de aspecto frío japonés) salió al centro, la música comenzó, y en su mano tenía un instrumento con cientos de cascabeles y una gran cinta, la muchacha comenzó su danza alrededor, haciendo sonar el instrumento al ritmo de la música, sus movimientos estaban maravillando a todos, en un momento se agachó con movimientos casi felinos y busco ceniza, las flautas dejaron de sonar y solo prevaleció el sonido de un tambor, hizo sonar nuevamente su cascabel y lanzo la ceniza, cuando esta hizo contacto con el fuego una luz imperceptible para los presentes salió y las sacerdotisas comenzaron a tocar los instrumentos con mas efusividad. La sacerdotisa se acercó hasta Sango y Miroku, y les tomó las manos, hizo una maniobra in entendible, lo mismo hizo con varias parejas del gran circulo, llegó hasta donde estaban Kikyo e Inuyasha, y juntó sus manos, luego de eso hizo un mortal hacia atrás y se quedo arrodillada, el ritual había terminado, ante los aplausos de todos, se sacó la mascara, y con un movimiento cortes de cabeza agradeció a todos.

Inuyasha quedó impactado al igual que kikyo, esta tembló de rabia, ella podría haber sido la bailarina, pero no… tenía que ser kagome la preferida del abuelo.

Kagome sintió la mirada de Inuyasha, y se dio la vuelta para encararlo y sonreírle, el joven tembló ante esto, era la sonrisa más pura y jovial que la joven le hubiera mostrado alguna vez. De pronto vio como kagome temblaba por algo, vio como esta miró la luna que estaba increíblemente roja.

- Algo le sucede a kagome, kikyo – le dijo inuyasha a la pelinegra-

- hey! ¿Viniste conmigo? O viniste de a ver a mi hermana….

- no de verdad… mírala…

Kagome miraba fijamente la luna, y una gran cantidad de recuerdos vinieron a la mente.

"fuego, fuego"

"ayúdeme"

"asesina"

"te odio, todos sufren por tu culpa"

"nadie merece estar a tu lado"

"Zero… no te mueras, por favor Zero"

"tonta…"

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, y le ardía el cuello, llevó una mano a aquella zona y comprobó que tenía sangre, ¿de donde había salido?, no se había pegado en ningún lado. De pronto sintió un silbido muy agudo en los oídos y se agarró la cabeza con las manos, sentía al mirar la luna que ya no estaba sola, se sentía bien, sentía un calor en el pecho, un bienestar. Le entró una necesidad de ir atrás de la pagoda, en donde se encontraba una laguna, calmada como si nada hubiera pasado se fue hacia ese lugar.

¡¡Inuyasha!!... ¿no crees que Kagome estuvo genial? – dijo Sango con segundas intenciones.

- Sí la verdad es que me sorprendí mucho, oye ¿no la notaron extraña después del ritual?

- a decir verdad… la señorita se fue hace un momento, se veía muy pálida.

- bueno, al ver que nadie respeta nuestro espacio vamonos, Inuyasha – Interrumpió kikyo-

- aaaahsss la odio…- grito Sango-

Inuyasha la llevó a una parte del templo en donde había una estatuilla, que según la leyenda bendecía a los amores jóvenes.

- ya se que te lo dije… pero esto es muy importante para mi… y quiero hacerlo especial… - kikyo se estaba emocionando- kikyo… tu quieres…

De pronto una corazonada lo hizo temblar… estaban lejos del templo… en la laguna se podía ver una extraña presencia, tenía que ver que era lo que sucedía… algo malo le estaba sucediendo a kagome lo sentía. De pronto su hombro ardió.

- Inuyasha… Inu… que te sucede…- dijo la muchacha al ver que su novio de arrodillaba de dolor

perdóname kikyo…

Se fue corriendo todo lo que mas pudo, la gente que aun se divertía no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que sucedía. Cuando llegó a la laguna no vio a nadie.

"zero… zero… aguanta zero…" se oyó una agitada voz.

Allí vio a kagome, sentada mirando al reflejo de la luna rojiza, sus ojos no tenían brillo y murmuraba el nombre de aquel extraño… Se acercó a ella.

- ¿kagome? Estas… ¿estas bien?- se arrodilló delante de ella-

- zero… zero regresa…- se sentía sola… veía como su amado se iba para no regresar – po… por ti negaré todo… zero regresa – murmuraba kagome cansada.

Inuyasha le pasó una mano por delante de los ojos, no reaccionaba, cuando la muchacha, volteó la cara para observarlo, comprobó con horror que desde su cuello emanaba sangre sin parar, estaba pálida, más pálida de lo que ya era. Su kimono estaba lleno de sangre y ella tiritaba, acercó su mano y comprobó que estaba hirviendo en fiebre ¿que había sucedido?... ¿habrá sido aquel ritual extraño?, su hombro le ardió todavía más y su camisa también estaba manchada de sangre.

La joven de pronto se paró, y camino a la laguna, estrato de detenerla con la mano pero su brazo no le respondía, el dolor también lo estaba agobiando. Observó que kagome se metió hasta que el agua la cubrió hasta los hombros, si seguía allí dentro le daría hipotermia, los rayos de luna la iluminaban, de pronto se hundió hasta el fondo.

-¡¡¡ kagome no!!!- gritó el muchacho, se paró y trató de meterse en la laguna pero una fuerza lo expulsó de allí.

La muchacha emergió y se estremeció, llevó su mirada hasta el cielo, y el agua se levantó a su alrededor, con una fuerza increíble, la energía espiritual era muy fuerte, la calidez y la pureza… la fuerza era tan grande que hicieron que los cabellos de kagome se liberaran de su eterna trenza, el joven pudo ver que el cabello de ella hacía la escena mas enigmática…

- zero… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Dónde estas?!!!!!!!

- KAGOME!!! ¡¡¡REACCIONA!!! – gritaba el joven asustado, si seguía desangrándose… ella podría morir.

La joven lo miró y se fue acercando hacía él, Inuyasha se pudo a la defensiva, la muchacha le sonrió tiernamente, sus gafas se habían perdido, y sus ojos se veían mas puros.

-¿que eres kagome? – preguntó inuyasha asustado.

-¿quien es kagome?... Zero ¿no me recuerdas? – dijo triste… vio la cara de confusión de él – tu eres Zero… esto lo comprueba… - dijo tocando su hombro derecho… el sello, el sello que le habían puesto.

- ¿Yuuki? – el joven había dicho aquel nombre por inercia… se acordó de pronto pero por muy corto tiempo de esa joven -

- Zero… - dijo llorando – me recuerdas…- se abrazó por el cuello y pegó su mejilla a su hombro, su rostro lo escondió en su cuello sintiendo su aroma. – dime que me recuerdas…

- lo siento… - dijo el chico – pero no se quien eres…

- ya veo… la esencia que hay de Zero en ti, apenas es latente… pero mas adelante… mas adelante nos reencontraremos zero… - besó sus labios con pasión desmedida, apretándose a él sintiendo que se le iba el aire.

Inuyasha, solo le correspondió la energía que emanaba kagome, lo reconfortaba, quiso cumplir el último deseo de un alma… cuando sintió que lo rasguñaban apartándolo. Kagome había vuelto en sí, la muchacha gimió de dolor, y se llevó una mano al cuello, no veía bien y que hacía besando a Inuyasha, todo se volvió oscuro y se concentró en sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo.

- fri… fr… frió – dijo tratando de calentarse- tengo mucho fri... frio.

La miró y parecía una pequeña niña

- le sonrió- Mj.… te metiste al agua en pleno invierno… _"y también… me regalaste una sensación que nunca había sentido"_

La muchacha se puso pálida de pronto… y sus labios se volvieron morados… había que llevarla a casa rápido.

Ahora no kagome... Por favor.

Por fin he acabado de escribir!!! Después de dos semanas T_T la verdad es que el estrés ha vuelto a mi me quedan 33 días para dar la psu y no he podido estudiar nada…. MI SUEÑO DE SER ENFERMERA!!! Además me quedan 10 días para estar con mis compañeros… pero la inspiración nunca falta el tiempos … maldito chrnos

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y paciencia por el séte chau besos y abrazos ¡!! Gracias por siempre apoyarme ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaaa tanto tiempo, sorry por haber demorado tanto pero esque la psu me tenia loca, y ya batalle asi hoy tuve inspiración y tiempo para escribir aquí se los dejo sorry por las faltas de ortografía ^^U

Capitulo 7 : Trato

Miró su rostro, sus labios morados, lo empapada que estaba, y como si el destino los detestara se puso a nevar, la subió a su espalda y como pudo la sacó de alli. Sentía como la joven respiraba en su oído agitadamente y temblaba de frio la sentía helada, y lo que mas le preocupaba al joven era que la muchacha no paraba de sangrar.

Sango y Miroku esperaban en la van, el festival continuaba de pronto vieron a kikyo, corriendo enojada, Sango la llamo pero ella le grito que se perdiera.

Y a esta que le paso – dijo la castaña- quizás… quizás mi hermano le dio calabazas aaaaa que emoción…

Sanguito no seas malita…

Muchachos… ayuda…

Dijo Inuyasha con un gesto de dolor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me pregunto como estará…- murmuró la señora Higurashi, observando la luna que estaba increíblemente roja, su esposo estaba leyendo y no le respondió – que opinas… crees que su ritual haya salido bien.

Bien sabes que yo no creo en esas cosas…

De pronto tocaron la puerta, la señora higurashi fue a abrir, el padre de familia no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo lo que hiciera su hija más pequeña, le había quitado a sus hijos, y por ser una sacerdotisa no iba a remediarlo igual se quemaría en el infierno, aunque suene inhumano, el la consideraba como no un ser de este mundo, cuando la muchacha era más pequeña la encontraba a menudo jugando en las pagodas del templo, hablando y riendo sola, no podía ni siquiera tolerar estar en el mismo cuarto que ella, ya que con sus ojos castaños lo miraba fijamente y una sonrisa fría enmarcaba su rostro y ella nunca reia…

Un grito retumbó en la casa, era su esposa, cuando la fue a ver, vio a la menor de sus hijas entre los brazos de Inuyasha, completamente ensangrentada, mas palida de lo que era y respirando con dificultad, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo largo que era su cabello.

Hija, que te sucedió.- dijo la señora higurashi mientras se acercaba para tomarla..

NO TE ACERQUES!!! – gritó el anciano de la familia- sus heridas son espirituales… como las de inuyasha cuando confirmamos que era el demonio… si las tocas te quemaras. Estas son muy graves… solo alguien con poder espiritual puede sanarlas… vamos a la pagoda…

Al llegar había un futón al frente de un gran fogón, el abuelo sabía que esto sucedería todo lo indicaba, su pequeña kagome desde pequeña mostró grandes poderes de sacerdotisa, el que pudiera ver espiritus lo confirmaba, kikyo siempre se mantuvo reacia ya que decía que no quería ser un fenómeno. Ahora se concretaba todo… Pidió que le pusieran una yukata blanca que significaba pureza y le amarraron su gran cabellera ondulada, Inuyasha pasó a otra habitación en donde la señora higurashi lo curó de pronto sintieron a kagome gritar, Sango fue a buscarlo.

- Que sucedió – preguntó el joven asustado-

-Tienes que ponerle el sello rápido, sino el espíritu de aquella sacerdotisa se apoderará de ella, repite el nombre de zero sin parar tienes que hacerlo… - dijo la castaña preocupada.

Al llegar kagome tenía los ojos en blanco, sudaba y la voz que emitía no era de ella, el abuelo le dio las instrucciones, y puso el sello en su cuello, kagome al fin pudo dormir en paz. La señora higurashi llamó a una reunión urgente en la casa, llevaron a kagome a su cuarto.

En un departamento no muy lejos de allí, la hermana de kagome se hallaba acostada en el cama matrimonial de una habitación, era el departamento de Inuyasha que desde hace poco ocupaba, como ambos se iban a casar lo había comprado con aquel propósito, Inuyasha estaba haciendo su residencia y su dinero no era poco.

Por que huiste Inuyasha… por que me dejaste sola… - lloraba amrgamente- de pronto su teléfono celular vibró- si?? Que pasa… no ahora no onigumo… no tengo ganas… mañana si en tu departamento – corto la comunicación – me las pagaras Inuyasha.

Toda la familia sohuma había llegado, eran las tres de la madrugada, y toda la casa estaba en silencio.

Ahora que sabemos quien es la sacerdotisa…- habló el señor sohuma- que harás Inuyasha…

No puedo casarme… yo me casaré con otra persona lo siento, ya se lo propuse y no puedo echar pie atrás… yo la amo y ella a mi. Lo siento.

Pero… - exclamó la señora izayoi- si tu y la sacerdotisa no se unen auquella barrera jamás aparecerá, y el mal sucumbirá la tierra.. será caótico… los malos espiritus harán su voluntad… no con los adultos si no con los niños…

Izayoi no lo presiones… no lo obligaremos… si no hay amor verdadero… no será – dijo el abuelo.

Y que le sucederá a kagome…- se animo a preguntar el pelinegro-

Si la energía de la perla se enegrece su energía vital se perderá y morirá… - Todos miraron sorprendidos al abuelo- no me miren asi… su alma está ligada a la perla de shikon ella es la guardiana. Su cuerpo no resistirá tanta energía… y tu Inuyasha, en cambio tu parte demoniaca se apoderará de ti…. Quizás no se manifieste físicamente… pero… no se si todos me entienden.

Inuyasha meditó un poco, y salió del salón, no tenía opción o permitía que kagome y su entorno estuvieran en peligro… o los salvaba, ya sabía que hacer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo al abrir la puerta de la casa ya eran casi las seis de la tarde del otro día Inuyasha ni había aparecido, cuando llamó a su celular no respondió, y cuando fue a su casa tampoco había nadie, esto era extraño desde anoche que el muchacho no aparecía al entrar en la vivienda pudo notar que todo estaba en silencio.

-mamá!!! Llegue mamá… fui a buscarlo pero no estaba – dijo al aire.

Nadie respondió fue al salón de té y allí estaban todos hasta la familia de Inuyasha… que era lo que estaba sucediendo todos estaban muy serios.

Kikyo hija- dijo el señor higurashi – siéntate por favor hay algo importante que decirte.

¿Que es? Y por que la familia sohuma está aquí…

¿Cómo? Osea que tu los conoces….- dijo la madre de la joven

Sí… aiko… ella es mi nuera… ella es la prometida de Inuyasha

¿Cómo?... no es posible- dijo el señor higurashi – _" ahora si que mi pequeña no aguantará el dolor"_

QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ… me estoy asustando… por que tanto secreto.

De pronto se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Inuyasha muerto de casancio, ella corrió a sus brazos y el le correspondió, se besaron delante de todos sin importar el recato, nadie dijo nada ahora comprendían la situación.

Mamá… el es el hombre de mi vida…- dijo con gran entusiasmo, pero todos callaron, hasta sango pensó que esto sería duro- pero por que nadie dice nada que me están ocultando.

Kikyo… no te puedes casar con Inuyasha… esta prohibido para ti… - hablo el abuelo- lo siento hija.

Pero que cosas estas hablando abuelo… tienes que estar loco… - dijo con una sonrisa- ¿verdad que es una broma?

No, no lo es… el tiene una misión importante ahora, kikyo el es un demonio la marca de su hombro lo demuestra… y kagome es su sacerdotisa, ella es la mujer para el…- dijo la madre del muchacho- lo siento kikyo… es lo mejor para todos.

COMO QUE ES LO MEJOR PARA TODOS… ¡¡¡inuyasha!!! Diles de los planes que teníamos… de nuestros sueños…. De nuestra boda…- dijo kikyo arrodillándose- y ¡¡¡ tu por que no dices nada!!! Acaso ya no me amas… Inuyasha…

Kikyo… levantate por favor… - dijo inuyasha levantándola- si no hago este sacrificio… no podremos estar juntos nunca… kikyo yo te amo

¡¡¡ me duele estar viendo a mi pequeña sufrir asi!!- dijo el señor higurashi

Lo lamento amigo pero… si no lo hacemos… la energía maligna se apoderará

No creo en esas cosas…- dijo el padre de kagome- no creo en los entes no creo en el poder espiritual creo en lo real… en los hechos… creo que tengo de hija un moustruo.

Se abrió la puerta, y de allí salió kagome… muy triste y con cara adolorida, solo vestía una yukata blanca y su eterna trenza a un costado, solo se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, tenía escalofríos.

One san… todos… yo no me quiero casar… yo no quiero causar mas daño a nadie mas- dijo tratando de mirar a los demás… ya que no tenía sus gafas.

¡¡¡ TU!! Tu siempre haciendo daño – dijo soltándose de Inuyasha- primero casi nos quitas a mamá… no me mires así casi se muere por tu culpa… luego matas a nuestros hermanos por un poco de atención ¡¡¡ asesina!!! – dijo acercándose a ella- y ahora me quitas a Inuyasha!!! El único que me hizo compañía… cuando hui de este lugar por tu culpa… - la agarró por los hombros- ¡¡¡ claro tu estas enamorada de el verdad!!! Mira como te sonrojas… olle esto Inuyasha nunca será tuyo el me ama a mi… y asi el cielo y el infierno se venga encima no lo permitiré…

Hermanita yo…

Nadie se dio cuenta pero cuando todos reaccionaron kagome yacía en el piso, con un golpe en el ojo, kikyo lo había hecho, fue tan fuerte que kagome derribó la puerta de papel, solo reacciono a mirar a los ojos a su hermana.

No me digas hermanita. Cuando mataste a todos en la escuela jure que nunca te nombraría en mi vida y negaría ser tu hermana, tu no sabes todas las noches en que papa y mama lloraron… mientras tu no hacias nada te quedabas pintando en tu pieza.

No fue asi hermanita… - dijo levantándose- yo sufri mas que nadie…

CALLATE NO TIENES DERECHO… - de pronto gritó su padre- deja a kikyo en paz

Pero saito… como permites esto entre tus hijas… - dijo la madre de inuyasha-

Kagome sintió de nuevo las miradas de los presentes encima, la mirada severa de su padre, la lastima de su amiga y salió corriendo sin importar que afuera estuviera lloviendo a cantaros.

Esa es la reacción de la estúpida… tu no dijiste nada porque… - dijo kikyo-

Kikyo… yo lo siento… pero no creo que es a halla sido la forma de tratar a tu hermana- le dijo Inuyasha severamente- como fuiste capaz de pegarle… ahora tenemos que ir a buscarla…

De nuevo me dejaras sola… ve y no me vuelvas a ver nunca mas… todos son unos traidores jamás debí haber vuelto… alla era exitosa… aquí una pobre diabla.

&&&&&&&&

Kikyo tenía razón pensaba el joven el siempre la dejaba por la menor de las higurashi, pero es que no lo podía evitar, el corazón su espíritu lo impulsaba, sin saber bien lo que sentía… o quizás aquel demonio lo estaba obligando a amar… esto era de locos, no podía dejar a kagome así como así, la joven desde siempre había sido rechazada por su padre y su hermana, quien sabe que cosas le habían pasado.

No sabía a donde ir, donde podría estar kagome, donde era el refugio de esa pequeña, podría estar en cualquier parte, con esta lluvia y tan solo en yukata. Fue a aquel árbol, y no había rastro de la joven, regreso al templo a ver que tal iban las cosas pero nadie la había encontrado en ninguna parte kikyo, estaba en su habitación y no quería salir.

Inuyasha, yo se en donde puede estar- dijo el abuelo- busca en el lugar en donde no se atrevía a ir el único refugio que le queda…

¿Sus hermanos?

Cuando era mas pequeña y se ponía a llorar, cuando nadie la podía defender recurría a sus hermanos… cuando mi hijo la miraba fríamente y no le daba atención igual que a todos sus demás hijos… ella se abrazaba a souta, mientras koharu le decía lo mucho que le quería….

Inuyasha, salió disparado, tomo su auto y se fue al cementerio, como encontraría la tumba si era de noche y no se veía nada, de pronto sintió, un calor que le recorría el cuerpo, era la misma sensación de cuando tenía a kagome cerca. Siguió aquella sensación a donde se sintiera mas fuerte y allí la vió acostada, encima de la tumba de sus hermanos, espalda arriba sollozando embarrada y mojada hasta los huesos, con su mirada perdida.

El joven corrió hasta ella.

-Kagome… kagome estas bien- le tomó las manos estaba congelada, hacía mucho frio.

- perdón… perdón… Souta… Koharu… perdónenme, yo jamás quise que… murieran… yo no tuve la culpa fue aquel señor… yo no quería.

- kagome levantate… ven …- la levanto del suelo y la abrazó para darle su calor-

- Inuyasha… fue aquel señor juro que yo no fui… Inuyasha… - se aferró a él- Souta y koharu lo saben… ¿ves? Ellos dicen que si…. Hermanos… hermanos por que me dejaron sola… yo no soy rara ¿verdad Inuyasha?... – sollozaba sin parar- ellos saben que no es asi…

- kagome tranquila… confio en ti… dime que te sucede por favor.- aferrándola a ella como si se le fuera a escapar.

- mis hermanos están al lado nuestro… - mirándolo a la cara- quizás te asustes y no me creas pero confía en mi. Ellos saben que no los maté.

- tranquila kagome, ven vamos… te estas pasando de frio y todos están preocupados por ti. Vamos a tu casa – sentía pena por la muchacha, antes le hubiera costado crees en los espiritus, pero como todo lo que estaba sucediendo estaba seguro de que kagome decía la verdad.

- ¡ no! A mi casa no… allí no me quiere nadie… quiero ir a un lugar donde nadie me moleste donde pueda desahogarme tranquila y ser yo misma… no quiero aparentar mas de que no me ocurre na…

Le dio un beso en la frente, le acarició el rostro, ella apretó la mano del contra su mejilla.

Por que esta suerte me tenía que tocar Inuyasha… por que no…

Shhh… ven vamos a mi apartamento- le puso el abrigo que andaba trayendo.

Al llegar al departamento, kagome sintió la calides en su cuerpo, observó la instancia, un living una cocina grande, dos habitaciones, una sin uso, una pequeña segunda planta de la cual no había uso.

Kagome… ven estoy en el baño. – llamo el joven.

La joven se sentía extraña por estar a solas con el, algo en su estomago le hacia cosquillas.

Te deje todo listo, kagome puedes bañarte y te deje un pijama mio para que uses , espero no te quede muy grande ,preparare algo de comer.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Inuyasha al estar en la cocina, pensaba en la joven en como su propio padre la había tratado en como kikyo la había golpeado, en las cosas que sus compañeros le habían hecho, de pronto se acordó de algo importante, como se temperaba el agua. Corrió al baño, tocó la puerta y no hubo respuesta… decidió entrar y vio la silueta de la joven a través del cristal solo una silueta oscura.

Kagome, tienes que darle mayor presión al agua fría por que si no te quemaras… - dijo avergonzado, pero que tontería si el estaba cursando medicina.

No importa aprendi de mala manera jejeje – decía mientras aun estaba bajo el chorro de agua.

Reir a carcajadas eso de kagome no se lo esperaba… Salió rumbo a la cocina y allí en el refrigerador vio una foto de kikyo, ahora tendría que pensar en como lo haría, ya había aceptado el compromiso con kagome, al enterarse de que estas eran hermanas, su mundo se vino abajo. Pero luego se le vino la solución a la mente.

Kagome, salió del baño y no se atrevía a entrar al salón.

Kagome, que sucede… no me digas que te da vergüenza.

Es que me queda muy grande… - dijo avergonzada apareciendo.

Al verla a Inuyasha solo le produjo una ternura inmensa, le dio algo de comer y luego se sentaron en el sofá donde kagome se puso a mirar fotos de la familia de Inuyasha.

Kagome… no te precionaré para que me digas pero en el cementerio hablabas de un señor

Sí… creo que llegó la hora de decirte.- tomo un respiro y continuó- Hace dos años con mi curso estábamos en el laboratorio de química, como siempre a mi me dejaron a un lado, desde que entre en la escuela nadie quería acercarse a mí, yo les daba miedo por mi palidez y mi manera de actuar, es que desde que tengo memoria puedo ver seres que no son de este mundo… - subió las piernas al sofá y apolló su mentón en ellas- en fin, cuando estábamos manipulando químicos un espíritu de la escuela, un chico que… por culpa de un chico popular calló de las escaleras, quería vengarce y junto a el había un señor, juntos entraron a la bodega… sabía lo que harían asi que fui a detenerlos, pero cuando entre hicieron explosión los químicos y rápidamente se inflamaron, mi poder espiritual me protegió solo a mi…- su voz se quebró- no pude proteger a los demás por que aun no lo desarrollaba completamente, quede inmóvil por que aquel espíritu me mantuvo inmóvil, cuando mis hermanos entraron a buscarme, los perdí de vista entre el humo y me fui a la salida cuando pude sellar a los espiritus, al salir del salón me di cuenta del desastre y luego lo vi todo oscuro.

Entonces fue eso…

Sí… se han creado mitos, como el que yo los quería matar, por que me reia en sus funerales, eso no era así souta y koharu estaban a mi lado, y me decían lo mucho que me querían eso era todo.- dijo sollozando- estuve en el psiquiatra varios meses, por que todos creían en una esquizofrenia, pero se equivocaban… todos esos medicamentos me dieron miedo y por eso puse esta careta… - se sostuvo la cabeza- y ya no lo soporto mas.

Ahora te comprendo – dijo tomandole la mano- desde ahora será todo diferente.

Inuyasha… yo… nosotros… no podemos casarnos, no podemos hacer aquella barrera… es solo si es amor verdadero… mi hermana tendría que haber sido aquella sacerdotisa…

Siento, también que esto halla sido así, pero si no lo hacemos estaremos en un peligro, esa marca que tienes en el cuello es del demonio y la de mi hombro la de la sacerdotisa, ya estamos destinados, tratemos de que esto funcione… te tengo una propuesta…

¿Cuál?

Casemonos… aunque suene extraño, y después de haber solucionado este problema nos divorciaremos, no nos involucremos sentimentalmente solo con las auras…

Me parece bien… no quiero lastimar a nadie " _asi si yo salgo lastimada"_


	8. caja musical

Gracias nadja _chan por seguir apoyándome y también a los demás por dejarme sus reviews ^^ se que me demoro en subir XD pero quiero que este historia este bien hecha. Para escribir este capitulo escuche voyage de ayumi hamasaki.

Capitulo 8: Caja Musical

- ¿Entonces es un trato? – inuyasha miraba fijamente a kagome quien se levantaba del sofá para ir a mirar por la ventana- estas segura kagome…

- si como te dije antes…. – apoyando su mano en la ventana – no quiero que nadie más salga herido… todo seguirá normalmente_… "menos para mi"…_ tu con kikyo no cambiarán nada, seguirán sus planes de boda tal cual... y cuando todo esto termine y ya la energía maligna sea derrotada… yo me iré lejos.

- ¿Qué? … te separarás de tu familia para siempre…

- Así es, siempre lo he pensado… "cuando kikyo se case… y la armonía de la casa este completa me iré", ya que si yo estoy allí, nunca la felicidad estará completa.- se dio media vuelta para mirar a Inuyasha- Creo que África es un buen lugar… - dijo guiñándole un ojo, consiguiendo una sonrisa del muchacho- Acá nunca seré libre, siempre los recuerdos me atarán, y el incidente nunca me dejará vivir. Así que una vez divorciada… no volverán a saber de mí.

- Pero… que sucederá con tu madre y con tu abuelo…

- Ellos mas que nada se merecen… este regalo, no es fácil tener que vivir día a día con el presentimiento de una nueva pelea, mi madre y mi padre no han estado bien desde que kikyo se fue, y ahora con su llegada toda la casa brilla de luz, sus auras cambiaron, cuando estaba solo yo apenas se hablaba en la mesa, ahora todo es parloteo aunque tenga que comer sola – dijo emocionada – aunque tenga que aislarme… quiero la felicidad para ellos.

- Pero no es justo… no es justo que nadie sepa la verdad… que te culpen por algo que tu no hiciste – dijo levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia ella – no es justo, que te separes de tu familia, no te mereces ese trato… ¿Por qué no les dices la verdad?

- Por que crees que estuve internada en un centro psiquiátrico por esquizofrenia… - regando algunas lagrimas – por que crees que tengo tanto miedo… ¡¡¡ Maldición!!! Mi fortaleza se cae diciéndote todas estas cosas… - mirando por la ventana otra vez tratando de no llorar de nuevo pero es que era inevitable- los recuerdos me pesan otra vez… todos gritando… todos quemándose… aquel calor… los espíritus haciendo su voluntad… ¡¡¡estupida perla!!!

Kagome calló de rodillas sin poder aguantar mas sollozando sin control. Inuyasha se arrodilló al frente de ella, y apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de la muchacha.

- Eres valiente kagome, no pongas esa coraza de nuevo… se la autentica kagome, un murciélago… pero se la autentica, no tengas miedo. Debes de estar cansada ve a dormir, tu usarás mi cama hoy, yo dormiré en el sofá.

- no quiero incomodarte…

- a la cama…

La joven se fue corriendo, la mirada de inuyasha había sido severa, el joven lavó los trastes vigiló que todo estuviera bien y se acostó en el sofá.

Kagome aún no quería acostarse en aquella cama, el aroma de Inuyasha inundaba la habitación, miró por la ventana aun llovía, todo esto era tontamente egoísta a quien engañaba su deseo era ese, el que Inuyasha fuera suyo al menos por un tiempo, al menos sentiría algo que en su vida jamás llegaría a sentir.

&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente Inuyasha abrió los ojos despertado por la luz del sol, en la mesa un gran desayuno esperaba junto a una nota.

"_gracias, por todo… les diré a mis padres y enfrentaré a kikyo. No te preocupes… oni-san"_

- con que Onisan eh. Esto no será tan simple.

Tocaron el timbre, el joven supuso que era kagome de nuevo, pero su mayor sorpresa fue ver a kikyo, quien su cara lucía muy demacrada,

- Inuyasha, no te cases con kagome… - dijo abrasándolo-

El correspondio el abrazo y cerró la puerta.

Kagome caminaba por la ciudad en yukata, la gente la miraba y al llegar al templo su madre corrió a abrasarla, su padre la regañó, pero ya nada importaba, pues iba a cometer el peor error de su vida.

- Eres muy madura kagome… - dijo el abuelo enfrente de su hijo y su nuera- con que se casaran, ya verás que el amor llegará después.

- segura hija, - replicó su madre- Inuyasha tardará en dejar de querer a kikyo, una vez formado el lazo no podrán separarse nunca mas.

_-"no lo sabia" _ lo sabemos… - mintió - confió en que kikyo… encontrará alguien destinado para ella – le dolía hablar así- padre… siento que tu hija sufra, pero si no hacemos este sacrificio, los espíritus harán su voluntad… y alguien volverá a morir por causa de ellos… no me quiero casar… pero no dejaré que nadie mas sufra de nuevo… con su permiso.

- entonces organizaremos la fiesta de compromiso, al menos nuestros familiares tienen que saberlo.- dijo el padre- tienes que hacerlo como dios manda.

- padre… _"entonces el me…"_ si como usted diga.

Feliz se dirigió al templo, le dio las gracias a los dioses al menos su padre la estaba perdonando.

&&&&&&&&

Habían pasado, ya dos semanas desde que aceptaron el trato, todo seguía igual que antes, Kagome no se ilusionaba, no esperaba que Inuyasha la fuera a buscar al instituto, ni citas, ni tampoco preocupación en ella, eso lo hacían los enamorados como kikyo, ninguno de los padres de la pareja, se extrañaba, pero kikyo había dicho que había terminado con Inuyasha y este anunció lo mismo, nadie se imaginaba porque excepto ella.

"_Decidimos con kikyo, finalizar la relación porque si no tu quedarías mal frente a tu familia, yo quedaría mal frente a todos."_

Esa había sido la única comunicación que había tenido con el, Inuyasha había sido cortante.

La que si se ilusionaba era sango, quien estaba feliz por su nueva cuñada, claro que nadie de la familia sabia del trato, acordaron ambos jóvenes en no decir nada pues sino arruinarían la felicidad pasajera de las familias ¿que era peor? En la escuela nadie sabía nada, Sango había hecho nuevas amigas, pero estas no aceptaban a kagome, por lo que todo seguía igual que antes, a excepción de que ambas compartían la mayoría del tiempo.

- Te imaginas tú entrando por la iglesia, todos mirándote, todos aplaudiéndote, con tu padre del brazo… y…- dijo picadamente- la noche de bodas…

- y tu besuqueándote con miroku en una esquina de la iglesia… que bonito…

- ejem, ejem… ¿estas lista para la fiesta de compromiso? – La joven asintió- ¿y tus familiares cuando llegarán?

- hoy en la noche… se quedarán hasta pasado mañana, creo que no les agrada este compromiso.

- no les hagas caso… oye dime la verdad… estas enamorada de mi hermano...

- no puedo negártelo ¿verdad?... lamentablemente si… y no me mires así… el no lo puede saber...

- el amor llegará no lo dudes… es el destino quien los une… ahora lo que falta es un cambio de look

- olvídalo… yo estoy bien… si algún día cuando los cerdos vuelen y tu hermano se enamore de mi… será por que yo le gustare de verdad.

- wow… haz sacado las garritas… así se hace amiga.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente el ajetreo en el templo era intenso, la fiesta de compromiso era un gran acontecimiento, los familiares habían llegado muy entrada la madrugada, aun nadie sabía cual de las dos higurashi se comprometería, pero como todos trabajaban parecía el compromiso de la mayor. Las primas de kagome estaban emocionadas por lucir los vestidos de boda, cuando fuera por la iglesia la modelo de la familia tendría que lucir fantástica. Kagome miraba desde la ventana, afligida miró su closet y el vestido era perfecto un vestido con mangas a los costados, corto hasta las rodillas con un gran falso de encaje, un puro vestido de swett lolita, no estaba tan emocionada, pues todo era falso.

Muy entrada la noche comenzaron a llegar los invitados ella ya estaba preparada, las dos hermanas bajaron al mismo tiempo las escaleras, cuando kagome fue a saludar, el gesto de los invitados era de un "hola" convencional, y felicitaban a kikyo como si ella fuera a casarse, las únicas personas que la saludaron como la novia, fueron ayumi, quien se había enterado por sango, miroku, y sango. Inuyasha llegó tarde, con un terno color negro una camisa color celeste sin corbata, enseguida se juntó con kikyo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Kikyo llevaba un vestido café, largo y opacaba muy bien a su hermana, como no, por algo era la gran modelo kikyo higurashi.

El señor higurashi pidió silencio junto al Señor sohuma.

- Hoy es un gran día para nuestras familias – comenzó el señor sohuma – ya que queremos anunciarles el compromiso… de nuestros hijos.

A kagome se le comprimió el estómago.

- Queremos desearles lo mejor a Inuyasha y a Kagome…

Hubo un gran murmullo en todas partes cuando anunciaron esto, kagome tuvo que salir a encarar al grupo familiar, ¿como era que nadie sabía nada? Y donde estaba Inuyasha… Kikyo estaba allí.

- ven querida…- dijo su padre – ven y diles a todos nuestros invitados…

- Así es yo… yo… yo…

- Que ella será la mejor nuera del mundo – la abrazó el señor sohuma mirando severamente al Sr. higurashi- y donde estará mi hijo, creo que tuvo un pequeño percance pero ya llegará, SALUD

Cuando kagome se dirigió a la mesa de comida, sus tías la miraron mal, al igual que todos los demás familiares, sus amigos fueron a buscar a Inuyasha al ver que no estaba. El karaoke estaba puesto, y todos comenzaron a cantar sin importar que kagome estuviera allí.

- Hija… perdona a tu padre… yo no sabía que el le…

- basta madre… no digas nada mas… deja de disculparte por el… yo me iré a la maquina de karaoke. – allí escogió una de las canciones mas difíciles, llamada "Wheel Of. Destiny "de see-saw.

donde te habías metido… - le dijo miroku – kagome tuvo que enfrentar aquello sola-

perdón, es que se me quedaron los anillos… - corriendo hacia donde estaban los invitados, allí kagome estaba cantando en la maquina de karaoke, a pesar de lo que había sucedido, esta kagome no dejaba de sorprenderlo nunca.

Cuando la chica iba en mitad de la canción kikyo, borracha, le quitó el micrófono botándola.

- sip... sabían algo… esta fiesta debió haber sido MI fiesta de compromiso… pero mi hermanita… si… la que todos conocen como… la asesina, y también la loquita… de esta familia… me quitó el novio… verdad Inuyasha mi amor… Inuyasha ven aquí y anunciemos nuestro compromiso.

La madre de kagome subió y sacó a kikyo quien salió llorando de allí, Inuyasha fue a verla, kagome se levantó, de nuevo otra vergüenza que sucedía su padre la engañaba su hermana la dejaba en ridículo, Inuyasha ni siquiera apareció… por que a ella. Siguió adelante sin importar las miradas de las cotorras de sus tías, fue a la mesa de comidas y allí estaban sus primas.

- kagome…

- hola… tsuki… himeko… hanna y sakuya… tanto tiempo.

Sus primas eran mayores que ella… todas al igual que los demás juzgaban a kagome.

bonita fiesta, espero que en la iglesia kikyo se anime a besar al novio.- dijo tsuki-

si, era tan obvio, todos saludamos a kikyo como la novia, es que pensamos que ella se casaría – dijo sakuya-

es que jamás pensamos que tan buen partido se fijaría en ti primita… ósea obviamente kikyo tuvo a ese machote primero – agregó hanna – a una fea como tu…. Quien se imaginaría que se casaría.

Himeko agarró un vaso de champaña y se lo llevó a la boca.

- Primita te deseamos un buen… buen… matrimonio – llevó la copa muy cerca de kagome y entonces apareció Inuyasha empujando a las cuatro y haciendo que la chica vertiera su champaña en su vestido.

- kagome, te estaba buscando, perdóname amor, pero es que se me quedaron los anillos en el departamento… ah… ustedes son las primas de kagome… vamonos. – dijo tomándole la mano y alejándose. - vamonos a un lugar mas privado.

Se dirigieron a los patios traseros del templo

oye que haces – le dijo la muchacha soltándose- ve a ver a kikyo…

está solamente borracha, perdóname si yo hubiera estado allí todo hubiera salido perfecto, es que al llegar kikyo…

no tienes porque darme explicaciones… esto es de mentiras… tu ve con tu novia

a mi déjame… - dijo molesta

por que estas enojada… - le dijo tomándola de los hombros- parecieras que estuvieras celosa…

yo… celosa… - soltándose – parece que igual bebiste…- de pronto comenzó a reírse –

oye… oye… por que te ríes…- dijo el asustado, la risa de kagome era contagiosa y a él también le entraron ganas de reírse, pero por su orgullo no lo hizo-oye kagome.

La muchacha dejó de reírse y lo miró directo a los ojos. Inuyasha la soltó.

bueno… esto… yo quería entregarte el anillo… - le entregó una pequeña caja y al abrirla comenzó a sonar una melodía, era la misma caja del festival, la canción se llamaba "voyage"-

ay no, de nuevo no….- lagrimas era inevitable nuevamente. El joven quiso decirle algo - no sopenco… suéltame, porque haces esto… porque me tratas así…ve con kikyo…

ella esta bien, aceptará esperar…- sintió algo en su interior- kagome siento haberte tratado mal el día en que te llamé, pero es que esta idea a mi tampoco me parece, y estaba frustrado, pero quiero que todo salga natural

La caja musical seguía tocando, el muchacho sacó un anilló y se lo puso a kagome.

kagome, quieres casarte conmigo… de mentiritas – dijo riendo-

si… de mentiritas.

Entonces practiquemos el beso de bodas, de a mentiritas – dijo de pronto-

Que cosas dices.

Y antes de que kagome se diera cuenta Inuyasha la tomo de la cintura la aprisionó contra una de las paredes de una pagoda.

- que estas haciendo Inuyasha…. Estas loco suéltame. –dijo golpeándolo- suelt…

Antes de emitir palabra Inuyasha juntó sus labios con los de la joven, esta tembló… el selló de ambos brilló intensamente, el muchacho presionó mas su boca contra la inexperta de ella, mordió el labio inferior para que kagome abriera su boca, y juntos siguieron besándose durante largo rato.

- zero…

- yuuki…

Hola!!! Si ejejej los espíritus les están dando un empujoncito pequeño… veamos si las cosas cambian ahora actualizare mas seguido muchas gracias por leer

-


	9. compromiso falso

Holaaaa bueno hoy estoy con inspiración pues estoy un poco nerviosa y esto es lo único que me ayuda a relajarme, pasado mañana se los resultados de la prueba de selección universitaria y si quede en la universidad que quiero y tengo tanto, tanto miedo que me encerré en mi cuarto para escribir y aun no planeo salir. Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que les guste.

¡¡¡¡Antes si!!!! Me gusta mucho vampiro knight ^^ menos mal que no soy la única que lo ve amo a zero…

Capitulo 9 : Compromiso FALSO

Los ojos de Inuyasha ya no eran de color dorado, sino que eran rojos como la sangre, los castaños de kagome, eran de un azul intenso, se observaban, cada detalle de sus rostros quería ser grabado para siempre. Ya no eran, solo espíritus, ya no estaban separados, ahora podrían darse un respiro de la muerte, podrían besarse, parecía cruel el hecho de usar esos cuerpos para sus propósitos, pero querían reencontrarse, aunque sea una última vez.

- Yuki… - hablo inuyasha poseído por aquel demonio – tenemos que dejarlo hasta aquí...

Ya nada es como antes – besándola nuevamente- estos cuerpos no son nuestros, cada uno tiene su vida.

- Sí, lo entiendo, ellos están destinados a estar juntos, nuestras auras, nuestras energías están destinadas a estar juntas por toda la eternidad, tenemos que ayudarlos, sino Naraku… Naraku volverá y esta vez será peor. Te amo Zero – finalizo una kagome poseída por la sacerdotisa – solo que tenía tantas ganas de estar contigo nuevamente, pero es hora ¿no?

- Sí.

Ambos volvieron a besarse por última vez. Ambos volvieron a estar confinados en una parte del alma de aquellos jóvenes, el beso aun seguía en curso, y ninguno de los dos parecía tener alguna objeción hasta que kagome abrió los ojos.

- ¡¡¡aaahh!!! Aléjate de mí – le dio un empujón – que estas haciendo… eres un…

- ¿un que? – Dijo el joven molesto- tu tampoco opusiste resistencia…

- No se por que algo en mi interior… mierda… los espíritus… me voy… y tu ve a ver a kikyo… si no la perderás para siempre – dijo dándose la vuelta.

- Por si no lo sabes… ya la perdí…- dijo agarrándola por la muñeca- la perdí desde el momento que hicimos el trato… así que esta tortura tiene que funcionar sí o sí… por que no voy a perder el amor de mi vida, por alguien que…

Su mejilla escoció ante la cachetada que le pegó kagome.

- Por alguien… que no lo merece… - dijo en un suspiro – tranquilo luego la recuperarás – dijo enojada- yo no te amo y tu no me amas, todo es de mentiras… actúa unos meses… y si tanto te da vergüenza estar con una fea como yo… dejemos que el mundo se venga abajo… pero… ¡¡¡ pero no permitiré que me hables así nunca mas!!! ¡¡¡ Idiota!!!

Aun agitada caminó despacio sin rumbo alguno, perdida, sin un pensamiento alguno, llegó al árbol sagrado.

- soy una idiota… pensar… pensar… esto es una estupidez.

- hermanita… esto no es una estupidez… confiamos en ti – dijo una misteriosa voz detrás de ella-

- koharu…- al darse vuelta ya no había nadie.- gracias hermanos.

&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente, kagome se encontraba con Sango en el salón de clases, la castaña notó que su amiga había llegado desanimada, sin ánimos de hablar, como cuando se conocieron. Su grupo estaba conversando de un trabajo que tenían que presentar mientras kagome solo miraba por la ventana a la nada.

- Sango… hey… sango – dijo una de sus compañeras – que te sucede.

- nada solo es que estoy preocupada por kagome… ayer fue su fiesta de com.. ups!!

Inmediatamente fue al puesto de la muchacha.

- kagome, ¿que te ocurre?

- Nada Sango… solo que un espíritu de una sacerdotiza se apoderó de mi cuerpo un ratito anoche, tu hermano y yo nos besamos, no fui conciente de eso hasta que desperté entre sus brazos, lo abofeteé y peleamos, por lo demás nada mas.

- Tu y mi hermano Waaaaa … yo sabía que iba a suceder en un minuto… adiós kikyo. Hola cuñada!!! – dijo abrazándola- tenemos que dejarte preciosa para tu matrimonio…

- no tan fuerte Sango… oh no…

El silencio en la sal se hizo presente, y todos fijaron la mirada en kagome. Sango los miró feo y la hora de clases transcurrió normal.

A la salida, a Kagome le tocó la limpieza del salón junto a tres compañeras, y precisamente no eran, las más favoritas de la pelinegra. Ninguna dijo nada. Al terminar cerraron el salón y se encaminaron a la salida.

La pelinegra analizando su compromiso, se quitó el anillo, y lo miró fijamente de pronto alguien se lo arrebató.

- hey kagome… ¿¿esto no es imaginación tuya?? – dijo una de sus compañeras -

- de seguro es por que sango ya no se junta tanto con ella – dijo Eri – siempre creando situaciones para llamar la atención

- estas haciendo el ridículo kagome Higurashi, por que nadie en el salón te cree… ¿ a ver? Déjenme ver ese anillo… -lo tiró lejos – ups lo siento.

Todas rodearon a kagome, nunca la habían pillado así, solo esa vez en el festival pero ahora se las cobrarían todas, Eri agarró a kagome por los brazos, la muchacha no era tan fuerte , la segunda le dio una abofetada era hikaru, y por ultimo Yuka guió una tijera con intenciones de cortar la trenza. De pronto hikaru que estaba al frente de ella fue empujada, y sus compañeras soltaron a kagome de pronto.

- hey… que le están haciendo a mi novia, brujas.

- Inuyasha … - susurró kagome que estaba arrodillada en el suelo- ¿ que haces aquí?

- como que ¿ que hago aquí? Te vengo a buscar… necesito hablar contigo... – la tomo de la mano – aquí falta algo… hey ustedes… - se dirigió hacia las compañeras de la pelinegra- que le hicieron al anillo de compromiso… tráiganlo enseguida… o tomare a cada una por las orejas y las llevare a donde sus padres para que les den una buena nalgada…

Las tres abusivas ahora estaban como perritos sabuesos localizando el anillo, mientras kagome se preguntaba, por que aquel comportamiento solo la confundía más. Cuando localizaron el anillo el pelinegro se lo puso en el dedo a su prometida, y se fueron de la mano. Las chicas del instituto no se lo creían tremendo bombón con la terrorífica de kagome, el mundo se acababa hoy eso era seguro.

Iban de la mano, como cualquier pareja, claro que al pasar las muchachas miraban a Inuyasha y murmuraban.

- Inuyasha… - el joven no dio respuesta – Inuyasha… hey oye suéltame – soltándose – enserio que haces buscándome como si fuera tu novia.

- Lo eres kagome – le dijo mostrándole su propio anillo de compromiso – ahora eres mi futura esposa - dijo malhumorado – así que creo que debo tratarte como tal ¿no?... no todas las personas llevan estos anillos.

- cállate… lo que digo por que este cambio de actitud… si estas tan de malhumor no lo hagas… se que para ti es una tortura… asi que basta. Regresaré sola a mi casa.

- _" mierda… lo volví a arruinar… yo solo quiero… que ella se sienta segura conmigo… y que todo esto resulte pero veo que con ella no se puede" _kagome… espera.. te invito un helado vamos… - ella lo siguió y se sentaron tranquilamente en el parque, el atardecer se hacía presente y ambos comian en silencio hasta que el preguntó -

Se que es duro… que a tu edad no piensas ni en casarte… ni pensar en ser una esposa, ni nada eso… ni yo tampoco quiero esto para mí… yo soy mayor que tú, y tu eres como mi hermana.

-¿ a donde quieres llegar Inuyasha? – preguntó kagome herida-

- quiero llegar al punto de que estemos en paz… en dejar todo claro… es decir … no dejar que estos dos espíritus se tomen la libertad de decidir por nosotros… kikyo ya no quiere saber nada de mi, se irá dentro de unos meses de Japón, después de la boda. Y al menos si tu vas a ser mi esposa quiero que por lo menos seas una muchacha feliz, que cuando quieras divorciarte lo hagas sin dudar, tu mereces alguien que te ame profundamente kagome…

- y que tal si… ¿ el amor llegara después? – el pelinegro la miró extrañado- no me mires así fue mi abuelo quien lo dijo… que pasará si uno de los dos se enamora…

- No pasará… cuidaremos que eso no pase… _" a quien quiero engañar podría suceder… no… "_ y seremos amigos como siempre.

- esta bien… entonces solo tenemos que aparentar… bien eso quiere decir ¿tomarse de la mano y nada mas verdad?... bueno entonces ve a dejarme a mi casa – guiñándole el ojo -

Inuyasha se sonrojó, cada vez que kagome le guiñaba un ojo su corazón latía de felicidad, recordaba como la conoció, sin ganas de abrir su corazón con nadie y ahora a pesar de ser algo fría aún, demostraba algo mas de ella.

Llegaron a las escaleras del templo e Inuyasha observó como ella las subió, se propuso proteger a aquella niña y no dejar que nadie más la humillara.

&&&&&&&&&&

Las semanas pasaban, y el día de la boda se acercaba a pasos agigantados, kagome e Inuyasha parecían ya algo mas que amigos, salían juntos de vez en cuando, a conversar de sus planes, cuando el papá de kagome, la despreciaba o kikyo lo hacía, Inuyasha era quien la consolaba. Salían junto con Sango y Miroku quienes se dedicaban a ser cupidos, pero la cosa salía al revés, Miroku les daban las mañas.

- no tienes por qué toquetear así a Sango…- le decía maduramente kagome- se más sutil a nosotras las mujeres no nos gusta así, se respetuoso y ella caerá a tus pies.

- Sango si miroku vuelve a tocarte otra vez, aplícale el gancho que vimos el otro día por la televisión, o una patada tu ya sabes donde – le decía Inuyasha – así poco a poco se le quitará la maña, a nosotros los hombres no nos duele tanto los golpes de las chicas.

Al final terminaba todo al revés, y una kagome e inuyasha muertos de risa, hasta que sus amigos les recordaban la palabra matrimonio.

Los compañeros de kagome y Sango, se preguntaban como era posible de que kagome había conseguido aquel ejemplar, y que era una irresponsable por casarse a los 16, sus profesores estaban preocupados y continuamente les hacían preguntas, y ella tenía que aparentar que estaba muy feliz.

Lo mismo a Inuyasha sus compañeros de universidad lo sometían a interrogatorios en plenos turnos, el solo contaba la idea de un amor hipotético.

Si ambos contaban la verdad nadie les creería.

&&&&&&&

Kagome estaba en su casa, aprendiendo a cocinar, sabía pero aun le faltaban pequeños detalles, las cosas dulces no se le daba mucho, ahora tenia que aprender a ser buena ama de casa y eso mezclarlo con el estudio.

La señora aiko estaba emocionadísima y a la vez triste por su otra hija, pero la ultima había retomado el modelaje y hacia turnos en el hospital. Y al parecer tenía otro pretendiente, pero no diría nada.

Mientras kagome sacaba el bizcocho que estaba preparando sonó el teléfono, y la señora higurashi fue a atender la llamada, kagome despacio decoraba lo que sería un suculento pastel.

- hija, era Sango te vendrá a buscar porque al parecer Inuyasha tiene neumonía le dieron reposo y su madre esta ocupada por lo de la boda, y sango quiere ir a cuidarlo pero necesita tu ayuda.

- es… esta bien – dijo sonrojada – _"ahora si que me veré como su esposa…ay kagome que dices ¡no!"_

Iba saliendo de la cocina cuando, su mamá la llamó.

- A un hombre se lo conquista por el estómago…- mostrándole el pastel recién hecho-

Ambas jóvenes caminaban por las calles frías de los últimos días de invierno de Japón, kagome estaba usando sus típicos pantalones negros, con una blusa de " the nightmare before christmas" y encima un abrigo blanco. Y sango un vestido de invierno color café.

- Entonces llamó a casa y le dijo a mamá que le dolían todos sus huesitos… - dijo Sango malévolamente – los hombre son unos cobardes… a propósito traes pastel ¿verdad?.

Kagome asintió mientras subían las escaleras, hacía el departamento del joven. Sango sacó la llave.

- que delicia… este hermano mío debe estar durmiendo… - dijo con voz baja ire a buscar la correspondencia- Sango salió nuevamente-

Kagome saco un trozo de pastel y lo puso en un plato, había agua hervida al parecer Inuyasha tenía intenciones de servirse un té, lo preparó y puso todo en una bandeja y se dirigió a la habitación de su prometido. Abrió la puerta despacio…cuando sintió un ruido dentro, no, no eran ruidos eran… eran…

- ah kikyo!... – gimió una voz masculina –

- I… nuya… sha… - ahogó un grito kikyo.- inuyasha… - decía entre suspiros – no te cases… no me dejes – sollozaba-

La mirada de kagome, se dirigió adentro y allí vio a su prometido con su hermana, estaban teniendo sexo… que sexo si ambos se amaban… estaban haciendo el amor. Cosa que era predecible ante el impacto de kagome ella soltó la bandeja, herida, se sentía ridícula, trató de aparentar de que todo estaba bien, era una tonta. Salió de allí antes de que la descubrieran…

Sango la encontró por las escaleras, iba llorando.

- Kagome que te su…

- Dile a tu hermano que no me verá hasta la boda…

- Pero son… dos semanas.

- no importa, total este es un compromiso falso. – dijo suspirando-

- Kagome.

Sintieron… un ruido y no le dieron importancia, debió haber sido el viento, no le darían importancia a nada ahora estaban reconciliados, Inuyasha salió a ver lo que se había caído, se puso su pantalón de pijam y salió. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró una bandeja tirada en el piso y a Sango mirandolo desde la puerta.

Continuara….

UH!!!!

¿Que pasará? Espero que le haya gustado ahora se viene lo bueno chiquillas!!! Oojoojojjo bueno gracias por sus reviews y hasta la proxima


	10. Complices

Capitulo 10: complices

Inuyasha vio a Sango parada en la puerta, sin decir una palabra.

- Sango… ¿acabas de llegar? - preguntó avergonzado a lo mejor, su hermanita lo había visto con kikyo en pleno acto de… - lo que sucedió… er…

- No lo se, ¿que pasó? Por que kagome salió tan triste… ¡¡¡ QUE….

- Ka… gome…- paso sus manos por el cabello- mierda entonces ella fue la que…

- ¡¡¡ QUE LE HICISTE ANIMAL!!! - imaginándose lo peor- Solo llevas puesto un pantalón de pijama… aaaaa no me digas que trataste de propasarte con ella… cerdo.

- Te equivocas…- dijo cortante- y no grites… - cerrando la puerta de su habitación- kikyo esta en la habitación… y no pongas esa cara, ya sabes lo que hacen las parejas.

Sango se sonrojo como un tomate, Inuyasha era su hermano y no tenía vergüenza al verlo desnudo, pero era muy diferente cuando te imaginabas a tu hermano intimando con una chica.

- Sí demasiada información… - poniendo cara de asco - no me mates el estomago… y con kikyo iuck - dirigiéndose a la bandeja caída, recogiendo poco a poco los restos de pastel y la taza destrozada- eres un inconciente… un maldito patán - mientras se dirigía a la cocina- kagome se está esforzando demasiado con esto del matrimonio ¿sabias?.

- Entonces ella… - sonrojado siguió a sango - maldición

- Me imagino lo que sucedió, y con razón no quiere verte, tu al menos podrías controlar tus instintos además estas enfermo de neumonía, ¿no podías aguantarte un día?. Pobre kagome - cortando un trozo de pastel para su hermano- pruébalo

El joven se llevó un trozo a la boca.

- ¿Piña?… - saboreando un poco mas del paste- ¿lo hizo ella?

- Sí lo hizo para ti. Su madre me platicó de lo que kagome a estado haciendo estos últimos días. - sentándose en una silla del comedor-

Flash Back

- Si supieras como está Sango,- dijo animadamente la señora higurashi- se levanta muy temprano para aprender a cocinar, y cuando llega ya no se encierra en su habitación como lo hacía antes, sino que prepara la cena y hace dulces, esta muy preocupada aprendiendo a ser ama de casa. Jamás la había visto tan… feliz.

Decía mientras su hija fue a buscar un abrigo y guardaba el pastel en una caja.

- Ojala mi hermano se cuenta de todo esto… ella ha cambiado mucho desde que la conocí, ya no deja que nadie la pase a llevar y se defiende. Mi hermano la ha ayudado bastante… tengo un presentimiento de que

- Ojala mi pequeña sea feliz por una vez en su vida…- dijo interrumpiéndola- si me preguntas por kikyo… ella no esta tan desdichada…

FIN FLASH BACK

- yo mejor me voy - tomando su abrigo- además la bruja va a despertar y no quiero inhalar su mismo aire… wacala. - dijo poniéndose su abrigo- ¿ sabes? me siento culpable… por mi culpa kagome vio ese episodio tan desagradable… - se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- no te quiere ver hasta la boda…

El pelinegro vio como su hermana cerraba la puerta. Se dirigió a la habitación, kikyo dormía placidamente, solo la cubria una parte de la sabana roja de la cama. Se acostó su lado… al lado de …. Lo pensó varias veces… al lado de su mujer… si eso era, su mujer. Delineó su espalda con sus dedos, aun había rastros de sudor su rostro aun estaba sonrojado… imaginó a kagome en ese papel, ¿Por qué actuaba así?, habían hecho un trato, solo así se casaría.

"_¿que haré?, estoy confundido, amo a kikyo con todas mis fuerzas, le prometí a kagome hacerla una esposa feliz pero no puedo hacerlo, amo a kikyo… y aunque kagome sea la esposa mas desdichada del mundo lo siento mucho por ella"_

Sango despertó por el sonido de su celular, miró el reloj y eran las tres de la mañana…

- ¿alo?… ¡¡kagome!! Estaba muy preocupada…. ¿Kagome?…. no llores… amiga ¿que te sucede?

_- Sango ayúdame por favor… te lo pido… ya no se que hacer - _su voz sonaba desesperada, requería consolación

- tranquila… kagome esto es lo que haremos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eran las seis de la tarde de un día catorce de octubre, la gente vestida elegantemente se congregaba en la catedral de la ciudad de Tokio, a pesar de que la familia de la novia tenia un templo sintoísta y la mayoría de los asiáticos eran budistas, la religión católica era la mejor para llevar a cabo aquella ceremonia según los occidentales era mas fuerte el lazo, por la fe de la mayoría de las personas. Cientos de invitados miraban atentos alguna señal del carro que posiblemente traía a la novia, pero aún no se asomaba nada.

_- " esto es hipócrita, no he visto a kagome desde hace mas de dos semanas, y no ha querido responder a mis llamadas ni mis mensajes… no estoy contento para nada… nunca debí haber aceptado esto "_ - decía Inuyasha vestido con un smoking negro de bodas se había tenido que cortar el cabello, a comparación de su pelo que le llegaba mas debajo de los hombros ahora le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de los mismos.

- cuñadito…. Que guapo te vez ojala fuera yo la novia…

Y a allí vio a la razón de su sacrificio, con un vestido rojo que entallaba toda su perfecta figura, la novia no sería nada a comparación de ella, su rostro perfecto como el de una muñeca de porcelana se acercó para depositar un beso disimulado en los labios.

- Gracias… - dijo guiñándole un ojo-

- Inuyasha, déjame presentarte a Onigumo Shiratori, es el fotógrafo de la agencia de modelaje…

El novio saludó al aludido, dándole un apretón de manos, exagerando la fuerza. Mientras kikyo se tomaba del brazo de Onigumo.

Mas allá se encontraban Sango y Ayumi, Junto con la familia

- y por que tenía que venir todo el curso al matrimonio…- dijo molesta- nadie los invitó- decía la castaña vestida con un vestido negro, y su cabello suelto ondulado.

- kikyo… kikyo me dio los partes de matrimonio para entregarlos en la escuela. - tímidamente habló Ayumi. Con un vestido igual al de sango ya que ambas eran las madrinas - dijo que la señora higurashi los había mandado. Lo siento no debí caer

- esa arpía, ya vera cuando kagome llegue…. Le dará un ataque… ya veras. Y a este grupo de animales también, cuando kagome me retiraba de las clases por los preparativos de la boda, vieras como murmuraban. - dijo de mal humor - menos mal que te alejaste de ellos.

- je jeje si… a pesar de que él murió - dijo nombrando a su novio fallecido- no es culpa de kagome, creo que todo lo que pasó no fue mas que un accidente. ¿ Y a propósito Miroku no iba a avenir contigo??

- Dijo que tenía una misión muy importante… y que vendría mas tarde

- oye ese de allí ¿no es el papá de kagome?… ¿quien la entregará entonces?

Por otro lado estaban las primas y el grupo curso de la pelinegra, al menos este grupo esperaba a que la chica llegara con un vestido negro, gótico, las chicas miraban al novio y darían lo que fuera por hacera la novia retrasar. Realmente querían ver como kagome hacía el ridículo, querían materia para hablar. Se notaba que el novio no quería casarse, pues estaba muy cercano con la hermana de la novia… tendrían mucho material para este año

De pronto se vio un automovil, era el automovil de Miroku, él mismo lo conducía estaba arreglado con cintas y flores de papel, los invitados entraron a la iglesia.

Inuyasha los observaba a todos mirándolo fijamente, esto era falso así que no le daba tanta importancia, miraba a su novia real quien lo miraba aparentemente con deseo, el rió bajo, por su mirada, anoche había sido una noche movida después de la despedida de soltero. Sonaba cruel, pero aunque la novia fuera kagome, esto le desagradaba.

_Canon de cuarter_ sonó en la iglesia, el brillo del día le impedía ver a kagome. Miroku quien era el padrino del novio, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su amigo se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Estaba nerviosa, sus piernas temblaban, al igual que sus muñecas cubiertas por el guante de encaje, la marcha había comenzado y las madrinas iban marchando hacia el altar

- tranquila hija… hoy eres la diosa del lugar, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. - dijo tomando su mano - yo sabía que podrías

Los invitados voltearon a ver a la novia que se aproximaba por la entrada, la silueta cubierta de blanco entro en la catedral, su velo le cubria el rostro, por lo cual nadie podía verle.

El grupo de curso, quedó sin habla, kagome podía ver a todas las personas que habían venido a ver el inicio de la pesadilla, pero hoy demostraría que esto era lo que realmente quería.

- Oh sesshomaru… que hermosa, se ve kagome… - dijo Rin a quien le faltaban pocos días para dar a luz - que emoción - se puso a llorar- así me veía en nuestro matrimonio y ahora, ahora parezco un dirigible…

- para mi eres hermosa Rin - la abrazo, observando como la menor de las higurashi iba a arruinar su vida - espero que resulte todo bien … _" señor, no dejes que el idiota de mi hermano le haga daño y tampoco la Arpía de kikyo habrá que alejarle como sea"_

Inuyasha vio la imagen misteriosa de kagome, tenía algo de temor, por que no mostraba su rostro, mientras se acercaba vio el vestido que le daba la forma perfecta delineando su figura, el vestido largo y suelto, algo ancho pero no demasiado, con flores bordadas que solo a luz se notaban, el velo era largo, tanto que se arrastraba unos metros desde el vestido, el escote y las mangas no podía verlas pues el velo la cubria, el toque de inocencia le daba el ramillete de flores blancas y rosas que sujetaban sus manos cubierta con guantes de encajes, se veía tan delicada, que le daba pena el tener que hacerla pasar por todo esto, estaba confundido.

Se quedó sin palabras cuando llego al pie del altar, el abuelo tomo su mano y la de la muchacha y las juntó.

- cuídamela muchacho- Inuyasha se sintió culpable - merece algo de felicidad.

- no se preocupe. - por fin desechando toda la voluntad que tenía - la cuidaré como si fuera la mismísima Shikon no tamma. - Miro a kikyo, a quien Onigumo tenía un brazo en sus hombros, y esta se dejaba querer.- tranquila - le susurro a kagome.

Tomo las manos temblorosas de la muchacha entre las suyas.

Respiraba agitadamente, tenía miedo, a que la reacción de él no fuera la esperada, se veía desganado, y para ella esto era tan triste, no quería casarse, no de esa manera, no era lo que ella soñó, se sentía tan disgustada, que no pudo evitar llorar, menos mal que el maquillaje era aprueba de agua. Sentía el calor de las manos de Inuyasha entre las suyas y las aferró fuertemente, para no salir corriendo, ese no era su lugar sino que era el de su hermana mayor.

El padre comenzó con la ceremonia, ella no pensaba lo que el clérigo decía, solo en lo que había hecho en estas dos ultimas semanas, llorando con la caja de música abierta, la melodía que tanto le gustaba, la melodía que le recordaba su trato. Sintió la voz de Inuyasha pronunciar el juramento.

- Yo Inuyasha - tomando la sortija- prometo y juro ante Dios, y todos los demás dioses, protegerte, quererte y amarte durante todos los días de mi vida, en la salud y la enfermedad, prometo serte fiel y nunca causarte daño, hasta el fin de mis días

Que mentira, lo odiaba, odiaba a todos por condenarla a esto, cuando Inuyasha le saco el guante de encaje y puso el anillo en su mano, su fortaleza se desvaneció.

- Yo kagome- poniéndole la sortija en la mano de Inuyasha- prometo y juro ante Dios, y todos los demás dioses, protegerte, quererte y amarte durante todos los días de mi vida, en la salud y la enfermedad, prometo serte fiel y nunca hacerte sufrir _" como lo harás conmigo" _hasta el fin de mis días

Agradecía haberle hecho caso a Sango y a su suegra, porque las lagrimas no paraban de salir, el dolor que sentía en su pecho no la dejaban pensaba en lo que iba a venir, aceptando a kikyo en el hogar de ambos ella durmiendo en otra habitación, y dejar que Inuyasha y Kikyo se amaran libremente.

- Kagome… te pregunto una vez mas- despertó de su ensoñación y vio la mirada severa del cura- ¿aceptas a Inuyasha por esposo? -

- s… si… acepto - dijo casi en un sollozo-

-_" No parece muy feliz, claro esto es una imposición, pobre muchacha, Inuyasha no la ama, y kikyo le hará la vida imposible" - _Pensó Miroku. - _" ojala el destino cambie"_

- por el poder que se me confiere, los declaro marido y mujer, Inuyasha - dijo alegremente el padre- puedes besara la novia.

Había llegado el momento de levantar el velo, sintió como la muchacha había suspirando en toda la ceremonia, la culpabilidad llenó su pecho, la noche anterior la había pasado con kikyo, ambos estaban tan extasiados que solo planeaban de cómo llevarían su vida juntos cuando Inuyasha se casara, en donde dormirían ellos y en donde dormiría kagome, era una mierda de persona….

Agarró el velo y lo levanto suavemente, y al dejar el rostro descubierto de kagome la iglesia se llenó de murmullos, llenos de sorpresa, ante sus ojos se encontraba otra persona, el cambio había sido notable, no era el cambio físico sino que era la actitud de la joven, a pesar de haber llorado en toda la ceremonia, una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios con brillo color rosa su rostro era hermoso, natural, casi nada de maquillaje, la forma del escote era inocente, y atractivo no era como el de la mayoría de las novias, las mangas cortas dejaban los hombros descubiertos, su blanca piel lucía blanca y suave, se había cortado el cabello hasta la cintura y estaba ondulado y estaba peinado en un medio moño con una pequeña traba en forma de mariposa de la cual salía el velo.

_- " porque cambió tanto, no, no cambió, dejo atrás todo lo malo, esta es la verdadera kagome, la verdadera sacerdotisa"_

_-" mírame, Inuyasha, mírenme todos… lo pasado ya esta enterrado, Koharu, Souta, hermanos gracias por guiarme en mis pensamientos, ya nadie vera la debilidad de kagome Higurashi… nunca más"_

Se acercó despacio, le tomo las mejillas y limpio sus lagrimas con sus pulgares, se acerco lentamente, mientras se concentraba en el aroma que siempre le atrajo. Kagome me acercó un poco apoyando sus manos en el pecho de el, le miró fijo a los ojos color ámbar y sellaron sus labios. Los aplausos sonaron en la iglesia junto con las campanadas, ambos disfrutaban aquel beso, sin importar lo duro de la situación, ni que hubiera pasado antes, este beso sellaba en parte la vida de ambos, la inocencia de ella junto con la experiencia de él se fundían en aquel beso. Al separarse lucían como si realmente estuvieran enamorados, la complicidad de sus miradas de acordó en ese entonces.

Cuando salieron de la catedral, los recibieron con pétalos de flores y burbujas, entre las felicitaciones de los invitados y las campanadas caminaron hasta el auto que les daría el paseo nupcial, les pidieron el ultimo beso para una foto, Inuyasha la tomó desprevenida y la besó. Aun sonrojada se subió al automovil que manejaba Miroku.

El vestido de kagome ocupaba la mayoría del asiento de atrás, Miroku los paseo por todo el centro de Tokio, la gente los saludaba. Miroku tocaba la bocina con entusiasmo, los autos de los invitados los seguían, hasta que se separaron de los demás autos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todos los invitados esperaban a la pareja en el salón de eventos, todo estaba decorado de blanco la cena estaba preparada y lista. Era indudablemente un matrimonio divino.

-Que les pareció mi creación - decía Sango frente a sus compañeros de curso - si vinieron a ridiculizar a kagome pierden su tiempo, por que como verán, ahora tiene una gran familia la cual no les permitirá humillarla mas… así si se quedan disfruten del festejo pero no arruinen su momento… especialmente ese grupo de pécoras.

Los familiares conversaban de lo hermoso que había resultado todo, y del cambio de kagome.

Miroku bajó del auto, les abrió la puerta.

- Miroku… ve adentro yo tengo que conversar con kagome.

El joven obedeció e Inuyasha cerró la puerta.

- vamos a hablar kagome - dijo el joven al parecer molesto - dime por que este cambio tan drástico

La pelinegra agachó la mirada

- ¿ no te gusta?

- no es eso, te ves hermosa - colocó su mano en la mejilla - pero me parece raro.

- solo quería demostrarles a mis padres que puedo madurar… que ya no soy tan débil es eso.

Estaba mintiendo se notaba en el palpitar de su mirada, a quien quería ella engañar…

- y en cuanto a lo del otro día

- en cuanto a lo del otro día - dijo cortante alejando su cara de su mejilla- solo me avergoncé eso es todo, tu y kikyo siguen igual que siempre eso me alegra… pero por favor te pediré solo una cosa, no me beses por sorpresa… de todos modos no soy tu esposa de verdad- dijo bajando del auto-

El la siguió y la agarró por el brazo, molesto.

- me lo dirás, kagome, ahora eres mi esposa por lo tanto…

- por lo tanto nada, todo es un trato… yo soy como tu hermana… o acaso no lo recuerdas. Sigamos fingiendo.

- " yo no fingía" como quieras -agarrándola de la cintura aparentando ser una linda pareja

Al llegar, en medio de aplausos agradecieron a los invitados y se sentaron a cenar fingiendo ser el día mas feliz del mundo, cuando terminó la cena vinieron los discursos de felicidades, el padre de kagome no habló.

La muchacha miraba a todos alrededor la observaban, el cambio había sido demasiado, ya no usaba gafas estas habían sido reemplazadas por lentes de contactos, esto le ayudaba a enfocar mejor, se había decidido a cortar su trenza, fue al cementerio al día siguiente de haber encontrado a inuyasha en " eso" con kikyo. Oró por sus hermanos y decidió que ya era tiempo de dejar lo malo atrás.

- kagome… - le dijo Inuyasha a su lado despertándola de su ensueño- kagome vamos….

" ahora invitamos a al señor y a la señora Sohuma a inaugurar el baile"

Se oyó así la voz del animador de la fiesta. Kagome se espantó y nerviosamente agarró su mano, el joven sonrió y la llevó al centro de la pista la tomo por la cintura y el vals comenzó a sonar, cuando el ritmo comenzó mas fuerte Inuyasha la giró por toda la pista de baile provocando la risa de kagome, enseguida el abuelo de kagome le pidió el lugar al novio e Inuyasha bailo con la madre, luego kagome bailo con su suegro con todos menos con su padre, la que bailo con el padre fue su hermana, y luego su hermana termino bailando con el novio.

Luego vino el baile para todos los invitados, y la fiesta siguió kagome bailo con sus amigas, ya que kikyo se llevó a Inuyasha para si

Mas entrada la noche kagome vio a Inuyasha conversar con la familia, y a kikyo con un tal Onigumo se dirigían al patio del establecimiento. De pronto vio a Inuyasha pasar furioso delante de ella, no pudo mas con la curiosidad y se dirigió al sitio, pero algunas personas quisieron felicitarla.

Cuando por fin se desocupó vio a Inuyasha, sentado. Le vio el rostro alguien le había pegado.

- Inuyasha pero que te sucedió - fue la reacción de ella arrodillándose, sin importar que su vestido se manchara.- hay que curarte

- Tu hermana… tu hermana me engaño- la muchacha lo miro interrogante- la encontré con Onigumo en su camioneta… la muy zo… lo siento.- Inuyasha estaba hecho pedazos - el estupido fui yo… yo la deje de lado…. - la muchacha sintió culpa- me confesó que andaba con él… antes de que le volviera a pegar …- kagome tocó su herida - MALDICION - pegando un puñetazo en el suelo y sus ojos tenían lagrimas su orgullo estaba roto además había asustado a kagome- fui un iluso, un idiota… kagome yo- se quebró - yo la amo y la perdi

- shhh tranquilo - se arrodilló detrás de él y lo abrazó- demasiadas emociones hoy… ahora a mi déjame cuidarte. Si quieres llorar hazlo

El aroma embriago los sentidos de Inuyasha, acarició lo brazos de kagome con sus manos correspondiéndole aquella muestra de cariño. Mientras se desahogaba, se arrastro siempre por kikyo. Siempre le rogó, ella siempre le demostro que le amaba.

FLASH BACK

Bailaron toda la noche, ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la su esposa ahora, y al parecer ella no la estaba pasando mal, ya que bailaba animadamente con sus amigas se fueron a un rincón a disfrutar de los labios del otro. Si seguian asi, harian el amor allí mismo, asi que Inuyasha fue a conversar con la familia. De pronto vio a kikyo con Onigumo llendo hacía el patio, habían acordado en irse juntos él y kikyo, asi que los siguio, y allí vió a Onigumo acariciando a kikyo descaradamente. Subieron a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

A esas alturas su orgullo se había quebrado por completo. Hecho una furia abrió la puerta de la camioneta y sacó a Onigumo que estaba encima de su novia y le dio un golpe en el ojo.

- ¡¡Kikyo!!… que mierda haces… - la encaró furioso- que pasó con nosotros, tu me amas

- lo siento - dijo llorando- pero, yo no me siento segura con todo esto…. Tu ya no estas conmigo nunca… y ya me canse

- tu….¡¡ tu eres mia!! - se acerco histerico y la beso apasionadamente, luego sintió un golpe en las piernas y calló luego uno en su mandibula.

Kikyo y Onigumo se habían ido.

FIN FLASH BACK

- ¿Soy un perdedor?

- No, un perdedor no, pero un idiota si… - dijo parándose-

- hey kagome!!!

La chica comenzó a reirse. Le tendió una mano para que el se parase.

- ven vamos a curarte y a bailar a disfrutar de nuestra fiesta… no haz bailado con la novia en toda la noche. Y podrian sospechar, mañana a primera hora hablaras con kikyo, han pasado por mucho para dejarlo hasta aquí ustedes se aman. " soy una estupida… lo tengo para mi…"

- ¿kagome? - la abrazo-

-¿ si? - timidamente-

- gracias. - soltandole

- Eres un idiota y hay que cuidarte… pero yo se que mi hermana te ama, y tu a ella… luchen por su amor Inuyasha. Pero hoy vamos a disfrutar de lo que queda de la noche.

La fiesta se animó mas cuando los novios fueron a bailar, la fiesta fue grande hermosa un matrimonio para recordar.

- Bien - dijo el animador - hay un regalo de parte de los padres para los novios.

Se detubo la música e iluminaron a los novios. Ambos se miraron divertidos.

- hijos - dijo el señor Sohuma - nosotros queremos que su vida a partir de ahora sea muy feliz… y tiene que comenzar con una buena luna de miel…

¡¡¡¡ eso !!! - gritaron los invitados.

- por ellos les pagamos una estadia en un Resort en Florida…. Todo pagado. - grito la señora izayoi y para que mentir ellos tenían muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy buena situación economica-

- ¡¡¡por dos semanas!!! Haber si ahora la familia crece

- ¡¡¡¡¡ QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Inuyasha y kagome me miraron avergonzados, dos semanas solos en florida.

HOLAAAAAAAAAAA:

Bueno gracias por ser pacientes, he estado muuy ocupada con lo de la universidad quede en enfermería por fin mi sueño se hará realidad, ** y bueno me gustaría que me dejaran sugerencias ¿ como que me falta ?

Buenos mis chicos hasta el próximo capitulo


	11. La energía protectora

_Capitulo 11: La energía protectora_

_- __" dos semanas solos… en florida… sin nadie, mas que él"_ - pensó, mientras Inuyasha la miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Ella tampoco entendía nada.

- Estos viejos de…. - replico Inuyasha-

Un grito estremeció a todos los presentes.

- ¡¡¡ RIN!!! - gritó sesshomaru escandalizado- 

Inuyasha se dirigió rápidamente con Miroku hacía donde se encontraba la joven. Quien se encontraba en el suelo, con Sesshomaru sosteniéndola por detrás

- Maldición, rompió fuentes - Inuyasha estaba nervioso, todavía no había atendido partos, se desesperaba con los gritos de mujeres pariendo- 

- Inuyasha tenemos que llevarla al hospital… examínala- Miroku había llegado al lugar. 

- momento eso hazlo tú, tu eres el que esta trabajando en obstetricia, acaso ¿tienes miedo pervertido?… 

- Inuyasha…. No agotes mi paciencia… el arte de la ginecología requiere tacto no como tu que…

-¡¡¡¡ Quieren callarse los dos!!! Nadie va a verme nada a menos que sea una mujer…- dijo agitada-

- Pero Rin hay que ver tu estado…. - insistió el ojiazul

- aaaaahhh llamen una ambulancia esta destrozando mis dedos - grito sesshomaru - Rin, chiquita, cuenta hasta diez, pero mi mano no laa aaaaay

- ¡¡¡ cállate!!!… soy una mujer en trabajo de parto… uf, uf … no me exijas nada aquí mando yo… y quiero que llamen a una ambulancia - agarrando el cuello de Miroku.- RAPIDOO

- Rin ¿ resistirás hasta llegar al hospital? - kagome me acerco a ella, Rin conteniendo el dolor asintió - bien, Miroku danos las llaves de tu auto, que Inuyasha conduzca y tu controlaras a Rin. Sesshomaru tu iras a su lado. Y yo… etto yo…

- Tu, - dijo Rin- controlaras a esos tontos - señalando a Inuyasha y Miroku.- para que no me irriten, soy una mujer con bastantes hormonas…

- Bien ya escucharon a la joven madre, los abuelos irán detrás de nosotros.- dijo kagome controlando la situación - bien - se subió a la tarima y cogió el micrófono- etto muchas, muchas gracias por venir… y etto vamos a ser tíos, así que ya me voy al hospital, l… la fiesta se acabó y ya me voy

Llevaban a Rin al auto cuando terminó de decir aquello, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo con aquellos zapatos de tacón, sus primas antes de que se subiera al auto le dieron una gran tarjeta firmada por sus parientes. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al llegar al hospital, sentaron a Rin en una silla de ruedas para enviarla a PRE-partos y a sesshomaru a radiología, su mano no resistió tanto. Miroku asistiría el parto, junto con una obstetra, el vería al recién nacido.

Inuyasha, kagome y los señores Sohuma aguardaban en la sala de espera. Las enfermeras al pasar, los quedaban viendo y musitaban un " felicitaciones", pues no era muy común ver a una pareja de novios en el hospital menos un día sábado a las cuatro de la mañana

De la puerta apareció Sesshomaru, cuando ya eran las seis de la mañana, pálido, se sentó junto a sus familia.

- es… es… son, trillizos, dos, dos mujeres y un varón - y se desmayó-

La señora izayoi junto a su esposo saltaban de alegría, Inuyasha se reía a costa de sesshomaru, de pronto llegó sango con los demás y al enterarse fueron a darle aire al mayor de los Sohuma ya que nadie aún lo había recogido del suelo. 

Kagome observó todo esto desde lejos, cuanta alegría, cuanto amor familiar, de seguro que cuando ella nació nada se comparó con esto, de seguro como siempre ella fue la culpable y lo era. 

No podía parar de reírse era tan gratificante ver a su hermano mayor pálido, que sorpresa, si el pensaba que el bebe le iba a crear insomnio en las noches al gran sesshomaru, y este realmente sufría la falta de sueño, todo multiplicado por tres era genial, sus sueños de pequeño se hacían realidad, por lo menos en ese ámbito, es cierto en unas horas mas tendría que hablar con kikyou. 

Levantó la vista y allí vio a Kagome sus ojos estaban llorosos, otra vez, realmente esta niña era un llorona, es que realmente era una niña. Ahora vestida de novia realmente su inocencia era lo que mas resaltaba, se sentía un pervertido, maldición la había besado, comenzó a sonrojarse, ¿ por favor? El ya no era un chiquillo, pero a su lado se sentía uno, uno muy cobarde, quejándose de la vida por pequeñeces y ella realmente había sufrido. 

-Kagome…

Sintió que la llamó

- ¿ que te sucede? - pregunto preocupado-

- no nada,- secándose los ojos- estoy de maravilla - aparentando muy bien - son muchas emociones por hoy y ya estoy cansada, además hoy en la noche tenemos un vuelo a florida… y tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Ni siquiera nos… -Dudando un poco por lo que iba a decir- preguntaron, ¿ que harás con tu practica? Y yo ¿ que hare con la escuela?

- estos viejos de pacotilla… - dijo resignado - bueno ¿ quieres que te valla a dejar a tu casa?

Si, a la casa de Kagome, ya que aun no había trasladado sus cosas.

- no, no me voy hasta que vea a esas preciosuras. Puedes ir a dejarme después total tienes que hablar con kikyo aun.

- bien _" con que le gustan los bebes… "_

Cuando pasaron a Rin a una sala común, primero entraron los nuevos abuelos, y luego Inuyasha y kagome, para esto ya había amanecido. El pelinegro tenía a su sobrino varón mientras que Kagome había aceptado cargar a la mas pequeña, mientras que la otra bebé estaba en brazos de su padre.

- No me imaginé que pudieran ser trillizos, en la ecografía solo se veía uno solo. - explicó cansada Rin - creo que serán unos diablillos, ni siquiera avisaron que serían tres.- observó a su cuñada quien sonriente cargaba a la menor de sus hijas, la muchacha observaba a la bebé de una manera… que hasta se podía pensar que ella era la madre.- ¿ Kagome te gustan los bebes?

- Sí - Feliz ya que la pequeña Azumi estaba dormida en sus brazos - nunca había cargado a uno… tengo primos pero no me dejaban cargarlos.

- Ojala tengan uno pronto… - molesto Sesshomaru a su hermano- Para que Inuyasha siente cabeza.

- eee… - pronunció nerviosa la joven novia - déjenme terminar la escuela…

Ambos padres rieron.

_-" wow, es una gran actriz, lo aparenta muy bien" _Sí, por mientras Kagome y Yo encargamos a tu primo… - dirigiéndose al bebé - yo te enseñare trucos para sacar de casillas a tu papi- dijo burlonamente- 

- no, permitiré que le inculques tus malos hábitos a Jun. - defendió Sesshomaru.- no fenómenos un llorón como tú… 

-¿ llorón?… haber Sesshomaru ¿ quien se puso a llorar cuando supo que sería padre?

- Si bestia fui yo, pero quien se puso a llorar cuando mo…

- Ya no peleen, estoy cansada. - pronunció calmadamente Rin.

- Creo que Inuyasha y yo debemos irnos- dijo poniendo a Azumi en su cunita - bien nos vemos más tarde, vendré a despedirme.

- Si yo también, vamos. Buenos te veré mas tarde Sesshomaru, dulces sueños muajajajajajaja.

- Si tu también, que tengas una buena noche de bodas… - provocando el sonrojo de los novios-

- Sesshomaru- retó Rin. - deja a Ryoko en su cuna y duerme en el sillón ahora.

- Mangoneado - e Inuyasha cerró la puerta-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome fue a su cuarto, a buscar la ropa apropiada para tomar un baño, al sacarse el vestido de novia un sentimiento raro la embargo. Su esposo al no encontrar a kikyo fue a buscarla, apoyada en la tina, pensaba en que harían estas dos semanas solas con el, turistiar.

- En la misma noche de bodas se fue a buscar a otra…- se estaba tomando el papel muy enserio - yo soy la otra.

Al salir del baño fue a hacer la maleta. Empacó un traje de baño completo obviamente negro y todo el guardarropa nuevo que se había comprado con Sango, su amiga tenia buen gusto, empacó todo lo que le recomendó su amiga y un vestido negro, aun no se podía separar de ellos, les tenía cariño. 

Su mamá le pidió que fuera a comprar algunas cosas de repente, todo fue muy extraño, ahora era una chica casada, de diecisiete años, pero casada al fin y al cabo, al llegar al almacén, el dueño que era conocido le regaló un chocolate, el también estaba en la fiesta anoche, pero no había podido despedirse, Kagome agradecida, le dio una sonrisa y compro sus cosas.

Al llegar estaba Sango y su madre esperándola. Fue a buscar su maleta, su bolso de mano y una chaqueta, cuando bajo el abuelo se despidió de ella, al separarse un sentimiento extraño la embargó, ahora no quería irse. Su padre no estaba en la casa.

- Kagome, hija ven aquí - su madre la abrazo y le susurró en el oído - haz lo que tu corazón te diga… no pienses en los demás piensa en ti solamente cuando llegue el momento.

- Kagome- la llamó Sango - Inuyasha te irá a buscar al hospital, su vuelo sale a las ocho

- eh si…

Las palabras de su madre rondaron en su mente hasta que llegaron al hospital

&&&&&&&

Llegó a su departamento después de haber ido a dejar a Kagome a la suya, que " bonita noche de bodas" , se duchó pensando en los nuevos integrantes de la familia Sohuma, aun podía ver la cara de Sesshomaru. 

Después de la ducha se cambió a una ropa mas comoda y habilitó el cuarto que sería de kagome, la muchacha se iría a vivir con el en dos semanas más. Arregló su maleta, tomo un café antes de que Miroku lo pasara a buscar. Vio la foto que tenía con kikyo en la mesa de centro, se quedó encerrado tanto en sus pensamientos que casi no sintió la bocina de Miroku que sonaba por tercera vez.

&&&&&&&&&

Kagome y Sango ayudaban a Rin a cambiar a los trillizos, Jun y Ryoko eran mas activos, pero la pequeña Azumi era mas callada y dormía todo el día. Desde que la recién casada vio a los trillizos se identificó con Azumi se preguntaba si ella fue así, ojala nunca tuviera los mismos problemas que tuvo ella, no , no sería así esta familia era diferente y la pequeña no tenía poderes espirituales, además si alguien se metía con ella la mafia entre Sango y ella vengarían su orgullo.

- Sango, no crees que ¿Kagome será una buena madre? -Preguntó la madre de los pequeños.

- Si estoy segura que Inuyasha y Kagome nos darán unos sobrinos preciosos… solo imagínatelos… - soñadora como siempre Sango estaba logrando el gran sonrojo de Kagome.

- Ya basta… - kagome estaba perdiendo la paciencia- Inuyasha y yo no… no… nunca.

-Nosotras sabemos eso Kagome… que tu e Inuyasha no se casaron por que querían… Sesshomaru y miroku… - pasivamente Rin continuó- También lo saben, sus padres claro que también lo saben, el resto de la familia no lo sabe, pero esta bien que sigan aparentando.

- Entonces por que lo callaron, y permitieron de que Inuyasha y yo hiciéramos este sacrificio…, tratamos de que todo fuera mas natural

- Por que es por el bien de ambos…- contestó Sango - A mi hermano le falta alguien que lo quiera… pero que lo quiera de verdad… kikyo es tu hermana, también tiene poderes espirituales, pero el destino no quiso que ellos siguieran juntos, kikyo le hace un mal a mi hermano… y la familia se da cuenta cuando son ese tipo de amores.

- Yo, tampoco le hago muy bien que digamos, con mis problemas y tantos fenómenos a mi alrededor, mis depresiones….

- Te equivocas - interrumpió Sango- desde que te conoce a cambiado y para bien, el también es un fenómeno ¿ no lo recuerdas? El es igual que tú y se nota que están hechos el uno para el otro, aunque no lo quieran igual el destino los juntará.

- Yo… pues bien, pero les advierto, en estos momentos debe estar con kikyo-nesan… solo ustedes se ilusionaran.

- Pues no lo creo - dijo Rin- Son dos semanas solos Kagome… dos semanas…

- Yo…

De la puerta apareció Inuyasha, y Kagome al tan solo verlo se puso como un tomate, para evitar la mirada del joven terminó de cambiar a Azumi.

Salieron del hospital media hora después, junto a Miroku y a Sango quienes los fueron a dejar. Al llegar al aeropuerto los nervios de Kagome se hicieron más agudos, todo el mundo le daba vueltas, esperaron a que los llamaran tomando un café junto a sus amigos. Al anunciar el vuelo, ambos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron a la sala de embarque.

- Amigo saluda al ratón Mickey por mi…- dijo chistosamente Miroku -

- Envidioso, todo por que no veras debajo de la falda de Minnie Mouse… - contraataco su amigo.- baka , quizás demos una vuelta por Disney y le daremos a la ratona tu petición de matrimonio…

- Eres tan buen amigo… que te daría un besito…- poniendo una pose dramática - pero ya te casaste… amor, por que me traicionaste… - le llegó un golpe de Sango- 

- Eres un payaso…- dijo molesta Sango- chicos… buena suerte. Pásenla bien, y me traen un recuerdo ¡vale? Quizás un norteamericano… fuerte…

- Pero Sanguito… - refutó el ojiazul -

- Ya es hora de que nos vallamos Kagome - dieron un abrazo a sus amigos y se dirigieron a la puerta de embarque-

El pelinegro miró a su joven esposa, iba nerviosa, se dio cuenta por la forma en que tomaba la correa de su bolso cruzado al pecho. Se veía encantadora, pues llevaba un abrigo negro con una mariposa bordada en la solapa, su cabello suelto, se podían apreciar mejor sus ondas, y un bolso negro cruzado, afuera hacía frío, pero al llegar a orlando esperaban que por lo menos hiciera buen tiempo.

- ¿muy nerviosa? 

- No… - respondió con una sonrisa- solo es que nunca me he subido a un avión, y ni mucho menos he salido de Japón - sonrojándose- todo es muy nuevo para mí - observando su anillo de matrimonio.- bueno, y como te fue con kikyo.

- mmm… - deteniéndose y poniéndose a su altura- te lo diré en el avión…- golpeándole con un dedo en la nariz-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El despegue fue tranquilo, las azafatas en su mayoría jóvenes al ver los ojos dorados de su esposo, se peleaban por servirlo.

- Joven disculpe, quiere tomar algo - pregunto por tercera vez la cuarta azafata que le insistía -

-etto, Sí, por favor tráiganos una taza de leche a mi esposa y a mí. - tomándole la mano a Kagome-

- Eh… su esposa… - rió nerviosamente la azafata- pensé que era su hermana… felicidades.

Luego de un momento trajo lo pedido y se alejo contorneando su figura.

-wow… de verdad que atraes a las personas… - dijo impresionada Kagome - las vuelves loquitas… - tomo su leche - ahora si podré dormir.

- Si, yo igual… estoy cansadísimo…- acomodándose en su butaca, una azafata se acerco, haciéndose la bonita.

- Joven aquí tiene una manta.- dijo la azafata rubia-

- Gracias… la verdad es que me esposa y yo no dormimos bien anoche - guiñándole un ojo - me entiende.

- OH…- y se fue aquella chica-

- efecto rápido… - musitó kagome - etto me contarás como te fue con kikyo…

- deberías dormir… 

- no quiero…

- digamos que lo mío y kikyo se acabo para siempre…

- así de mal - lo miró somnolienta- valla…. Yo se que pronto, se reconciliaran….- bostezó - hasta que cumplamos con nuestro come… cometido- y se durmió.

Flash Back

Llegó a la puerta del apartamento se kikyo, esta lo había adquirido dos semanas antes, para que ambos tuvieran sus encuentros sin la presencia de la menor de las higurashi. Tocó la puerta y no hubo respuesta, sacó su llave. Al entrar vio ropa tirada por todas partes, vasos rotos y cortinas desgarradas, fue al cuarto de kikyo. Y al entrar se sintió como un idiota, allí encontró a su " amada " Kikyo con el tal Onigumo ese, ambos al parecer habían tenido una noche movida. 

Sin hacer algún tipo de escándalo, dejo las llaves sobre la mesa de centro y se dirigió al auto de miroku. Ya no soportaba la idea, pero había perdido a kikyo para siempre.

Fin Flash Back

Observo a kagome a su lado y recordó lo que le había dicho el abuelo, tres días antes de la boda.

Flash Back

Ambos se dirigieron a la pagoda del templo, la muchacha se había negado a ver a su prometido, ni siquiera estaba en casa. Se sentaron frente a un altar el cual contenía la perla shikon, la cual estaba ennegrecida.

- Con que esta es la perla de las desgracias… - exclamó Inuyasha- se ve peligrosa.

- Si hijo, así es, es muy peligrosa si llega a seguir acumulando energía maligna ya no habrá quien nos salve… por eso quise hablar contigo.- hizo una pausa- no se por que la razón del enojo de Kagome…- Inuyasha solo agachó la cabeza- a veces, a veces me gustaría que la humanidad sucumbiera antes de hacer sufrir a mi niña, yo se que tu no te casas con ella por gusto, que ella es rara a su manera, pero tiene el corazón mas bondadoso de todos, no en vano fue elegida para encargarse de este templo. Ella ha seguido el entrenamiento de las sacerdotisas aguantando todo. Pero no es por eso que te llame… te contare cual es el siguiente paso, después de la boda.

Inuyasha suspiró, sabía que no podía ser nada bueno.

- Una vez que el lazo espiritual se halla efectuado, viene el lazo físico… me entiendes…

- ¡¡ que !! No, no, tienen que… ¿sabe bien lo que me acaba de decir?

- Si y es la única manera de mezclar sus esencias, y su sangre… ya verán por que… luego de que eso ocurra… se llevará a cabo el matrimonio… por la religión budista y allí terminará todo, ya nadie podrá separarlos jamás…

-¡¡ jamás!!! - trato de controlar su enojo - que pasa si nos separamos…

- no quiero saberlo…

Por la cara del anciano, nada bueno, con todo respeto se retiró… sus planes se habían ido por el caño… no importaba seguiría luchando por estar con kikyo.

Fin flash Back.

- Fui un tonto… - vio que el cuello de kagome estaba en mala posición, así que levanto el mango que los separaba, alargó uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de kagome, se reclinó en una posición cómoda para ambos, arropó a la muchacha y esta quedó acomodada en su pecho, vio su rostro al dormir… era bonita.. Solo que su apariencia anterior la escondía del mundo… ahora tenía a la verdadera kagome en sus brazos. - Quizá no sea tan descabellado tener un hijo de ambos… 

HOOOLaaaaa

Que tal, bueno aquí termine de escribir el capitulo de hoy… esta semana me pasaron un montón de cosas, desde las mas malas( mi primo callo a cuidados intensivos) hasta las mejores… ( hoy salio de allí)

Lo bueno es que ya salimos adelante.

Termine de ver vampire Knight: buenisima la serie, lastima el final

T...T fue como ver chrno crusade de nuevo…

Y ahora miro una serie buenisima hakushaku to yousei excelente..

Gracias a las que leen siempre… agradezco su apoyo 

Nos vemos espero que les haya gustado, se vienen sorpresas


	12. Propósito

Holaaaa como estan perdonenme por no haber publicado antes es que estoy preparandome para ir a vivir a otra ciudad.. T_T y no habia teniendo tiempo

Aquí va el capitulo

Capitulo 12 : " Propósito"

_Calor sentía mucho calor, su cuerpo parecía al limite, todos a su alrededor gritaban por ayuda y ella no podía moverse, su cuerpo no respondía, tenía que salvarlos a todos, quería salvarlos a todos, pero aquellos demonios hacían lo que querían, trató por todos los medios contrarrestar su poder… como le habían enseñado, pero ese hombre de abrigo negro no se lo permitía, le decía algo que no podía descifrar… Miró a un costado sus hermanos acababan de entrar… y entonces quiso gritarles… ¡¡¡¡ No entren!!!_

_- ¡¡¡NO ENTREN!!! _

_- Kagome - susurró suavemente una voz-_

_- NO ENTREN… SOUTA, KAGURA… - ellos la llamaron, pero no la escuchaban… - no entren… - sintió un grito que la paralizó uno de sus compañeros el novio de Ayumi se estaba quemando y no podía moverse, las lagrimas de impotencia que soltó fueron evaporándose lentamente._

_- Kagome….- Sintió el sucio aliento, de lo que debía ser, un demonio._

_Se dio vuelta y el hombre del abrigo estaba justo detrás de ella, y una sonrisa macabra comenzó a formarse, al tiempo en que ella tiritaba de pánico. _

_- Kagome…_

Abrió los ojos despacio, sus sentidos despertaron también, un perfume exquisito llego a su nariz, tanto era de su agrado que le provocó, solo ese sutil olor cosquilleo en el estómago, la mezcla era embriagante, como un olor a bosque y a hombre, ¡ pero que estaba pensando kagome higurashi !¿ Donde quedó la kagome?, la chica más fría del instituto, la cual nada en su corazón destruía, aunque sus compañeras la golpearan por no hacer sus tareas, o escapaban y quedaba sola en los proyectos por que le temían… ya no era tiempo de pensar esas cosas.

Escuchó el sonido de las personas dormir, y sintió los pasos de las azafatas caminar de aquí para allá. De pronto alzó la vista y se dio cuenta que su propio rostro estaba escondido en el cuello de Inuyasha, se sonrojo furiosamente, se sintió… tonta, trato de moverse pero el joven la tenía atrapada en un abrazo, casi inmovilizada.

Él había despertado desde hace mucho, anoche mientras la abrazaba había decidido, aplicar el refrán "un clavo saca a otro clavo", podía sonar cruel nuevamente, pero había descubierto que kikyo era una zorra y kagome… Kagome no era para nada fea, su rostro mientras dormía era como una diosa, como fue que esta muchacha estaba tan enmascarada en aquella muchacha fría e indolente, su personalidad salía a relucir con facilidad ahora, esto sería una buena luna de miel, ahora tenía que conquistarla ese era su propósito para estas dos semanas.

Antes de conocer a la mayor de las higurashi, nunca había tenido una relación estable, siempre era todo un juego, una noche y adiós. Hasta que se hizo amigo de kikyo, allí el no lucho con ella, pues eran buenos amigos las cosas se dieron impulsivamente, y ese fue su error.

Pero volviendo al tema, su joven esposa era mucho mas bonita que su hermana, en realidad solo que estaba demacrada, era un diamante en bruto, y su instinto de hombre le decía que podría sacar buen provecho de esto. El destino los había predispuesto, y ahora ya no había marcha atrás. No la quería, en absoluto, pero quien decía que no podría hacerlo, ahora lo haría como antes, estaría con ella sin sentimientos, y ambos estaban de acuerdo…. Pero algo lo turbaba… Quería ver la reacción de la muchacha entre sus brazos, ¿cuales serían sus gestos?, si se desesperaba o se mantenía serena. a la joven higurashi parecía que le daría un infarto. Esto le entretenía pero no sabía la razón…

Dejo de fingir que estaba dormido, simulo despertarse poco a poco… intencionalmente paso su mano que estaba debajo del cuello de kagome por el rostro de la muchacha… lo cual hizo que kagome pegara un gritito. Sonrió y la soltó lo suficiente para que sus rostros se miraran

- e… etto… b… buenos días - que vergüenza, sus ojos atrayentes, su sonrisa de medio lado, sus facciones era hermoso, como un personaje de novela, su cabello negro azabache, largo hasta por debajo de sus hombros, su flequillo, sus labios varoniles, lo quedo mirando largo rato hasta que su sensual voz la despertó.

- buenos días, kagome…. - no quería soltarla, aun las personas dormían, y no le haría mal estar un momento mas así, nunca se había fijado tanto en kagome, en como se mordía el labio cuando estaba nerviosa, sus mejillas pálidas se sonrojaban apenas pero era muy notorio, sus ojos chocolate brillantes, en su cabello ondulado enmarcaba su hermoso rostro de muñeca de porcelana, estuvo tentado a besarla. Hasta que una azafata llegó a retirar sus mantas y almohadas estaban a punto de llegar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegaron al hotel cerca del medio día Orlando era cálido y ambos estaban desesperados por llegar al hotel y cambiarse de ropa, Inuyasha se manejaba en la ciudad maravillosamente como si hubiera estado allí siempre.

El hotel era grande, imponente y pintoresco, se encontraba a la orilla del mar era un Resort. Kagome jamás había ido a un paseo, nunca había salido de su casa ni de los templos, no le gustaba, ahora se sentía incomoda, no encontraba de que hablar con Inuyasha.

Ambos llegaron al mesón de registros, una mujer rubia de unos profundos ojos azules los recibió, su tez era morena, se notaba que era de esta zona.

- buenas tardes, bienvenidos al Resort Ocean Dream, en que puedo ayudarlos - dijo la recepcionista en ingles-

- Buenas, hay una reserva a nombre de Sohuma

- OK, espere por favor- Ingreso el nombre al computador, revisó la pantalla.- Si aquí están, Inuyasha y Kagome Sohuma… su habitación es la… ¿son hermanos verdad? - Dijo mirando a Kagome despectivamente

- No ella es mi esposa… - dijo impaciente-

- Con razón… perdone… firme aquí y aquí - dijo señalando un papel, mientras el joven estaba distraído observó a la chiquilla que lo acompañaba, no le llegaba a ella ni a los talones solo era una niña- La habitación es matrimonial que disfruten su visita…

- ¿ matrimonial? - exclamó Kagome asustada…- pero…

- Asustada, mi amor…

- Payaso… - le dijo y siguió al joven que llevaba sus maletas-

Al llegar a la habitación Inuyasha le dio la propina al chalet, al entrar quedaron sorprendidos. al entrar un colgador, con un amplio closet justo al ingresar a la habitación, al salir del pequeño pasillo se hallaba la gran cama matrimonial con un buró de madera a cada lado, al frente la puerta para el baño, a un lado de la cama un desnivel, en el cual se encontraba una pequeña salita que constaba de un sillón grande, dos pequeños y una mesita de centro, justo al frente un mueble con una gran televisión, DVD y un stereo.

- Esto es… - dijo kagome- demasiado lujo, y yo que no quería venir… quizás cuanto les costo todo esto… llamaré para agradecerles.

Inuyasha solo pudo sonreír.

Ambos entraron al baño, era grande, con una tina con hidromasaje grande y espaciosa en forma rectangular, y justo arriba una ducha, una cortina de vidrio la cubría, justo en a un lado de la tina sales naturales, y shampoo eran cortesía del hotel. En una pared del baño había un gran espejo con un gran tocador, todo el baño en tonos blancos y dorados.

Al salir del baño miraron por el gran ventanal de la habitación.

- Y bien- Inuyasha llamó la atención de kagome- ¿¿que haremos hoy ??

- em… no… sse - se puso nerviosa, y se sentó en un sillón a mirar el paisaje- podríamos desempacar…

- SIP… y después… podríamos ir a almorzar y a turistear por allí…podríamos ir a la playa…

- em…. Quisiera bañarme primero…- dijo avergonzada-

- las damas primero… yo desempacaré mis cosas…

Kagome entró al baño con su maleta. Se quito la ropa y tomo una ducha relajante y larga. se lavó el cabello con su shampoo cítrico, concentrándose en el aroma. Salió de la ducha y se miró en el espejo, delgada, sin ningún atributo, ella no era como su hermana así jamás le interesaría a Inuyasha. Era solo una niña. Abrió su maleta buscando el vestido que mas disimulaba su figura pero no estaba, además buscó su traje de baño uno completo deportivo, pero lo que encontró la hizo gritar…

¿¿¿¿ QUE ES ESTOOOOO???

Inuyasha sintió el grito de la muchacha y no dudo en ir a ver pero la puerta estaba con seguro.

- kagome ¿ estas bien ?

- si, si solo es que… déjalo así…- ya ni modo se puso aquel bikini de dos piezas era negro. Y se puso un vestido color celeste pálido sin mangas y unas sandalias blancas, se puso bloqueador y cepilló su cabello, como estaba mojado caia en ondas.

Al salir del baño se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Inuyasha.

- que cambio, oye murciélago…

- ¿ oye murciélago?… - respingo su rostro en una mueca ofendida-

- te ves bien… ahora me toca a mi…- y el joven se fue al baño.

Kagome me sonrojo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango, la Sra. Higurashi y la Sra. Sohuma se encontraban tomando el té en la casa de esta última.

- je jeje, quizás como habrá reaccionado kagome, con el regalito que le dejamos…- se burló Sango.

- Ahora si conquistará a mi pequeñito…- dijo pícaramente izayoi.

- yo le eché anticonceptivos, con una etiqueta de vitaminas… - murmuro la Sra. higurashi Como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Madre e hija la miraron atónita…

&&&&&&&&&&

El cielo, la playa, el calor… un ambiente apto para salir a recorrer las playas de florida, era un paraíso

Llegaron a la playa, pusieron un quitasol y se sentaron a contemplar el paisaje. Mujeres hermosas y esbeltas se paseaban de aquí para allá en bikinis que tapaban lo justo y necesario, Kagome se avergonzó y luego miró a Inuyasha quien estaba vestido con un short color negro y una polera del mismo color.

Kagome estaba callada, solo le había respondido con monosílabos, se le ocurrió una idea, de pronto comenzó a quitarse la camisa, y quedo solo en traje de baño.

- Kagome… - Inuyasha llamó su atención, quería ver su rostro-

- ¿si?- dijo concentrada mirando el mar color turquesa-

- ¡Querrías ponerme bloqueador en la espalda? No quiero quedar como un cangrejo.- pasándole el tubo de crema-

- ¿eh? - se sonrojo al ver a su esposo sin su polera- etto…. Em si - dijo turbada y roja…

- creo que deberías ponerte en el rostro estas muy roja- sabiendo por que estaba en ese estado-

Inuyasha se estiró en la toalla, de espaldas y de pronto sintió las pequeñas y suaves manos de su esposa, recorriendo su espalda. Se sentía tan bien, cerró los ojos y de pronto se imagino a ambos haciendo otras cosillas…

- " mente de alcantarilla… te estas juntando mucho con miroku" - se dijo así mismo- kagome deberíamos ir al agua… supongo que traes tu traje de baño ¿no?

- s… si " estupida debiste haber dicho que no"… es que no tengo mucho calor…

- Haber… estamos en florida… o te bañas o te meto yo al agua…. ¿ quedo claro?.

- esta bien… es que me da vergüenza…. - se sacó el vestido-

El muchacho quedó sin aliento, era perfecta… y ella se avergonzaba.

- e…eto no te burles- dijo tímidamente la muchacha.

- burlarme ¿yo?…¿ porque? Ven vamos al agua… - la miro y ella solo tenía la vista gacha- no tienes por que avergonzarte mira a todas las de acá…

Se oyó un silbido y luego un piropo… kagome tomo su vestido y se cubrió.

Inuyasha ante esta reacción comenzó a reírse - ¿ves? No estas mal…- la tomo de la mano y la llevo al agua.

- te quitaste los lentes de contacto… supongo- la joven negó- bueno no te mojes el rostro.

Al tocar el agua tibia, cerró sus ojos, por fin veía el mar, un viento fresco salió y siguió caminando mar adentro, Inuyasha ya estaba nadando, eso suponía porque lo perdió de vista, de pronto un hombre se acercó a ella, con una mirada lujuriosa, estaba disfrutando el mar a su lado. Al no poder ver a su esposo se devolvió al lugar donde se habían puesto, al darle la espalda al mar, alguien tocó su trasero violentamente, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar. Se sintió humillada y las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, estaba asustada… ¿ donde estaba Inuyasha?

Al voltearse el hombre quien la había tocado estaba recibiendo un golpe en el rostro proporcionado por su esposo.

- Inuyasha… - tapándose la boca para no soltar un sollozo- I… nuyasha. - lo abrazo.- quiero irme por favor.

- tranquila kagome….

- No sabes quien soy yo… - el hombre noqueado gritó a toda potencia… - me las pagaras… bastardo.

- Mira entupido… ella es mi esposa y nadie la toca escuchaste… - sus ojos estaban tornándose de un color naranjo, ante esto el hombre se fue- Estas bien … vámonos si quieres…

- Esperaaa… Inuyasha…- Una mujer occidental, con diminuto bikini color verde se acerco a SU… Esposo- por que me dejaste sola - dijo en ingles…

¿Que era esto? O mejor dicho ¿ quien era esa?

Les gustó? Dejenme sus reviews Onega para poder mejorar.. O encuentran que esta muy aburrido..

Kira chan


	13. algo a cambio

Capitulo 14: recompensa

- Inuyasha por que me dejaste sola…- dijo la rubia mirando a Kagome con desden y hablando un perfecto ingles - y ¿andas solo ? Pensé que andabas con kikyo.

- En Japón, Jennifer - dijo con molestia, pensando de que Kagome no entendía Ingles. -

- ¿AH?… y la boda, - exclamo entusiasmada- ya compre mi vestido… y su regalo de bodas, además kikyo me prometió, me aseguró que sería su madrina de bodas…- se acercó provocativamente, al novio de su amiga. Y observó que a su lado había una chica desconocida. - y ella ¿quien es?… es algún familiar tuyo.

- Sí, es una historia larga de contar… pero ya me casé y fue con kagome.- señalo a la muchacha.

- ¿Qué?… con ella… -señalo- pero Inuyasha cuantos años tiene - la observó recogiendo sus cosas y poniéndose un vestido para cubrirse un traje de baño patético, era una pobre, Kikyo tenia razón, pero ya trabajarían en eso, separar a Inuyasha de esa chiquilla iba a ser muy fácil. - Supongo que no te casaste con ella por gusto…

- hablamos otro día Jennifer… - dijo cuando kagome ya estaba lista. La tomo la mano y se fueron camino al hotel

- Con que no te casaste por gusto Inuyasha Sohuma-

esa chiquilla era como un animalito el cual nunca había salido de su jaula, ya se aprovecharía de eso. La rubia se fue con sus amigos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el trascurso al hotel Inuyasha no la miró, si no que la llevó de forma posesiva. Kagome entro pausadamente a la habitación, dirigiéndose al baño.

- entendí todo-dijo en ingles- que soy una chiquilla y eso - con un acento ingles, sin mirarlo.

- ¿que ? - dijo estupefacto - yo…. Perdona… Jennifer es la mejor amiga de kikyo, y bueno…

- no me des explicaciones… no soy tu esposa de verdad - dijo entrando al baño del cuarto con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.-

El joven observó la puerta fijamente, ese comentario le había molestado " no soy tu esposa de verdad", aparte de sentirse culpable por no haber parado en seco a Jennifer, por no haber protegido a SU esposa, se sentía enojado por aun amar a aquella mujer que lo había engañado. Se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Por otro lado, kagome estaba apoyada en la puerta del baño. Aguantando las lagrimas pero se le hizo imposible.

- _" solo soy una chiquilla, una niña"_ - se sacó el vestido blanco quedando en traje de baño se miro al espejo mientras se llenaba la tina _-" tonta, que Inuyasha se fijaría en ti, ilusa."_

Cambió su apariencia por él, ahora su vida estaba cambiando por el, pero era tan injusto todo esto ella no recibía nada a cambio.

Al salir del baño lo en la cama durmiendo de costado, como estaba en un sueño profundo no le importo vestirse delante de él, al terminar de ponerse un vestido de tono morado, se acercó sigilosamente, como un felino para ver su rostro, era tranquilo, como el de un príncipe.

De pronto, una mano la tomó por sorpresa dándola vuelta en la cama, resultando Inuyasha encima de ella, el cabello de el tocaba su rostro.

La miró asustada y eso lo dejo completamente encantado, le gustaría dominarla tenerla completamente a su merced, sin importar condición esos deseos se formaron al ver como se vestía, ¿ q ue? Era un hombre al fin y al cabo.

- Inuyasha, déjame ir por favor- susurro la muchacha, nerviosa como siempre, cada vez que el se acercaba sus pensamientos se volvían incoherentes.

- No hasta que me escuches. Relájate - la sintió suspirar, esa posición, por lo menos a el se le pasaban mil imágenes a la mente, pero ahora lo primero era explicarle las cosas - ella es la mejor amiga de kikyo, no te sientas mal por lo que dijo, no sabe ubicarse siempre fue así, no me cae muy bien que digamos…

- ya te dije que no tienes por que darme explicaciones… - respiraba agitadamente el calor del cuerpo de su esposo le estaba haciendo perder la cordura.-

- sí , te las debo por que eres mi esposa ahora… y debo protegerte… - la miro fijamente y descendió lentamente… antes de que pudiera tocar los labios de su compañera solo tocó su mejilla. Ella susurró "kikyo". Se levantó y se dirigió al baño necesitaba una ducha fría, al estar tan cerca de ella, algo lo impulsaba a desear mas tacto, deseaba abrazarla de tal forma de que no se separan jamás, su olor era embriagante… deseaba, deseaba hacerla su mujer… poseerla y no dejar que nadie se acercara.

En la cama aun la muchacha no se sentaba por la impresión, el calor de Inuyasha, el olor sus ojos sobretodo sus ojos y el tacto de sus labios en sus mejillas, le hacían sentir cosquillas en el estómago. Lo deseaba y no era mentira.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Era de noche y se podía ver que la vida nocturna de la ciudad empezaba despertar hace solo apenas algunos minutos había oscurecido, y había calor mucho calor.

No se habían referido al tema de lo de hace unos minutos, solo miraban una película, una de miedo…

. Hey, kagome por que no hacemos algo - dijo incomodo Inuyasha-

- estoy mirando la película… estamos en la parte mas importante…

- hay para que quieres seguir viendo… el protagonista muere, desmembrado y su amante escapa… - dijo tomando el control de la televisión.- Fin…

- Hey…

- Vamos a recorrer la ciudad… ¿ cuantas veces estarás en orlando? - le paso un chaleco de hilo negro que hacia juego con su vestido morado - vamos a divertirnos…

- esta bien… - dijo completamente sonrojada, ya que el le tomo la mano

&&&&&&&&

Jennifer los observó salir del hotel, en el cual ella también se hospedaba, parecían una pareja de casados, en ese momento sonó su celular.

- Kikyo, amiga tenías razón es patética, tranquila esta todo listo cuando llegas… perfecto… no tranquila, no sospecha… mañana en el hotel, sí mañana ponte aquel vestido rojo…

&&&&&&&&

La costanera estaba llena de luces, era como un gran festival de los templos llevaba un helado en la mano y la sonrisa en el rostro, Inuyasha tenia razón. Él la observaba desde atrás era hermosa, era inocente y pura.

Miraba los puestos detalladamente, en uno se detuvo al ver una cadena que tenía dos delfines entrelazados, delfín sinónimo de suerte y felicidad. Los tocó con sus dedos, y tintinearon a la luz, le llamo la atención.

- Te gustan… - dijo la voz de su acompañante - no lo niegues - cuando ella agacho la cabeza.- me los llevo - le dijo en ingles al artesano -

- bien, pero joven aquellos delfines se dividen… queda uno para usted y uno para su esposa. - dijo el hombre.

- " primera persona que me llama esposa, que no me ve como una chiquilla" - le sonrío al artesano.

Les regalo una cadena de plata a ambos, Inuyasha se la puso a kagome.

- listo - arreglándole el cabello.

- ven, vamo…- la muchacha le tomo la mano. - " no "

- no esta bien me gusta Asia…. - al ver que ella retiraba su mano.

Pasaron a un local de juegos, se divirtieron como niños incluso, apostaron en el hockey de mesa, en la cual kagome ganó riendo a carcajadas.

Al ver esto, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de la mujer que tenía al frente, inocencia… eso era lo que le encantaba de ella.

- ven te llevaré a otro lugar.

-si…- se volvió a sonrojar cuando el joven la tomo de la mano nuevamente

Fueron directo a una gran fogata en la playa que había para los turistas, se encontraban bailando, brincando como niños pequeños, jugaban, como todos los matrimonios jóvenes que se encontraban allí. De pronto tocaron una canción lenta.

- tengo sed…- dijo kagome nerviosa, dándose la media vuelta-

- aguanta…- la apegó a su cuerpo, abrazándola por la cintura y mirándola fijamente, sus ojos chocolates brillaban intensamente.

. Co… como supiste de esto… de la fogata - no podía ni siquiera hablar por que solo el contacto que tenían la agitaba.

- mmm… digamos que fue improvisación… pero dime que no lo pasaste bien hoy… parecías una pequeña niña… - riendo divertido, ante la sonrisa de aceptación que se produjo en el rostro de kagome. - esta es la kagome que me gusta tomándola de la barbilla.

- yo… nno… yo so…solo quería darte las gracias… - mirándolo fijamente… - por que si no… ahora estaría en el templo, haciendo mi rutina… - noto que la distancia se acortaba- además hace tiempo que no ejercitaba los músculos de mi rostro - el río divertido y la abrazo fuertemente girando, escondió su rostro en el pecho de el estaba muerta de la vergüenza, por lo que había dicho- yo… se que tu alcanzaras la felicidad que te mereces… junto con… - no pudo terminar sus labios ya estaban capturados, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de aquel beso, era suave, el la acercó mas hacia sí.

El necesitaba besarla, quería decirle al mundo que era su esposa, que algo estaba naciendo, una llama que estaba creciendo grande, capaz de arrasarlo todo. Ella aún era torpe en besar, ya le enseñaría… no estaba enamorado de ella, pero algo sentía no sabía describir que era. Hizo que ella abriera su boca, para profundizar el beso, pero justo una lluvia tropical sucumbió ante todos en la fogata.

Llegaron a la habitación muertos de la risa, mojados y empapados de pies a cabeza, Inuyasha fue a buscar las toallas para secarse, al llegar a la habitación vio a kagome mirando por la ventana.

La lluvia y el viento se hicieron presentes allí afuera, no vio mas.

- Hey - su esposo le había puesto la toalla en la cara a propósito, se iba a secar el cabello pero el comenzó a hacerlo, aun estaba cohibida por lo que había sucedido allí afuera por lo que miraba el suelo.

-que sucede? - ella de seguro estaba pensando en el beso, estaba sonrojada al extremo y trataba de decir algo.

- lo siento solo es que yo no era así… y tu bueno allá afuera… y kikyo.

- tranquila … - la beso nuevamente - acostúmbrate…. Por que es así el matrimonio… - la beso esta vez cos deseo incontrolable la apego tanto a el que kagome gimió, pero lo deseaba tanto… cuando el comenzó a desabrochar el cierre ella entendió todo.

- lo… lo siento no… quiero que sea Asia….

Nuevamente lo había arruinado… ella se dirigió al baño luego salió con el pijama puesto, constaba de una camiseta y un pantalón de Jack. No lo miró por que aun estaba avergonzada, y se acostó en su lado de la cama, el entró al baño.

Se debatía, en la posibilidad de que pudiera pasar algo mas… tomó sus vitaminas las tomaba desde hace tres semanas. Y esperó quedarse dormida. Cuando el salió del baño apago las luces y se acostó a su lado, le tomó la mano por debajo de las mantas, y la jalo hacia si… kagome me acomodo, sintiendo el calor de el gracias al cielo estaba en pijama… de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho frío pero ellos ni siquiera lo notaron, desde ese momento quedo claro… vivirían el momento mientras pudieran


	14. no quiero regresarte

**Capitulo 14: No quiero… devolverte**

**Al despertar no había nadie a su lado, pareciera que el beso que inuyasha le dio la noche anterior era solo un sueño, pero una bandeja con un desayuno la esperaba y en ella había una nota, se acercó a leerla.**

" _**Salí a resolver un asunto de la universidad, no creo que llegue hasta muy tarde, lo siento… pero prometo te compensare… diviértete ….Inuyasha. "**_

**Encendió la televisión y decidió no levantarse hasta muy tarde.**

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ya era tarde, casi anochecía pero ella se había entretenido nadando en la piscina del hotel, el agua realmente la había relajado estaba totalmente sola en ella, ya que el tiempo estaba frío pero a ella no le afectaba, de hecho la sensación de nadar bajo un cielo gris le agradaba.**

**Subió al cuarto, para ponerse el pijama, pero al entrar y mirar en el buró, encontró otra nota, se sentó en la cama para leerla.**

" _**Por haberte dejado sola hoy, te encuentro en la playa, donde fue la fogata… te espero…"**_

**- ha estado muy misterioso- sonrió para si, quizás existía la misma posibilidad de que Inuyasha se estuviera enamorando de ella.**

**Se arreglo con un vestido de color liliáceo simple pero bonito y salio del cuarto**

**&&&&&&&**

**En el comedor del hotel, Inuyasha estaba sin palabras, como se atrevía a venir aquí así, ¿ que le sucedía? Como era posible que kikyo los haya perseguido en su luna de miel. **

**Su corazón estaba divido en dos, por un lado quería volver y dejarlo todo, y escapar con kikyo lejos y vivir con ella hasta el final de sus días, pero por otro lado kagome le hacia sentir cosas que jamás había experimentado con kikyo, esa ternura y ganas de protegerla, sentía esos sentimientos cada vez mas fuerte, desesperado por ir con ella, cada día.**

**- Inuyasha…- La voz de kikyo lo saco de sus pensamientos -… te incomodo verdad… yo de veras lo siento vine desde Japón para decírtelo … no quiero que lo de nosotros termine… - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.**

**- Kikyo… creo que no es el momento para hablar, ahora kagome me espera…**

**- ¿kagome? … ja… que ¿te enamoraste de esa tonta? Que ya te acostaste con ella y que ¿ te gusto?… ¿sentiste lo mismo que conmigo ?**

**- eso no te incumbe… ya. Tu misma diste por terminada la relación cuando me traicionaste con onigumo… - los celos se apoderaban de él rápidamente tanto que no se dio cuenta que la tomo de la mano y se la llevó a los jardines, el vestido rojo que llevaba, su perfume, su rostro, estaba tan enamorado de ella. **

**El jardín estaba oscuro solo iluminado por la luz de las estrellas y mas allá se oía el sonido de las olas.**

**- ¿ por que me trajiste aquí? - dijo kikyo impaciente.**

**- aclaremos esto de una buena vez…. - se acerco a ella - tu me engañaste con onigumo, nuestro plan, nuestra vida juntos tu misma lo botaste a la basura.**

**- si lo se.. Pero estaba desesperada imaginarme que esa boda debió haber sido mía.. Que la novia debí haber sido yo… que… tu …. Que nuestra historia… murió sin haber comenzado…. Me sentía sola… y onigumo estaba allí conmigo… ya no lo soporto mas… - lloró desconsoladamente en frente de él, su corazón estaba destrozado y kagome pagaría por haberla sumido en la tristeza de nuevo.**

**- yo kikyo… soy el culpable…- la abrazó fuertemente sin querer dejarla escapar sus sentimientos cambiaban a cada momento su cabeza iba a estallar era un torbellinos de sensaciones. - lamento decirte esto…. pero estoy confundido… no se si es por el demonio que llevo dentro pero el ochenta por ciento de mi corazón te anhela y te quiere pero el otro por ciento quiere a kagome…**

**- vez eso quiere decir… " lo tengo" - rió maliciosamente entre sus brazos Inuyasha era suyo y de nadie mas.**

**&&&&&&&**

**El aire olía a lluvia, la playa estaba oscura, pero las estrellas se veían expectantes en el firmamento, el silencio reemplazado solo por el sonido de las olas, buscó con su mirada a Inuyasha, aun no llegaba, lo esperaría un poco mas , a lo mejor había tenido problemas con la universidad.**

**La noche anterior él le había robado un beso, le había dicho que así era el matrimonio, ¿entonces el estaba decidido a quedarse con ella?. Su mente en este momento era pura confusión, su corazón era completamente de Inuyasha, aunque ella sabía que el aún estaba enamorado de kikyo, no le importaba ser la segunda, solo quería sentirse amada por el aunque fuera todo una gran mentira.**

**- que hace esta preciosura sola aquí en la noche- **

**El terror se apoderó de ella, cuando sacada de sus pensamientos, se vio rodeada por cinco hombres. No olían a alcohol estaban sobrios, la acorralaron, ya no podría escapar.**

**- Mmm no tiene gracia esta muchacha, solo servirá para pasar un buen rato… - dijo uno de los hombres agarrandola de los hombros - **

**- ¿ tu crees? Yo creo que tiene potencial solo hay que mostrarlo - mientras uno levantaba su vestido.**

**No podía hablar no reaccionaba, sus nervios se paralizaron, quiso correr pero ellos ya la tenían en su poder, y aunque trató de forcejear fue golpeada en el rostro con brutalidad. Uno de los tipos le rasgó el vestido por la espalda con una cortaplumas sin importarle que esta tuvo contacto con la piel de la joven rasgándola dolorosamente. La dieron vuelta sacándole el vestido completamente. Gritó hasta que se desgañito, pero nadie se daba cuenta, no habían transeúntes cerca, ellos reían la lamían, y la tocaban en partes que jamás había pensado que le interesarían a alguien.**

**Lloraba mecánicamente, uno de ellos se posó entre sus piernas, mientras los otros la ultrajaban.**

**-Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno… - dijo el que estaba entre sus piernas bajándose los pantalones.**

**-¡¡¡¡ noo no por favor no… - lloro desesperadamente para que la dejaran en paz- pero nuevamente la golpearon dejándola media inconciente.**

**Todo se cegó ante ella y sintió una fuerza dentro de si. Los hombres salieron despedidos, por la fuerza que emano su cuerpo.**

**Ella al observarlos se dio cuenta de que estaban quemados e inconcientes, agarró lo que quedaba de su ropa, y huyó hacia el hotel, la lluvia la sorprendió nuevamente acompañado por truenos, lloró de desesperación todo esto era muy injusto.**

**&&&&&&&**

**- eso quiere decir que tu me amas… abrazándolo mas fuerte-**

**- no lo se… solo siento un bello cariño por lo que pasamos juntos, pero ahora quiero proteger a kagome…. Perdóname.**

**Kikyo sollozo fuertemente en su pecho.**

**- esta bien, pero no me vengas rogando cuando ella te perjudique, todo lo que esta relacionado con ella, es maligno… te engatusó a ti también. ¿ no sabias que ahora se iba a reunir con onigumo?.**

**- que dices ella me dejo una nota que me esperaba, en el comedor del hotel.**

**- fue para despistarte Inuyasha, ella quiere que nosotros estemos juntos… por que ella sabe el mal que hace, ella lo reconoce.**

**- es mejor que me valla a la habitación y la espere alli.**

**- espera… es cierto lo que te digo Inuyasha.**

**El salio caminando rápidamente de los jardines para caminar en dirección a la habitación cruzando por el comedor, cuando kikyo lo detuvo y lo beso desesperada, sus pensamientos se turbaron pero no le creería kagome no sería capaz de aquello.**

**- deja de mentir kikyo, regresa a Japón y déjame aclarar mis pensamientos.**

**Salio furioso, no sabia si era por que se había imaginado a kagome en otros brazos o era por que no podía decidir.**

**- ve con ella Inuyasha, quédate con ella, pero mi venganza esta completada. Pura no me digas… - salio con una sonrisa burlona del hotel.**

**&&&&&&&&**

**Tenia que comprobar que lo que estaba diciendo kikyo era una mentira, kagome le había dejado un nota, que lo esperaría en el comedor del hotel después de que ella fuera a conversar con sango por teléfono, pero la espera había sido demasiada.**

**Afuera era un diluvio y pasos con barro se marcaban en el pasillo, justo en dirección a su habitación, y no eran huellas de zapatos si no que eran de pies descalzos. Entro preguntándose que demonios, la habitación estaba en penumbras, los truenos de vez en cuando la iluminaban.**

**Miró sobre la cama y lo que imaginaba era el vestido de kagome estaba embarrado sobre ella.**

**Los celos, el demonio que estaba dentro de el se puso furioso, quizás kikyo tenia razón y ella si se estaba revolcando con onigumo, quizás se estaba comportando como un tonto, cegado por el sentimiento del demonio dentro de el que creía en kagome ciegamente, todos le decían que aquella muchacha no tenia nada bueno, y el solo la defendía.**

**La vio observando la lluvia de afuera, tapada solo con una bata blanca del hotel, apoyada en el cristal de la ventana. Su pelo estaba recién lavado. **

**Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás.**

**- donde estuviste metida todo el día - dijo una voz furiosa detrás de ella, un trueno brillo nuevamente y pudo notar que el rostro de Inuyasha estaba desencajado por al rabia.**

**No quería decirle lo que le había sucedido ella había dejado a personas mal heridas, ahora si se convertiría en un asesina.**

**- yo… yo estaba… - no sabía como responder.**

**- estabas con onigumo cierto… - ella olía distinto, no supo el porque de cómo se dio cuenta de eso, pero la rabia de que otro hombre la habia tocado se hizo presente. - y que tal estuvo… te gusto eh.**

**- que… quieres decir con eso - dijo su voz temblorosa-**

**El comenzó a besar su cuello desenfrenadamente comenzó a morderla, a acariciarla por encima de la bata a tocarla con un tacto salvaje, no había delicadeza, la giró hacia si y la beso con furia mordió sus labios y noto un sabor metálico, y un gemido de dolor por parte de ella, sus lagrimas, su llanto no lo había notado. De pronto sus sentidos se calmaron y dejo de sentir rabia, encendió la luz y noto con pánico como el rostro de kagome estaba golpeado.**

**- ¡¡¡Por que no dijiste nada!!! - la tomo por los hombros asustado- por que no me dijiste que estabas herida… pensé que te habías ido con onigumo.**

**- Te vi con kikyo… - dijo con rabia tambien al parecer los sentimientos de la sacerdotisa se hacían presentes - no tengo por que darte explicaciones solo déjame en paz… - dijo soltándose- ¡¡¡vete!!! No quiero que me veas así… debilitada… VETE.**

**- ESCUCHAME SIENTATE AQUÍ…. - la sentó bruscamente en la cama y busco el kit de primeros auxilios- que te sucedió - dijo enojado, aunque mas que enojado estaba preocupado.**

**Ella no respondio.**

**- QUE, QUE TE SUCEDIÓ…- la agito bruscamente-**

**- Tu me dejaste una nota…. Que me esperarías en el lugar de la fogata… - no pudo controlar su llanto. - y no llegaste nunca… UNOS HOMBRES TRATARON DE ABUSAR DE MI…. - tiritando de nervios se arrodillo en el piso- Y YO LOS MATE…. **

**Quedó de piedra. **

**- Te… te hicieron mucho daño.- se acerco a ella delicadamente-**

**- eso no te incumbe… vete… o me ire yo.**

**- por que te comportas de ese modo… nunca antes.**

**- por que nunca antes me había pasado tal cosa… por que nunca nadie me habia hecho este tipo de cosas… por que nadie me habia humillado de esta manera.**

**&&&&&&&&&**

**Su celular sono adentro de su bolso, contesto y era su amiga, los hombres que habían contratado estaban con parte de su cuerpo quemado y estaban en el hospital. Era hora de volver a Japon.**

**- maldita seas kagome, Inuyasha es mio.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Estaba tendida de estomago en la cama con la bata bajada hasta la cintura, Inuyasha le curaba el corte que ella tenia en la espalda cuando esos tipo le quitaron el vestido.**

**- perdóname… últimamente no hago otra cosa que pedirte perdón… juro que encontraremos a esos tipos.**

**- tengo miedo… - respondió en un suspiro las manos de Inuyasha era peligrosas- de lo que le haya pasado a esos tipos… que tal si los mate…**

**- tranquila - le aparto el cabello, para tener una mejor visión de su espalda, su piel blanca , al tacto suave, su rostro avergonzado. - todo estará bien solo descansa - afirmo terminando la curación.**

**- no puedo… sabiendo que esos hombres están mal heridos por mi culpa…**

**El corte que tenia la espalda de la muchacha iniciaba por su hombro y terminaba en su cadera, no era profundo, y con la curación que habia hecho Inuyasha sería suficiente, pero ¿ por que le dolia tanto todo? ¿ por que no paraba de llorar? Era como si en esos 17 años de vida sus lagrimas acumuladas hubieran decidido salir por si solas.**

**- ¿ por que eres tan noble, con esos que estuvieron a punto de desgraciarte la vida? - se acostó a su lado, ella trato de cubrirse con la bata- no lo hagas, y tranquila no intentare nada… solo que las fibras de la tela se pegaran a tu herida, cuando seque te podras vestir. **

**- te debo tanto… - dijo somnolienta, alargo una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro sorprendido de Inuyasha- y no se que hacer para devolverte tanto… deberia dejarte libre para que te fueras con kikyo, y asi consigas tu felicidad…**

**- deja de repetir eso… si bien es cierto lo que tu dices no puedo dejarte… - sin importarle que estuviera con el torso descubierto la acosto en su pecho, ella trato de moverse pero le fue imposible - no te muevas… y tampoco te averguences… solo duerme pequeña dejame quererte.**

**&&&&&&&&**

**Despertó por que no sintió a nadie a su lado, busco por la habitación algún rastro de kagome pero no había nadie. Fue al armario y sus maletas aun estaban allí, bajo a los jardines, la buscó por el hotel pero ningún rastro de ella.**

**Desesperado bajó a la playa, el día estaba nublado y aparecer nuevamente caería una tormenta.**

**- **_**" maldición kikyo perturbo mis pensamientos, si no hubiera dejado sola a kagome, si pudiera sacar a kikyo de mi corazón, si mis sentimientos estuvieran claros, kagome no sufriría tanto, por que podría protegerla y amarla sin condiciones sin compromisos obligatorios, corresponderle el cariño que ella me da"**_** - la playa estaba desierta, pero entonces la vio allí en la orilla de la playa, observando las olas, vestía un sencillo vestido color blanco y su cabello suelto al natural, su corazón tiritó de ternura al verla allí, tenía miedo de que algo hubiera hecho aquella pequeña, ¿como sanaba su corazón?… como. Cada vez que kagome estaba junto a el todo era una sorpresa en su vida, la misma muchacha era un caja de Pandora, cuando ella le demostraba afecto, su ser se remecía de amor, quería amarla, deseaba hacerlo, quizás kikyo solo era por mero compromiso, quizas merecía darse una nueva oportunidad en la vida, si kikyo lo hubiera querido realmente no hubiera ido a los brazos de onigumo. **

**-Kagome- Inuyasha, la había encontrado, solo quería salir para aclarar sus sentimientos, como había sido capaz ella de dormir en los brazos de Inuyasha media desnuda, al despertar en la mañana Inuyasha estaba durmiendo solo con la parte de debajo de su pijama abrazandola, por lo que ella se asusto, esto estaba mal, muy mal.**

**- Inuyasha… - se dio media vuelta encarandolo- yo solo queria pensar…**

**- ¿ pensar en que? Murcielaguito… - la miró cariñosamente, los golpes que Kagome tenía en el rostro, hicieron que Inuyasha apretara los puños de pura rabia. - no sabes… te estube buscando por todo el hotel… y me hiciste recorrer media playa.**

**- lo siento… solo es que… - agachó la mirada- estoy asustada…**

**- ¿de que?…**

**- de todo… de lo que estoy sintiendo… jamás había sentido algo asi… - lo miro fijamente- tengo miedo de causar mas daño a las personas que quiero, con las muertes de mis hermanos perdí la confianza que tenía en mi misma… me sentí culpable por muchos años… puse esa coraza en mi para que la gente no me hiciera mas daño… pero ahora esa coraza la haz devastado tu… no quiero que te comportes mas atento conmigo… quiero que me trates de forma indiferente…**

**- pero de que hablas… - trato de acercarse a ella pero la joven retrocedio-**

**- ¡¡quedate allí!! - puso sus manos en el pecho como si se ahogara- si no lo haces no querré dejarte nunca… y sentimientos egoistas de apoderaran de mi… y ya los estoy sintiendo… quiero decir, que… - no pudo evitar las lagrimas- que… no quiero que vuelvas con kikyo…. Quiero que permanezcas a mi lado… quiero ser una mujer para ti no una chiquilla… quiero que me ames… y eso me asusta por que eso es totalmente egoista… Kikyo tiene razón yo solo sirvo para crear dolor en la gente nada de mi es bueno…**

**- ¡¡¡ Tonta!!! - agarró su mano y la atrajo hacia si - no tienes por que asustarse creeme que con lo que haz dicho mi corazón siente alivio aun no se el porque. Aun estoy algo confundido… por el momento no puedo decir que te amo… por que sería una mentira… pero te quiero… te quiero… - la beso de forma apasionada no como otras veces - te quiero… - susurro en sus labios- y no quiero que me dejes escapar… - la abrazó fuerte. **

**La lluvia de la tormenta los hizo correr, quedaron totalmente empapados, al llegar al hotel los funcionaros los esperaban con toallas tibias, para todos los huéspedes empapados. **

**Llegaron a la habitación que se encontraba aun fria los calentadores del hotel demoraban en funcionar, pues la lluvia había sido una sorpresa. **

**Inuyasha se secaba su cabello, observó a kagome quien delante de el secaba sus cabellos tambien, **

**Iba a encender la luz cuando el joven agarro su toalla y comenzó a secar su cabello, el frio se apodero de ella, su ropa empapada tenia que cambiarla rápido, quiso moverse, pero el joven la volteo, miró sus ojos dorados que en esos momentos brillaban como nunca, lo beso sin pensarlo y el le correspondió de igual manera, las toallas cayeron al suelo, ya que se abrazaron de forma desesperada.**

**Presiono la cintura de kagome con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba los cabellos de kagome, sentía como la muchacha suspiraba ante el toque que él le daba, mordió sus labios logrando que abriera su boca, su lengua exploro la boca de la muchacha, haciendo que la chica retrocediera, pues la había sorprendido el no dejo que esto ocurriera. Sintió como ella tembló en sus brazos ante el beso, busco el cierre del vestido y lo bajo.**

**Sintió como su vestido se aflojó y el pánico entro en su ser. Se alejo de él. Rápidamente el la abrazo y susurró en su oído.**

**- no te alejes de mi… - se apoderó de sus labios - no en este momento…**

**- esto es muy peligro… - no la dejo hablar, tenía que recuperar un poco la cordura pero Inuyasha no la dejaba mientras mas ella se alejaba el mas la apretaba contra si hasta que se rindió y respondió con mas ímpetu las caricias y los besos que el le proporcionaba.**

**El vestido mojado de ella calló al suelo dejándola solo en ropa interior, Inuyasha la acorraló contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, acaricio sus piernas poniendo una alrededor de si, acaricio su muslo. Besó su cuello mordiéndolo como símbolo de pertenencia en cada tramo.**

**Ella trató de desabotonar la camisa de el que en esos momentos le estorbaba, quería sentirlo cerca de ella, quería que el estuviera en su interior, anhelaba tanto su tacto, su intimidad dolía deseándolo.**

**Al verla nerviosa, la beso tiernamente, el mismo se sacó la camisa tirándola en alguna parte de la habitación, caminó con ella cerca de la cama, le sacó su sostén dejando que sus pechos fueran acariciados por el aire frío de la habitación.**

**Ella tembló al sentir la brisa fría en contacto con sus senos, gimió cuando el la volteó y la acaricio delineándola con ambas manos su silueta desde la cadera hasta sus pechos donde ambas manos se quedaron allí haciendo magia, el lóbulo de la oreja de kagome era engullido por los labios de Inuyasha.**

**- necesito estar contigo… lo anhelo… lo deseo tanto kagome… tanto…- mientras el llevó sus manos nuevamente delineando su figura, ahora se dirigieron peligrosamente al interior de su pantaleta.**

**-aaahh … Inu…. - gimió asustada moviéndose, mientras el acariciaba su sexo con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba su vientre.**

**- que sientes kagome… - tenia experiencia… si desde los quince, por eso supo como hacerla sentir una mujer verdadera, los gemidos de ella le hicieron tener una erección que casi lo mata, se presionó contra ella.**

**Kagome me volteo para desabrocharle el cinturón y bajar sus pantalones, pero el con una sonrisa burlona la empujo a la cama. Se quitó el resto de la ropa excepto sus boxers, por que aun quería jugar. La observó en la cama despeinada, son los ojos brillosos los labios hinchados, sus pezones erectos y rojos por el juego… con media pantaleta abajo mostrándole la mitad de su intimidad, sus largas piernas juntas. Sus ojos cerrados ante la vergüenza junto con sus labios apretados.**

**Su erección no soportaba mas la presión del boxer, pero aun no quería poseerla no aun no, se tiró encima de ella, tomando uno de sus senos con su boca, un nuevo gemido y la presión abajo se hizo mas potente, su boca desesperada succionaba un seno mientras que la otra mano acariciaba las piernas de la muchacha.**

**La dio vuelta, y se encontró con el rasguño de aquella noche, lo lamió como si eso lo fuera curar, observaba el rostro de kagome que estaba de costado abriendo y cerrando la boca en busca de aire, acaricio con su boca desde la nuca de la muchacha hasta el borde de su pantaleta de color lila, la fue bajando para poder morder los glúteos de la chica. Observo como ella presionaba las sabanas con su mano. **

**Jalo la prenda y la dejo completamente desnuda, la volteo y abrió sus piernas para tener la visión de su estado, acarició nuevamente y ya era la hora, impaciente te bajo los boxers, liberando su tortura.**

**Kagome no abrió los ojos, la vergüenza se apoderaba fácilmente de ella, nunca se imaginó de la forma en que se encontraba en esos momentos. Abrió los ojos y soltó un grito cuando sintió la lengua de Inuyasha en su intimidad. Sentía que el placer la haría estallar, sintió como un liquido salía de ella, estaba llegando a algo maravilloso.**

**- no te hare llegar al clímax… por que quiero ver tu rostro cuando eso pase - su esposo la beso con desenfreno y ella le correspondió torpe con la misma intensidad-**

**Ahora el le abrió las piernas y se poso entre ellas, sintió que algo entraba en ella acallando el dolor que sentía en su intimidad, era duro y grande, al imaginarse lo que era solo supo sonrojarse, comenzó a sentir dolor, y el gimió de dolor al no poder moverse mas.**

**- demonios kagome… eres tan estrecha… - le dijo con el rostro completamente sudado, se apoyo con ambos brazos al lado del rostro de kagome- esto va a dolerte, afírmate de mi espalda y rasgúñame cuando lo haga por favor… **

**Grito de dolor cuando el entro completamente, dolía, era grande y definitivamente apenas entraba en ella, lo aprisionó tratando de acostumbrarse a el. Lo rasguño con toda la fuerza al sentir como su virtud se rasgaba, el gritó también, su rostro era de agonía. Kagome tomo el rostro de Inuyasha y lo beso apasionadamente.**

**- te HI… hice mucho daño . Dijo entrecortadamente, mientras movía su cadera hacia adelante para acomodarse mejor.**

**- solo un poco… pero me gusta - dijo con voz apasionada- ah…. Ah muévete otra vez…. Mmm no… no pares sigue…**

**Y no había quien los parara, el vaivén de las caderas de ambos los hacían perder la cordura, los gritos por la pasión de ambos retumbaban junto con los truenos de la tormenta, ya no hacia frío, solo había placer. La vergüenza ya no existía solo deseo de descubrir el cuerpo del otro.**

**- nn…no …- dijo ella cuando Inuyasha dejo de penetrarla y se apartó de ella, para ponerse de rodillas, colocar ambas piernas en sus hombros y entrar en ella con mayor fuerza- aaahh…**

**.- ¿te gusta?…. Dime que me amas kagome grita mi nombre OH hazlo ah ah… **

**Las embestidas aumentaron en fuerza, la cama rechinaba y los gemidos de ambos lo acompañaban.**

**- te amo… te amo… inuyasha te amo…. - la marca de su cuello resplandeció cuando ella llego al éxtasis, poco después el la acompaño con un grito y se desplomó encima de ella besando su cuello justo en aquella marca y ella imito lo mismo con la marca de su hombro.**

**- ahora- dijo tratando de hablar- ¿tienes miedo ?**

**- no, no lo tengo, te amo… **

**- yo… yo a ti kagome… - dijo aun exausto, se dio la vuelta con el ella aun pegada a su ingle.**

**- no quiero que esto termine…**

**- no lo hara, te lo prometo.**

**Se quedaron dormidos, poco rato despues, afuera la lluvia y los truenos hacian su funcion, pero a ellos ya no le importaba**

**continuara**

**Aaaaa **

**Ya lo escribí y que… a mi segundo lemon…. X3**

**Sorry por la tardanza es que la universidad me tiene loca estoy a punto de entrar en mis examenes finales y aproveche de escribir aprovechando que estoy con la influenza XD**

**Ero me encuentro bn**

**Bueno aquí termina sus transmiciones su servidora KIRA CHAN**


	15. Egoistas

Holaa, bueno primero queria disculparme por la tardanza es que han pasado demasiadas cosas y no he podido escribir no me he sentido preparada, primero termine el primer semestre en la universidad, y me heche 3 ramos y me atrase un año , vinieron los examenes finales de semestre

Murio mi gato

Me fui a mi region de vacaciones y alli no tengo internet

Y lo ultimo y lo mas importante es que murio Michael Jackson, mi cantante favorito, su musica es mi todo, "man in the mirror" " for all time" "human nature" y muchos temas me ayudaban a escribir, su figura me persiguio durante toda mi niñez, su voz era algo inigualable, me ha costado sobreponerme por que es una perdida grande no habra nadie como el rey del pop, al principio lloraba todos los dias, pero ahora puedo escribir sin problema y todo esta bien ahora estoy feliz de que se le honre como lo que era un rey y que su imagen se halla limpiado y que ahora lo consideren una persona comun y corriente que cometio errores pero que nunca hizo daño a nadie el era tan inocente que varios abusaron de el. Ahora me estoy preparando para ir a comprar las entradas de this is it su ultimo registro de vida cosa que para mi sera un poco triste.

Viva el rey del pop!!!!

Un trueno iluminò la habitacion asustandola, no les temia, pero como estaba sumida en un hermoso sueño el estruendo la habia aturdido, miro a su alrededor, la ventana afuera estaba oscuro, casi de noche, miro el reloj ¡¡¡kami cuanto habia dormido ya estaba oscuro afuera!!!. Sintio la frescura de la tarde y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, se tapo el torso con una sabana, miro a su lado e Inuyasha estaba de costado, durmiendo placidamente, solo la sabana cubria su cadera dejaba ver su cuerpo aun con algunas gotas de sudor.

Cogio una sabana que estaba en el piso y se levantó, emitio un gemido por el dolor que sentia en su intimidad, cuando iba a correr al baño una mano la sujeto por el brazo haciendola caer en la cama, de pronto vio a inuyasha encima suyo.

En la oscuridad de la noche , sus ojos se veian mucho mas dorados de lo que eran, resplandecian de deseo, de amor por ella. Lentamente descendio hasta su mejilla depositando un beso calido en ella, kagome suspiro con el contacto, luego trazò un camino de besos hasta su cuello, y susurró en su oido.

¿No seras capaz de huir verdad? – dijo en un tono posesivo- ahora si eres mia, solo me perteneces a mi, no dejaré que te vallas...

Que te crees Inuyasha – dijo removiendose bajo el, solo consigio que la sabana se moviera mostrando sus pechos a él – sueltame...

Por que tan reacia... – bajando a uno de sus pechos y succionandolo- en la mañana no decias eso... – mordio uno, lo que provoco el gemido de la joven- de hecho me pedias que siguiera...

Por favor... – no le hacia caso, y ella tampoco queria que parara, pero la duda la carcomia por dentro no sabia si queria que el se detuviera o que la amara.

Que pasa- al momento que la besaba apasionadamente, incitandola tambien-

Yo... nunca- decia agitada- yo nunca actue asi, me siento confundida, traicione a mi propia sangre, pero no me arrepiento... por que lo que siento por ti no me lo permite, - desvió su mirada de los ojos de él- tu... tu no sientes lo mismo por mi... asi qye no me toques

¿Y como estas tan segura de eso kagome? ¡¡ Te crees una sabelotodo ¿que sabes de los sentimientos de los demas!!..?

¡¡Acaso niegamelo!!!- empujandolo pero no consiguiendo nada- por que... ¿por que Inuyasha no me detu...?- Miró a su esposo con aquella sonrisa arrogante... enfureciendo.

mi dulce kagome, no te imaginas nada...- bajando hasta su boca, besando su comisura sensualmente, haciendo a kagome suspirar- te amo...- la muchacha soltò un gritito de sorpresa- no dije te amo por nada....

La joven no dijo nada solo lo miró, sin poder expresar ningun sentimiento, Inuyasha con una de sus manos comenzo delicadamente a trazar caricias en su rostro.

No sabes como conquistaste mi corazon, ni yo me di cuenta como lo hiciste... te amo y te lo seguire diciendo siempre...

Comenzo aquel juego de seducción con ella, aunque ya no era necesario pues kagome ya estaba completamente entregada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el templo higurashi las cosas no habian cambiado mucho, la sra sohuma, sango y la sra higurashi se encontraban en la cocina tomando té, cuando de repente entro el abuelo agitado.

La perla ¡!! La perla – gritó sentandose en la silla mas proxima – miren lo que me sucedió en la mano... – mirando la mano herida la señora higurashi fue a buscar un botiquin-

Pero que le pasó – miró asustada izayoi- podra ser que ellos-

ellos ... crearon la barrera – dijo feliz el abuelo- ni siquiera con mis poderes espirituales pude acercarme-

eso quiere decir que ellos- se sonrojo izayoi-

mama mia, " kagome tendra que contarmelo todo" osea que... funciono!!! Ellos se aman- dijo sango saltando de alegria-

si.. al parecer - mostrando la mano- por que la barrera esta demasiado poderosa, esto funciona así... una vez consumado el acto... bueno ustedes saben

si, si abuelo no quiero saber esos detalles ...- dijo sango-

Los poderes del demonio pasan al cuerpo de la sacerdotiza, fortaleciendola y su inconciente pasa sus poderes a la perla, asi nadie podrá tocarla.

¿¿Entonces tendremos nietos??- Izayoi estaba demasiada entusiasmada-

No creo tu sabes el metodo que use...

Bueno yo me voy a buscar a miroku " que no tienen un grado de verguenza si quiera" esto se lo tendre que contar a miroku.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La cama rechinaba por los movimientos de ambos jovenes que se besaban con pasión desmedida, los cuerpos al natural rozaban sin unirse aun, la imagen de kagome era primitiva, sudada despeinada, con los ojos llenos de lujuria. En el caso de Inuyasha era similar pero trataba de domarla, una vez que la pasion se liberaba ya no podia controlarse.

Calor , cariño eso era lo que ella buscaba en el cuerpo de inuyasha, se aferraba a el desesperadamente temiendo que la temperatura que tanto sentía en ese momento se fuera y la dejara sola y vacia, de pronto sintio como el la tomo de la cadera y la tendio de estomago hacia la cama. Sintió el frio en la espalda y tirito ante esto.

Las luces estaban apagadas y una lampara del buró estaba encendida mientras el cielo oscuro se encendia con los truenos en el cielo, aquella tormenta hacia que las palmeras de la playa se doblaran por su viento, pero ellos retozaban en aquella cama no les importaba nada, solo ellos dos.

Sintió la necesidad de haerla conocer algo diferente, por lo que la puso en aquella posicion, vio como ella tiritó, por lo que se subió encima de ella, mordió uno de sus gluteos. Kagome quizo reclamarle, pero sintio como el subia por su espalda cubriendola de lamidas, especialmente en el corte, el cuel queria sanar con aquella accion con sus manos acariciaba su figura volteandola un poco para este fin. Cuando llegó a su cuello podia sentir la electricidad que se extendia por su ser.

Te gusta- pregunto mordiendole una oreja-

Mj – eso fue lo que pudo decir mientras se relamia los labios tratando de respirar... –¿ que piensas hacer? Dijo entrecortadamente

Pues... tengo imaginacion hoy. – levantandola de las caderas, comprobando que estaba lista para poder recibirlo. Se adentro en ella, haciendola gritar, pero no se esperaba que ella sollozara, en vez de gemir de placer, la muchacha se movia inquieta, aunque queria evitare dolor, el no queria salir de su interior.

Ve mas despacio por favor... – rogo en un suspiro kagome.- aun me duele un poco...

Perdoname, soy un bruto... – saliendo y fijandose que en las sabanas que estaban manchandas de sangre - creo que deberiamos descanzar...

Yo... lo siento... si tuviera mas experiencia -dijo agarrando las sabanas con furia por ella misma-

Notando el gesto Inuyasha se estiro encima de ella, abrazandola.

No seas tonta, tu me regalaste sensaciones, que no había sentido con ninguna otra mujer – hablandole en el oido-

Osea que tu haz estado con varias chicas – dijo en un tono molesto, que le pasaba por que estaba tan disgustada, pero queria saber si ella lo estaba haciendo bien-¿ y ellas eran mejor que yo?

De repente sintió las risa de su esposo, y lo encaró.

¿De que te ries?

Parece que mi murcielaguito, esta celosa... – besandole el cuello lentamente saboreando cuidadosamente su piel- ellas no eran mas que unas zorras... tu eres solamente mia... por eso es que...

Kagome unió los labios con el, poniendolo de espaldas, acariciando su cabello, el beso que aquella mujer le estaba dando demostraba la pasion que se estaba encendiendo en aquel momento.

Te amo...

Se puso encima de ella, besandola, haciendola disfrutar hasta que sus labios se durmieron.

Por favor Inuyasha...- Los ojos de ella le demostraron lo que ella deseaba – quiero ser tuya no me importa ser una egoista.

Por que egoista?? ... por amarme... es ridiculo, eres mi esposa... y como tal te exijo mis derechos.

Rio ante la ocurrencia de su marido, atrayendolo a su cuerpo, el acariciandola no con lujuria si no con cariño, sintiendo la suave piel bajo sus manos, besandola hasta dejarla sin aire, Se adentro de un solo golpe, llenandola.

Lo siento pero no puedo contenerme cuando estoy contigo... – dijo moviendo sus caderas.

Esta bien... - acariciando su frente-

La chica envolvio sus piernas en las caderas de él haciendo mas profunda la penetracion, Inuyasha ya no tuvo escusa para contenerse y dejó salir todo su instinto, agarró las manos de kagome poniendolas encima de su cabeza, observando la expresion de ella mientras la embestia, la cama parecia que iba a caerse, su pecho rozaba con los de ella, de un momento a otro sintio como todos los musculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, quiso salir de la muchacha, no era momento para un bebé ahora, pero ella justo en esos momentos estaba ciciendo su orgasmo, cuando el libero todo su simiente en ella.

Kagome solto carcajadas por lo satisfecha que se sentia, no solo por ello sino por que se sentia mujer, en todos sus sentidos.

Inuyasha la atrajo hacia si y beso su frente sudada, ambos tratando de recuperar la respiracion se durmieron mientras se acariciaban suavemente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toda la familia higurashi y sohuma esperaba a los recien casados, en la casa de estos ultimos, en aquellas dos semanas la barrera se habia fortalecido mucho, ya era de un color rosa lleno de pureza, kikyo se habia ido de viaje al dia siguiente del matrimonio y al parecer andaba en europa con la agencia de modelos.

Al abrirse la puerta, venia la feliz pareja tomados de la mano, y atras venian sango y miroku.

Las familias agarraron al par de jovenes casados y los dejaron practicamente sin aire cuando los abrazaron y comenzaron a preguntarle cosas.

Todo estaban felices la armonia de aquella nueva familia traia felicidad, el único que se sentía incomodo con aquella situacion era el Sr higurashi, especialemente cuando su hija se acerco a saludarlo el solo le correspondio el abrazo de manera mecanica sin nada de afecto, vio su apariencia mas morena por el sol de playa radiante, llena de felicidad, mientras una de sus hijas estuviera triste el no compartiria aquello.

Despues de una gran cena de bienvenida, la pareja tenia que ir a su hogar.

Hay sorpresas - grito sango cuando se despedian.

Al abrir la puerta del departamento, encontraron cajas y cajas de regalos sin abrir, desde la puerta hasta una de las habitaciones habia un rastro de rosas rojas, y al llegar encontraron la cama llena de petalos de estas, con lamparas iluminandola.

No te parece si la inaguramos. – pregunto Inuyasha acercandose a la muchacha.

Y las maletas... – mientras la arrinconaba en la pared-

Ellas no iran a ninguna parte, vamos kagome el no haberte hecho el amor desde la mañana produce feos efectos en mi.

Tomandola en brazos , llevandola a la cama inagurando su lecho de amor.

CONTINUARAAAA

MIIIL perdones por la demora pero ya me justifique arriba la verdad es que aun me cuesta superar la muerte de michael

Kira chan


	16. Chapter el odio jamas nos separara

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR SUS REVIEWS DE VERDAD QUE ME ALENTAN PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ES MI PRIMER TRABAJO SERIO Y DE VERDAD QUE AUN ESTOY MUY INSPIRADA

SE LOS AGRADESCO DE TODO CORAZON

Capitulo 16: el odio jamas nos separara

Miroku y Sango se encontraban en la van, miroku iba a a dejar a la joven a su casa, ya que se les hizo tarde en una pizzeria.

Llegaron muy felices ¿no?... hay me alegro tanto de que Inuyasha halla abierto los ojos- acoto miroku-

Si pero tengo miedo de que kikyo intente algo esa arpia ya sabemos como es.... – dijo apoyando su cabeza hacia atras.

A proposito sango yo queria preguntarte si... – se notaba muy nevioso- si

¿si? – pregunto la joven anelante –

Estaban en un semaforo y miroku la veia fijamente a los ojos, al ser el padrino de bodas de su amigo, le habian entrado ganas de imitarlo, se imagino a él y a sango en su bodas, su ensoñación se acabo cuando los demas automovilistas le tocaron las bocinas.

Ambos se sintieron desilucionados, pues miroku solo atino a seguir la marcha en silencio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un grito de satisfacción por parte de Inuyasha acompañado de su risa, bajó la mirada viendo a kagome soltar un grito y retorserce bajo él, callo rendido en el pecho de su mujer, ella lo abrazo, atrayendolo hacia su cuerpo como tantas veces lo habia hecho despues de el acto.

Una vez ella habia dormido en su cama sintiendo su aroma, pero ahora lo tenia para ella, tenia su piel, su calor, su amor.

Inuyasha salió de su cuerpo de forma lenta, dandose vuelta, llevando a kagome con él apoyandola en su pecho, sus escencias mezcladas, mientras la joven se relajaba en el pecho de su esposo, podia sentir su poder espiritual aumentando podia sentir la calidez de su marido llenando su ser.

No dijeron nada pues las caricias, la respiracion lenta, y la habitacion solo los llevo a ambos al encuentro con morfeo.

Desperto de forma brusca, cuando sintió la caida de algo en la cocina y un "mierda" , se tapo con la sabana que la cubria y se dirigio al lugar del grito, amarrandola de forma firme en su cuerpo se arrodillo frente a inuyasha quien se había cortado con un cuchillo.

-te desperte, perdon... – dijo mirandola con ojos llorosos como un niño pequeño- maldición no para de sangrar... – haciendo un puchero -

- a ver dejame – tomando la mano grande de inuyasha entre sus pequeñas manos suaves- ay no seas chillon es solo un pequeño corte... a donde quedo el futuro medico...

- Me dueeele . -chillando como un niño pequeño- ¿podrias ser un poco mas cariñosa? Estaba preparandote el desayuno y mira lo que me hice – agitando su mano- necesito una curación especial por esta herida- hablando de forma melodramatica.

- Mm futuro doctor, si claro – tomo su dedo y se lo metio a la boca succionando la sangre de la pequeña herida.

Observo a kagome, aun no podia creer que ella era ahora su esposa, en todo los sentidos que ya no era un trato, que el amor era mutuo , observo su cabello aun despeinada por la accion de la noche anterior, solo una sabana la cubria, su piel palida suave, sus labios succionando su sangre, ¿como se había enamorado? ¿ seria todo obra de aquel demonio que se encontraba en su ser? No lo sabia solo sabia que todo su mundo era kagome.

- Ya, estas curado, me ire a bañar, - cuando hizo un ademan para pararse él la tomo por sorpresa atrayendola- ¡que sucede?.

- nada solo quria decirte, que me alegra que haya sucedido esto, que tu seas la mujer que valla a compartir la vida conmigo.

- gracias, por todo. – depositó un beso en sus labios y se dirigió al baño

Al llegar al living ya vestida observo el monton de cajas que se apilaban allí se encontraban desde su ropa y los regalos de matrimonio que aun no habían abierto, se vistio con un jeans y una blusa blanca, y peino su cabello en un medio moño, Inuyasha la abrazo por detras.

- Creo que te daré un poco de trabajo hoy mi murcielaguito, me llamaron de la universidad, es algo urgente, mmm tendras que acomodar tus cosas, te depeje la mitad de NUESTRO closet, de NUESTRA habitacion.

Nuestro, nuestro suena tan raro, nuestro apartamento, nuestra habitacion que sería despues ¿nuestros hijos? Kagome se sonrojo, jamas penso que alguien la incluyera en su vida, apreto los brazos de inuyasha, este al notar este gesto se acercó a su rostro y deposito un beso en sus labios.

Que sucede

-nada es solo que todo parece irreal, "nuestro" suena tan raro jamas pense que podria compartir la vida con alguien, tu ya sabias los planes que yo tenía, antes cuando eramos unos completos extraños...

- No me digas que planeas abandonarme, porque soy capaz de seguirte hasta el fin del mundo – apretando mas su abrazo notando como ella sonreia, la miraba ahora radiante junto a él y pensar que al principio era unas muchacha que apenas podía hablar.- ven vamos a desayunar, me tengo que ir a la universidad, el tonto de miroku me llamó temprano dice que es urgente, me hubiera gustado quedarme aqui para poder ordenar juntos nuestro apartamento, abrir los regalos y luego disfrutar nuestro matrimonio – guiñandole un ojo a lo que kagome se puso completamente roja- baka, no te sonrojes.

-es que aun me da verguenza...

Inuyasha solo pudo carcajear con ella Dandola vuelta en sus brazos

&&&&&&&&&&

Había dejado a kagome, ordenando sus cosas , como la amaba, como le gustaba sentir su precencia, pensaba ademas en kikyo pero recordando lo que sentía jamas había sido así de intenso, aun la amaba pero de manera distinta.

Entró al salon de quinto año de medicina y estaba todo decierto.

- pero que rayos... – de repente le vendaron sus ojos-

Y se sintió un grito en toda la universidad que a esas horas se encontraba en clases.

&&&&&&&&&&

Tocaron el timbre del apartamento, Kagome alegremente fue a abrir la puerta, estaba con un delantal de cocina que su madre le habia regalado entre sus cosas, habia acomodado todo en la habitacion de Inuyasha, no, en la habitacion de AMBOS.

- " que cosas piensas jejejee"

Al abrir la puerta, se encontro con la imponente figura de su hermana con un abrigo color negro que asicalaba aun mas su figura siempre llamativa con el porte de una supermodelo. ¿ como inuyasha se habia enamorado de ella teniendo a kikyo, no estaba segura de las palabras de Inuyasha por que aun no se convencia completamente?

- Como te encuentras señora Sohuma – dijo en modo despectivo kagome solo estaba estatica, se encontraba ahora sola, sin poder defenderse ante el ataque de su hermana, no , ahora podia defenderse sola. – ¿no me invitas a pasar.?

- Claro, hermanita entra – dijo alegre no demostrando ningun miedo- ven sientate perdona el desorden.

Maldita fuera kagome, ahora iba a pagar lo juraba, este tendria que haber sido su hogar.

- y cuentame kagome,¿ que tal estubo la luna de miel.?

- pues bien, y a ti como te fue en tu proyecto de modas ¿ estas estudiando aun nutricion?

- sip, pero como estoy en practica pido permiso en el hospital... trabajo en el mismo hospital de Inuyasha, de hecho me dijeron espero que no te mleste lo que dire, pensaban que Inuyasha se habia casado conmigo – tiró con veneno-

- ¿quieres te? – pregunto kagome levantadose del sillón dirigiendose a la cocina, perdida por que aun no sabia donde estaban los utensilios.

- estan arriba, en la segunda gaveta a la derecha – contenta, esto demostraba que este era SU departamento.- y las cucharas y el te estan en los muebles de abajo. ¿ que parte del closet estas usando si es la derecha me dejas pasar a buscar una prenda? Se me quedo la ultima vez que vine de hecho, deje un monton de cosas.

Sintió un gran estruendo en la cocina a kagome se le habia caida un taza.

- claro pasa... – por que era tan tonta no podiendo evitar soltar una lagrima silenciosa.

Sintió como kikyo paso por el departamento a su voluntad, y ella no podia hacer nada se sentía impotente, la hubiera hechado de la casa pero no podía era mejor estar serena, porque ella no era nadie despues de todo kikyo habia sido la primera mujer de Inuyasha, de pronto sintió que la tiraban de los cabellos.

- escucha zorra, Inuyasha volverá a ser mio y tu una chiquilla, no hará nada para impedirlo ya veras cuando te deje sola y abandonada, yo solo creo que esta cumpliendo sus fantasias mas escondidas- apretando mas el agarre- que le puede ofrecer una NIÑA como tu, no intentes jugar a la casita kagome, ya veras que cuando el asunto estupido de la perla sea solucionado volvera a mi pues tu solo eres una escencia maligna... sigue viviendo tu fantasia.

La soltó bruscamente, kagome solo apretó los puños y kikyo salio del departamento soltando un portazo. Recien alli la joven sollozó, no por el miedo si no porque no había podido reaccionarante la agresion de kikyo.

Se sentó un momento en el sillón para calmarse un poco.

¡¡¡Como era posible!!! Maldito miroku y sus compañeros, como le hacian eso...

FLASH BACK

Lo habian maneatado ,vendado los ojos y habian entrado a la sala de los modelos plasticos de anatomia.

- bien muchachos, estamos reunidos aqui por que uno de nosotros nos ha traicionado.

Todos suspiraron.

- Ha optado por el matrimonio... – decia miroku arriba de una mesa, vestido como cirujano con una mascarilla en la cara - y ahora pagara su traicion.

- que vas a hacer malditoo!! Saquenme la vendaaa – decia gritando lo habian amarrado a un modelo que mostraba los musculos, este abrazaba a inuyasha y estaba fijo en la pared por lo tanto aunque se moviera el modelo no se caeria.

El profesor solo se mataba de la risa y sacaba fotos.

- muchachos hay que empezar el ritual – dijo otro vestido de enfermera- vamos a la cargaaaa.

- noooooo – grtio inuyasha, mientras lo vestian de paciente, le sacaron la venda lo pintaron como mujer, le hecharon azul de metileno en los dientes, y le sacaron fotos.

- amor mio como me traicionaste lo pagaras caro, muchachos el plan b-

Cada uno se acercó con una mano de plastico y le pegaron nalgadas a Inuyasha. De pronto el joven se desato, y tomo su venganza pero los demas lo sujetaron y siguieron el rito. Le hicieron escuchar gritos de mujeres pariendo, cosa que a el le desesperaba.

FIN FLASH BACK

Una vez que se limpio, se dirigió a su hogar, al llegar a la entrada del edificio pudo ver a kikyo saliendo del departamento, corrió detras de ella, pero esta se subió a un auto junto a un hombre.

" kagome"

Ese fue su pensamiento, y corrió a todo lo que pudo, al llegar a la puerta se olvido de que no llevaba la llave y toco el timbre, ojala que la estupida de kikyo no le haya hecho nada a su kagome sino le hiria enfrentar ahora mismo.

De pronto abrió kagome con un gesto de furia.

- si vienes a humillarme de nuevo, te juro que... – grito hasta que vio la cara de confusión de Inuyasha- perdon inuyasha.

- que te hizo esa zorra- dijo abrazandola-

- no te preocupes... – Inuyasha iba a salir corriendo pero ella lo abrazo por la espalda -por favor no te separes de mi no me dejes sola...

- tranquila...- besandola y cerrando la puerta detras de el – lo que haya dicho, no le hagas caso kagome.

- es que aun... _" ella tiene razon que puedo ofrecerte"_

- shh, mira mejor sentemonos, - se sentó en el sillon y la sentó en sus piernas- relajate no tengas miedo cariño, estoy para protegerte para eso nací - acariciendo su mejilla por que no la dejaban en paz, no importaba el la protegeria- tengo una idea... abramos los regalos... – cogiendo uno.- ojala miroku me haya regalado algo decente me pagara lo que hizo hoy.

- ¿que cosa? ...- vio los dientes de el joven- ¿tienes azul de metilo en los dientes?... los tienes azules ...- matandose de la risa- que sexy!!

- asi me gusta ... aunque te rias a costa mia.

Les regalaron cosas para su apartamento, Sango y Miroku les regalaron, un juego de sabanas, cortinas para su habitacion, los padres ya les habian regalado la luna de miel, los compañeros de Inuyasha una arrocera.

_- para que traigas comida decente al trabajo hecha por tu linda esposita, ya no traigas mas ramen!!! O ya no podremos aguantar tu forma de comer. Tus compañeros._ Ay si todo por que a ellos le cocina la mamá, no saben independisarce,grrrr ademas poniendo sus ojos en ti grrr.

- me siento algo avergonzada- mirando hacia abajo jugando con sus dedos- bueno leere esta tarjeta, me la entregaron mis compañeros de curso _" felicidades a los dos, al novio : como pudo fijarce en alguien tan oscuro como ell...._" hey

Inuyasha la habia tomado y arrugado-

- basura, lee otra- pasandole otra-

- esta es de mi profesora chidori... _" felicidades a ambos, me alegra que la felicidad por fin haya llegado hasta tu vida kagome, te lo mereces, no les hagas caso a los demas vive para ti y forma una linda familia junto a Inuyasha, aunque nunca podre perdonarte que te hayas casado antes que yo... bromeo, les deseo la mayor de las felicidades. Chidori kaname. "_ que linda

- ella es ¿la que te preparo para que cantaras? Queda archivada. – guardando la tarjeta en un album-

- esta es... de mi familia, bueno de mis tios, primos y mis abuelos maternos, es la tarjeta que me entragaron antes de subir a la camioneta cuando Rin tuvo a los bebes.

- A lo mejor se arrepintieron de todo lo que dijeron, vamos leela.

La muchacha que estaba arrodillada en el piso la abrio de manera temblorosa.

_- " esperamos que tengan un futuro con paz y quietud, en este dia en que sus lazos se unen, ojala puedas ser feliz inuyasha, junto a la mujer que en verdad amas, que el destino sea bene... benevolo y te premie con una buena mujer"_ no espera no la arrugues_," que la desgracia nunca llegue hasta ti concibiendo hijos de esta chica maldita y que kikyo por fin te los de, no mereces estar al lado de un ser tan maligno como kagome, para la novia falsa... no destruyas mas la vida de los demas"._ Jamas podran perdonarme – dijo mirando a Inuyasha con los ojos bañados en lagrimas – que tengo que hacer para que pueda ser normal... ya no lo soporto.... – agarrandose la cabeza – yo no los mate Inuyasha creeme.

- TONTAA... claro que te creo jamas crei en lo que decian los demas, baaakaa ven aqui.

La muchacha se levanto y corrio a refugiarse en el, y las lagrimas se habían detenido. De pronto el celular de Inuyasha sono , respondio la llamada.

- esta bien iremos, mañana en la noche, si ni un problema, esta bien yo le digo. – corto el telefono- Mañana tenemos que quedarnos en el templo por un asunto de la perla,tienes que ir al entrenamiento de las sacerdotisas.

- si... -acurrucandose en su pecho.-Inuyasha te... ¿ doy problemas?

- baka claro que no, bueno la verdad es que si.

- eh?? – kagome lo miro extrañada- ¿de verdad?

- si miroku y los demas me hicieron esto por haberme casado contigo –sacadose la camisa y mostrando su pecho, que estaba rayado con " felicidades" " linda tu esposa" etc. A lo que la muchachan estallo en risas, y trato de quitarle mas la camisa para poder ver lo que decia.- hey hey kagome.- mirandola de forma picara- Ah ya veo – dijo de pronto casi en un susurro.

- etto Inuyasha... – lo miró a los ojos- yo creo que sera mejor.. preparar la cena. Se levanto nerviosa del sillon.

Inuyasha dio un suspiro y se dirigio al baño para quitarse las marcas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- bien kagome esta vez no dejes que nadie te humille, ahora tienes muchas personas que te resguardan – le animaba a entrar sango- cualquiera que te moleste...

-¿ a contra atacar verdad?...

- sep, cuñadita...- la abrazo – estoy tan contenta por ti... la vida me sonrie...

Caminaban por el pasillo tan despreocupadas, como si aquel incidente del incendio halla sido una mentira, kagome se sentía normal, bueno al menos trataba por que ahora la señalaban como la chica rebelde que se caso, pero ya no le importaba por que esta vez era real... estaba casada y muy feliz.

Las clases pasaron normales, tomando mas atencion pues habia faltado mas de dos semanas, pero era la mejor eso nadie lo dudaba, sango al fin se acostumbraba al idioma teniendo muy buen rendimiento.

- viste el grupito no se ha metido contigo, te miran con respeto – decia sango alegremente –

- mas bien con envidia, mira... – señalando a varias de sus compañeras de curso murmurando a sus espaldas-

Sango les mostro su cara diabolica la estilo vampiro y las niñas se dieron vuelta.

- pone una mejor cara mira quien viene alli...

- ¿quien? – vio a su novio en la entrada de la escuela y junto a el a su hermano.-

Ambas corrienron a su encuentro, los muchachos las abrazaron y giraron con ellas en brazos, provocando la envidia de todas la chicas que alli se encontraban.

&&&&&&&

Al llegar vestida de sacerdotiza al templo, las demas aprendices la miraron con respeto, asi tenia que tratarse a la guardiana de la perla, kagome solo estaba asustada .¿ Para que tanto ritual? ¿ porque la habian llamado a vestirse de sacerdotiza y llamado a su familia? ¿ para que?

Ante ella aprecio la superiora de todas... Kaede, la anciana la miró con ternura e hizo que se arrodillara. Su familia estaba alli el abuelo estaba vestido de sacerdote, sango y miroku estaban alli al igual que la familia de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y sus familia.

De pronto su esposo entro vestido con el traje para matrimonios shintoistas.

- ¿boda? – pregunto la joven-

- no, barrera y sellar a los espiritus de sus cuerpos, para que no comiencen a dominar sus vidas – hablo la verenable kaede- Siempre supe que tu serias la guardiana, sepan todas... todas ustedes aprendices, que a veces la debilidad del cuerpo, no es la debilidad del alma, todas las veces que hicieron sufrir a kagome, nunca pensaron en que ella seria su superiora y la guardiana de la shikon no tamma, la sacerdotiza mas poderosa del mundo entero.

La anciana recordaba, como habia llegado kagome al templo desde pequeña siempre vestida de negro, acompañada de su abuelo, conversaba sola en las pagodas kaede sabia que eran espiritus. Siempre demostro el gran poder que tenia dentro de si.

- kaede- sama, onegai no hable asi. – dijo apenada haciendo una reverencia-

- esto es para que se den cuenta de que les falta aprender, Inuyasha ahora que eres la escencia de aquel demonio, cuidaras y protegeras a la sacerdotiza con tu vida, si tu llegases a hacerle daño los poderes de la perla se evocaran a la parte malvada de ella, llamando a un sin fin de demonios, y sera el fin de la humanidad, no en la parte fisica sino en la parte espiritual ,a menos que la destruyan antes, ese es el gran misterio, el amor verdadero solo podrá destruirla. Allí entran ustedes a decifrarlo. Pacenme sus dedos – cogiendo una daga- esto es por el futuro de la perla- e hizo un corte a cada uno justo en la palma de sus manos- apreten sus manos para que mezclen sus sangres.- luego de eso tomaron la shikon no tamma en sus manos para untar su sangre en ella todos los presentes tuvieron que alejarse pues la energia de la barrera no les permitia acercarce a la joya, solo ellos dos podian sostenerla- Ahora beban el sake, que los unira para siempre

Ambos aun con un gesto de dolor por la herida hecha, se miraron fijamente, Inuyasha tomo el sake primero y luego fue kagome del mismo lado. Una vez hecho esto , una de las sacerdotiza se acerco con una especie de crema hecha de hierbas, se las untó a cada uno en los sellos, La sensacion era de ardor, la energia de ambos se hizo mas fuerte, el calor de los espiritus, los hizo transpirar y respirar con dificultad, luego todo se calmó.

La sangre mezclada, unia su cuerpo, la crema en los sellos calma para los espiritus y el sake era el tributo para ellos.

- Ahora su lazo esta mas que hecho, ojala kami sama sea benevolente y permita que su amor sobreviva ante toda maldad.

Todos los presentes salieron del lugar Inuyasha y kagome fueron guiados hasta otro lugar cuando ya la noche habia caido. Caminaron por las pagodas del templo y fueron guiado hacia un habitacion escondida. Entraron por orden de la sacerdotiza guia.

En medio de la estancia, habia un futon doble y velas.

.- ¿sabias de esto Inuyasha? – pregunto kagome con una sonrisa-

- la verdad es que si... me siento extraño vistiendo esta ropa, y viendote vestida de sacerdotiza me siento en otra época.

- quizas ellos pasaron muchas dificultades para estar juntos y al final no pudieron estarlo nunca. – sintiendo un sentimiento de afliccion- es muy triste.

- y¿ quien dijo que no?- abrazandola- su escencia esta dentro de nosotros, hay que destruir la bendita perla y darles descanso.

- Inuyasha, yo no se si pueda hacerte feliz...

-sigues diciendo eso tonta... acaso no me amas – mirandola fijamente-

- yo te amo – dijo en un susurro- pero jamas podre alejar todo este misterio, todas estas fuerzas que me acompañan desde pequeña, ya oiste a kaede el poder espiritual que poseo... jamas podre ser normal y quizas te haga mucho daño.

La besó de una forma apasionada, apretandola contra si, borrandole las dudas.

- lo sobrenatural nos unió kagome... esto no seria nuestro si no fuera asi... si alguna vez nos separamos por una circunstancia que no sea la muerte, que no sea el odio lo que nos separe, prometelo.

- es una promesa, el odio no será el motivo de la separación.

La oscuridad de la habitacion, las velas, el silencio del templo, los hizo viajar hacia otra epoca.

Inuyasha soltó la cinta del cabello de kagome, dejando su cabello ondulado suelto, y desato el nudo de la yukata dejandola entreabierta, aun con el pantalon sujetado, mostrando apenas una porción de piel.

- ansio verte de nuevo, kagome...- dirigiendo sus labios hacia su cuerpo mientras sus manos recorrian el torso de la muchacha apartando la parte de arriba de la yukata, bajandola por sus hombros, dejandola solo con el pantalon puesto, ya la joven no se sonrojaba ni se cubria, dejaba que el la devorara con la mirada, luego el la dejo solo con sus pantaletas.

Ella fue bajando de igual manera el traje de Inuyasha quedando solo con el pantalon, lo abrazo ya que el frio de la noche le hizo erizar la piel, apoyo su rostro en el tibio pecho de él, respirando su aroma pausadamente,el beso su hombro avanzando hasta su cuello, comenzo a acariciar su espalda.

Kagome extaciada empezo a besar su pecho subiendo hasta su hombro donde mordio, y el la imitó. Se abrazo frotandose contra èl, el joven tomo un pierna de ella enredandola en su cadera, ella pudo sentir su dureza a traves de la pantaleta, cosa que la hizo suspirar.

- ven...- invitó inuyasha con su voz ronca, dirigiendose al futón en donde se sentó- ven aqui pequeña...

Como si estuviera en un trance le hizo caso, la tomo de las caderas y la sentó a horcajadas encima de él, mordio sus pechos de forma desesperada dejandolos irritados mientras ella pedia mas, mientras sostenia su cabeza para que no parara, sus pantaletas las corrieron por sus largas piernas, mientras se movía de forma instintiva en cima de el insitandolo a unirse de una vez. Kagome se alzó un momento para permitir que se bajara los pantalones y quedar expuesto hacia ella, la tomó de las caderas y la penetro de forma suave, mientras ella apretaba los dientes por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, el comenzaba a sentí su calides, apretandolo de forma deliciosa, entro completamente en ella soltando un gemido de satisfaccion.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos como tantas veces lo habían hecho, pero ahora era especial ningun espiritu influia en sus sentimientos, estos eran reales.

Inuyasha aferro sus manos a los costados de las caderas de la sacerdotiza meciendola indicandole el ritmo que debia seguir, a pesar de que hacia el amor con ella casi todos los dias durante dos semanas desde que se casaron, el dominaba el acto.

- hazlo asi... – soltando un gemido, cerrando los ojos para sentir como ella lo apretaba, se aferraba se sus hombros, besaba su frente sudorosa, y soltaba gemidos. Mientras el besaba desde sus senos hasta su cuello, agarraba sus gluteos apretandolos.

La chica comenzó a moverse aun mas rapido, ante la necesidad de mas placer, contorneandose aun mas rapido, sus pechos moviendose, su boca abriendose y cerrandose, esta era una imagen distinta a la de la kagome comun. La de inuyasha no era muy diferente, sosteniendo a la chica de las caderas extasiado viendo como se movian sus pechos, alzando la cadera en busca de placer, cuando sintió que sus musculos se contraian tuvo la necesidad de salir de kagome para no dejarla embarazada pero ella aun no llegaba, tenia que acabar afuera como tantas veces lo habia hecho.

- kagome... – no podia contenerse-

La chica grito en ese mismo instante tiritando en sus brazos, Inuyasha no salio de ella dejo toda su escencia en su vientre.

Kagome estaba con la cabeza baja tratando de recuperar la respiracion.

- no fue como otras veces...- besandolo-

- no,- se hecho hacia atras acostandose en el futon con la chica encima suyo- ¿ kagome... tu te estas cuidando?

- etto... no – dijo asustada de pronto – pero soy muy regular...

El joven quedo mas tranquilo al oir esto... a la mañana siguiente recibirian un entrenamiento, por lo que tenian que descansar.

- aunque no me importaria darte un hijo inuyasha... – susurró quedandose dormida-

- no sabes de lo que hablas pequeña...

CONTINUAARAAAA....

**Uhuhuhuhuhu me inspire y escribi y escribi durante una semana... **

**Dios miooooo fui a ver las cosas de michael jackson para mi cumpleaños estuve a cm de su guaaanteeeee *_* fue emocionanate y estoy leyendo su biografia que realemente aclara todos sus misterios y POBRE HOMBRE... T_T .**

**Bueno en el proximo capitulo comenzaran los problemas que dara la perla de shikon muajaja **

**No se lo pierdan.**


	17. felicidad momentanea

Felicidad momentanea

Se despertó por los rayos del sol que se colaban desde las rendijas de la vieja habitacion, ambos estaban en medio del futon, sin nada mas que la pesada cobija que los cubria, abrazados se daban calor.

Sonrió al ver a la mujer que tenia en brazos, por primera vez desde que estaban casados sintió paz, la muchacha anoche le había dicho que si acaso podria ser feliz con ella y claro que lo era. La sintio suspirar, luego moverse, encararlo y por ultimo sonrojarse.

- b... buenos dias.- dijo ella avergonzada, Inuyasha le sonrio siempre tenia la misma reaccion, el la atrajo mas hacia su cuerpo, aun era temprano.

- debemos levantarnos... – cerró sus ojos, no queria pero el pequeño entrenamiento de hoy tendria que llevarse a cabo, ella seguiria entrenando para poder proteger la perla, su marido solo recibiria entrenamiento para poder sentir su aura. – vamos.

- pero es muy temprano .- dijo resongando- no quiero – los tapó completo a ambos y luego la besó –

- Kaede vendra pronto, no creo que quieras que te vea asi.

- Me da igual, soy de lo mas atractivo – de forma divertida-

- mejor ya levantate – pegandole en el hombro-

Le dio la espalda para poder ponerse la parte de arriba del traje de sacerdotiza, con un suspiro el la imito.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de haberse bañado cada uno en un ala distinta del templo higurashi, se encontraban en la pagoda que en la cual estaba la perla de shikon. Entrenaron todo el dia Inuyasha observo que su esposa era poderosa, al momento de estar junto a la perla esta comenzaba a liberarse de energias malignas, al salir de la pagoda vio como de repente ella saludaba al aire y se reia, despues seguia hablando.

El espiritu de una anciana se le acercó, sabia que con ella podia comunicarse.

- no se preocupe, yo le dare el mensaje. Su nieto estará bien – dijo amablemente-

- felicidades por tu matrimonio jovencita, ya las mujeres no se casan a esta edad – lo que provocó la risa de la muchacha- te lo agradeceria mucho.

- tranquila valla en paz señora... – se encontro con la mirada extrañada de inuyasha y se sonrojo, cuando el se le acercó- etto... yo bueno es que...

- tranquila, ya he visto demaciado como para creerte loca kagome – pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

- ¿de verdad? ¿No te da miedo? – preguntó entusiasmada como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- nop, de ti jamas – la beso en los labios- esta haciendo frio... podriamos ir a ver a tu familia.

- yo... – dudando-¿ y si esta kikyo?... papá.... – mirando hacia abajo- papá no puedo estar cerca de el inuyasha. Preferiria que fueramos a tu departamento... mañana tengo que ir a clases.

- como que a tu departamento... NUESTRO... departamento... – le discutió-

- es tuyo y tu lo compraste junto con kik... – desviando la mirada dolorosa- bueno ... yo no... ay no se que decir.

- baka... – tomando su rostro entre sus manos- es tuyo desde que te casaste conmigo. Ahora eres una Sohuma y todo lo mio te pertenece. Entonces a ¿donde nos vamos a ir?

- a nuestro hogar - suspirando perdiendo contra el-

De pronto aparecio kaede.

- muchachos ya estan listos, tu kagome tienes que seguir entrenandote hasta que la perla se purifique completamente, y tu inuyasha poco a poco aprenderas a sentir el aura de kagome con solo pensar en ella.

- gracias anciana kaede – dijo kagome antes de irse con su esposo a su hogar, no importaba que la gente los mirara extraño por las vestimentes mientras se iban al departamento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tres meses despues...

-kagome, ya llegue... – decia Inuyasha entrando a su hogar las cosas habian cambiado, su departamento de soltero ahora era mas acogedor gracias a la precencia de la jovencita.

- ya voy... – saliendo de la cocina, se tiró a sus brazos, la confianza que sentia ahora era mucho mas ya no se avergonzaba tanto- hola... ¿tienes mucha hambre?...

La beso en los labios.

- sip, - llendo a la habitación para ponerse algo mas comodo, estaba exausto se habia pasado todo el día en el quirófano, había empezado desde hace un mes su pasantía por allí. – ah cierto... kagome....- la joven llego en un minuto a su habitación- toma... – le pasó un sobre- es una invitación para la fiesta del hospital...

- ¿yo en una fiesta de gala? – dijo ilusionada- eso quiere decir que me tengo que poner un vestido largo...

- mmmm una capucha estaría bien – kagome lo miró extrañado- para que los vampiros de mis compañeros no te miren tanto.- ella sonrió con el se sentía hermosa, aun que ahora llevara ropa deportiva- vamos a comer...

Salian del apartamento vestidos elegantemente, ella con un vestido solor negro con una sola tira y en su cabello un broche de estras en forma de mariposa que asujetaba un medio moño, esta mariposa resaltaba por su cabello azabache y una estola cubria sus brazos, él iba vestido con traje negro sin corbata, con su cabello suelto.

Se encontraron abajo con Sango y Miroku, la primera con un vestido color turquesa y su acompañante con un traje de color negro.

Se fueron todos juntos en la van, las chicas habian comprado los vestidos esa misma tarde un tanto apresuradas.

- Miroku, puedo contratarte para defender a mi hermana de esos buitres ¿ por favor?- decia preocupado Inuyasha-

- No te preocupes amigo, yo defendere tambien a kagome...- mirando por el espejo retrovisor-

- hoy sera una larga noche – algo abatido-

- ni te imaginas _" jejejeje la sorpresita"_ – le subio el volumen a la radio.

Las mesas con comida, los vestidos de gala, las luces, la musica todo maravillaba a kagome, desde su matrimonio, nunca había asistido a un lugar así.

Los chicos tomaron a su pareja avanzando hacia las mesas que estaban dispuestas en cuartetos. Una proyeccion en la cual se podia leer " bienvenidos internos" , estaba al fondo del salon.

- esto parece un baile de cuentos – sonreia kagome-

- ¿ves? Todo por que me tienes de principe – inuyasha le dio un beso en la mejilla- ven para que todos te conoscan vamos miroku.

- si, sanguito – dandole la mano-

Caminaron por el salón, algunos murmuraban ya que ambas eran muy jovenes para estar con internos, ademas una de ellas estaba casada con uno.

- pero ¿que cosa? De verdad esa chica tiene diecisiete, kikyo... ¿ella es tu hermana?- dijo su compañera de servicio- ¿ que tiene en la cabeza Inuyasha?-

- no dijiste que era...¿ poco agraciada? – dijo otra.

- miren, ya basta... Inuyasha pronto volverá a mi- las encaro- kagome no es mas que una embustera...- estaba enfadada, se habia puesto el vestido color rojo que utilizó en un baile en Estados Unidos, fue el primer baile al que fue con Inuyasha. Avanzó con paso elegante hasta donde se encontraban, en el hospital era famosa, era reconocida por ser una modelo, y estaba de nutricionista en medicina, casi toda la presencia masculina estaban locos por ella.

- buenas noches... – se acercó a su hermana y la saludo susurrandole – a eso le llamas tu vestido de gala.

La joven solo se cubrió mas con la estola. Inuyasha quien estaba conversando con uno de sus compañeros junto con miroku, y la vio, ese vestido claro que lo recordaba, se veia endemoniadamente sexy, pero a el ya no le atraia, por que el cuerpo de kagome no tenia comparacion alguna. Ella lo saludo dandole un beso fugaz en los labios.

- buenas noches... Inuyasha bailarás conmigo ¿verdad?.

- mmm dejame pensar...- se acercó a su esposa y la atrajo mas hacie él, noto como kagome vio ese beso atonita y luego agacho la mirada- nop.

- bueno, tu te lo pierdes, Onigumo que bueno que llegaste... adios.

- Olle – dijo uno de sus compañeros- no que kikyo era tu esposa ay!!!

Otro interno lo habia golpeado por aquel desatino, kagome volteó la mirada y encontró algo que la sorprendio... no podia ser verdad era él... estaba allí a unos cuantos metros... sin esperar un segundo mas se deshizo del abrazo de Inuyasha y corrió hasta el joven... y lo abrazó.

- kouga kun.... no lo puedo creer eres tú .... – dijo emocionada- kouga kun... kouga kun...

- ka... kagome chan...- como era posible que estuviera alli... no podia haber ella estudiado medicina era muy pequeña aun...- no lo puedo creer... estas muy grande – abrazandola de nuevo-

- disculpen... – Inuyasha turbado- interrumpo algo... – estaba enojado como se atrevia a seguir abrazando a kagome acaso¿ no veia el anillo en el dedo de la chica?.

- Inuyasha perdoname- pasando una mano por el tronco del muchacho- el es kouga tachibana un antiguo amigo... kouga kun el es ... etto es mi es – se avergonzo y miro hacia abajo – es mi esposo Inuyasha Sohuma.

- Valla con que tu eras la esposa del chucho... interesante..." como se caso tan joven"

- Asi es pulgoso, te ves bien vestido de smoking sarnoso...

- ¿sarnoso? ¿ pulgoso? ¿ chucho? – repetía confundida kagome – eh?

- perdonenme... me retiro.. nos vemos despues kagome... – y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Se fue, kagome llevó una mano a su mejilla luciendo su anillo de bodas, Inuyasha se soltó y salió del lugar, Nadie noto este gesto, excepto una persona. "perfecto"

-Inuyasha... esperame... espera...- corria detras de el pero el no volteaba estaba iracundo, se dirigian a los jardines.- OYE QUE TE SUCEDE... -grito enojada... sabia que habia hecho algo malo pero nunca pensó que se molestaria tanto, ella no dijo nada cuando kikyo lo beso en los labios... – oy... auu- se calló no estaba acostumbrada a caminar con tacon por tanto tiempo.-

Se sentía furioso ese sarnoso no solo le hacia la competencia en cirugia, sino que tambien conocia a kagome... ella ni dudo en ir y abrazarlo... y ... kikyo lo habia besado en los labios y ella.... no hizo nada... pensó en ella... que lo seguía por los jardines sintió su aura furiosa y luego nada.

- kagome ¿estas bien? – era tanta su ira que no queria hacerle caso, pero sintió que grito de dolor, corrió hacia ella.

- malditos zapatos ouch...- se frotaba el tobillo-

- haber...- le sacó el tacón y le examinó el tobillor no no hay luxacion.

- por que te enojaste...- le pregunto mirandolo fijamente-

La levantó y susurró en su oido – celos- el frio de la noche se manifestaba por lo que la abrazó, y la besó.

- como lo conociste... – pregunto sin escrupulos mientras caminaban de vuelta al salón-

- Fue en el centro psiquiatrico... – la turbacion invadió su mente quedo en silencio- el estaba en la habitación contigua a la mía... fue el único amigo que tuve... antes que de ustedes llegaran...- agachó la mirada – creí que lo había perdido...

- ¿por que él estaba allí? – preguntó disimulando sus celos-

- el mató a su familia... – el viento fresco de la noche les hacia compañia- creo que... no lo se...hablaba de que alguíen lo había obligado. – estaba turbada... su labió tiritaba al recordar su estadia en el centro psiquiatrico.

- vamos adentro perdoname por ser tan idiota, - ya no queria verla así a su tiempo le preguntaria mas pero por hoy ya era suficiente – vamos a bailar... – la tomo de la mano y se fue corriendo con ella.

Al llegar al salon la musica había comenzado, todo bailaban alegremente, de pronto la musica cambio, Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron de forma complice... esta canción, como poder resistirse a ella, la joven marcaba el paso con su tacón a ver como todos gritaban de euforia, como resistirse...

Inuyasha se acercó por atras como insinuandosele, rodeandola bailando alrededor suyo... imitando a aquel cantante, la cancion era tan sensual... la chica solo se sonrojó avergonzada mientras el reia... observo a las demas chicas y estaban en la misma situación todos los hombres parecian transformarce en seductores con aquella cancion...

De pronto vio a sango que paso cerca de ella.

- ayudenme miroku se transformo me da miedo- riendo y saltando por la pista-

- vamos sanguito... no lo niegues te gusta tenerme asi...- bailando detras de ella. Tomandola de la cintura.... y dandole un beso.

- oye tu!!.- le grito Inuyasha.... pero se reprimio.

Kagome se carcajeaba era increible todo. De repente como si los varones presentes se hubieran puesto de acuerdo cantaron al unisono.

"_the way you make me feel, you really turn me good" _

Al mas puro estilo michael jackson.

Los ojos dorados, maliciosamente la miraron y ella solo pudo huir bailando como todas las demas, con esa cancion la pista era una locura, casi todos tratando de imitar la danza del rey del pop. Las mujeres solo se reian de sus parejas por que dejaban bastante que desear. Esa era la felicidad que se producia cuado se escuchaba la musica del rey , la euforia, la felicidad.... no es por que fuera la musica si no porque la estaba disfrutando con sus amigos e inuyasha... se hacia mucho mas placentero... eso era lo que ella quería seguir sintiendo felicidad.

- que ridiculez ... kouga tachibana creo que me serviras-

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿cuanto tiempo te iras? – pregunto abrazada a él no queria separarse de su lado, sentía algo en su interior, que le decia que esto no era bueno-

- el congreso dura tres semanas, tranquila murcielaguito estare aqui antes de que te momifiques- dijo en un tono de consolación... pero sabía que ella se sentía muy sola cuando no estaba con él, ya que kikyo estaba viviendo con sus padres, ella ya casi no podía ir a su casa, apenas veia a su abuelo en los entrenamientos, y el era practicamente su única compañía. La abrazo muy fuerte cuando el ultimo llamado para subir a su avión le dió aviso. – tengo que irme, te amo, te llamare todos los dias... lo juro.- la beso apasionadamente- te traere un bello recuerdo de Europa.

- no me importa solo cuidate por favor- abrazandolo con mas fuerza-

- no te preocupes Inuyasha no la dejarémos sola – prometió su hermana-

- si, tranquilo, tu cuidaras a sanuito cuando a mi me toque el seminario ¿ verdad cariñ, ven dame un besito? – dijo miroku tirandose encima de inuyasha-

- eres un tonto miroku, sango es mi hermana, cuidarla, de eso no lo dudes baaakaa. Me voy.

Kagome vio que inuyasha desapareció por la puera de embarque, sus latidos se dispararon, le costaba respirar y de repente todo se volvió oscuro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Sango ya te dije que estoy bien no te preocupes solo fue un desmayo, - sango la miraba un poco asustada aun – ademas ese día no desayune, es solo eso. Y no me he vuelto a desmayar... ni sentir mal –

Se encontraban en clases, los rumores corrían por toda la escuela... como que "se ha embarazado por eso se casó con el prometido de su hermana", " embrujo a su esposo por ello esta con ella", como sea ya no escuchaba nada... Inuyasha la llamaba todos los dias desde alemania, sango la acompañaba, veia a su madre y a su abuelo los domingos cuando tenia entrenamiento, tambien su suegra la invitaba a la casa.

- Pero amiga... estas bien palida.- le dijo preocupada sango- bueno mas palida de lo que eres

- gracias, - dijo en ironía- oye ya llegó la señorita Kaname, asi que muestrame esos ejercicios de matematica que te complicaban.

- eres un sol, amiga...

La profesora explicaba, sus compañeros estaban en silencio, rataba de tomar notas, pero su estomago la molestaba mucho, desde hace tres días que vomitba casi todo lo que comía, ya no aguantaba mas necesitaba salir de allí.

- profeso...- alcanzó a decir antes de que una arcada la hiciera correr al baño ante la mirada atónita de todos.

" ves te lo dije, esta embarazada yo lo se..." " ya se me hacía raro que kagome se hubiera casado por amor"

Sango corrió tras ella, y la vio inclinada en uno de los cubículos del baño, sufriendo, esa era la expresión de sufrimiento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En alemania el frió era intenso, la nieve caia copiosamente,su cuarto de universidad, estaba temperado deliciosamente, leia unas guias de estudio, miró por la ventana , y sintió escalofrios, el cuerpo de kagome no estaba a su lado para poder calentarlo, estaba solo. Casi todos los dias hablaba con ella.

Mañana regresaba a Japón y estaba ansioso por ver a su pequeña. Por aburrimiento decidio revisar su le llamó la atención

Al leerlo sus ojos se pusieron de espanto.

" lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho es, dejar a kagome sola... ella volvera a ser mía... a tu regreso ya nada quedará entre ustedes, hiciste muy bien en amaestrarla es una muy buena amante. Kouga"

Y de repente se abrio una foto de ellos dos juntos, en una plaza abrazados.

- que demonios...

La ira, se apoderó de su ser pero sintió que no era parte de él... esto debía ser una treta si para engañarlo, si su pequeña jamas lo engañaria, ya había metido la pata varias veces con ella esta no sería una más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era de noche, estaba en compañia de sango, miroku y kouga, no podía creerlo,¿ que pasaría ahora? Como lo tomaría el.

- que hare... chicos no estoy preparada... tengo miedo- lloraba- no es que no este feliz pero... como reaccionara Inuyasha...

-¡¡¡ como yo!!!! Amiga me haras tía, esto es maravilloso... – decía sango alegre.

- Kagome, mi amigo te ama... esta loco por ti estoy seguro de que esyara tan feliz que será capaz de darle un abrazo a kouga...

- ja el chucho si que tiene suerte...-miró fijamente a kagome- tenemos que hablar seriamente es algo muy importante.

- bueno... nosotros nos vamos...

- sango, no le cuentes a izayoi sobre esto nadie tiene que saberlo aun por favor.

- no te preocupes amiga – la abrazo fuertemente.-

Kouga la acompaño hasta la puerta del apartamento... en la puerta de este el muchacho hablo finalmente.

- kagome.... se que ha pasado mucho tiempo... y que tu ya tienes tu vida... sin embargo yo jamas deje de amarte kagome... ese di cuando te vi con Inuyasha... – se acercó mas a la chica- quise partirle la cara...

Se abrió el asensor... ni siquiera miraron solo el aire estaba tenso.

- el no puede tenerte kagome... tu eres mía... siempre lo fuiste – que estaba hablando su amigo... por que derepente la tomo y la estampo en contra de la pared besandola, sollozó el nombre de kouga... y finalmente la dejo...

- yo puedo ser el padre de ese hijo... ¿te das cuenta?

Ya había visto y escuchado suficiente, se metió de nuevo en el asensor, marcó un numero de telefono adolorido... llamó ...

- tenias razon... si iré para allá-

- kouga estas confundiendo la realidad....- pegandole una cachetada- este es hijo mio y de Inuyasha, yo jamas te amé de esa forma... el que haya accedido a juntarme contigo fue por amistad... yo no te amo. Fuiste muy especial para mi por que gracias a ti sobrevivi en ese centro... pero ya no existe kouga no me hagas despacharte de mi vida... no así... jamas me demostre de esa forma contigo... vete... vete de una buena vez...

Y sin mirarlo entro en su hogar. Sollozó desesperada necesitaba a Inuyasha rapido.

Que es lo que habia hecho... al salir del apartamento sintió un frio en su interior.... hielo si eso es lo que era... realmente necesitaba, su alama se lo pedia que kagome dejara a inuyasha... lo conseguiria de cualquier forma kagome y ese hijo serian suyos.

Conrinuara....

Holaaa uy muchas gracias por los reviews esto se esta poniendo DANGEROUS xDD sorry fui a ver la pelicula de michael jackson y me afecto la cabecita XDD

Kira chan


	18. promesa rota

Capitulo 18: promesa rota

Caminaba por la calle que la llevaria a su hogar con Inuyasha, y muy pronto vendría un nuevo integrante, tenía miedo de la reacción de su esposo, pero tendría que ser valiente ante cualquier evento, por ella y su hijo.

Abrió la puerta y encontro a amado dandole la espalda. Ahora se sentía mucho mas segura, por fin estaba con ella.

- Inuyasha... Inuyasha ¡¡¡volviste antes!!! – corriendo hacia a él y abrazandolo.

Mentirosa, eso era, sabía actuar muy bien, kikyo tenía razon, su suegro tambien tenía razon kagome actuaba tan bien que engañaría a cualquiera, jamas penso que lo traicionaría de esa manera.

Se dió la vuelta, y la empujo.

- que... que sucede Inuya... - dijo asustada, su rostro era frió, no era el Inuyasha que siempre la había ayudado, que la había amado.

-¿ Amor? ... ¿que sucede? – de pronto salió kikyo de su habitación poniendose la chaqueta- ah kagome... hemos dejado tus "cosas" en tu habitacion... – dijo señalando la habitación de invitados- vuelvo mas tarde cariño.

- no tardes, - la atrajo hacia sí y la besó-

Que sucedía, de que se perdió, por que.. ¿ por que?. Se cerró la puerta detras de si llevandola de regreso a la realidad. La rabia la empezó a consumir por dentro, que era lo que estaba sucediendo...

- ¿por que? Inuyasha... ¿por que?...- las lagrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas, apretó los puños fuertemente tanto, que comenzó a sangrar- ¡¡¡ por que!!!

- por que me di cuenta – estaba furioso, como se atrevía a pedirle explicaciones, era una descarada, peor que kikyo, no kikyo siempre había tenido la razon, y le había advertido de todo, kikyo era la victima del asunto, anoche había hablado con ella habían arreglado sus asuntos, volvían a ser la pareja... pero no era igual que antes.- de que eras una zorra.

La bofetada fue bloqueada, cojiendo su muñeca, pero su mejilla escocía, Inuyasha le había pegado.

- me pegaste... ¡ ah! – le asujetó la muñeca de forma brusca, le dolía... tanto que pensaba que se la iba a quebrar.

Se acercó de manera violenta a su rostro, ella podía sentir su aliento, quería besarlo, quería calmar a la bestia que estaba despertando, pero no podía acercarsele, su aura estaba llena de ira, y no sabía la razón.

- esto es... por haber hecho daño a kikyo y a mi, todos tenían razon... tu solo traes desgracias... – sabía que eso le dolería tanto como a el le dolía ahora- quiero que desasparezcas de mi vida... como fue posible creerte puta mentirosa... DESAPARECETEE- iba a volver a pegarle pero puso ante el una caja.

- lo haré... – dijo sollozando de dolor – espero que no te arrepientas Inuyasha... no se la razón... ojala pudiera...

- la razon – carcajeo- tu misma te desenmascaraste hipócrita... vete... ojala no te vuelva a ver... vete de una puñetera vez

No entendía nada pero la expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha le daba miedo... solo quería huir, dejo la caja azul con cinta de regalo en la mesa... y salió corriendo de allí con lo que tenía puesto... sollozando, corriendo desesperada para buscar algún refugio... su miedo se estaba cumpliendo... la promesa rota de Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se dirigió al templo Higurashi sabia que su mamá la entendería... sabía que su madre le sabría que decir en estos momentos. Entró corriendo a la sala... al parecer había una reunión familiar.

- es verdad lo que digo – toda la familia estaba presente- kagome está embarazada de otro hombre de un tal Kouga.

- lo sabia... esa maldita profecia no era cierta ¿ha caído el infierno contra nosotros?... no. – el señor Higurashi parecía... ¿feliz?-

- ¿ven? Yo siempre tuve la razón kagome solo le hizo daño a Inuyasha, es solo una embustera mentirosa.

- ¿donde esta? – preguntó su madre- quiero verla – estaba enojada, mas que enojada confundida, estaba molesta de como su esposo trataba así a una de sus hijas esta situación ya no la soportaba mas.

- aqui estoy... – entrandoa la sala de una manera temerosa, presentía que esto no saldría bien.

La miraron seriamente.

- Con que estas embarazada... pequeña zorra... – la miró su padre con desprecio- deshonraste a esta familia... bueno, siempre lo haz hecho.

- hija es cierto- kagome se sentó a su lado, su madre la miraba preocupada, enfadada. Ella asintió, sintió de nuevo la mejilla escocer y esto aun mas le dolió- ¿como pudiste kagome? Y de otro hombre... tu beca, tus estudios

Su madre la había golpeado

- ¿ quien les dijo que era de otro hombre? Es de Inuyasha... – lloraba rogando que le creyeran.

- si claro... pero las fotos de que tiene Kouga en su computador no lo demuestra... saliste con el mientras Inuyasha estaba en alemania.

- sí – la enfrentó temerosa- pero fue por que me reencontre con el... estaba en el centro psiquiatrico conmigo... fue mi unico amigo... y necesitaba saber de el... ademas me lo encontre hace 2 meses... y estoy embarazada de tres . Ademas tu no tienes por que reprocharmelo tu engañaste a Inuyasha con Onigumo.

- Ya basta, no permitiré que calumnies a tu hermana de esta manera... ahora ya no eres una Higurashi, vete de aquí – su padre había conseguido lo que quería hecharla de su vida para siempre. Nadie abogó por ella. –

Su abuelo no estaba, para su desgracia.

Como nunca se puso a llover, no llevaba abrigo. Y se dirigió a la puerta.

- está bien, no me volveran a ver nunca más... espero que puedan olvidar todo de mi, siento que sus vidas hallan sido tortuosas por mi culpa, pero yo no tuve la culpa de enamorarme de Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Maldita kagome, como pudo hacerle esto. Fue hacía el cuarto en donde se encontraban las cosas de ella. Su aroma lo hizo evocar esos tres meses de felicidad que había vivido con ella, una felicidad momentanea.

Se dirigió al living y tomo la caja que le había dejado. En su interior se encontraban unos zapatitos blancos de bebé y un test de embarazo, junto con una foto de una ecografía, la edad del bebe : tres meses aproximadamente... y ¿si era de el? Maldición... la duda lo carcomía.

" _Se que es demasiado pronto para esto, y que a lo mejor no estamos preparados, pero te amo mucho y estoy feliz de darte un hijo Inuyasha... feliz cumpleaños otosan"_

Se puso a llorar, era su cumpleaños y... maldicion su impulsividad le había jugado mal... cuanto la amaba... pero ahora no había vuelta atras... ahora kikyo estaba en su vida de vuelta, y trataría ser feliz ahora.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba en shock, su madre le daba la espalda, Inuyasha la había desechado de su vida,y no sabía por que la involucraban con Kouga, estaba toda mojada, no sabia adonde ir, ya había anochecido y estaba dando vueltas sin rumbo por las calles de tokio nuevamente... no sentía absolutamente nada, hasta que vió a Kaede, que venía de hacer compras. Corrió hacia donde la anciana y se abrazó buscando refugio, tiritando de frio.

- kaede bachan...- lloraba como una niña pequeña... a pesar de ser más alta que la anciana, se sentío muy protegida.

La llevó al templo, estaba congelada, hizo que se cambiara por un traje de sacerdotiza solo por ahora, le tendió una taza de té mientras se sentaban en una de la habitaciones tradicionales del templo.

- así que te hecharon, ese hijo es de Inuyasha estoy segura... su escencia es la misma de él debil pero lo es, y al estúpido le faltó entrenamiento parece, por que como es posible que no haya sentido su propia energía viniendo de ti ... hombres.

- que haré anciana kaede... la beca me la quitarán... ya no tengo a mi familía... ni siquiera a Inuyasha. – volviendo a cubrir su rostro con las manos ya no tenía lagrimas para derramar.- ¿ que haré, como mantendré a este hijo? ¿ donde me quedare?

- sabes bien que siempre haz sido como una hija para mí, y que jamas creeré tales payasadas. Deja que aiko piense lo que quiera, ya que kikyo, sea como sea, tambien es su hija, y bueno cuando tu abuelo se entere pegará el grito en el cielo, A Inuyasha llegara el día en que se arrepienta por haberte pegado.- la tomo de las manos- lo que se viene es dificil, no hay muchos recursos pero nos las arreglaremos... – kagome volvio a sollozar y la anciana la abrazo.- vamos... no llores – dijo tiernamente- al nieto o nieta no le hace bien... claro si me permites decirle asi...

- cla... claro que si kaede... muchas gracias... – la abrazó tambien.- ¿ y la perla?

- se ha mantenido pura, gracias a las energías de ese bebé tienes que cuidarlo mucho...

Se llevó una mano al vientre... claro que lo haría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pasaron dos semanas, y no habían pistas de kagome, nadie sabía absolutamente nada de ella. Fue a buscarla al departamento le abrió kikyo, le habló sobre lo que había descubierto, ella obviamente no le creia, sabia que ese bebé era su hermano.

Lo enfrentó peliando duramente con él.

Flash back

_- como pudiste hacerlo Inuyasha- dijo enfada con Miroku detras de ella- ERES UN ESTÚPIDO COMO LE CREES A KIKYO... estamos preocupados por ella... si le pasa algo será tu culpa. – golpeando una pared- tu unica culpa _

_- Sango... calma- le pidió miroku- es tu hermano..._

_- ¿tu tambien?... me dan asco los dos... – antes de que saliera de ese salón.- _

_- mas vale que tu no termines igual que la suelta de tu amiga...- antes de que ella lo enfrentara miroku levantó la voz._

_-¡¡ jamas le faltaría el respeto a mi Adorada Sango... estúpido, muerto antes de hacerle daño como tu él que le estas haciendo a kagome... no estuviste aqui con ella... ¿ no decías amarla tanto? ¿como sabes si lo que dice kikyo es cierto?... no te demostró ella que era infiel... claro se acostó con Onigumo en tus narices y tu la perdonas, sospechas de kagome y le pegas..._

_- le pegaste...- sango salió llorando de allí- que desilución... TE ODIOO_

Fin flash Back

Caminó tristemente por los pasillos de la escuela, se andaba rumoreando de la desaparición de kagome Higurashi. Su grupo curso decia estar mas tranquilo sin la presencía de la chica, y que todos sabían que se volvería una irresponsable al momento de casarse.

-¿ kagome?- la aludida volteó y la saludó vagamente, agachando la mirada corrió hasta sango con la cara llena de lagrimas- amiga!!!! Donde estabas, estabamos muy preocupados por ti, mamá te anda buscando, papá tambien... que ocurrió.

Se abrazó con ella con mas fuerza, sintiendo protección no le importó que todos la miraran.

La profesora Chidori Kaname, las recibió en el salón de maestros, Kagome había adelgazado, estaba pálida y no andaba con el uniforme de la escuela, y no paraba de llorar, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, pero lo que acababa de ver no la dejaba para nada con fortaleza y mas en su estado, donde la sesibilidad estaba a flor de piel. Había visto a Inuyasha y a Kikyo, saliendo de la universidad, felices como si ella no existiera, sentía que valía muy poco

- ¡¡¡desgraciado!!!! Perdondame Sango es tu hermano, pero es un poco hombre, como se atrevió a pegarle -

Kagome no respondía su personalidad estaba mas retraida que antes, no entendía por lo que estaba pasando, Sango le había contado todo.

Kagome, no te preocupes la escuela no te quitará la beca eres una de las mejores estudiantes, tienes que preocuparte por ese bebito... que no le pase nada – abrazandola, en respuesta la chica sollozó mucho mas.- llorá mi niña es lo que necesitas... desahogate.

Sango tambien lloraba por ver a su amiga en ese estado tan deplorable, en el daño que le había hecho su estúpido hermano.

- Sango, no quiero que le digas a nadie... que estoy en el templo de Kaede por favor...

- Pero kagome mira como estas...

- juramelo por favor – rogó- yo neseceito desaparecer de la vida de todos, cuando termine la escuela me iré del pais con mi bebé por esa beca, asi nadie ... – susurró – nadie volverá a herirme.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya el uniforme no le cerraba, asi que Kaede le confeccíonó uno maternal.

- creo que voy a reventar Sango... –Caminaban por la ciudad. – y me miran.

- Sango es que te ves demasiado deslumbrante ¿verdad Ayumi?- le dijo complice a la tercera del grupo.

- ay siii... kagome te vez tan linda... gracias por invitarme a hacerte la ecografía... Miroku parecía emocionado... – recordaba ayumi mientras comían helado.

Ya tenía seis meses de embarazo, el tiempo había pasado rápido, alguno de sus compañeros de clases, aunque la minoría, se cansaron de los rumores en torno a ella, veian como la hacían llorar y en su estado era malo, asi que dejaron de hacer comentarios y le preguntaban todos los dias como se encontraba, tanto que hasta se reunían en los recreos con ella.

- Chicas me averguenzan... como le dicen lindo a un balon de futball... – riendo-

Sus amigas la imitaron. Llegaron al parque y se sentaron en una banca... la muchacha ahora se cansaba deprisa, se sentía mas tranquila, a pesar de no haber visto mas a nadie de su familia... ni a él, el embarazo era maravilloso, su bebé le hacía compañía, acariciaba su vientre y el le respondía al patearle. Se sentía util para alguien, sentía motivos para vivir... para seguir luchando, aunque la humillaron de esa manera, aunque su familia no la buscaba, aunque... aunque.... ya no tenía a Inuyasha a su lado.

Sango le había dicho a su familía que había encontrado a kagome, pero no la ubicación, ya que asi su amiga no lo deseaba.

La vida en el templo era apacible, le ayudaba a Kaede todos los días, estudiaba con normalidad, y seguía sacado buenas notas.

- Una foto kagome...- Ayumi sacó la camara fotográfica, y le saco una foto desprevenida, maravillosa como una modelo, en ella kagome miraba una hoja caer de un arbol, pues ya era marzo y ya el otoño se estaba haciendo presente.

La tarde acabó cuando, la camara se había llenado de fotos.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- huy que pesado... – cargaba unas bolsas con comestible y algo de chocolate, los antojos no habían cesado para nada, el maternal azul que vestía le estaba quedando un poco apretado, lo había comprado en una tienda de ropa usada, tenía que ahorrar de lo que le daban de la beca para poder comprarle cosas al bebé, de pronto alguien choco con ella para su desgracia era kikyo.

- kagome... – se rió delante de ella- vaya... estas enorme.

- al menos no es de comida... – le tiró con veneno, sabía que su hermana se cuidaba a los extremos para no engordar, recogió las cosas sin mayor dificultad- bueno kikyo... un gusto haberte visto me tengo que ir... Kae... me voy.

Siguió caminando cuando, escucho la voz amorosa de Inuyasha llamando... llamando a kikyo.

Allí iba, ni siquiera volteó no la había visto, pero por su espalda su embarazo estaba avanzado, la extrañaba, mucho cuando estaba con kikyo pensaba en ella, ahora que vivía con su excuñada, solo sentía un vacio enorme, quería ir hasta donde kagome abrazarla... decirle que... la amaba pero recordaba el golpe que le dió y le faltaba valor. Necesitaba alguien que no le hiciera daño y la quiesiera, su traición le dolía mas que a nada.

Llegó llorando al templo, no quería verlos... esa voz que usaba con ella ahora era para kikyo, lo extrañaba mucho, todas las noches.

Pero ahora tenía una nueva vida, lejos de él, oh cuanto le dolía pero ya pasaría como veces anteriores... hasta que...

- kagome!!! Hija!!!

- ¿señora Izayoi? – soltando los alimentos de inmediato, la señora había corrido a su encuentro abrazandola, cuando apenas entró al salon de la antigua casa- pero...

- hija en donde estabas, te estabamos buscando desesperadamente toda la familia.... – llorando de alegría –

- seño... señora Izayoi ...- allí estaba la sensibilidad otra vez- pero... pero como.

- lo lamento kagome me obligaron...- se disculpó su amiga- vieron las fotos del parque y me lo exigieron.

- yo no voy a permitir que mi nieto crezca fuera de la familia... mi hijo es un estupido – hablo Inu no taisho- ven aqui hija... – abrazando a kagome- pero valla que grande esta... soy tu abuelo- acariciando el vientre de su nuera.

- ¿Y nosotros que?... somos los tios ¿ verdad cariño? – habló la voz de seshomaru- no te preocupes kagome te cuidaremos.

- asi es, tu me ayudaste mucho con los trillizos jamas te dejaremos sola... – se acercó Rin- te ves hermosa...

- gracias... – todo hubiera sido perfecto si su familia...-

- Y te olvidas de este viejo...

- abuelo....- allí estaba con un ramo de flores- abuelo... abuelo- corrió a su encuentro abrazandolo y llorando con él-

- Pero que futura madre más linda...- enternecido, se había enojado tanto con sus familiares, en la casa que ya no les hablaba, no hasta que buscaran a kagome, aiko se sentía avergonzada por lo que le había hecho, pero kikyo tambien era su hija y estaba confundida... saito era un cuento aparte.

Ahora su maternidad se sentía aun mas maravillosa...

Continuara...

Me dolió escribir este capitulo creanlo T_T

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEW


	19. Pesadilla eterna

Holaaa ^^ mucha gracias por todo su maravilloso apoyo, la verdad es que me gusta mucho el drama ^^ y lo cómico pero esta historia surgio de repente...

Capitulo 19 : comienzo de una Pesadilla eterna...

¿Como el estado de ánimo podia cambiar tan rápido? En un momento lloraba y al otro estaba riendo, ya no le importaba nada, ahora se sentía segura, acompañada, no era que Kaede no la haya acogido, sino que necesitaba a su familia... necesitaba cariño, necesitaba a su abuelito.

La familia de Inuyasha estaba allí con ella a pesar de que Inuyasha hubiera dicho estaban allí, se sentía culpable.

- perdonenme...- dejando su taza de té, su voz comenzo a titubear- se que estaban preocupados y se los agradezco mucho , pero pienso que no deberían estar aqui... no me malinterpreten, solo es que bueno... Inuyasha... no quiero que se moleste con ustedes... el es su familia... yo solo soy...

- parte de la familia tambien - el patriarca de los Sohuma, la interrumpio- tu eres la esposa de Inuyasha, kagome tu naciste para él, tu eres su destino, tu le daras un hijo...

- el no quiere verme señor... – suspiró-

- aun así es nuestro nieto- retó Izayoi- y me parecería bien que te fueras a vivir con nosotros...

Se sorprendió, ¿sería bueno?... no para nada, Inuyasha iria y su dolor aumentaría.

- Señora Izayoi, agradezco todo, pero no me haría bien... entiendame... juro por todos los dioses que amo a su hijo – se sonrojó- pero el ya tiene una nueva vida... junto a la mujer que el ama y escogió... todo fue un bonito sueño... pero ahora no es mas que eso...

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la fortaleza que mostraba kagome al hablar del tema, sabían que la chica estaba sufriendo demasiado, al ver las fotos que tenía sango, durante todo lo que llevaba encinta.

- hija, entiendo..

- ademas no quiero dejar a Kaede bachan... ella ha sido como mi abuelita...- tomando la mano de la anciana que e encontraba a su lado-

-y lo hubiera sido hace mucho tiempo, si me hubiera aceptado...- dijo derepente el abuelo.

- callate – dijo enfadada la anciana- no digas esto frente a los jóvenes, tu y yo ya no estamos para estos trotes, preocurate de tu nieto.

Todos comenzaron a reir por la fallida conquista del abuelo, tanta felicidad, cuanta paz... pero esto era real... era un sueño... seguiría siendo un sueño ¿o terminaría en pesadilla?

- bueno y como ven la ecuación cuadrática es muy facil, solo tienen que reemplazar...- La profesora kaname explicaba su materia a la clase- ¿alguna duda?... ninguna... bueno pueden dar dos factores como po...

- Ah! - dio un gemido kagome- ahora no – suspiró- bebé.. uf- mas encima se le calló un lapiz del su mesa, y no podía pararse, era toda una odisea cuando lo hacía, ¡bendita suerte!

Uno de sus compañeros se acercó al instante que ella trataba de hacerlo- ten,¿ te duele mucho?

- ¿Pasó algo kagome? ¿ estas bien? – se acercó al puesto de la joven-

- no, no es nada es solo que ... el bebé – sobandose el vientre – el bebe me pateó bastante fuerte y pone sus pies en lugares incómodos... auch...

Sus compañeros interesados, en total diez, todos hombres se acercaron y pronunciaron...- ¿Puedo sentirlo?- como niños pequeños...

- está bien....- dijo sonriendo kagome.

Sintió once manos en su vientre, y el bebé daba patadas a cada rato. Hikaru, se levantó y habló en tono fuerte.

- ¿profesora podriamos continuar? – dijo en tono molesto.

- ya explique hagan los ejercicios ademas quedan diez minutos de clase, haber me toca, me toca....-

- me siento utilizada...- dijo abatida kagome.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a llenarla de preguntas... jamás había hablado con ellos, y ahora venian y le pedían poner la mano en su estómago, se sentía tan bien, pero deseaba que esos mimos los hiciera Inuyasha...

- queremos ser tios pronto- dijo uno- siiii!!! – respondieron al final

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba en el templó como de costumbre, barriendo la entrada al mediodía, el aire puro de otoño la refrescaba, su cumpleaños había pasado llevandola a los dulces diecisiete, ahora tenía ocho meses de embarazo, ya no faltaba casi nada para ver a su pequeño hijo, que tanto jugaba con ella en la noche, cuando quería dormir, ya no podía hacerlo de espalda le dolía tenía que hacerlo de costado, el pateaba y ella le conversaba para que pudiera sosegarce.

_-" quien iba a pensar que yo un dia me transformaría en madre, yo la que atrae desgracias en este mundo, la que solo tiene cosas negativas, la que siempre atrae la mala suerte, yo la sacerdotiza que purifica la perla, ahora siento que mi vida comienza a iluminarse aunque ya no tenga a Inuyasha a mi lado"_

- ¿ por que tan pensativa mamita?

- Señorita tsubaki... – dijo con respeto kagome- que la trae por aqui.

- rió con ternura- te traje este regalito, se que será muy bienvenido, ya que estas a punto de tener a ese bebito, se por experiencia propia lo que se siente... – puso la una mano en su hombro- tranquila en todo momento... la batalla es dificil.

Kagome rió de forma nerviosa mientras una gota recorría su cien...- _" se que intenta animarme, pero me asusta más"_

-Parece que tienes visita ire a ver a Kaede, te esperare para tomar el té – tomó la bolsa de regalo que le extendió la otra sacerdotiza, divisó hacia la entrada del templo, Sango y Miroku venian hacía ella.

- muchachos, hola como estan- dijo alegremente-

- ka... kagome – dijo Sango de forma triste- kagome se que esto no te hace nada bien... pero, Inuyasha desea verte... diselo tu Miroku es tu amigo.

- señorita kagome, lo que sucede es que ya salieron los papeles de divorcio, con su sola firma Inuyasha y usted ya no serán un matrimonio.

A kagome se le calló el regalo de tsubaki, con su firma, con un lapiz, con un simple lapiz terminaba su sueño, pero a quien engañaba en estos cinco meses lo había visto unas cuatro veces no mas que eso y cada vez fue por accidente.

- está bien – dijo serena- ire...¿ quiere que valla ahora mismo?- con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, pero ahora tenía un asunto mucho mas que atender, su bebé.

- no a las cinco de la tarde, a esa hora tenemos que ir a la universidad a entregar unos historiales medicos de cuatro y media a cinco y media, despues tenemos que volver al hospital para seguir con el turno. – miroku, tambien se sentia impotente, había tratado de averiguar en estos meses como iba la relación de Inuyasha y Kikyo, su sorpresa fue que se llevaban de maravilla, ya que en el hospital eran la pareja del año, estaba molesto pero ese cabeza dura se estaba aislando y por lo tanto el tenía que apoyarle.- te dejo con kagome cariño, me tengo que ir.- le dió un beso en los labios a Sango.- que estes bien Kagome y mucha fuerza estaré allí para lo que necesites. – le dio un beso en la mejilla y golpeo cariñosamente su panza – bye sobrinito o sobrinita... mejor sobrinito asi no me haces salir canas tan joven.

- kagome rió de forma divertida- adios miroku cuidate. ¿Y Ayumi?

- Salió con bankotsu... el amor esta en el aire...- dijo picaramente-

- si... – dijo en un suspiro- me hiré a cambiar no creo que sea razonable salir de sacerdotiza a la calle-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- bien, te espero en la salida... Inuyasha te esperan en el cuarto piso – abrazó a su amiga – hagas lo que hagas no llores frente a él-

Se subió al ascensor. Sengudo piso, ¿ que haría Inuyasha al verla?, Tercer piso ¿ estaría contento o disgustado?... Cuarto piso... el le había pegado.

Había un pequeño espacio con asientos en miniaturas se sentó allí a esperar...

Ostigó al profesor, para poder entregar su historial médico primero, salió antes a buscar los documentos que ella debía firmar, despues de esto el divorcio estaría listo, ¿ y la perla de shikon? No se había caido el cielo encima por haber estado separado de kagome todo este tiempo, la perla estaba totalmente purificada, asi que no había problema. Despues de esa tarde sería un hombre libre ¿ era eso lo que quería? No lo sabía, kikyo era tan linda, tan compresiva y pura. Si habia caido en las garras de Onigumo fue su propia culpa.

Avanzó por los pasillos de la Universidad con los documentos en mano, hasta encontrar la estancía de los sillones pequeños, allí estaba ella, se paró al intante al verlo, su cabelló estaba amarrado en una trenza a su costado, lucia una polera maternal de color blanco, abierta en los hombros, por lo que dejaba ver una porcion de piel, que deseaba tocar en ese instante, la polera era bastante larga casi un vestido, por lo que usaba unas calzas. Le costo pararse un poco por el hecho de tener un bebe a punto de nacer en su seno, quizo reir divertido enternececido por aquella escena, algo en su interior le decía que aquello que iba a hacer era un acto de suicidio seguro.

Ella lo miró con esos ojos enamorados y a la vez tristes.

- que tal Inuyasha... – muy segura de si misma se acercó estirandole la mano-¿mucho tiempo no?

- bastante... – serio, realmente no quería hacer esto- en fin... – trató de parecer frio para que no fuera tan doloroso, pero a su memoria veian aquella escena entre su ex esposa y kouga, a este ultimo no lo había vuelto a ver... desde que al maldito lo dejaron en trauma. Le extendió los papeles.

- entiendo- recibiendolos- no te quitaré mas tiempo – agachando la mirada

Por que... por que la hacía sufrir, ¿por que de este modo?.

- listo, ahora ya no somos nada – entregandole el lapiz- bien Inuyasha, ahora somos nada...

" _ahora somos nada"_

Le dolieron esas palabras, quería quemar esos papeles, pero por otro lado estaba kikyo y no podía hacerle sufrir nuevamente, ella había estado a su lado estos ultimos meses, no podía simplemente no.

La muchacha hizó un ademan de pararse, deveras le costaba mucho, pararse, tanto que se le fue el equilibrio, pero Inuyasha la agarró justo a tiempo, quedando el por detras de ella, la joven estaba de lado. Se miraron profundamente a los ojos, el comenzó a acercarse.

- au... – musitó – patea fuerte,- sonriendo.- obstinado como su padre, dandole una mirada-

- te referirás a kouga, yo no tengo ningun hijo... – tiró on veneno, soltandola-

- quiero pedirte algo...- dijo entre enfurecida y dolida- quiero que me acompañes en el momento del parto...-

-¿ que? No, no lo haré, pideselo a kouga... – veia como ella se acariciaba su vientre, al parecer le incomodaba la posición del bebé- se esta acomodando para nacer...-

- me esta matando con sus moviemientos...- estaba cansada- ven... – tomó una de sus muñecas, estiró la palma e Inuyasha apoyo su mano en su vientre.

Se había dejado, su palma se apoyó en la tibieza de ella, allí dentro estaba el pequeño, sintió como una corriente al momento de tocarlo, como si el niño le transmitiera energía.

- ¿que es? – demostrando interes-

- no lo se... quiero que sea sorpresa- viendo como el cerraba los ojos para sentir mejor al pequeño- quiero que entres conmigo a la sala por que al parecer miroku me asistirá.

- tengo que pensarlo – retiró su mano- me voy- recogiendo los papeles de forma precipitada.

- Inuyasha – llamando su atención.- pase lo que pase, recuerda... que te quise muchisimo... a tal grado de regalarte mi corazón.

Inuyasha la observó mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Ojala pudiera encontrar a alguien mejor que el.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango esperaba a kagome en la entrada, vio a su hermano llegar junto a miroku sin decir nada. El pobre estab muy abatido, tanto que ni siquiera la saludó, pero ¿ donde rayos estaba kagome?

- hermanita- apareció la modelo- veo que viniste a dejar a Inuyasha en libertad me parece bien- se paró al frente, ella había visto esa escena en la cual Inuyasha casi besa a la chica encinta- te lo dije kagome el volvería a mi.

- si , veo que usaste muy bien el lavado de cerebro kikyo.

- ¿cual lavado de cerebro? El vió tu infidelidad, en primera fila, y tu la muy descarada ensartandole un bastardito, huy mamá y papá estan muy avergonzados de tí, bueno en unos meses más yo tambien podría quedar encinta, ¿ sabes que Inuyasha ya no se cuida estando conmigo?

- bueno, conmigo nunca se cuidó – apunto su vientre- y mira como estoy... creo que el no estaba muy seguro de tí que digamos... pero al menos me quedo con este bebé... muestra de amor verdadero.

- escuchame, jamas, jamas tendrás a Inuyasha no trates de engatusarlo me oyes

- que pasa kikyo tienes miedo de que quiera volver conmigo y SU hijo- enfrentandola con furia- una mentirosa como tu no tiene buen futuro, si Inuyasha trató de besarme fue porque aun siente algo por mí, pero creeme no me interesa, a diferencia tuya, tengo cosas en que pensar que no sean hombres ni apariencia y por mamá y papá tranquila, si algun día quieren conocer a su nieto lo harán, la señora Izayoi me va a visitar seguido asi que no te preocupes- con este ataque la callaría-

- me tienes harta Kagome deja de parecer una blanca paloma...

- pero a que le temes kikyo, acaso Inuyasha ¿no te toma en cuenta?- y había acertado, por que desde hace dos meses que no la tomaba, no la acariciaba, desde que se había encontrado con kagome en estado avanzado. La esceba anterior aumento su miedo y furia- bueno adios hermanita, la chica comenzó a bajar las escaleras...- cegada por la verdad doliente, bajo disimuladamente la escalera poniendo su pie justo en el momento en el que la niña pisaba el primer escalon de abajo.

- adios kagomecita... – sintió el desequilibrio de su hermana y aprovecho empujandola. Viendo como rodaba por las escaleras, se sentía poderosa, había ganado. – te lo dije-

Un golpe en la cabeza contra el barandal, un golpe en su cadera, trató de aferrarse pero el empujón de kikyo no le había dado oportunidad, atinó a proteger su barriga poniedo sus brazos en protección pero el dolor, ya le había dado la señal de que había sido inutil...

Cuando reaccionó se movió para ver si su bebe se movía y lo hacía agitadamente de forma desesperada, miró entre sus piernas las cuales estaban llenas de sangre, comenzó a gritar por ayuda de forma desesperada, le dolia su vientre... estaba asustada su bebe NO.

Como se tardaba kagome, decidió ir a buscarla, al empezar a subir las escaleras, sintió unos gritos eran de su amiga, cuando la vió estaba en el descasillo de la escalera tirada en el piso respirando de forma agitada.

Corrió en su ayuda a gritar por ayuda tambien, sacó su celular para llamar a una ambulancia, hace más de una hora que Inuyasha se había encontrado con ellos, y la universidad como era posible que estuviera desierta. Claro aniversario todos salían temprano esa semana.

- mi bebe... sango mi hijo... quiere nacer... – en efecto las contracciones le venian encima estaba adolorida por sus contusiones pero lo que más le preocupaba era no perder a su hijo.

- tranquila... tranquila – de forma nerviosa-la ambulancia ya viene... ¿quien te hizo esto?

- kikyo...- le dolía, al mover su pie el dolor cruzó todo su cuerpo.- ah

- kagome no te muevas...- desesperada gritó por todo el pasillo... haber si encontraba a la desgraciada, al volver kagome seguía igual, pero el golpe de la cabeza le había dejado un corte feo en su sien. La abrazó dandole protección cubriendo con su mano la herida.- maldita, maldita kikyo.

Kagome gritó de dolor, la presion dentro de su vientre ya no era soportable, cuanto tiempo había estado pidiendo ayuda antes de que llegara Sango, no lo sabía, dejó de pensar en elló cuando vió a los paramedicos entrar.

* * *

En unos minutos entraría a una cirugía de corazon, dentro de todos sus compañeros había sido elegido para esta importante intervensión por sus ultimas practicas, ya ni iba al departamento, sonaba cruel pero sentía rechazo por kikyo, por alguna razón ya no podía ni siquiera tocarla, como al principio.

- Inuyasha, tienes una llamada desde urgencia, tienes que bajar, es kikyo.

En urgencia todo parecía apasible, y allí estaba ella, su modelo, estaba calmada, era raro que lo hiciera bajar a cirugía.

- hola,¿ que sucede?- preguntó vestido para el quirófano-

- nada es que te quería dejar mis llaves, me voy a canada por la revista, nos vemos en dos semanas...- le dió un beso y se fue.

- es el tipo de vida a la cual me acostumbrare...

Llegó una ambulancia, se iba a dirigir al quirófano, había vistos demasiadas ya, sin mas se dirigió por el pasillo de urgencia. Miroku venía corriendo, quería decir que era una urgencia obtetricia.

- te toca pesado eh? – bromeó-

- si – se alejó corriendo, la camilla había ingresado – por dios exclamo, kagome que te hicieron- se dió vuelta, y la vió venía ensangrentada y gemía de dolor. No reaccionó, se quedó en shock mirando.

-I... inuyasha – exclamó la joven, le agarró del uniforme, pero alejaron la camilla por lo que se soltó rápidamente, se dirigió a cirugía shockeado, no era posible que todo esto estuviera pasando, no podía, simplemente no posñia eescuchar a las mujeres parir, no podía. Ademas la cirugía de corazón lo esperaba.

Afuera de urgencias kagome se agarró los cabellos preocupada, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, sangre de su amiga, comenzó a llamar, primero a Ayumi, luego a la familia entera, incluso a los padres de la chica. Vió a los demás pacientes quienes le miraban, como preguntándole que le había sucedido a la joven, ya no sabía responder.

- ¡ Caida de la escalera rodó al menos tres estaciones, corte en la cabeza, necesita sutura, apósito puesto! – el paramedico le daba los informes a miroku. – torcedura de tobillo, golpe en el abdomen no sabemos que tan grave es por el hecho que esta en trabajo de parto, contusiones leves y graves, al menos podrá resistir así para que de a luz.

- Bien, cariño no te preocupes estarás bien- dijo el obstetra jefe para tranquilizarla- ponganle un monitor fetal rápido.

Cortaron sus ropas, sustituyendola por una camisa de hospital, la acomodaron en uan silla de partos.

Miroku se le acercó, tratando de mantener la calma.

- escucha kagome, no podemos ponerte anestesia ahora, el bebé no lo resistirá, además ya viene no te agarrará la anestesia, no podemos ponertela por tus lesiones no sabemos que tienes.

- no te procupes miroku- su cara estaba empapada entre sudor y sangre- por favor salvalo, no siento que se mueva...

- hace cuanto...- preguntó cortante-

- hace unos veinte minutos...- gritó nuevamente mientras ponian uno de sus pies en un soporte de la silla-

- " no tenemos tiempo".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡¡¡¡sango, hija que sucedió!!!!- viendola manchada de sangre.

- mamá...- dijo abrazandola- mamá alguien empujo a kagome de las escaleras de la universidad de Inuyasha... kagome me dijo que fue kikyo...

De repente entro su esposo, acompañado de sesshomaru, rin vendría más tarde. Tambien entró la familía de kagome.

- asi que eso dijo kagome, no me extrañaría esa mujer... hay que poner una denuncia...- sesshomaru estaba exaltado.

- La están atendiendo, en sala de partos, vamos...

Al llegar en la sala de espera habían mas familias, se sentaron y observaron lo felices que lucían.

Un grito desgarrador cruzó la sala de partos cuando el medico cortó a kagome para que el bebé pudiera pasar...

- lo se... se que duele...miroku necesitaré que te encargues del bebé cuando salga – el monitor fetal mostraba una frecuencia pequeña de latidos-

- " dios, ayúdame, por favor..."- una enfermera estaba a su lado dandole apoyo para que pujara le sostenía de la mano, le quitaba el sudor de la frente teniendo cuidado de no presionar su herida...- no puedo respirar... ya no puedo más.

- doctor, tiene fiebre... – Demonios, habían ciertas pacientes que cuando no se le administraba anestesia sufrian fiebre por el dolor, ¿una cesárea? No había tiempo de anestesia era muy arriesgado.-

- una mascarilla de oxigeno.- ordenó el medico.- kagome decansa un momento... tienes que hacer un ultimo esfuerzo, por este bebé.

Miroku se acercó, le tomó la mano, la joven tiritaba, no se sabía si era por el dolor o por la fiebre, su respiración era agitada, y cerraba los ojos a cada tanto.

- jefe, esta muy debil...- le dijo miroku.

- una última vez kagome... vamos hija tu puedes- el obstetra podía observar la cabeza del pequeño, la chica tomó las fuerzas que le quedaban, y pujó- eso es, una ultima vez, no pujes mas...- allí estaba, había salido la cabeza succionó los liquidos de las vias respirtorias para que le pudiera llegar oxigeno a sus pulmones... lo sacó completamente, no lloraba.- es una niña.

- Miroku, - el joven recibió al bebe, no lloraba, no respiraba nada, era una niña...- masaje cardiaco rapido, las enfermeras actuaron enseguida administrandole medicamentos al pequeño.

El dolor estaba pasando, ya no sentía nada de dolor, veía borroso, quería descansar incluso... incluso de respirar. Dio vuelta su cabeza, y vio como su hija, la trataban de reanimar.

- _" no te preocupes pequeña, mami irá por tí"-_ cerró los ojos el mundo se desvaneció para ella.

-¡¡¡ kagome!!!, abre los ojos...- que le habian hecho a esta muchacha, tenía una hemorragia uterina imparable, había que llevarla a pabellón enseguida, sin esperar examenes ni escaners, de urgencía tratarían de hacer lo mejor por ella.- a pabellón pero ya...

No, no kagome, su bebé no reaccionaba, ya no podía hacer nada por ella.

- ya suficiente... dejemosla descansar... – las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos- hora...

- 20:30... de la noche... lo lamento...- dijo una enfermera mirando a kagome quien estaba sumida en la inconciencia.

- ¡¡¡¡maldición!!!!... – no había tiempo de reaccionar... estaban a punto de llevar a kagome al quirófano.

- el doctor me pidio... que usted le informara a la familia del estado de kagome...- le informó una enfermera.

- por que yo ...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se abrieron las puertas dejando ver a un padre feliz con un bebe, pequeñito la familia saltaba de alegría, mientras ellos esperaban... hace ya mas de dos horas que no sabían nada.

Vestido con traje de pabellón salió miroku a su encuentro.

- como esta mi hija miroku... – corrió atropeyadamente hacia el joven todos hicieron lo mismo-

El joven médico cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en la mejor forma de decirselos, pero no hallaba como, el mismo sentía que había fracasado, al estar en el servicio de maternidad no se le había muerto ni un solo bebé, pensaba que todo era felicidad, madres, madres si se le habían muerto, pero quedaba el regalo de la vida...

- calmense... para mi es dificil...- respiró hondo sinitiendo su corazon latir a mil- Kagome llegó en muy mal estado, tuvo un parto normal por que era lo unico que podiamos hacer para tratar de salvar al bebé la anestesia podia jugarnos en contra no había tiempo, lamentablemente... – vio la caras de todos- no pudimos salvar a la bebé, fue una niñita... ojos dorados - sonriendo

La señora higurashi, sintiendo culpabilidad se sentó en un sillón tapandose su cara para poder llorar, pero no sabía como reaccionar, la señora Izayoi se abrasó a su esposo, sango a miroku, quien no pudo aguantar las lágrimas... rin se puso a llorar, y sesshomaru a abrazó acariciño su cabello.

Se abrieron las puertas nuevamente, llevaban a kagome entubada,y su monitor cardiaco recibía una señal debil, las enfermeras y paramedicos iban a los lados, el medico corría, todos corrían para llevar a la joven a pabellón.

- hija..- corrió la señora hacia la camilla... pero miroku la detuvo.- dejame pasar.

- no se puede, ahora tienen que tratar de salvarla... señora su hija está muy mal...

El abuelo, fue hasta donde su hijo.

- ¿y tu?, no reaccionarás verdad – le pego en la mejilla- estúpido era tu nieta y tu no reacciónas, tu hija mira como se la llevaban y tu solo te quedas mirando.

- no se como reaccionar...- estaba shockeado, siempre demostraba una actitud fría y distante frente a kagome, jamás deseó la muerte de una de sus hijas, siempre lo decía por que... ¿ pro que lo hacia?... estaba arrepentido, su hija siempre había dado la lucha y ahora la estaba perdiendo.

- kagome, nunca supo reaccionar... reflexiona como la enfrentarás cuando despierte...- llorando- si es que despierta... me das verguenza...

Tsubaky y kaede acababan de llegar... también corriendo venía Inuyasha, despeinado desesperado.

- que sucedió...- al fin había reaccionado, mientras estaban operando le dijo al medico que su ex esposa estaba dando a luz, que venía accidentada, y que no podía enfrentarla, el medico aparte de regañarlo por su estupidez lo dejó libre. Cuando venía del quirófano vio una paciente que la subían por el asensor... no alcanzó a ver quien era.- donde esta kagome...

- ahora te preocupas por ella¿ cierto? – encaró su hermana-

- Sango... yo hablaré con Inuyasha, -estaba enojado... no podía negarlo, pero ya se daría cuenta de la realidad- vamos

- que pasó miroku- dijo exaltado.

Llegaron a la sala de partos, ese lugar le aterraba a Inuyasha, sangre en el piso la ropa de la chica cortada y tirada, la sala era un caos.

- te mostraré a tu hija...- fueron a la pequeña camilla, el cadaver de la bebita estaba cubierto.- es tu hija... contemplala... aquella que rechazaste... no le creiste a kagome... lamento que seas castigado de esta manera Inuyasha... ojala la conciencia de tu futura esposa sea fuerte...

- que quieres decir... que tiene que ver kikyo...

- empujó a kagome por las escaleras... de la universidad, eso es lo que dijo kagome... ire a revisar la cinta de seguridad, tu quedate con la pequeña debe sentirse sola...

- Dios...- tan pequeña... sus manos diminutas sus pies en la misma contidición su rostro calmado como en un sueño... la tomó en brazos estaba helada- que hice...- la apretó contra su pecho, levanto sus parpados y sus ojos dorados como los de él , primera mujer en la linea de los taisho con ojos dorados.- que te hice a ti y a tu madre...

Lloró como un bebé apretando a su hija en los brazos como transmitiendole calor... pero ya era muy tarde pues su alma se encontraba muy lejos de allí...

&&&&&&&&&

En la sala de espera de los pabellones, se encontraban desde hace ya mas de 4 horas, Rin y Sesshomaru se fueron para cuidar a sus hijos... los demas aun esperaban, a que kagome decidiera vivir...

Inuyasha ya cambiado, se reunió con ellos sin decir palabras, nadie dijo nada... denunció a kikyo a la policia cuando miroku dijo que había visto la cinta... claramente su futura espo... de eso nada había quemado los papeles del divorcio, ahora se quedaría con kagome, su pequeña kagome, su murcielaguito, a la bebé la enterrarían en dos días mas.

- lo lamento... – se acercó sango abrazandolo-

Inuyasha no alcanzo a responder cuando llevaban a kagome a la sala de recuperaciones... conectada a maquinas, para estabilizarla.

- doctor como esta... – le pregunto al cirujano-

- ¿tu eres su esposo?- dijo al chico quien estaba claramente angustiado- bueno, hay que esperar, pudimos salvar su útero, tuvimos que transfundirla, necesitamos veinte donantes, para reponer la sangre, e hijo ten esperanza... ella tenía esto antes de entrar al quirófano.

El delfín tintineó a la luz de la sala... todos se dirigieron a la UCI ( unidad de cuidados intensivos), el collar que él le había comprado. Cuando encontrara a kikyo iba a matarla...

&&&&&&&&

"Perfecto todo va perfecto... sacerdotiza... los hilos del destino los manipulo yo"

HOOOOLAAAA bueno actualicé por que no podré actualizare en mucho tiempo, sorry si hice sufrir mucho a kagomencita pero en el proximo cap inuyasha vivirá su calvario muajajajaja

Las pistas comienzan para el descenlace ojojojo

Gracias por su apoyo ^^

PD: no me maten quiero ir a practica de enfermeria

Kira chan


	20. despertar

Despertar..

Su cuerpo había dejado de doler, ya no sentía nada, ni siquiera los gritos de miroku llamandola.

Se sentó en lo que parecía, una camilla del hospital, caminó hacia la salida, volteando a ver lo que un grupo de medicos le hacían a su cuerpo, la estaban operando, cuando uno de ellos gritó algo que no entendió no quiso seguir allí, alguien la llamaba sintiendo paz, era una mujer de su edad, la llamaba para que la siguiera.

Caminó por el frio hospital y vio a su familia en la sala de espera acongojados especialmente Inuyasha pero los ignoro, esa joven se alejaba rapidamente tenía que ir con ella.

La muchacha dejo de caminar cuando se encontraron en un patio de hospital en el cual habían bancos, y arboles para que los pacientes pudieran tomar aire de vez en cuando, todo estaba oscuro dejando presente la noche. La joven de cabellos castaños se sentó debajo de un cerezo, y tomó un bulto entre sus brazos.

- ven kagome sientate junto a mi.... – le pidio aquella mujer, ella dudo- no te hare daño, quiero mostrarte algo.

Al lado de ella pudo apreciar su rostro, casi igual al de ella.

- ¿ quien eres?- pregunto de forma tímida mientras se sentaba a su lado-

- Yo yo soy Yuki, y ella es tu hija. – mostrandole lo que tenia en sus brazos- tomala.

-¿ mi hija?... no recuerdo...- de pronto vino a su mente lo que le había ocurrido- ¿nació bien? ... fue kikyo la que...- mirando el rostro apacible de su pequeña... durmiendo serenamente. – mi bebé... mi pequeña Aya

- bonito nombre... – le sonrió Yuki- kagome te traje aqui porque... estamos a un paso de ir al otro mundo- kagome la miró confundida- los medicos te estan reteniendo en este mundo, tu cuerpo ya no esta funcionando bien, y tienes que decidir...

- ¿ decidir?... quieres decir que me estoy muriendo...¿es eso? ...

- si.

- ¿ Y Aya tambien se esta muriendo?- de pronto la bebe desaparecio- Aya - se acercaron cuatro figuras a ellos...- Souta, Kagura...- se levantó corriendo para poder encontrarse y abrazarlos- hermanos... los extrañè tanto.

Ellos la abrazaron como cuando eran pequeños.

- Hermanita... – dijo souta- siempre confiamos en ti y esta vez no será la excepcion...

- kagome, tienes que decidir... – dijo kagura- el demonio que te esta causando problemas, aparecera muy pronto, por mientras... tienes que decidir si salvar o no a kikyo...

- ¿de que hablan?- dijo con odio- jamas... ella me esta haciendo esto- pudo sentir que la perla se oscurecia, se calmó.

Un demonio de cabello plateado se acercó hasta a ella junto con Yuki, era la viva imagen de Inuyasha.

- ¿tu eres?- preguntó asustada-

- Soy Zero... y tu kagome eres la reencarnacion de Yuki por lo tanto Inuyasha es la reencarnacion mia. Te explicare la situacion, hay un demonio que esta haciendo todos estos desastres, incluso a kikyo la esta perjudicando, tu vida ahora esta en peligro, tienes que decidir si regresar a la vida o quedarte aqui y pelear junto a nosotros...

- Osea que si vivo no podré derrotarlo...- pregunto tristemente-

- no, podrás pero dependerás completamente de Inuyasha.

- Okasan – hablo la joven que se encontraba mas alejada del grupo, era hermosa, era igual a ella, no tenia flequillo y poseia unos hermosos ojos dorados.- okasan, mamá, soy Aya mucho gusto. – tendiendole una mano

- hija... – la abrazo y lloro con ella- Lamento haberte hecho pasar por tanto.... en mi embarazo, perdoname

- mamá, tu no tienes la culpa, la tía kikyo esta enseguecida, tienes que salvarla, al igual que a todos, confía en papá- le entregó un collar de energía espiritual- mami este collar te ayudara, es muy pronto para la batalla, tienes que recuperarte primero, quiero que vuelvas a la vida y luches junto con papá, como lo hicieron Yuki y Zero.

- me quiero quedar junto a ti, tu padre no me quiere ver...- dijo mirandola, tenia su misma edad aparentemente-

- no madre, tienes que ir y pelear junto a el, recuerda la profecía, " el amor verdadero podra derrotar a la perla" tienes que ir y demostrarlo, por favor perdona a papá el igual esta sufriendo...

- Inuyasha... – recordando la cara de afligido que tenía en la sala de espera- ¿ y que pasará contigo?.

- yo los protegere desde aqui.

- y por que no luchas por tu vida tambien, te quiero junto a mi Aya... – dijo abrazandola-

- mamá....- correspondiendole el abrazo - yo no estaba destinada a vivir, espera a Senkai, él los ayudara... – mirando la cara extrañada de su madre- mama es hora de que vuelvas, yo me quedare con los tios.

- no te preocupes kagome, cuidaremos mucho a Aya hasta el dia en que vuelvan a estar juntas- hablo kagura-

- es tan bonita que merece ser un angel ¿no?- hablo souta. Poniendo una mano en el hombro de su sobrina- bien hecho hermanita es igual a ti

- te protejeremos.... – hablaron al unisono.

Su hija le abrazo tan fuerte que sintio que no podia respirar, poco a poco recobró las sensaciones de su cuerpo... y todo se volvió borroso.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sango fue a la escuela para comunicar lo que había sucedido y que faltaría por dos dias mientras ayudaba en la casa, por los funerales de la bebé.

La maestra kaname, estaba en shock al igual que todos los maestros del establecimiento, se arrepentian de haber murmurado cosas de la joven cuando estaba embarazada, diciendo que era una libertina y que era una lastima que aquella inteligencia se halla ido por la borda al casarce, ya que la muchacha había bajado sus notas.

Con pesar se paró delante de la clase, donde sus alumnos parecian estar de buen humor.

- chicos, - anuncio llamando la atención de sus alumnos- presten atencion – dijo con pesar.

Ayumi acababa de llegar estaba con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, su madre había insistido a que fuera a clases, pero ella quería ayudar a preparar el funeral de la pequeña Aya. La joven tomo asiento.

- se que a la mayoría les parece que kagome es una muchacha extraña, e incluso, le temen... pero mas alla de eso- dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.- quiero pedirles que me escuchen, ha pasado algo terrible con ella... – no pudiendo aguantar un sollozo, a ella le había ocurrido lo mismo, habia perdido un hijo hace tan solo un año atras y fue cuando conocio a sousuke, la había salvado de la depresión –

- que sucedio... – dijo sin importancia hikaru, aquella muchacha siempre buscaba algun modo de fastidiar a kagome, ya que su hermano mayor habia perecido en el accidente- de seguro Inuyasha volvio con kikyo...

- callate – levanto la voz ayumi. Botando la silla.

- pero que te sucede ayumi,- dijo eri- desde que te juntas con kagome y sango ya no eres la misma, son muy mala influencia para ti, por lo menos kagome.

- no te imaginas.- aguantando el impulso de darle una cachetada a esa joven impertinente.

- silencio por favor...- dijo kaname limpiandose las lagrimas- chicos kagome, a kagome la empujaron de las escaleras de la universidad de su marido, y lamentablemente perdio a la bebe...

Los susurros de espanto por parte de algunos alumnos que se habian autoclamado tios de aquel bebé, aquellos alumnos esperaban la llegada de la criatura ansiosamente.

- y eso no es todo, esta en cuidados intensivos, esta en coma profundo, no hay posibilidades de que se salve, pero por favor ayuden orando que no se pierda la fe.

El silencio del aula, la convocatoria a orar por kagome , la fé que se tenia en que se salvara.

* * *

-MALDICIÓN- golpeó la pared de la sala de espera, cinco dias, y nada, kagome no queria despertar, había sufrido cinco paros respiratorios por lo que la conectaron a un ventilador mecanico.

La familia unida aun esperaba a la recuperacion de la joven, cuando el medico llegaba a comunicarles otra crisis parecía que ya no quedaba esperanza. Culpabilidad eso era lo que la atmosfera de la sala se sentía.

- tranquilo Inuyasha.- miroku estaba de turno y se habia escapado para poder ir a verlo- eso la ayudará, las transfuciones de sangre tardan mucho en hacer efecto.

- miroku, - dijo desesperado- si hace otro paro ya no haran nada por ella, mucha medicacion, y ademas quedara con secuelas para toda la vida,pero yo la quiero la quiero junto a mi- no había ido a la universidad ni a las practicas todo lo entendieron perfectamente, solo iba al apartamento a bañarse y a cambiarse de ropa, lucia demacrado, con ojeras bajo sus ojos, el cielo lo estaba castigando por haber sido tan cruel, cuando viera a kouga y a la zorra de kikyo juró que los mataría.- no me importa como quede, yo la quiero junto a mi, aun si queda sin razon la quiero, la amo miroku- sollozando se abrazó a su amigo.

- tranquilo...- no lo habia visto asi, en el funeral de la pequeña Aya fue el unico momento en que lo vió de esa manera.- hable con el jefe, puedes pasar a verla y quedarte con ella si quieres, tienes que ser fuerte ante toda situacion, y perdoname por haber sido tan cruel en quel momento...- cuando le mostro a la pequeña fallecida.

Se paró sin nada que decir, estaba conciente de que su pequeña no tenia muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Vestido para entrar a la habitación de kagome, se acercó hasta ella. El estado de la muchacha le hizo derramar mas lagrimas, sus ojos estaban pegados con cintas para evitar cualquier transtorno, un tubo se insertaba en su boca, muchos medicamentos y maquinas la mantenian con vida. Miro el reloj marcaba las once de la noche, hace cuanto que esperaba cualquier cambio, que diera algun simbolo de vida. La familia de ella estaba afuera esperando igual que el sabía que esta podría ser su despedida

- Kagome, murcielaguito – dijo en un susurro tomando su mano, que estaba helada- se que fuí un estupido idiota, que no merezco tu perdón y que esto es culpa mía... que estiraste tu mano cuando llegaste al hospital y yo me fuí... – ya no podía con la culpa- pero es que estaba tan dolido, kikyo me había hecho lo mismo, y confié en tí ya no me importa nada, solo ven conmigo de nuevo kagome... por favor...

El monitor del corazón, comenzo a emitir un sonido constante no marcando ningun pulso. Llegó una enfermera corriendo.

- señor Inuyasha por favor...

- no te vayas kagome, no ahora... que pasará con la perla... recuerda... si no lo haces por mi hazlo por el destino de esa maldita perla... no me puedes dejar solo... – aguantando el sollozo – no con esta culpa. Te amo... kagome olleme Te amo.

Aquella enfermera ya había visto varios casos como este, pero este era especial, la bebita había fallecido cinco dias antes y ahora la madre quería reunirse con ella.

Al llegar el equipo de enfermeras y medico para poder atender a la paciente lo miraron con cara negativa, ya no podrían hacer nada era hora que descansara.

Turbado salió de la sala. En donde se encontró con toda la familia, tiró la mascarilla al suelo golpeando la pared haciendose una herida, la había perdido, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, había perdido a su hija y a su esposa la misma semana,¿ por que tanto dolor?, ¿por que ella?, se sentó contra la pared ya no aguantando el dolor.

Y la familia supo lo que ocurria con solo mirarlo, la señora higurashi se sentó tapandose la boca para contener un sollozo, su nieta y ahora nuevamente un hijo, ¿por que no la había protegido, acogido cuando podía?, pero las pruebas apuntaban a que su hija tenia una relación con kouga, ademas no pordía plantarle cara a kagome, le habia pegado y eso no se lo perdonaba, quería despedirse, necesitaba hacerlo. Y ya no sería posible.

El señor higurashi, se quedó parado viendo como su yerno sollozaba de dolor. Nunca le había dicho a su hija que la quería nunca le había demostrado el minimo cariño, al contrario fomentaba la mala relación de kagome y kikyo. Un vacío en el corazón lo llenaba en este momento, vió a su nieta en el ataud y era igual a kagome cuando nació. Se arrepentia de todo lo hecho y ahora no tendría nunca el perdon de su hija, jamas.

Sango fue a abrazar a su hermano junto con su mamá y su papá se agacharon tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, pero el muchacho estaba en estado de shock, ya su amiga no estaba en este mundo, ya no había esperanza para la humanidad.

El abuelo, comenzó a orar enseguida la pequeña que era como su hija, a la que habia defendido siempre, su nieta y su bisnieta... la salvación de este mundo terrenal ya no estaba, la perla estaba agitada, podía sentirlo, la perla estaba enojada.

Una enfermera salió corriendo, agitada, de la sala de la joven, estaba en shock algo estaba ocurriendo.

- señores es un milagro, un¡¡¡ verdadero milagro!!!.

El medico salio detras de ella, impactado por la situación.

- Inuyasha muchacho levantate, de allí que esperas, tu esposa ¡¡¡ esta viva!!!.

- que dice... – sintiendo un poco de esperanza-

- justo cuando la ibamos a declarar, el monitor comenzo a dar señal, y se movió esta despierta pidiendo que le saquen el respirador, tuvimos que sedarla, esta bien... es segunda vez que ocurre algo como esto... me acuerdo que atendí el parto de unos trillizos y la mas pequeña.

- fue justo como cuando nacio – agrego el señor higurashi- hizo lo mismo.

- asi que fue la misma joven... vaya... ella no es de este mundo o tiene muchas cosas que hacer aun. - se fue – tengo que averiguar este caso, es un misterio.

* * *

Abrió los ojos le molestaba la luz, le dolía mucho la cabeza, al fruncir el ceño sintió algo tirante, la habitación de color durazno, la cama algo incomoda, el ventanal permitía que la luz se colara, quría de verdad cerrar la ventana, le picaba la garganta necesitaba tocer, su pierna igual dolía, ¿ que le había sucedido? No recordaba nada, quizo llevar una de sus manos a su frente, pero se la estaban sosteniendo, miró hacia un costado Inuyasha se la sostenía fuertemente, estaba durmiendo, y una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

El estaba con ella, ¿pero como? Recordaba que estaba en la universidad firmaba los papeles del divorcio, y luego... kikyo la empujo... si la empujo... empezó a respirar desesperada.

-¿ kagome? – la vio estaba despierta mirando el techo su mirada desesperada le decía que le respondiera muchas preguntas- mi amor, estas bien.... – besó su mano- ella la retiró alejandose de él.

- donde ... – su bebe ya no tenía panza- mi bebé donde esta... – tocandose el vientre.- ¿nacio? Dime donde esta Inuyasha.

- kagome calmate por favor.- la chica se sentó, la herida de la operación estaba cicatrizando bien pero no era momento de hacer movimientos

No recordaba el sueño, nada.

- dime Inuyasha... – estaba asustada, el estómago le dolía.

- kagome, tienes que estar tranquila... por favor.

- estoy tranquila... por la mierda dime de una buena vez...- sentandose y mirandolo directamente.

- kagome, la bebé, kagome la bebe no sobrevivió a la caida.- la cara de espanto de ella le indicó que no tenía que seguir, pero ella quería respuestas- y tu dormiste mas de cinco días estabas muriendote kagome...

- ¡¡¡¡mientes!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Llama a miroku!!!! – los gritos alertaron a las enfermeras quienes inmediatamente fueron a alertar a miroku-

- kagome calmate por favor – tratando de tomarle la mano, pero ella lo esquivaba-

- eres un mentiroso... se que quieres apartarme de tu lado, ve con kikyo... pero dejame a la bebé a mi, podras verla pero no me la quites... – dijo llorandole, estaba confundida, lo que era normal en un paciente quien habia estado en coma- MENTIROSO

Llegó miroku al instante, Inuyasha salió de la estancia encontrandose con la familia quien esperaba ver a la joven. De un momento a otro se escucho un grito desgarrador, miroku salió.

- no quiere ver a nadie, será mejor dejarla sola por ahora.

Pasaban las horas y cada vez que alguien entraba, kagome los espantaba gritando, su padre tambien quizo entrar pero la respuesta de la joven fue tan hiriente que el señor higurashi salió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no queria ver ni a Izayoi ni a sango.

Cuando ya todos se fueron a descansar, Inuyasha entró y se encontró a la joven acostada de lado, llorando.

- kagome.- acercandose de a poco-

- vete... no quiero ver a nadie... – ahora todo el mundo le parecía negro y negativa, al infierno con todos, ellos nunca pensaron en ella de verdad, solo la veian por el bienestar de la perla, si realmente la hubieran querido, al momento de saber que estaba embarazada la hubieran acogido, pero ahora su corazon compasivo esta endurecido, solo por culpa de ellos. Y que Inuyasha se fuera con la asesina esa ¡ al diablo!

- no te dejare sola... jamas me perdonare lo que te hice... el haberte dejado sola a ti y a nuestra hija...

- resulta que ahora es tu" hija"...- sentandose nuevamente , maldito infeliz– pero la negaste cuando te lo conte... – llevandose una mano a la mejilla, Inuyasha se miró la mano- no te quiero ver Inuyasha, no ahora.

Se acerco a kagome, la tomó de la mano.

- se que es duro pero...

- no me digas lo que es duro- lo esquivó- sueltame... ¡¡¡ vete de aqui!!!

- no me hagas esto kagome no ahora...

- ojo por ojo diente... por diente.

- eres una rencorosa...- dijo con odio Separandose de la cama.

- agradece que te hablo... por que fue tu culpa...- se levantó a duras penas mientras las lagrimas hacian quebrar su voz... y un gemido se le escapó cuando intentó caminar hacía a el su pierna estaba debil y perdió el quilibrio, Inuyasha la agarró justo en ese instante- ¡¡¡ si no la querías , te hubieras aguantado ignorandonos, pero... por que... por que me llamaste ese maldito dia... por que kikyo me hizo esto – pegandole en el pecho- tu.. fuiste

- ¡¡¡piensas que yo mande a kikyo a que hiciera esto!!! , dios kagome que piensas que soy...- dijo histerico mientras la zarandeaba-

- tu decias que no era tu hija... – mirandolo a los ojos- por que si ya te tenía.... por que la mató por que... me quitó lo unico que me hacía feliz... por fin me sentía util... si tu no la querias... – las lagrimas de Inuyasha la hicieron callar, y un ataque de sollozos hizo que se abrazara a el y calleran ambos, por que se sentía tan debil.

- yo si la quería,- dijo sollozando- pero kikyo y kouga lo planearon tan bien, que no sabia que creer. Perdoname.- lo dijo una y otra vez mientras lloraba junto a kagome.

La enfermera entró encontrandose con la escena de ambos en el suelo Inuyasha sentado sosteniendo a kagome entre sus brazos mientras los dos sollozaban por haber perdido a su hija, sería mejor dejarlos solos. Tenían que compartir ese solor juntos, y salir adelate.

CONTINUARAAA

HOLA SORRY POR NO ESCRIBIR ES QUE ESTABA EN MI SEMANA DE LA MUERTEE DE LA UNIVERSIDAD Y YA SALI DE LAS PRUEBAS xDDDD

Ahora se vienen mis examenes asi que actualizare pronto gracias a todos por su apoyo y sorry por matar a la bebe es que todo tiene una explicacion XDDD

Se despide su servidora

Kira chan


	21. dejame cuidarte

Capitulo 21: dejame cuidarte

Hace unos momentos se había dormido entre sus brazos sin parar de llorar, gritar su culpabilidad, no permitió que se alejara, tuvo que acostarse con ella en la cama, abrazarla y pedirle perdon una infinidad de veces. Depositó un beso en la frente de la joven, antes de salir de la habitación, donde miroku lo esperaba.

- amigo necesitas ir a cambiarte y dormir, te vez muy cansado.- dijo el tendiendole un café, el era el interno a cargo del caso de kagome, y su medico jefe había recibido a la muchacha hace diecisiete años atras, cuando el nacimiento de la chica había sido un milagro- ella realmente es especial, su caso es cosa de otro mundo.

- sí... ya te explique por que me casé con ella – su amigo solo asintió- le hice tanto daño miroku, la hubieras visto cuando me miró me odia, lo se.

- kagome no es capaz de odiar a nadie amigo, ni siquiera a la malnacida de su hermana, tienes que cuidarla y no volver a hacer lo mismo, no caer de nuevo.- le dijo en forma comprensiva, el pobre Inuyasha no había descansado nada.

La noche de la ciudad le ayudó a refrescar sus ideas, kagome había señalado su mejilla, el lugar en donde él le había golpeado, era un miserable.

* * *

- señorita, por favor tiene que comer.- le rogaba la enfermera- se lo ruego.

- no quiero, lo siento... pero necesito estar sola ahora.- se dió la vuelta dandole la espalda.

- esta bien dejaré su comida aqui.

La enfermera se fué, le habían dejado las cosas que sus familiares le habían traido, tomó una coleta, un cepillo y un espejo, sus gafas las llevaba puestas, pues los lentes de contacto había desaparecido en el momento de la cirugía, hace tres dias había despertado, hace ocho que había perdido a su bebita.

Al momento de mirarse al espejo era la antigua kagome, pero esta vez su pared no volvería a caer, esta vez no la lastimarían.

- kagome...- murmuró Sango-¿ puedo pasar?

Bajó el espejo y se encontró con su amiga del alma, la que la ayudo cuando cayo de las escaleras, al recordar el hecho, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

- sí, pasa Sango – abriendole los brazos para darle un abrazó, le incomodaban las agujas que estaban incertas en el. Pero necesitaba a su amiga ahora mas que nunca.

- tonta, nos asustaste mucho... –dejando un presente en su buró.

- quiero irme de este lugar,- dijo tristemente.- quiero ir a donde está Aya.

Sango sonrió, seguía siendo la misma kagome de siempre, la misma que conoció al principio, ya no tartamudeaba, ya no escondía su mirada, bueno ya no era la misma.

- ¿sabes? – kagome la miró- todos estan afuera pidiendo verte...

- no quiero – soltandola- solo me tienen lástima, cuando estaba bien nadie quiso tenderme la mano, solo tu y tu familia...

- kagome aunque no lo creas... tu mamá y papá se la han pasado muy allá afuera... deberías ver como está tu padre – su expresión cambió al nombrar a su progenitor- e inuyasha

- ¿ papá?- sorprendida, claro la conciencia no lo dejaba en paz, queria quedar bien ante ella- falso...

-¡¡¡ huy!!! Kagome todos quieren verte de forma sincera, ves esa caja que te traje es de parte de los de nuestro salon... leelo es un presente.

- despues... ahora,necesito saber que es lo que esta pasando afuera.

Le explicó toda la situación con kikyo y con la perla. Mientras afuera el psicólogo hablaba con las familia Sohuma y Higurashi.

- lo que necesita kagome ahora, son explicaciones, necesita respuestas del por que de los hechos, por eso esta tan agresiva, no confía en nadie ni en ella misma, es normal en una madre que a perdido a su bebé, siente que es inutil, ya que es su propio cuerpo el cual la traicionó, eso se le pasará mientras reciba el apoyo de todos, su depresión pasará si insisten en verla.

- yo nunca fui un buen padre para kagome... no puedo entrar y ...

- tiene que hacerlo – dijo serenamente el psicologo-

Sango salió de la habitación, kagome tenía esa mascara de nuevo, la mascara de hace un año, como en el primer día de clases, sentía que ya no podía llegar al corazón de su amiga, el unico que podía traerla de vuelta era Inuyasha. ¿ a propósito a donde estaba metido? No habia llegado desde que kagome despertó.

- entraré yo. – el señor higurashi cerró la puerta de la habitación, observó a la menor de sus hijas, con la mirada aun mas triste que desde el principio, había sido un mounstruo con ella desde siempre, le había hecho la ceremonia de compromiso mas terrible de la historia, sentía el peso de la culpa cada vez que la veía llorar, pero ella casi le había arrebatado la vida a su esposa y sus hijos entonces, ¿por que ella no los protegió?, ¿ por que le hechaba la culpa de todas las desgracias? Por que era extraña, pero el ya sabía que su hija tenía poderes, lo hacía por que el no encontraba explicaciones coherentes, lo hacía por que se sentía tan impotente de no haber sido un buen padre, que lo unico que hizo fue desgraciarle mas la vida a su pequeña hija. Cuando la hechó de la casa. Cuando recibió la noticia de que ella estaba mal, sus sentimientos como padre afloraron a tal punto de preocuparse y al verla en aquel estado se sintió un desgraciado, trataría de reconfortarla, ¿pero ella querría verlo?.

La muchacha al verlo soltó una sonrisa irónica.

- como no me fui al otro mundo ¿viene a tranquilizar su conciencia? O es solo para quedar bien frente a los demás.- soltó con rencor.

- kagome..- vio a su hija mirarlo con odio- se que nunca te traté bien... y no espero que me perdones en un día...- se sentó cerca de la cama- solo que cuando estuviste en el parto, me acordé de cuando tu naciste... y comprendí que todo es un maldito juego del destino...

- vaya padre... – se le apretó el corazon por lo que iba a decir- ¿que mas tienes que decir? Sabes se que algun dia te perdonaré, pero al verte solo me acuerdo de el dia en que me negaste como una Higurashi, de cuando te reias con kikyo cuando mi mamá me golpeó en la mejilla.

Justo en ese momento entro la señora Higurashi, acercandose a su esposo.

- saben..- mirandolo a ambos- quiero sacar esta rabia, esta impotencia que tengo dentro de mí pero no con ustedes, pero quiero que piensen en ese día cuando me hecharon de casa, cuando mamá me golpeo en la misma mejilla que Inuyasha me había golpeado momentos antes...- agarrando las sabanas con las manos- que todo fue treta de kikyo con kouga... y yo no tenía idea de nada, pero no fueron capaces de escucharme, nadie... pase unos momentos de miedo afuera en la calle... embarazada... y gracias a dios me encontré a kaede y ella me acogió... – los miró directamente mientras su voz se quebraba- kaede... no ustedes mis propios padres... quiero perdonarlos pero pienso en ese día... y este sentimiento se apodera de mi... quiero agarrar a kikyo y hacerle pagar por esto... pero fue mi culpa... mi culpa en que Aya se muriera...

- hija, - su padre se paró y la abrazó- perdoname- su voz se quebró al sentir a su hija abrazarlo y llorar amargamente, por su culpa, pero no podia elegir entre sus hijas, " papa" lloraba kagome, su madre se unió en el abrazo

_Se encontraba mirando la ventana con la foto de sus cuatro hijos hacia mas de una hora, todos creían que kagome tenía la culpa, pero ella sabía que aquello no era verdad, solo por que tenía aquella personalidad no era un monstruo, la Sra. higurashi, sabía que su hija escondía algo mas que aquella careta, todos la habían criticado tanto pero nadie hacía nada por la Joven, ni siquiera ella siendo su propia madre, se sentía tan culpable._

_- madre – la volvió a llamar- madre yo… ¿aun los extrañas? – sintió que necesitaba preguntar aquello-_

_- kagome- mirándola maternalmente y acercándola hacia si- una madre jamás olvidaría a sus hijos, algún día lo entenderás, no pronto por favor…_

_Kagome sonrió, su madre era la única que la entendía junto con su abuelo, el resto de la familia nunca la había querido ni su propio padre._

_madre estoy cansada – al principio quería contarle todo lo que sentí pero se arrepintió- por la escuela- siempre había sido así cuando iba a soltarlo todo se arrepentía no quería ver a su madre sufrir – creo que me iré a dormir- __" por que no puedo"_

_- lo siento kagome, pero quiero que te arregles te deje un vestido encima de tu cama, listo hoy tenemos una reunión importante-_

_- esta bien – llendo hacia la puerta – madre…- corriendo hacia ella – lo siento tanto. – y corrió hacia su habitación._

- hija, - la abrazó acariciando su cabello, había sentido el dolor al momento de parir, y lo unico que recompensa ese dolor sufrido es ver los ojos de tu hijo, pero su pequeña no los vería.

Saito por fin comprendía, kagome hizó muchos sacrificios, y la gente no los entendía ahora protegería a su hija, trataría de reparar el daño hecho, aunque kagome jamás podria borrar estos recuerdos.

* * *

Habian pasado diez dias desde que había hablado con ella, llorado con ella no había podido ir a verla, escuchó que todos habían entrado a la habitación a hablar con ella, pero el la necesitaba solamente para él, sabía que nunca sería lo mismo por ello se encargaría de recuperar su relación, de confortarla de entregarle todo el amor que sentía por ella. A entrar en la habitación no la encontró, que raro ella estaba recibiendo visitas segun Sango su humor iba mejorando de a poco.

- la busca- preguntó una enfermera-¿ busca a su esposa?

- eh si...

- sigame- y la enfermera comenzó a caminar hacia neonatología-

Allí la vio, dandole pecho a una bebita.

- le dolían los pechos, por acumulación de leche... y a esa bebita se le murió su madre anoche y el padre aun no aparece, sus abuelos la cuidan... la señorita kagome ha venido desde hace cinco dias, la bebita se va mañana a su casa, al igual que ella, se ha encariñado mucho con ella.

Al verla amamantar, deseó con todas sus fuerzas a su hija, vió a su mujer sonriente, acariciando el rostro de la bebé, ahora solo tenía que ayudarla a superarlo. Ambos lo harían juntos si es que ella se lo permitía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ella estaba lista para irse del hospital, las enfermeras que la atendieron fueron a despedirse y a darle ánimo.

- kagome- miró a la puerta y se encontró con Inuyasha observandola, ella desvió la suya- vine a buscarte.

- no es necesario, me iré a donde kaede.- tomando uno de sus bolsos, habia estado en total once dias en el hospital, se encontraba sensible aun, le habían sacado los puntos esa misma mañana, su tobillo aun estaba sensible, sus pechos dolían por la acumulacion de leche, aunque con el medicamento que le habían puesto dejaría de producirla, ademas le pusieron anti conceptivos vía venosa, por cualquier eventualidad.- me vendrá a buscar en unos momentos.

Las enfermeras salieron del lugar, una batalla se avecinaba.

- eso no será posible.- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante- yo les dije que te vendría a buscar asi que vamos – se acercó a ella, unas enfermeras con sillas de ruedas la llevaron hacia la entrada del hospital, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, sus sentimientos ahora eran mas confusos, se subió en la parte delantera del auto, en silencio.

- ¿me puedes hacer un favor, antes de ir al templo?-

- lo que quieras murcielaguito...- tomandole la mano, y ella sutilmente la apartó-

- podemos ir a ver a Aya...- dijo en un hilo de voz-

El no se lo negó, si ella caia en la desesperación estaría alli con ella, pasaron a una floreria, y al entrar al cementerio Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaba en la misma ala de sus hermanos, el cielo estaba brillante, soleado, estaba ansiosa hasta que lo vio.

" _Aya Sohuma. Que el cielo te tenga en su reino, tus padres, abuelos, tios y primos"_

Estaba enterrada justo al lado de sus hermanos, y comenzó a recordar cosas del sueño.

_- no te preocupes kagome, cuidaremos mucho a Aya hasta el dia en que vuelvan a estar juntas- hablo kagura-_

_- es tan bonita que merece ser un angel ¿no?- hablo souta. Poniendo una mano en el hombro de su sobrina- bien hecho hermanita es igual a ti_

_- te protejeremos.... – hablaron al unisono._

- por favor, protejanla...- dejó las flores encima- hija...- el llanto no lo aguantó, había llorado mucho desde que conoció a inuyasha, y para ella ya era normal. Sintió como él la abrazaba por detrás, apoyando su menton en el hombro.

No se atrevió a alejarlo ya que en estos momentos lo necesitaba.. mucho.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-llegamos – observó la casa que estaba delante de ella, era de dos pisos, tenía un bonito antejardin.

- que es esto...- dijo asombrada-

- nuestra nueva casa – tomandole la mano- vamos adentro...

- espera, yo dije que me iría donde kaede...- dandole una señal para que hiciera andar el auto-

- pues no será posible, kaede no està y tu necesitas que alguien te cuide, ademas – se acercó a ella- yo necesito estar contigo, necesitamos hablar...

- yo... no tengo nada que...- dejó de hablar cuando el intentó besarla, y con todo el dolor de su corazón lo alejó inmediatamente- yo no puedo llegar y aparentar que no ha sucedido nada, me duele... y mucho...

- entiendo... pero permite que sea yo el que te cuide... te hice mucho daño cariño.

Ella asintió, el la ayudo a subir las escaleras de la casa para llegar a su habitación... la de ambos, todo era nuevo, no había nada antiguo.

- como lo hiciste para pagar todo...- preguntó de forma timida

- vendi el antiguo apartamento, y bueno papa me ayudó con el resto- mientras le mostraba en donde estaba su ropa- ire a prepararte algo de comer-

Asintió caminando despacio por toda la habitación, abrió su closet encontrando la mayoría de su ropa, kaede debió haberla dejado allí revisó cada una se sus cosas, una caja de rayas llamó su atención fue hasta la cama con ella la abrió y el aire se le escapó pesadamente de los pulmones, tomó la pequeña prenda entre sus manos, suave y olor atrayente, adentro un perfume de bebé, junto con las cosas que le pertenecían a la pequeña Aya, al fondo un album de aspecto extraño, lo abrió, muchas fotos de ella en distintos momentos de su embarazo, distintas fechas ¿ de quien era?. Tomó una prenda oliendola de nuevo, viendo su tamaño, su hija, su hija que ya no estaba presente, la pequeña que se movía dentro de su ser, la que anhelaba ver al momento de dar a luz, ya no estaba y jamas la vería, se arrodillo en el piso sosteníendo la prenda fuertemente, no pudo evitar las lágrimas , necesitaba con todo su ser descargar ese sentimiento de frustración, sabía que ya no había nada que hacer.

Al entrar con una bandeja de comida, la vió en el piso arrodillada, el psicologo le dijo que esto ocurriria.

- kagome – dejo la bandeja en el primer lugar que se le ocurrió y se aproximó a abrazar a la joven- kagome no llores.

- inuyasha...- se acurrucó en su pecho sosteniendo nuevamente la prenda- inuyasha fue mi culpa...- desahogandose- si yo no hubiera ido a verte... si no hubiera insistido en que siniteras al bebé, no hubiera provocado la ira de kikyo...

- shht – la acunó sintiendo como su pecho se mojaba por las lagrimas de su esposa – fue culpa mia, yo fui el desgraciado que te hizo pasar por tanto, yo tambien anhelaba verte en ese estado, pude enviar al abogado para que te llevara los papeles, pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas verte, tenía miedo que me traicionaran otra vez... – trató de no llorar de no sentir rabia- y fui un idiota por reconsiderar volver con kikyo... esa maldita lo pagará caro lo juro kagome... no quiero que sufras más...

- fue culpa mía... no debí enamorarme de tí nunca, no debí haberle quitado el novio a mi hermana, nunca debí haberte conocido... y desde el principio debí haber muerto en el incendio- apretando la camisa de inuyasha con sus manos-

La separó bruscamente, el hecho de que negara su amor a el, le hizó el corazón trizas en un segundo, pero el hecho de que menospreciara su propia vida lo desesperó más, por la depreción que estaba sufriendo, podía intentar cualquier cosa, y el nunca permitiria que su kagome se fuera de su lado.

- callate, nunca, nunca vuelvas a repetir eso...- dijo con furia, la tomó del rostro y la besó con furia, el solo hecho de imaginar que ella intentara algo contra su vida lo volvía loco, la beso de esa forma tanto que a el le dolió su mandibula- nunca... te amo kagome, si tu te vas yo te sigo...- sintiendo como ella se aferraba más a él, la beso esta vez despacio, dandose el tiempo para poder disfrutar de su calidos labios, tantos meses sin poder probarlos, tantos dias imaginando que jamas la volvería a tener de esa forma, succionó de forma lenta el labio inferior de ella, sus mejillas estaban mojadas por las lagrimas de su pequeña, kagome lo acercó mas a él, quería sentirla en toda plenitud... la alejó de el en forma lenta.

- kagome, debes descansar- besando su mejilla, se paró para poder traer la bandeja con la comida, pero ella lo tiró de la polera-

- ahora no me dejes sola...- lo miró con deseo pasión anhelaba lo mismo que él- Inuyasha te necesito mas que nunca.

Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, pero ambos lo deseaban tanto meses sin sentirse cerca, sin besarce ni abrasarce, ni siquiera sentir el aroma.

La depositó con cuidado en la cama, ya sin nada que la ocultara de él, hermosa, su cuerpo había cambiado, ya no tenía ese vientre plano, ya que por la maternidad su cuerpo había cambiado, una cicatriz cruzaba la parte baja de su abdomen.

De pronto la muchacha reaccionó, se había visto en el espejo del hospital, esa cicatriz le desagradaba y sentía verguenza de ella de su incapacidad de haber hecho algo que toda mujer debe tener exito, traer hijos al mundo, tomó una sabana, tratando de cubrirse, pero Inuyasha acorraló sus manos encima de su cabeza notando lo que la muchacha trataba de hacer.

- no te escondas kagome, he esperado mucho para esto.- susurró en su oido mientras besaba su cuello-

- ¿no te parece desagradable?- susurró asustada ante la respuesta de él.

El no respondió, en cambio fue marcando un camino de besos apasionados, desde su cuello, pasando por entre sus pechos, de forma lenta, lamiendo y mordiendo de vez en cuando, le prestó atención a sus pechos, que estaban sensibles debido a la leche materna, cuando inuyasha los rozó apenas, sintió un gran alivio.

A lo mejor el odiaba tanto esa cicatriz como ella, iba a decirle algo pero, el encambio beso aquella zona poniendo especial atención en su marca, una lagrima solitaria zurcó su mejilla, respirando ondamente, habia cicatrizado bien, agradecia aquello, pero ¿ que pasaría con su corazon?, sanaría de la misma manera. Inuyasha la miró.

- no me parece desagradable, nada de ti lo parece, eres valiosa, tanto que si te perdiera me volvería loco, muy loco. – besandole la frente- mi alma necesita que me perdones.

- inuyasha... – lo besó con todo el amor que pudo – dame tiempo... por favor... para olvidar... prometo que lo haré pero por favor...- los labios de el eran embriagantes, el calor la invadía, cuando la besaba de esta manera, no sentía ningun malestar, el llenó de besos su cara, hasta encontrarse con esa nueva cicatriz, aquello era como un ritual de sanación para su alma.

- te amo...- le respondió la muchacha, y para él fue suficiente, le sacó sus gafas y las puso en un velador al lado de la cama.

- no puedo verte- maldito astigmatismo, miopia y estravismo, maldita tri disfunción, que solo le permitia observar niebla cuando estaba sin gafas.

- permaneceré así de cerca todo el tiempo- dijo con voz ronca besando su cuello-

Al momento de unir sus cuerpos fue suave, delicado, no había necesidad de excesos de lujuria, kagome gimió despacio aun estaba sensible, Inuyasha marcó el ritmo suave, lento era la primera vez que lo hacían de esta forma, en todo momento besandose, jamas desconectando sus miradas.

La joven se aferraba a la espalda de su esposo, rasguñandolo cada vez que sentía una onda de placer subiendo hasta su cabeza, sintiendo como el gemia su nombre al lado de su oido, sintiendo como los musculos de el se tensaban cada vez que le daba una embestida.

Su interior contrayendose, la muchacha gritó de satisfaccion al sentir el orgasmo que el unico hombre que amaba podía hacerle sentir, no había nadie en esta tierra que pudiera hacerle sentir igual, nadie.

Y el gruño su nombre seguido de un grito ahogado por la almohada. Recuperadose por aquel acto, aun con la respiración agitada, tuvo fuerzas para levantar el rostro y mirarla, ella le sonreia y lo miraba fijamente, junto sus frentes y con voz apasionada le dijo.

- no me dejes nunca kagome... , si te vas yo me voy contigo recuerdalo... estamos destinados a estar juntos por siempre...

Continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Holaaaaa muchas muchas muchas pero muchas gracias por el apoyo de todos!!! Por sus palabras muchas gracias, la verdad es que ahora estoy en mis examanes finales y tengo mas tiempo para escribir esta es mi primera historia seria, y me siento satisfecha que les haya gustado

Gracias a todos cuando acabe la historia me diigire a cada uno ^^ gracias de verdad


	22. sacrificio por amor

SACRIFICIO POR AMOR

Era iluminada por la luna, la rodeaban los brazos de su primer y unico amor, sí habian hecho el amor... cuanto estrañaba su cuerpo, su calor, el era el único que podía hacerla sentir de esta forma, en la cual podía ser ella realmente, sentirse una mujer completa, era el unico que podía amarla tan plenamente, ¿ por que el destino se encargaba de castigarlos?, aunque ella habia permitido que la amara aun sentia rencor por lo pasado, su hija, a la cual nunca vio, pensaba en ella y el malestar volvía a su corazon.

Sabía que el estaba despierto porque, sus dedos recorrían su espalda suavemente, su mejilla estaba apoyada en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazon, su respirar tranquilo, mientras la sabana apenas los cubría.

- Inuyasha...

El aludido abrio sus ojos lentamente, amaba esta situacion no queria que terminara nunca, sentir a kagome sobre su cuerpo, su calor, su aroma, su suave piel, sus piernas enredadas con las suyas...

- ¿ que sucede?- mientras tomaba una mano entre las suyas. Y jugaba con sus dedos.

- ¿pudiste verla?- el hizo una pausa en su respirar, y la abrazó con mas fuerza-

- sí... – no quería seguir hablando porque su voz se quebraria en ese mismo instante, se sentía culpable, tanto que los dias que kagome estuvo en el hospital no podía dormir y el suplicio de haber enterrado a su hija, recordaba que la enterraron al medio día y se quedo hasta la noche junto a ella, no quería dejarla sola en el panteón, era duro, pero kagome necesitaba hablar de ello y así poder continuar su vida juntos.

-¿ como era? – entusiasmada, Inuyasha la estreechó aun mas en sus brazos.

- bueno... muy pequeñita... por el poco cabello que tenía... iba a sacar el tuyo... era azabache casi azulado – tomando un rizo del cabello de su mujer- su piel blanca como la tuya... y.... mis ojos dorados.- no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima de culpa- per...

- eso quería saber... " entonces mi sueño no lo fue"- lo abrazó de igual manera- solo quería saber como era...

No dijeron nada mas, era hora de descanzar.

* * *

Allí estaba de nuevo en la escuela despues de varias semanas de reposo, tenía que ponerse al día con sus materias, despues de donar la ropa de aya a un orfanato, ir a verla todos los domingos, empezar su nueva vida, tenia que graduarse, y si le decían algo ya sabía defenderse... por algo se enfrentó a su padre la ultima vez.

Al abrir la puerta del salón Ayumi corrió a su encuentro, con lagrimas en los ojos la abrazó muy fuerte.

- kagome perdoname por no haber ido a visitarte.. me entere de que ya no estabas en tu casa y... y...- kagome la abrazó –

- tranquila amiga mia... ya estoy bien... excepto por la cantidad de examenes que tengo que dar...

- yo te presto mis apuntes...- pasandole muchos cuadernos- lo bueno es que estas con vida... y con todos nosotros.

- si...- pero no podía evitar recordar el momento de parto sus gritos, aunque se deshiciera de todo lo que tenia el bebe aun la pena persistia, jamas se volvería a recuperar de esta.

- KAGOMEEE!!!- sintió el abrazo apretado de sango, ahora sentía que estaba de regreso y esta vez con mas fuerza que nunca.

Al sentarse y observar al frente, penso en que todo lo que le había ocurrido parecia ser no mas que una pesadilla

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- kagome, hoy lo pagas maldita...- estaba cegada por el odio había vuelto hace mas de una semana y estaba enclaustrada en un hotel, con su amante Onigumo- me voy... – dirigiendose a la puerta

- por que no la dejas en paz, yo creo que con lo que le hiciste fue suficiente- tomando con fuerza el brazo de su modelo, se había enamorado de kikyo, al principio todo habia sido una aventura sin significado para ambos, pero con el tiempo el cuerpo de kikyo se había vuelto misteriosamente adictivo- basta... casi matas a tu hermana, no sigaas arruinando tu vida kikyo...- la abrazó con fuerza.

"_Mj mj mj mj jajajaj estupidos humanos compasivos,el corazon de esta mujer esta tocado por la infelicidad y no saldra de ella facilmente, hoy por fin se cumplira mi plan, mi plan de siglos... por fin esta perla será mia "_

Un impulso hizo que la mujer arañara la cara del hombre quien intentaba detenerle, tenía un objetivo en mente y lo iba a cumplir, era destruir a kagome y lo haría.

- Kikyo que te sucede estas loca...- el hombre se tomó la cara, mientras la sangre no paraba de fluir.

- agradece que eso fue todo lo que te hice, si intentas interponerte te mataré- saliendo de la habitación con una sed increible de matar a kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dejó un poco de agua, en los maceteros que había traido, las flores grandes y vivaces, hacian que el hogar de descanso de Aya fuera mas agradable, el silencio del lugar le hizo cerrar los ojos, y sentir a los espiritus que aun no encontraban descanso, podía sentirlos conversar entre si, gracias a dios sabia que Aya estaba en el cielo y poco a poco iba recordando el sueño cuando se la encargó a sus hermanos.

En los examenes le habia ido bien, no con las notas mas altas como siempre pero le servía para mantener la beca, a propósito de ello, ¿ que diablos haría? le quedaba un trimestre por cursar y las universidades ya habían llamado por ella, antes de que Inuyasha viniera a su vida quería ir a estudiar muy lejos de Japón, y esa beca era demasiado tentadora, tenía que decidir. Algo en su corazon no dejaba que perdonara a Inuyasha, por mas que el repetía que la amaba, que se sentía un miserable, el rencor por aquel golpe aun persistía, el hecho de que enseguida se hubiera ido con kikyo, de que le hubiera hecho tanto pero tanto daño no dejaba que le amara en forma tranquila, aun sentía ese rechazo hacia él.

" _ve rápido a salvarle"_

Los espíritus comenzaron a susurrarle.

- ¿a quien?- un palpitar agitado de su corazón, la energía que recorría sus venas, el miedo se estaba apoderando de sus venas.

"ve rápido a salvarle"

Corrió a las afueras del cementerio dirigiendose al templo Higurashi, la perla, algo le estaba sucediendo a la perla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El té de la señora higurashi sin duda era delicioso, su madre le había pedido por favor que le ayudara a traer algunas cosas, como por ejemplo una caja de fotos de antaño, tambien la espada con la cual habia demostrado ser aquel demonio, ahora mismo reposaba a un lado de la joya de Shikon, esperaría a kagome, quien todas las tardes iba a dejarle flores su pequeña, el mismo la acompañaba en aquello cuando podía ya que por sus turnos a veces le era imposible.

De pronto tocaron el timbre, la señora higurashi fue a atender el llamado.

-Kikyo – exclamó sorprendida-¿ hija donde estabas? – la abrazó sin importarle el daño que había causado-

- madre... ayudame por favor – dijo abrazandole-

- hija te busca la policía tienes que entregarte- la tomó por los hombros tratando de hacerle reaccionar-

- ¿tu tambien me traicionaras?... – mirandole de forma fría- entiendo... kagome siempre a sido tu favorita, ¡¡¡¡no te das cuenta de que haz perdido a todos tus hijos por esa maldita!!!!-

El alboroto trajo a escena a la señora Izayoi y a Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, cariño – deshaciendo el agarre de su madre para dirgirse al joven-

- no te atravas a acercarte kikyo... o no me medire y se me olvidará que eres una mujer – llamaré a la policía- marcando el numero en su celular

- no lo hagas...- entró el señor higurashi- no lo hagas Inuyasha por favor te lo pido como un padre-

Ante esta declaración Inuyasha cortó la llamada. Kikyo abrazó a su padre.

- hija ¿que hiciste?- dijo llorando en su hombro, por que rayos dios siempre le ponia a prueba por que su familia.

- ¿tu tambien?- dijo llorando,¿ por que ahora todos defendian a kagome, acaso ¿no les había quitado a sus hermanos y hasta ella tenía que alejarse por su culpa?

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al motivo de sus desgracias, y detras de ella venía su sequito, deshizo el abrazo de su progenitor, para poder encararla , odio y los deseos de verla muerta, eso era lo que quería verla sucumbir bajo su mano, ver a todos los que la traicionaron sufrir por ella.

- kagome..- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- veo que estas bien despues de la caida... ¿ y el bebe? Esta duermiendo en su cunita en el panteón¿ verdad?

- tu... – la pureza que kagome irradiaba se fue tornando odio puro la naturaleza era sabía, cuando a una madre le tocaban a sus crias, podía tomar una actitud de fiereza total y así es como kagome se veia- ¿como fuiste capaz de hacerme tal cosa? Tu sabias que me iria del pais pronto ¿no? Que me gané la beca en europa, que en unos meses mas nadie mas sabría de mi, me estaba divorciando de Inuyasha, que ... yo no me interpondría en tu camino... y no solo quisiste alejarme de todo si no que también ¡¡¡mataste a la unica razon de mi vida!! – acercandose a ella gritandole todas esas cosas-

-¿ y tu? Acaso no mataste a souta y a kagura, me quitaste el novio hermanita, eso no se hace... y yo te quite a tu hijo..- tomandola del pelo- eso es justo

- que nadie se acerque...- demandó kagome viendo como Inuyasha iba a tomar a kikyo para alejarla- esta pelea es entre él y yo-

La joven le golpeó el estomagó a su hermana disparandola lejos, chocando con una pared y gritando de dolor, una sombra huyó a los templos.

- maldita... es es un trato entre el y yo- habló kikyo corriendo hacía ella-

- basta hija, - dijo el patriarca de los higurashi, el abuelo la tomó por la muñeca, y la joven saco de entre sus pantalones un pequeño cuchilló y le rasgó la cara, el mas viejo gritó por el dolor. Kagome e Inuyasha se acercarón al herido mientras kikyo escapaba a los templos, Sango y Miroku corrienron tras ella, mientras los padres de las hermanas llamaban a una ambulancia.

- abuelito- gimoteo kagome- Inuyasha... kikyo esta poseida por naraku, estoy segura...

- ¿naraku? – memorias del demonio entraron a su mente, como en una pelea lo mató y el trato de proteger a su sacerdotiza- ese maldito... ahora quiere tomar la vida de kikyo- dijo enfurecido – madre... ayude al abuelo presione la herida hasta que llegue la ambulancia, voy a acabar con ese maldito no tomará la vida de kikyo.

Kagome no pudo evitar sentir celos, Inuyasha percibio el aura de su mujer, la tomo de la cintura

- no es por eso... tiene mucho que pagar...

- ella no es la culpable... es naraku- corriendo hacia los templos.

El momento de la batalla había llegado, lo que tenian que hacer era purificar la perla, la precencia de la perla donde estaba, no la podian percibir. Kagome trato de divisar el resplandor pero no podia, cerró sus ojos desesperada, el miedo se apodero de su ser nuevamente, kikyo la tenía estaba en la pagoda, naraku, naraku estaba destruyendo el cuerpo de su hermana.

Al abrir la pagoda en donde se encontraba la perla vio a Sango sosteniendo a miroku, el joven tenía un corte en su brazo.

- intente detenerla, y mira lo que me gané kikyo tiene agallas- dijo riendo- esta como loca.

- kikyo se fue kagome, tienen que detenerla con ese cuchillo es capaz de todo.- confirmó Sango asustada.

- la ambulancia vendra en unos momentos, hirió al abuelo- inuyasha buscaba la espada, encontrandola y corriendo tras kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por fin la perla estaba en sus manos, la joya mas poderosa del universo, la que le otorgaría los poderes para poder vengarse de aquel demonio que le robó a SU sacerdotiza, la mujer que estaba destinada para él, la mujer la cual había protegido desde pequeña, no dudó en vender su alma al demonio para poder tener un mejor cuerpo y poder espirtual, así para poder derrotar aquel demonio, pero jamas pensó en matar a la miko, su imagen humana aun la recordaba y le daba asco, era el mejor amigo de aquella mujer, de un día para otro comenzó a salir muy temprano para llegar muy tarde a la aldea, la siguió un dia y la encontró besandose con aquel ser, sabía de una leyenda en la cual dabas tu alma al un espiritu para cumplir tu deseo, así deseo conseguir un cuerpo mas poderoso.

Ahora deseaba con todo su ser , poder ser el espiritu que eliminar el alma de aquel demonio el cual le arrebato a su miko.

- es hora....-

- asi que por eso controlaste a mi hermana...

- ah,¿ kagome? Veo que tus poderes de miko evolucionaron rapidamente- cobrando su verdadera forma, era un jove de cabello largo castaño oscuro y ojos rojos.-

- controlaste a mi hermana, para poder destruir a Inuyasha... Inuyasha siempre ha sido tu objetivo.- dijo con furia kagome- por favor toma a kikyo cuidala.- le susurró a su esposo que momentos antes había llegado.

- asi es, ella sufrió lo mismo que yo... y me dio lastima, por eso me aproveche de su debil corazón.

Miró a su hermana quien estaba arrodillada con la mirada perdida.

- eres un maldito naraku- murmuro inuyasha, sacando la espada de su funda, sintio el latir de la katana- ¿tesaiga?- sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojizo y en su rostro aparecieron lineas purpuras- tu fuiste el que me asesinaste maldito... -

De prontó sintió que esta era su oportunidad, ahora el momento para arrebatar la perla de shikon de las manos de aquel ser, sintió la desdicha de naraku, la pena la desolacion por haber perdido a su sacerdotiza, por haberle dado la muerte

- _"inuyasha calmate",_- le transmitió mentalmente- no me importa si me mataste en una vida pasada naraku...- la debilidad del corazon de naraku hizo que ella pudiera acercarce, tan pero tan cerca que casi podia tocar su rostro, acarició la mejilla- lo que no perdonaré es que hayas utilizado a mi familia para tus fines- el aura purificadora de kagome se volvió mas fuerte, no le permitío a naraku moverse- lo que no te perdonare es que hayas hecho que kikyo matara a Aya...- se acerco al demonio y lo beso, purificando así su alma- me das asco y repugnancia, por mi hija desaparece de este mundo.

El cuerpo de naraku se desintegró sin dejar rastro alguno. La aura de kagome aun estaba muy agitada por la furia, tanto que no sabía como controlarla. La perla que kagome tenía en sus manos en ese instante aun estaba de un color purpura, no se purificaba,¿ seria por el resentimiento que sentía hacia inuyasha y su familia aun? .

" _he vivido miles de años, no me mataras tan facil"_

- todo termino- suspiró aliviado-perdoname kikyo- la muchacha parecía estar tomando conciencia, por lo que no pudo evitar abrazarla.

- Inuyasha- le correspondio el abrazo ahora recordaba las cosas que había hecho, mató a s sobrino, ni siquiera ella era capaz de algo tan horrendo, Buscó los labios de Inuyasha en forma desesperada el de igual manera lo hizo.

Que sucedia, ellos se estaban besando, Inuyasha y su hermana nuevamente, la perla se torno mas negra, viajo hasta las manos de kikyo tornandose color rosa, kikyo estaba purificando la perla.

" _kagome tu solo eras una pieza del tablero"_

- kikyo... ¿kikyo es la sacerdotiza de la perla?... es decir... que era yo entonces...

" _Un juguete que no necesito mas, ilusa yo fui quien te otorgo esos poderes falsos, y cree todas las situaciones, jaja que bien se ve mi obra ¿que haras kagome?"_

La perla la estaba sosteniendo kikyo, entonces ¿ella era la sacerdotiza?no ¿ y kagome? La observó estaba observandolos envuelta en un aura agitada maligna, sus ojos se estaban tornando opacos, entonces ese maldito la estaba confundiendo, kagome era la única protectora de la perla, buscó a tientas su espada.

- Kagome no escuches lo que sea que te este diciendo ese malnacido...- Inuyasha corrió hacia ell intentando tocarla, pero el aura maligna se lo impidio expulsandolo hacia atras, la furia corría por sus venas nuevamente, la bestia estaba despertando, la ira lo cegaba. Tenia que acercarse a ella sacarla de allí.

" _un sacrificio por amor"_

Sacó la espada de su funda, la blandió y fue directamente a cortar el aura, su instinto le dictaba que así fuera, Kikyo gritó por otro lado, la joven combulsionaba con la perla en la mano, de pronto la perla viajó hasta kagpme nuevamente, aquella ya no era kagome, solo era una estatua que sostenía la perla.

- Inuyasha, que iluso eres – hablo kagome- amor eterno ja, eres un indeciso por ello ambas hermanas moriran bajo mi poder.

El joven soltó una risa irónica, jamas lo permitiria, tomó a kagome bruscamente y le beso con furia tanto que la hizó sangrar, aquella sangre contenía la escencia de naraku la bebió y naraku se transitió a su cuerpo, lo ultimo que hizó fue apuntar su espada hacia su propio cuerpo.

El dolor se apoderó de su ser.

-¡¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!! – el grito de kagome fue lo unico que escuchó antes de caer en la oscuridad.

Que mas daba si había protegido nuevamente a su sacerdotiza, no importaba la muerte no ahora.

Continuara

Holaaa perdon por la tardanza es que aaaa me pasaron nuevamente muchas cosas, estoy en el sur junto a mi familia y no tenia internet ahora sip XD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews como dirira anyara san sus reviews son mi sueldo ^^


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23: Esto no tiene precio

Se dicen que todas las desgracias vienen juntas, y eso hace que el ser humano pueda hacerse mas fuerte, pero esto que le estaba sucediendo solo la estaba demacrando mas y mas. Todo era su maldita culpa, todo. Todos tenian razon el hecho de que ella estuviera en sus vidas lo arruinaba ya sabia que decisión tomar.

Su hermana estaba hospitalizada en psiquiatría, estaba perturbada mentalmente, una vez de que la evaluara el psiquiatra se decidiria que harían con ella, lo mas seguro es que no tuviera absolutamente nada, todo era obra de naraku, habia decidido en no presentar cargos por los hechos que había cometido , sabia que todo era involuntario.

Mientras tanto inuyasha se recuperaba de una apuñalada asi que las familias estaban totalmente repartidas por todo el hospital, la puñalada que el mismo se habia hecho, no produjo nada muy serio ella había sido capaz de purificar todo el veneno de naraku. Y este había desaparecido.

No sabía a que lugar ir del hospital. Ya era muy noche, estaba sola junto a miroku y sango haciendo guardia, fue psiquiatría a ver a su hermana, estaba amarrada con cintas, pues los ataques de histeria que le daban eran fuertes tanto que pateaba a todo el mundo. Entro en su habitación ella miraba fijamente algo en la ventana.

-asi que vienes a reirte por lo que pasó... del estado en el cual me encuentro- le dijo en tono burlón.

- no, no soy como tu kikyo... jamas me burlaría por lo que haz pasado, solo vine a despedirme.

Kikyo la miró fijamente.

- he aceptado la beca en alemania, así que te dejare la vía libre, Inuyasha te perteneció desde el principio, ese beso que se dieron disipó todas mis dudas y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, se que perdí.

- tonta, el no me quiere, te ama de una manera que ni siquiera pude imaginar, serias una estúpida si lo dejaras.

- muchas cosas han pasado entre nosotros pero a la que realmente ama es a ti- el beso que había precensiado la forma en que Inuyasha buscaba los labios de kikyo disipó sus dudas, ella no entraba en ese juego, sabía que el joven le repetía que la amaba constantemente, que la hacia suya repitiendole palabras de amor en el oido, que siempre, siempre la miraba a los ojos cuando la llevaba al limite, pero.... pero todo eso era efecto del demonio y la sacerdotiza que estaban en su interior.

- lamento lo que te hice, nunca podre estar tranquila conmigo misma, soy un mountruo, mate a mi propia sobrina, no tengo perdon de dios. – las lagrimas surcaban las mejillas de su hermana, en un acto maternal kagome se las secó.

- no eras tu, era Naraku, tu necesitas ser feliz, por ello, me ire para que tu puedas hacer feliz a Inuyasha, a mi lado el solo – limpiandose una lagrima- te lo encargo

-Kagome espera... – intento detenerla kikyo, ella no podía hacer nada al estar amarrada se sentía impotente.

- adios kikyo – cerró la puerta de la habitacion de su hermana.

Se dirigió a medicina en donde se encontraba inuyasha, se sentía cobarde y lo era, no podía despedirse de esta forma, pero sería menos doloroso para todos.

- estan dormidos- susurró al ver a Sango y Miroku dormir uno al lado del otro, en tres dias mas partía a Amsterdam. Los extrañaría a todos pero no podía volver, no lo haría.

El daño que había causado a todos por ser lo que era, no podía soportarlo en su conciencia, lo mejor es que todos continuaran una vida nueva, olvidar lo que había sucedido, eso sería lo mejor.

Entró a la habitación de Inuyasha se encontraba totalmente sedado, nada grave solo la intervencion que le habían hecho hace tres dias habia resultado exitosa, y su herida no era muy profunda, al fin y al cabo habian matado a naraku.

Se sentó en un banco cerca de él, tomo su mano entre las suyas.

- lamento lo que te ocurrió... yo no quería que esto sucediera, fue por mi culpa que no pude purificar la joya, que aun tenía rencor por lo de aya, que fui una idiota, perdoname.

Observó el rostro sereno de Inuyasha al dormir, era como lo observaba despues de que compartieran el amor.

- quiero que sepas que no te odio ni nada, te amo... arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme te debo demasiado- las lagrimas en estos dias habian sido sus eternas compañeras- ahora solo te puedo pagar con felicidad para ti, para la familia, se que seran muy felices una vez que me valla, por ello te dejo esto- se sacó el colgante de delfin que siempre llevaba consigo y lo puso en la mano del joven apretandolo con sus dedos- tengo tanto que decirte- besandolo en la frente, observando que en su torso cruzaba una venda- realmente me gustaria seguir aqui contigo quedandome a tu lado... tener una familia juntos... pero desde un principio te dije que mi familia se merecia un poco de felicidad y conmigo presente eso es imposible.- lo beso en los labios saliendo del lugar, corriendo para no poder arrepentirse.

* * *

Al abrir sus ojos su madre estaba a su lado, al ver que despertaba salió corriendo a toda prisa para llamar a la familia, gritaba " inuyasha despertó, inuyasha despertó"

Oprimio su mano y sintío como algo lo lastimaba, una cadena, la cadena de delfín que le habia comprado a kagome, el la tenía guardado para hacer un colgante para celular.

- hijo...- entro su madre-¿ te sientes bien?- sentandose a su lado , toda la familia le sonreia-

- Fuiste muy valiente muchacho, - habló el padre de kagome- salvaste a mis dos hijas por ello te estoy muy agradecido.

Sango se acercó a miroku susurrandole.

- hay que decirle que kagome se va hoy, no podemos dejarla ir.

- tienes razón pero primero veamos como reacciona a kikyo, si decide quedarse con ella no podremos hacer nada.

Entró la mayor de las higurashi con un camison de hospital acompañada de una enfermera.

- tu que haces aqui- gritó sango- por tu culpa mira como estan todos

- calmate sango- sujeto rin- kikyo tiene que hablar con inuyasha

- necesitas que salgamos- dijo sesshomaru con una voz de desprecio.

- no vengo a pelear, vengo a hacer algo para reparar lo que les hice si es que eso puede suceder algun dia.- dijo soltando algunas lágrimas-

- tranquila kikyo, no fue tu culpa- le sonrió Inuyasha.- acercate

Sango estaba paralizada por la impresion, asi que inuyasha volvia a escoger a la odiosa, pues bien que lo hiciera jamas le volvería a hablar.

- kikyo, no fue culpa tuya, fue ese maldito bastardo que nos puso una trampa a todos, si debilitaba a kagome, si la hacía sufrir si oscurecía su corazon dejandola aislada de todos, la perla se contaminaria, asi que no fue culpa tuya lamento haberte tratado tan mal, aunque jamas podré perdonar el daño psicologico que le hiciste a kagome, cuando era niña eso te lo perdonara ella algun dia. ¿ a proposito donde esta kagome?

- viene enseguida cariño- hablo izayoi-

- a eso vine, a enmendar, y necesito que esten todos presentes... para que le mienten a Inuyasha ¿ no se dan cuenta de que será muy tarde?

- de que hablas – preguntó inuyasha confundido- donde esta kagome- grito alterado.

- Inuyasha, tienes 4 horas antes de que se valla de nuestras vidas, por favor alcancenla o alguien que la detenga, sino se irá, ella me dijo que a alemania, pero no se en donde... eso es todo lo que venía a decir,me voy a mi habitación.- desapareciendo por la puerta- Ustedes se merecen uno al otro, aunque ella me ha dejado el camino libre ya de nada sirve

Inuyasha estaba atónito, kagome queria abandonarlo una vez y que pasaba con todas las veces que se juraron amor eterno, las noches de entrega, los " te amo" cargado de pasion, ¿ donde estaban?

- tengo que ir a buscarla – tratando de levantarse de la cama, pero una punzada le hizo detenerse-

- calma Inuayasha no seas tan impulsivo- lo calmo miroku.

- ¿quieres que me calme? Esta a punto de irse tengo que ir a buscarla.

- dejame ir a buscar al medico para que firme el alta- Salió corriendo de la habitacion-

- ayudenme por favor no puedo permitir que kagome se valla.

* * *

En la habitación de psiquiatría podía escuchar los gritos de los demas internos, era horrible estar en aquel lugar, se lo merecía por haberle hecho tanto daño a su hermana, por que lo había hecho nunca kagome le había hecho nada, claro hasta que se casó con Inuyasha, pero se había refugiado en los brazos de Onigumo, eso le había hecho hacer un trato con naraku, y kagome habia logrado purificar la perla luego de que Inuyasha fuera apuñalado.

Pasaria mucho tiempo internada en aquel horrible lugar, no lo sabía aun, su madre y su padre solo la habían ido a visitar un dia, pues no le permitian visitas.

De pronto se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una figura masculina.

- Onigumo, estas aqui... tu brazo- observando el corte que le había hecho- mi abuelo- recordando los hechos – comenzo a sollozar- perdoname Onigumo. No queria herirte.

- tranquila kikyo estoy aqui contigo, no te dejare sola nunca.

- onigumo – sentandose en la cama abrazandolo.- gracias onigumo, lamento haber sido tan mala contigo, no merezco tu perdon.

Acto seguido el hombre besó a kikyo.

- comenzemos todo de nuevo, sin rencores sin pasado sin nada desde cero.

Kikyo le abrazó mucho mas fuerte

- no se si saldré de aqui-

- entonces te veré todos los dias aqui. Por que te amo- kikyo sollozo mucho mas fuerte.

* * *

"_todos los pasajeros con destino a_ _ Munich, Alemania, embarcar en la puerta 34 B en la sala internacional"_

- aqui vas kagome higurashi a una nueva vida – suspiró ya había embarcado todo su equipaje- adiós japon.

Al cruzar la sala internacional , con destino a la sala de embarque, sintío una presencia conocida para ella, se acercaba rapidamente, aumentó su paso a la sala de embarque, tenía que huir y rapido.

- que mala amiga eres kagome.- la voz de miroku sonó detras de si- te vas y ni siquiera te despides de nosotros.

- pense que eramos buenas amigas .- dijo la voz temblorosa de sango.

- chicos, lo lamento- dijo abrazandolos- pero tengo que irme, toddo lo que sucedió fue culpa mia, miren como quedó kikyo, miren como esta Inuyasha, ¿ que puedo hacer? Quedarme para observar como las desgracias siguen... no puedo- susurró-

- y a mi me dejaras en la miseria verdad maldita murcielago-

- ¿ Inuyasha?- observó detras suyo y el joven con pijama estaba detras de ella con cara de enfado, la gente los observaba, que hacía un hombre con pijama de hospital en pleno aeropuerto.

- malvada, planeabas dejarme... – estaba enfadado- ¿porque kagome? Acaso tu..

- que no se te ocurra nada de eso... ¿ te acuerdas que en la luna de miel te dije que desaparecería despues de que la perla desapareciera? Bueno eso es lo que haré- lo miraba fijamente- acepte mi beca en alemania... tu tienes el camino libre con kikyo.

- de que camino libre me hablas, jamas volvería a estar con kikyo... y lo sabes perfectamente...- se acercó a ella apenas el dolor en el pecho aun estaba presente- si fue por el beso que le dí fue para...

- ni tu mismo encuentras la respuesta – le dijo sonriendo- ¿ves? Allí tienes la respuesta.

- Miroku vamos acompañame a tomar un cafe- murmuro sango y ambos se fueron.

- se que hemos pasado por mucho, que me repites mucho que me amas pero te he causado tanto daño, haz estado a punto de morir por mi culpa, kikyo en psquiatria, mi abuelo con un corte en la cara, la preocupacion de ambas familias, yo soy la culpable de todo- puso una mano en su vientre- aya... la muerte de aya...

Se acercó mashacia la joven y la abrazó.

- tonta... te dije que a donde fueras te perseguiria, mirame haciendo el ridiculo en el aeropuerto, kagome eres la mujer para mí, mi esposa, mi mujer... te amo – su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- como quieras que te lo repita... que quieres que haga.

- no quiero hacerte mas daño.- se apretó mas hacia a el- tengo que irme....

- no- la apreto mas, entonces lloró en su cuello- por favor no te vallas, te lo ruego sin ti me pierdo kagome te necesito, necesito que comencemos de nuevo. No te vallas.

- Inuyasha...- lo abrazó- lo lamento mucho... – acariciaba el cabello del muchacho quien no paraba de llorar, parecia un pequeño niño- creia que si me iba tendrían un poco de paz, pero mi alma esta ligada a la tuya, jamas podré separarme de ti.

Inuyasha no pudo decir nada mas, solo sollozó. Volvieron al hospital junto con kagome por que el vuelo se fue sin ella, le mandarían el equipaje mas tarde.

- lamento haberte hecho pasar por este susto..- dijo tomando su mano- descanza es lo que necesitas, no me iré de tu lado jamas.

Al verlo dormido salio de su habitación allí la esperaban ambas familias, sonrió al verlos todos tan unidos era hora de dejar las inseguridades y comenzar una vida nueva.

* * *

. no te muevas tanto sango si no te puedo pinchar... – dijo izayoi inquieta- solo unas puntadas para cocer la falda-

- no debí escoger un vestido tan largo- se lamentaba sango-

- sango, todas queremos lucir como princesas este día asi que tranquila, ademas ni siquiera vas atrasada, tienes que hacer esperar al novio es lo logico- kikyo vistiendo un vestido color cafe corto.- estas perfecta.

- y ¿kagome?-

- aqui estoy – decía la joven ya de diecinueve años- aqui esta el ramo... amiga te ves preciosa...

Era el turno de sango esta vez, hoy sería el dia en que se casaria con Miroku, estaba estudiando segundo año de educacion fisica, se especializaria en danza, quien iba a pensar que se casaría con el mejor amigo de su hermano, y su mejor amiga con este ultimo. Se miró al espejo, era un vestido sin mangas, con la parte de abajo ajustada, su cabello recogido en un moño que solo dejaba pocos mechones sueltos, el velo salía de su moño y no la cubria, el maquillaje solo muy sutil.

- ¿le gustare a miroku?- decía nerviosa

- aunque estes de lo mas despeinada le gustaras, ahora procura no pisar el vestido nuevamente – comentó graciosa ayumi-

Tocaron la puerta, era el señor higurashi quien venía a recoger a su única hija.

- te juro que voy a encerrarte bajo siete llaves para que nadie te vea.

* * *

- miroku calmate – se rio Inuyasha, vistiendo un smoking color negro- nada es tan malo despues de que te casas, solo si un demonio interrumpe tu vida.

- si nada es tan malo, solo que...- comenzo a contar sesshomaru, vestido de igual manera , con uno de sus pequeños en los brazos- te preguntan a donde vas, quieren que cuides a los niños, si le dices que estan hermosas lloriquean que se los dices por que las quieres, y realmente estan bastante gordas.

- preparate a lavar los platos, a preparar comida...- dijo en tono tenebroso Inuyasha

- bueno, ¿ vinieron a apoyarme o a hacer que me haga en los pantalones...- tragó miroku-

- eso si mujeriego. -Lo miró de forma fria sesshomaru-

- se acabaron las muejeres para ti o si no...- amenzaó Inuyasha-

- te desmembraremos vivo, empezando por donde mas duele- dijeron a coro-

- creo que me ocurrió un accidente...- bromeó miroku- no tengo mas que ojos para mi sanguito

- mas te vale- rioel mayor de los sohuma.

- hablando de mujeres...

Sus respectivas esposas habían llegado, rin vistiendo un traje de pantalon color durazno, mientras kagome un vestido de gala maternal de color morado.

- huy, este muchachito no ha parado de moverse en todo el día...- dijo la chica acariciando su vientre ya abultado-

- a lo mejor quiere nacer- comentó miroku-

- hoy no... – decidida kagome- quiero compartir el matrimonio de sango, ademas no creo que me pase lo mismo que a rin

- aaa no me lo recuerdes kagome, lo unico que quieres en ese instante es matar al desgraciado que te hizo eso – mirando a sesshomaru- pero despues se pasa, cuando vez que sufren de imsomnio y lloran por el olor del pañal .... la venganza es dulce.

- ¿kagome me odias?- dijo con los ojos de perrito arrepentido inuyasha-

- solo cuando el muchachito me patea fuerte... au como en este momento-

- creo que es hora de entrar allí viene la novia,- se acercó la señora higurashi.

En esa tarde las campanas sonaron para darle la bienvenida a una nueva vida, la vida que para todos estaba comenzando.

En la fiesta cuando llegó la hora de tirar el ramo, ayumi despues de una pelea con kikyo fue quien lo agarró, pero kikyo en las cintas del pastel sacó un chupon de bebé lo que significaba que la maternidad se acercaba y miró a miroku confirmandole la noticia, quien comenzó a brincar por toda la pista.

- voy a ser papá!!! Voy a ser papá!!!

Hasta terminar resbalandose hasta terminar debajo de una mesa. Kikyo corrio a su auxilio muerta de la risa, la felicidad no tenía precio, hasta la persona mas malvada merecia una segunda oportunidad.

Kagome se acercó a abrazar a su hermana.

- felicidades one sama

- dejame de tratar con tanto respeto- la abrazó kikyo- dime kikyo, seras la madrina del bebé.

El señor higurashi se acerco a sus hijas.

- voy a ser abuelo por doble partida – lloriqueando – que felcidad.

- Kagome vamos a bailar- una melodia lenta sonaba en ese momento-

- pero no me podras abrazar estoy enorme.- poniendo una mano en su frente de forma dramatica-

La abrazó por detras avanzando a la pista con ella.

- existen buenas formas de bailar sin estar de frente- la abrazo acariciando su vientre, meneandose de forma lenta- han pasado ya dos años desde que casi me dejaste. ¿ te arrepientes?

- jamas, aunque todo halla sido destinado por una profecia, aunque hayamos pasados por dolores impactantes todo merece la pena- dijo mirandolo a los ojos- todo es felicidad en este momento.

- quien diria, que la joven gotica, aterradora e incapaz de hablar con la gente sería la madre de mis hijos.

- el destino da vueltas, tu creias que te casarias con kikyo y mirala ahora, Onigumo realmente la hace feliz.

- sango y miroku se ven muy enamorados, creo que somos la unica familia loca que permite que sus hijos se casen a tan temprana edad.- bromeo inuyasha- aunque yo ya soy un medico hecho y derecho me siento un viejo al lado tuyo –

- que yo ya voy en segundo de enfermeria. El amor no tiene edad anciano.

- no me llames anciano, murcielago.

Las luces apagadas, la iluminacion romantica el amor de las parejas se podia observar, sesshomaru junto a rin bailando con sus hijos en los brazos, la pareja de novios bailando de forma acaramelada, onigumo con kikyo esta riendo aun por la caida de su novio, ayumi junto con houyo, quien hace poco le había dado un anillo de compromiso, sus padres cada uno bailando como jovenes enamorados.

- ahora estoy agradecida de la profecia...- susurro kagome- oh...- gimio- creo que el pequeño esta inquieto, acompañame a comer algo. No me mires asi como por dos.- inflo sus mejillas en un enfado infantil-

De pronto se escucho el grito de miroku

¡¡¡¡ que voy a ser papá!!!!

Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon por el novio, el regalo de bodas que sango le tenía preparado era ese. La novia estaba mas que sonrojada

- asi que mi hijita..- quedo pasmado el señor higurashi-

- voy a matarlo- amenazó sesshomaru-

Cuando se acercarón al novio se oyó otro grito.

¡¡¡VOY A SER PAPA!!!- grito inuyasha

- si ya sabemos que seras papas es evidente- dijo el sr higurashi-

- no- kagome respiraba con dificultad y estaba mojada- de verdad será papá, al hospital por favor, rapido. Duele

- " el grito de kagome me salvo"- miroku se acercó a la muchacha, ahora era un obstetra-

- no miroku continuen su matrimonio, Inuyasha llevame, ademas esto demora bastante tiempo tranquilo.

- no kagome,- se acercó sango – miroku me ha comentado estos meses que quiere traer al mundo a tu hijo. Si no nunca podra superar lo que sucedio con aya.

Kagome estaba asustada, no lo podia negar no quería arruinar el matrimonio de su amiga, es verdad que la fiesta ya estaba bastante avanzada.

- no quiero arruinar la fiesta sango, soñaste mucho esta noche.

- mira hagamos un trato, te vas al hospital y cuando estes lista para dar a luz miroku ira ¿ de acuerdo?-

- sí, esta bien- temblando se agarró de inuyasha.

- lo lamento sango- se lamento kagome-

- no te preocupes, amiga en la mañana estaré allí – dijo alegre la novia, se subio a la tarima y grito por el microfono- un nuevo miembro a la familia esta por nacer

La musica siguio sonando.

Kikyo se acercó a ayumi junto con sango.

- sango ¿ cuanto tiempo tienes? – le dijo con miedo-

- dos meses ¿y tu?

- tres .... – con la mirada sorprendida ambas miraron a ayumi y le dijeron al unisono- casate en diez meses mas por favor....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku estaba listo para entrar a la sala de partos, kagome estaba por segunda vez en la misma situacion, tenia miedo, no quería que sucediera lo mismo con este bebé.

- Inuyasha que haces allí parado- preguntó miroku a punto de entrar a la sala- ¿ no vas a entrar?

- tu sabes que no soporto los gritos de mujeres pariendo- miró con miedo inuyasha- y aunque es mi hijo, me siento un miserable por hacer pasar a kagome este sufrimiento.

- ella te necesita, no seas cobarde, las madres necesitan apoyo cuando pasan por esto y no te lo digo como obstetra, si no como amigo por que se que cuando sango pase por lo mismo estaré muerto de miedo, lo presiento- dandole una palmada entró a la sala-

Miroku tenía razon, ya habia dejado a kagome sola por una vez, no lo volvería a hacer , apoyaría a la chica a traer a su hijo al mundo.

- Inuyasha- gimio kagome al estar lista-

- no te dejaré sola murcielaguito.

- bien muchachos es hora – apoyó miroku.

El llanto de bebé resonó en la sala de partos.

- es un varoncito, felicidades kagome lo lograste- ¿ su nombre?

- senkai- dijo debil kagome, con lagrimas en los ojos- se llamará senkai

- si – dijo inuyasha envuelto de sudor y luego de mirar a su hijo se desmayó.

Provocando la risa de todos en la sala.

Una enfermera salio con el bebé en brazos mostrandoselos a todos los familiares.

-¿ e inuyasha?- la señora izayoi pregunto-

- esta en el piso de la sala se desmayó-

Sesshomaru se rió, quedaría para la posteridad.

- mi bisnieto...- lloriqueo el abuelo de kagome teniendo al pequeño en brazos- mi nieta lo ha logrado.

Las mujeres de la familia se acercaron a verlo.

- tengo miedo de ser mamá- musito kikyo- como podré cuidar algo tan pequeño-

- ni que lo digas, menos mal que me queda un mes de tranquilidad mas que a ti

- cesarea quiero cesarea.- comenzo a pedir kikyo a miroku- por favor quiero cesarea.

Miroku tendría mucho trabajo mas y mas miembros seguian llegando a la familia

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- tenias razón aya, tuviste un hermano llamado senkai, protegelo por favor- kagome se encontraba en el cementerio junto a su pequeño hijo e Inuyasha

- se que donde estes cuidaras a tu hermano como buena hermana mayor, estare orgulloso de ti hija- depositando unas flores en la tumba de Aya- vamos a casa

Se alejaron del cementerio prometiendo seguir llendo a verla, su pequeño tenía los ojos dorados al igual que su padre y el cabello azabache de la madre.

Se dirigieron a un parque y observaron a su bebé.

- realmente no tiene precio- dijo inuyasha tomando a senkai en brazos- esta felicidad y paz no tiene precio.

- ahora, cuidaremos de el como a la mismisima perla shikon.- acariciando la frente del bebé-

- no, mucho mas. Te amo kagome- la besó, de forma suave y tierma-

- yo mas...- susurró la madre de su hijo

El bebe comenzo a quejarse necesitaba que lo alimentaran.

- bueno, senkai no seas egoista con papá- lo levanto inuyasha entregandoselo a kagome-

" _jamas pense que yo podría tener una familia, jamas pense en tener un hijo, la vida es demasiado dichosa y jamas pense que fuera todo por una profecia"_

**Fin**

Hola muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, ojala esta historia les haya sido agradable leer, gracias nuevamente por su apoyo. Fue increible crear esta historia pude leer mi evolucion al escribir, gracias a sus palabras de apoyo y opiniones. Me da algo de pena terminar esta historia llevo mucho tiempo escribiendola.

Ojala me apoyen en la nueva historia que estoy creando una historia de superacion de una enfermedad llamada gillian- barré

Me dio la inspiracion por que fui a hacerme examenes medicos por unos temblores en las manos se penso que tenia algo en el cerebro y gracias a dios no es así.

MUY AGRADECIDA A TODOS SE DESPIDE

KIRA CHAN


End file.
